SUB DIE NOCTEQUE
by indications de l'immortalite
Summary: Bella fue violada, todas sus esperanzas mueren por ello, Derek en un hospital y Bella se culpa; cuando llega a Forks Edward se enamora de ella; ¿Podrá Edward ayudarla para salir adelante de todo lo que ha pasado? PERSONAJES DE TWILIGHT Y OTROS INVENTADOS.
1. CAPÍTULO I No otra vez

SUB DIE NOCTEQUE.

(Es latín, significa: "durante el día y la noche")

**Capítulo I.- No otra vez.**

**BELLA POV.**

-Isabella… es hora de que te levantes.

-Mmm…

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Tenemos que ir al partido de Phill.

Sí, esa es mi madre; siempre levantándome en la mañana, siempre tratando de programar lo que debo de hacer desde hace ya dos meses.

Y yo… bueno, yo soy una chica de 17 años, una chica que a pesar de estar rodeada de la excéntrica de mi madre, de su nuevo esposo y de personas a mí alrededor que me conocen; me siento sola.

Hace dos meses, perdí a mi mejor amiga Christine, perdí mi popularidad, porque era de las chicas más populares que había en la escuela preparatoria del centro de Phoenix, perdí mi confianza, mi risa…. Perdí mi vida.

-Isabella, no pienso repetirlo otra vez, sal de la cama ahora mismo; nos vamos en media hora.

Hoy nos vamos a un juego de beisbol, Phill el esposo de mi madre pero no mi padre, es jugador profesional de las ligas menores; este partido es importante para él porque si juega bien, un equipo lo contratará y recibirá mejor paga.

Decidí no posponer más el levantarme y estar presente en la cocina para comer algo.

Sin si quiera notar si las prendas que me ponía combinaban, me puse unos desgastados jeans azules, una blusa de manga corta verde militar, mis converse negros y una sudadera gris con capucha. No arregle mi cabello, solo lo deje suelto.

Baje sin más a encontrarme con mi madre de la cocina, debo decir que fue buena idea haberme bañado en la noche, ahora no tenía que preocuparme de bañarme en este momento.

-¡Dios Bella! Ayer te compre una falda y un lindo suéter, podrías cambiar tu apariencia ¿sabes?

No le preste mayor atención, y me senté en la mesa; tome unos hot-cakes y un poco de leche; al menos Phill sabía cocinar. Yo también sabía pero puesto que últimamente no me paro temprano, bueno nos es muy conveniente que me esperen.

-René cariño, ayer hablo Charlie; quiere saber si todo aún Bella quiere irse con él.

Mi madre me miró con la clara señal para que respondiera.

-Sí, quiero ir a Forks, creo que es hora de que pase con Charlie un tiempo.

Además de que así evitaré todo lo que pasó aquí; puede que el cambio ayude, pensé para mis adentros.

-Bien, entonces le llamaré en la noche para confirmar que estarás allá mañana.

No se hablo más del tema.

En el partido, bueno fue eso un partido; ahora estamos de vacaciones, las de verano y todos hacen cosas en familia. Los partidos de beisbol son una de esas cosas.

Vi a muchos, muchos a los que les hablaba y ellos anhelaban (antes) conocerme. Ahora… bueno ahora soy como un paria. Nadie puede acercárseme y hablar conmigo.

Recibí muchas miradas y sabía que cuchicheaban a mis espaldas, afortunadamente René estaba muy interesada en el juego como para prestar atención.

Note que me miraban más de la cuenta; me alteré y no pude evitar voltear para saber quien era. Siempre he creído que debo de reprimir mi curiosidad, como hubiera deseado que en este momento lo hubiera hecho. A unos asientos hacia mi derecha, se encontraba James con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Me voltee enseguida para ver el juego pero notaba que me seguía viendo. Comencé a entrar en pánico. Y me levante de mi asiento enseguida.

-¿Bella? ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir al baño en seguida regreso.

Me levante y trate de salir lo más rápido que pude de ahí. Llegue al baño y note con alivio que no había nadie en el.

No me di cuenta de cómo paso, solo note que alguien me tomaba por la fuerza del brazo derecho y con su otra mano me tapaba la boca. Me jalo a un cubículo y cerró la puerta.

Estaba encerrada con James en el baño. No pude evitar soltar lágrimas al recordar…

_FLASH BACK_

_No… suéltame… no… no…NO…._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-¿qué pasa Bella?, ¿Por qué esa carita?- Me susurro cerca de mi cara.

Me soltó el brazo, pero yo estaba demasiado aterrada de lo que fuera a pasar; comenzó a levantarme la blusa y fue cuando reaccione; comencé a golpearlo pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes con él. Solloce.

-Shhh… tranquila cariño, no pasará nada.

Siguió tocándome… no sabía qué hacer; soltó mi pantalón con maestría; lo bajo junto con mis pantis. Mis sollozos ahora eran histéricos y seguí golpeándolo. Junte mis piernas lo más fuerte que pude, no lo iba a permitir. No otra vez.

-Maldita sea Bells ábrelas.

No hice caso, lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano sobre mi cara; fue un golpe fuerte; casi caí de no haber sido porque me sujetaba. No veía bien y me desoriento en golpee. Cuando me compuse, fue demasiado tarde; James ya estaba sin sus bóxers y me estaba cargando de manera que mis piernas estuvieran a cada lado de él ya no tenía su mano en mi boca, y yo no supe cómo pero ahora lo único que tenía mi brasier. Lo trate de empujar; lo golpee en el pecho y grité. Alguien tendría que oírme ¿no?

Comenzó a besar mi cuello; chupaba y mordía lo que se podía apreciar de mis senos.

-No…. Suéltame…ahh… noooo….

Azotó mi espalda con una de las paredes del cubículo.

-Cierra la boca o será peor para ti… sabes que soy capaz de hacer.

No se detuvo; él seguía y yo… no podía mis fuerzas no eran suficientes como para alejarlo de mí. No había nadie cerca porque seguí gritando y nadie venia en mi auxilio.

De un momento a otro; me penetró. Fue doloroso… muy doloroso. Solté un enorme grito de desesperación, de rencor, de dolor.

Cambio de posición; con una mano me sostenía en peso con la otra me tapo la boca y me apretaba fuertemente contra la pared. Con cada embestida que me daba, sentía morir.

De un momento a otro empezó a embestirme más rápido y más duró. Sabía que esto pronto terminaría; pero por una extraña razón sentí algo en mi interior, era como si apretara los músculos.

Mordió mi hombro para evitar que saliera su gemido. Yo grite. Pero esta vez no solo fue del dolor producido porque me tomaba o por el dolor de la mordida que me dio; aparte de eso fue porque tuve un orgasmo por lo que estaba haciendo y eso me daba rabia. Sabía que él había notado eso.

Salió de mí de dejo en el piso. Quede ensimismada, y el hubiera decidido tomarme en ese momento no lo habría notado.

Se subió sus bóxers y su pantalón; los abrocho y después se dirigió a mí.

-Eres demasiado placentera ¿sabes?... sé que lo disfrutaste, aunque no quieras aceptarlo… todo sigue igual, si dices algo te arrepentirás. Quizás alguien tenga otro accidente como lo tuvo Derek.

Sin decir más salió del cubículo.

Me vestí lentamente en un estado de aletargamiento. Cuando termine, me senté en la tapa de la taza del baño y lloré hasta que el juego termino.

Salí del baño, le dije a René y a Phill que algo me hizo daño y que no me sentí muy bien. Nos fuimos a casa en seguida.

Eran las 12 de la noche, y yo no quería dormir. Robe varias latas de coca-cola del refrigerador; no quería dormir; no quería recordar lo que había pasado hoy, ni lo que había pasado hace dos meses.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso estaré destinada a esto?

Esto no tiene fin; hace dos meses fue en la noche y ahora fue en el día.

Sí, definitivamente es buena idea que me vaya a Forks.


	2. CAPÍTULO II Regreso Inesperado

**CAPÍTULO II.- REGRESO INESPERADO.**

**BELLA POV.**

12:45

Si mi madre viera como estaba mi habitación en estos momentos, lo más probable es que se desmallara antes de entrar.

2:05

René dijo que no era necesario empacar todas mis cosas, que quizás regresaría a Phoenix. Pero yo no podía dejar todo esto atrás… bueno, quizás lo que podría dejar atrás sea mi ropa… bueno, más bien la ropa que René me compró.

3:26

¡Diablos! La coca-cola se ha acabado.

Bajo a hurtadillas a la cocina. Preparó un poco de café, espero que no se den cuenta. Pero como siempre al parecer el destino esta confabulado con la suerte en mi contra.

-¿Bella?- Me llama una voz ronca. Me tensó siempre es lo mismo y volteo a verlo.

-Phill!,… no podía dormir y…

-No te preocupes, tu madre está dormida… mmm… quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Asentí, no creo que sea muy educado responder "YO NO"

-Has cambiado.- No fue una pregunta.-Antes reías, salías con varias chicas, tenías amigos; eras … feliz.

-"…"- ¿Trataba de psicoanalizarme?

-Se que no tenemos mucha confianza entre nosotros dos, pero debes saber que puedes contar conmigo.-

-Gracias… Phill en serio…

Siguió un silencio bastante incomodo que no me atrevía a romper.

-Bueno… tu madre está muy preocupada, y debes entender que ella creyó que con toda esa ropa y regalos saldrías adelante, pero se dio cuenta que no servía por eso cuando dijiste que querías ir a Forks no opuso mucha resistencia, aunque aún quiere que cambies de opinión.-Suspiró.- Yo casi no te doy ningún regalo, y esta vez me gustaría obsequiarte algo…

-No debías…

-Y sin embargo lo hago… toma.-

Me entregó una gran caja.

-Mmm… quizás sea mejor que la abras hasta que llegues a tu otra casa, sino tendrás que empacar.

-Gracias…- Mi voz salió en un susurro pero se escucho sincera.

-No hay de qué. Trata de dormir un poco tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 7 de la mañana.

-Claro… Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Bells.

Termine de hacer mi café, y tome tres tazas.

Lleve el regalo de Phill al vestíbulo, donde estaba mi equipaje.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama; me puso los audífonos, y deje que mi mente dejará de trabajar; por un momento quise descansar mis ojos y los cerré… gran error, mi mente recreo el momento en la que James respiraba con dificultad y mis paredes se contraían. Los abrí de golpe, no quería pensar en ello.

Abrace mis piernas y puse mi mejilla recargada en ellas comencé a cantar en voz baja las canciones de Fauxliage.

Ojala, pasará el tiempo rápido.

**EDWARD POV.**

Vaya, esto sí que paso rápido, este año era el ultimo para que en nuestra escuela, y el siguiente estaríamos en la universidad.

Pero faltan dos semanas para comenzar nuestro último curso.

-Edward, cariño Jacob ya llegó.

-Enseguida bajo mamá.

Baje para encontrarme con Jake; él era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Pero, aunque fuera uno de los mejores que tenía, no pude poner cara de descontento al ver que no solo estaba él ahí, sino que el muy sin vergüenza traía a su novia Reneesme, que por cierto era una prima lejana. No me moleta en absoluto que estén juntos, pero aunque suene egoísta y como un niño berrinchudo de 4 años, quería estar con Jake, haciendo cosas de amigos sin estarlo compartiendo con nadie.

-Hermanito…-Cantó Alice, mi hermana…-No ha llegado mi Jazzy.

-No Alice… él….

DING DONG

El timbre me interrumpió, Alice fue a abrir y en la puerta estaba Jasper con una gran sonrisa, Alice lo beso con gran ahínco.

Note que tras él estaba Emmet y Rose, el primero un primo mío más cercano que Renesme y la segunda hermana mayor de Jasper y novia de Emmet.

No me molestaba que todos tuvieran una pareja, pero si estar respirando amor y no solo observarlo como la mayoría de las personas.

-Hola Edward…- Me saludó Rose.

Al parecer eso hizo darse cuenta a las otras dos parejitas que yo estaba presente y dejaron de atragantarse los unos con los otros.

-Hola…- Respondí.-Al parecer hoy había una reunión y yo ni enterado.

-Este… sí bueno…. En realidad yo les hable a todos…- Dijo Jake, con una voz que mostraba nerviosismo…- Verás amigo, necesito un poco de apoyo…-Todos lo vimos inquisidoramente.- Bien en realidad mucho apoyo.

-Es que… hoy llegaba BELLA… y Charlie no puede ir por ella así que me dijo que si podía ir a recogerla, pero es que han pasado muchos años y no sé si nos agrademos…. Por eso quería llevarlos a todos ustedes y bueno si yo ya no le agrado al menos uno de ustedes sí…

-Déjame ver si entendí, quieres que todos te acompañemos, para recoger a una muy pero muy vieja amiga tuya, que hace más de 10 años que no le hablas, y convertirnos en su carta de menú especial para que elija con quien entablar una conversación.- Le dije entre furioso y sarcástico.

-Pues sí.

-Eres increíble Jacob Black, por teléfono me dijiste que era de vida o muerte, creó que tenía en mente cubrirte al respecto de un homicidio, digamos dirigido a Mike Newton.-Simplemente sonrió.

-Edward…. Hermano es que ese es mi siguiente movimiento… ya sabes soy el que ayuda a damas inocentes que sufren con el transporte en nuestras "súper moderna ciudad" por los días; y por las noches soy el vengador justiciero.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante el gran y fluido discurso de Jake.

-Ven g ador jus ti ci ero…-Susurró Jasper.

-Es que quedaba bien en la frase.- Repuso Jake.- Entonces… vienen.

-Yo sí,,, y también Jazz…- Dijo Alice eufóricamente. Pero nadie más respondió.-Oh vamos chicos, no me digan que no quieren conocer a la misteriosa Isabella Swan, mejor conocida como Bella.

Alice sabía como movernos, despertó nuestra curiosidad.

-Bien,- Accedí.

Yo lleve mi Volvo; Alice llevó su porshe, con ella iban Jasper, Jake y Nessie; y por ultimo Emmet se llevó su Jepp, Rose iba con él.

Llegamos a Port Angeles, a la estación de autobuses, según Jake llegaría en avión hasta Seattle y después seguiría hasta Port Angeles en autobús, donde su padre la recogería.

Estuvimos esperando casi una hora cuando el autobús llego. Todos bajaron.

-Jake como es Bella.- L e pregunté.

-Buenos ella es more…. BELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al parecer la había encontrado y de paso nos dejo sordos a todos los que estábamos cerca de él. Incluso se olvido de Nessie y la abandono para correr hacia una chica de mediana estatura y morena. La levantó por los aires en un abrazo y le comenzó a dar vueltas.

Nosotros llegamos ante la escena que estaban proporcionándonos, y nos quedamos esperando hasta que Jacob dejara respirar a la pobre chica. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarme que Nessie estaba más que celosa.

-¿Qué demonios haces?... suéltame,… bájame ahora mismo…. NO ME TOQUES….

Eso sí que nos sorprendió… es decir pensé que eran amigos. Jake la bajo inmediatamente.

-¿Bella?, ¿qué ocurre?, soy Jake… no te acuerdas de mí.

Jacob trató de acercarse a ella, pero Bella se hizo para atrás para impedir que la toque, Jake hizo gesto de dolor. Bella chocó contra mí y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Era hermosa, pero se veía desaliñada y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate estaban cubiertos por una sombra, no brillaban.

También se alejó de mí. Que le había pasado a esta chica.

-Bella, Charlie me mando a buscarte.-Le susurró Jacob, se escuchaba triste.

-¿Charlie?

-Sí,… no lo recuerdas ¿eh?... Soy Jacob Black, tu solías bajar a la reserva quilleute cuando venías aquí, Charlie y mi padre Billy son buenos amigos…-Hablaba con cautela no queriéndola asustar más de lo que ya estaba.-Solíamos jugar a hacer pasteles de lodo en lo que mis hermanas jugaban con sus muñecas.- Lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y nostalgia en su voz.

-Decías que eran unas niñas… y yo te dije que era una; entonces me tiraste en el lodo, termine con un baño en tu casa, con una de tus playeras y unos de tus pantalones, además de tres curitas porque no nos habíamos dado cuenta que había piedras cubiertas con el lodo; me pediste disculpas, me diste una paleta de fresa y me dijiste que con tu ropa ahora si ya no era una niña.- Medio sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero casi al instante volvió a ser chica que era antes.-¿Por qué no vino Charlie?.

-Le surgió algo en la comisaria, me pidió de favor que viniera a recogerte, para que no estuvieras tan sola.- Lo dijo un poco más feliz, había logrado que lo recordara; aunque sabía que él veía lo mismo que yo, ella estaba deprimida.

-Y porque no vino Billy en lugar tuyo.

-Bells, él está en silla de ruedas…

-Lo siento…- Susurró apenada.

-No lo hagas, él dice que era el momento de cambiar sus piernas por ruedas; y que así le podrá ganar a Charlie cuando tengan que "corren"… ya sabes como son.

-Si aún lo recuerdo

-La verdad… se ponen peores con la edad, por cierto ellos son mis amigos… mira ella es Reneesme mi queridísima novia.- Le dio un beso en los labios- ella es Alice y su novio Jasper; ella es Rosalie hermana de Jasper y novia de Emmet, el mastodonte que está a su lado es Emmet… y por ultimo esta Edward es hermano de Alice.

-Hola…- Nos saludo una incómoda Bella. Y al parecer a Rose le molestó eso.

-Hey pequeña….- Emmet se acercó a ella y la trato de abrazar. Pero Bella dio saltitos hacia atrás para alejarse y puso sus manos como barrera.

-NO….no…

-Lo siento…- Em bajo los brazos, eso no era normal.

-Creo que iré por mi equipaje…

Sin decir más desapareció de nuestra vista.

-Pero quien se cree que es…- Rose

-Déjala Rose, tuvo que haberle pasado algo.- Trate de defenderla.

-Vaya, tu no la conoces y también te diste cuenta; me pregunto qué habrá sido, ella no era así, lo juró…- Me dijo Jake.

-No fue el único que se dio cuenta…. Pero sé que fue algo fuerte, quizás la razón por la que se haya mudado; simplemente piénsalo, dijiste que a ella le gustaba el sol, y que solo llamaba a su papá; porque razón se mudaría con su papá con el que no tiene muy buena relación y en donde muy rara vez sale el sol.-Me encantaba la mente de Jasper siempre encontraba una ilación en todo.

-Es verdad, pobre Bells, que le habrá pasado.

-Pues no lo sé, pero estoy segura que una ayudadita con su equipaje no le caería nada mal.- Dijo Renesme y nos señaló a una Bella con una maleta y varias cajas cargando.

Inmediatamente salí en su ayuda. Tomé varias cajas que pesaban bastante como para que ella las cargara.

-Gracias….

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-Bien te puedes ir con Edward, Edward llévala a casa de Charlie, la llave esta oculta en la lámpara; ayuda que se ponga cómoda.

-Tú no vendrás?.- Preguntó Bella a Jake, con un tono de histeria.

-No me acaban de llamar Billy se cayó de su silla esta en el hospital atendiéndolo, tengo que ir, Renesme viene conmigo.- No se mostraba aterrado, pero sabía que lo estaba, nos miramos y nos entendimos, yo deseaba bien a su padre y el me lo agradecía.

-Bien , espero que este bien Billy, salúdalo de mi parte..

-Claro Bells….-Dudó un momento en acercarse y despedirse con un abrazo de ella, pero supongo que no quería espantarla. Al fin se decidió a no acercarse y levanto su gran mano.- Nos vemos Bella.

-Ok… Adiós.

Jacob y Nessie se alejaron con Alice y Jasper; estos últimos, solo se despidieron con la mano.

-Bien hermano, nosotros también te dejaremos aquí, tenemos comprar algunas cosas que nos pidió tu mamá. Nos vemos en casa. Hasta pronto Bella.- Se despidió Emmet con su característica sonrisa, Rose… bueno ella no se despidió.

Así solo quedamos Bella y yo, entonces me di cuenta que aún no metía su equipaje a la cajuela del auto. Lo tome rápido y lo metí. Ella se veía incomoda, pero no sabía que hacer y no se me ocurría de que poder platicar.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella se subiera, eso le impresionó, aunque también se puso nerviosa ante ese hecho. Al final accedió a subirse. Di la vuelta y subí al asiento del piloto.

Comencé el regresó a Forks y específicamente a casa del Jefe de policía Swan.

-¿Conoces a Jake desde hace mucho?

-Hace ya algunos años, lo conocí cuando llegamos al pueblo, tenía ocho años. Fue mi primer amigo en la primaria, y como solo tengo a una hermana y a Nessie, me encanto tenerlo, podía hacer cosas de niños sin que me castigaran.

-¿A Nessie?

-Es mi prima, una prima lejana, vive con nosotros. Emmet es también mi primo, aunque más cercano, el llego aquí cuando tenía 12 así que siempre he estado con Jake.

-Ahh…

-Y tú… ¿tienes hermanos?...

**BELLA POV.**

-Y tú… ¿tienes hermanos?...

-No, ninguno… aunque me hubiera gustado tener uno… hermano y mayor

La idea de sentirme protegida ante un hermano y que no me hicieran nada era demasiado tentadora. Nadie me tocaría.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y no volvimos a hablar en lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Llegamos a mi antigua casa, que ahora sería la nueva. Edward buscó la llave y me ayudo a meter todas mis cosas en la casa. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Cuando termino cerró la puerta tras de él, y me aterre.

-Te ayudaré a subirlas dime cuál es tu habitación.

No sabía qué hacer, y si trataba de hacerme lo mismo que James.

-¿Bella?... tranquila respira… tranquila respira profundo y exhala… respira…

Su voz me llamaba gentilmente, pero yo ya no caería en ese juego otra vez. Me tomaba por los hombros y no dejaba que desvaneciera.

-Inhala y exhala…. Inhala y exhala….

Me repetía una y otra vez. Decidí hacerle caso, es decir, si me desmayaba no iba a poder defenderme.

-¿Estas mejor?- me preguntó algunos minutos después.

-Sí….

-¿Segura?... te puedo llevar a tu cama y….

-No… no ya estoy bien….

-Bien pero aún así te ayudaré con las cajas son muy pesadas para ti, te lastimarías fácilmente. Mientras siéntate en el sillón.

-Bien…- ¿Por qué diablos accedí?

Tomo una caja y esta se rompió de su base, dejando caer los dibujos y cuadros que había pintado. Edward y yo nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para poder recogerlos. Al notar lo que eran Edward tomo uno y lo observó por mucho tiempo.

-Es muy bueno… ¿tu lo hiciste?

-Sí… aunque no es bueno solo es para distraerme….

-Pues lamento llevarte la contraria… no espera no lo lamento… es hermoso como mezclas los oleos para lograr esos tonos, las figuras son definidas y el sentimiento que expresas es palpable…. Creo que es muy melancólico…

Nos quedamos callados, lo que describió de mi cuadro fue hermoso, en cierto punto, y lo mejor y a la vez lo peor, es que él se percató de lo que significaba ese árbol que grabe el cuadro con oleo.

-Será mejor que me apresure, ve a descansar estoy seguro que fue un viaje largo, yo subiré todas tus cosas.

-Gracias….

Tengo que admitirlo, no se veía malo; aunque lo mejor sería no bajar la guardia.

Como lo dijo Edward subió todas mis cosas y solo me pidió un vaso con agua. Estábamos en la cocina y en eso alguien abrió la puerta.

-Bells… ¿hija? ¿Estás aquí?

-Estoy en la cocina papá.

Cuando entró en ella abrace a mi padre hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Hola papá…

-Hola cariño… Edward muchacho, que gusto verte, gracias por traer a mi hija, Jacob me llamó para contarme lo ocurrido.

-Jefe Swan buenas noches, no se preocupe fue un placer ayudarlo.

Por el gesto que mostraba Charlie con Edward supe que con él quizás podría contar, mi papá sabe bien a quien entregarle su confianza y nunca falla, como con Jake y su padre.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme, mucho gusto volverlo a ver Jefe Swan, espero verte de nuevo Bella…

-Claro muchacho ve con cuidado… salúdame a tus padres y primos… bueno a tu familia y a los Hale si los ves…

-Claro Jefe…

-Adiós- fue lo que atine a decir antes de que Edward cruzará la puerta.

Volvimos a sentarnos, Charlie pidió pizza para cenar.

-Me alegra que hayas hecho migas con Edward es un buen chico y gran amigo de Jake. ¿Cómo fue el viaje Bells?

-Estuvo bien… aunque agotador….

-Lo supongo… porque no te vas a descansar yo limpiare todo….

-Está seguro…

-Si anda ve…

-Bien gracias… buenas noches…

-Buenas noches cariño…


	3. CAPÍTULO III Lo nuevoNo es tan nuevo

**CAPITULO III. LO NUEVO… NO ES TAN NUEVO.**

**BELLA POV.**

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que llegue a Forks… creó que Charlie está preocupado, yo no salgo y no he hecho amigos. Me quedo encerrada en casa todo el día haciendo las labores del hogar.

Yo por mi parte, no quiero salir de esta rutina. No quiero tener amigos, no quiero que nadie se me acerque.

Pero aunque no quiera se que terminare conociendo personas, sobre todo el día de hoy.

¿Acaso no lo había mencionado?... hoy es Lunes y oficialmente comienzan las clases de la preparatoria de Forks.

Estoy en mi último curso el siguiente año, entrare a la universidad. ¿Entusiasmada?, la verdad no. La universidad solo significa que encontrare a muchas personas… esto llevará a muchas fiestas… y como consecuencia a posibles casos como los míos.

…

Charlie dijo que este año iba a ser la alumna nueva, y esto era precisamente lo único que me faltaba…. Eso solo significaba que sería en juguete de la escuela; así como el comienzo de clases, oficialmente odio mi vida.

Ser la hija del Jefe de policía de Forks tiene sus ventajas, nadie me haría nada. O al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

…..

Llegue a la escuela con la pickup roja que Charlie me había regalado como modo de bienvenida. Charlie se la compró al padre de Jacob, y a pesar de que era vieja… bueno muy vieja me encantaba. Para mí representaba una barrera con su resistente metal, en el que nadie podía tocarme. Como el caparazón de la tortuga, mi pickup era mi hogar… mi santuario.

Jacob…. Bueno sabía que éramos amigos, pero cuando comencé a ser popular trate de olvidarme de Forks y de todo lo que conocía aquí; ciertamente Forks jamás me había agradado, y al ser popular decidí que eso era parte de mi vida pasada. Jamás me arrepentí de no querer volver a Forks, con la excepción de visitar a mi padre. Amo a Charlie, pero no somos muy expresivos con nuestros sentimientos.

Cuando baje de la pickup sentí las miradas de todos los alumnos sobre mí. Así que el show comenzaba desde este momento.

Sentí frío y me abrace a mi misma, fue entonces cuando las vi. Las marcas aún no se iban y jamás se irían recordándome lo estúpida que era. Saque un par de guantes de mi mochila y me los puse así nadie las vería y no comenzarían con rumores.

-BELLLLSSSS!...-

Escuche como me gritaban y sin la necesidad de voltearme sabía que se trataba de Jacob. Cuando me voltee solo fue técnicamente para comprobar que era él. Pero no estaba solo, estaban con él todos sus amigos los cuales había conocido.

Me tomo del brazo y me jalo a su grupo, eso me molesto en ambos sentidos de la palabra, porque me sentía como si fuera un objeto con el cual podían entretenerse… bueno, probablemente si pudiera fungir mi vida como un objeto, después de todo ya había sido utilizada… y también porque a pesar de haber pasado dos semanas, aún me dolían los brazos por la presión que James había utilizado contra mí…. NO PIENSES EN ESO… me grite mentalmente.

Puse una mueca de dolor, que note no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los amigos de Jacob… y debo añadir que por eso la rubia con cuerpo escultural me miro con superioridad. Maldita arrogante.

-¡Ey Bella!...- Ok un duendecito me abrazo…

-Hola…- susurre…

-¿Has recogido ya tu horario?...

-No…

-Bien nosotros también vamos por el nuestro, ven acompáñanos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en parejas… Cada quien con su cada cual, al final Edward que al parecer no tenía se acerco a mi para ir juntos….

Esto era excesivamente incomodo.

Llegamos a la recepción de la oficina del director, ahí se encontraba una señora mayor de edad algo rechoncha pero parecía amable… Alice, como recordé que se llamaba la duendecito, la saludo alegremente… ¿acaso esta chica siempre era así?

-Buenos días señora Cope…

-Buenos días Alice, cariño… aquí tienen sus horarios… Veamos…Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen, Renesme Cullen… y aquí Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale y por ultimo Jacob Black.

Al parecer la señora Cope no se había percatado de mi presencia, decidí acercarme para poder recoger el mío.

-Hola cariño… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Isabella Swan…- Apenas pronuncie el nombre en un susurro, vi los ojos de la señora Cope se humedecieron….

-Claro cariño…. Dios mío pero si eres idéntica a tu madre… aunque tu cabello y tus ojos son como los de Charlie…

Bien esto si no me lo esperaba

-Toma cariño tu horario… que bueno tenerte aquí…

-Ok… Gracias….

Di media vuelta completamente incomoda…. Y salí de ahí…

Trate de caminar lo más rápido que pude para que ellos no me siguieran y nadie se acercara a hablarme.

La campana sonó y las clases comenzaron. Llegue a mi salón y note que el maestro aún no había llegado. Lo observe detenidamente para encontrar un lugar donde sentarme.

Todos me veían como si fuera un animal de exhibición en un zoológico.

Note que Jacob Black y Rennesme se encontraban en mi clase… simplemente genial…

-Buenos días puedo ayudarla en algo señorita….- Al parecer el maestro llego detrás de mí y eso me incomodo de sobremanera, me tense para que no se me acercara más…

-Soy Isabella Swan…

-Oh claro… tome asiento.

Entre al salón y cuando todos vieron al profesor se sentaron en seguida. Tenía todos los ojos puestos en mí. Vi que Jacob y su novia se me quedaban mirando, también vi a un grupo de chicos que me miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, ellos definitivamente eran de los populares, lo deduje con tan solo ver su ropa. Alado de ellos había un grupo de chicas que por ver como se pintaban y las miradas que me dirigían supe que eran las reinas de la escuela. Había muchos asientos vacíos pero en todos ellos me verían. Al final del salón se encontraba un asiento que estaba rodeado de otros más y estos también estaban vacíos. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Me dirigí hasta el final del salón para sentarme sin ver a nadie.

La clase no fue muy relevante, todo eso yo ya lo había visto antes.

En Phoenix… no solo era popular… también tenía muy buenas calificaciones, no era de esas niñas que se morían por tener excelentes, pero sabía que no era tan mala alumna. James dijo que eso era interesante en mí… Trate de borrar lo que acababa de pensar.

….

Mis clases no pasaron sin mayores acontecimientos; aunque desgraciadamente en todas mis clases encontraba al menos a un Cullen o Hale y también a Jacob. También encontraba en casi todas a los populares, eso era mucho peor.

Era la hora del almuerzo. El comedor… bueno era eso un comedor como cualquier otro… al entrar note como este estaba dividido los populares se encontraban en una mesa cerca de las ventanas más grandes que daban vista al gimnasio; muchos se encontraban rodeándoles como si esperaran que fueran invitados en su mesa predilecta. Jacob y sus amigos se encontraban un poco más alejados. No entendía como es que ellos no entraban en el círculo privilegiado, es decir, las chicas eran unas bellezas y los chicos bueno eran increíblemente atractivos.

No quise ver más… me dirigí en donde compraban la comida y una vez que tuve mi charola me dirigí a una mesa que estaba vacía y nadie se sentaba alrededor de ella. Note que todos me miraban. Black y su grupo como si esperaran que me sentará con ellos y los populares como indignados de que no haya ido a revolotear a su alrededor.

Una vez que me senté me puse los audífonos de mi ipod y baje la vista a la charola… lo más probable es que todos comentarán de mi "extraño comportamiento" y yo la verdad no quería saber más de rumores, chismes y susurros que decían a mis espaldas… estaba completamente harta de ellos.

Estuve ahí hasta que note que la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, eso quería decir que pronto comenzaría la siguiente clase.

Cuando salí del comedor di un vistazo a mi horario para saber que me tocaba "BIOLOGÍA", busque el salón en el que tomaría clase… jamás creí que fuera tan difícil encontrarlo... Pero 5 minutos después pude dar con él. Toqué tímidamente la puerta, lo más probable es que ya haya empezado la clase.

-Adelante…

-Buenos días…

-Vaya la nueva estudiante ¿no? Isabella Swan… bien trata de llegar la próxima vez a la hora…

-Sí señor…

-Ahora veamos… o sí puedes sentarte junto al señor Cullen…

Alce la vista y pude ver que se refería a Edward. Me dirigí al asiento que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Hola…- me susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hola…-le respondí pero no sonreí.

Me compartió su libro y estuvimos leyendo juntos. La clase termino rápido y no me sentí tan incomoda con él… quizás porque ya había pasado una tarde entera con él y no me había hecho nada… o quizás fue por las palabras que Charlie me había dicho.

-Y ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Gimnasia…

-Oh en serio yo también la llevo…vamos…

Quería decirle NOOOOO pero no lo hice. De todos era el que más me agradaba… me daba mi espacio, incluso al caminar… eso me encantaba.

Llegamos al gimnasio y para mi desgracia vi que no solo Edward estaría en esta clase conmigo, sino también la duendecillo y la novia de Black.

Edward hizo que nos acercáramos a ellos; y cuando íbamos llegando sentí que alguien me observaba, y una vez más no impedí que la curiosidad se viera satisfecha y voltee. Era una de los chicos populares que había visto en mi primera hora. Era güero y tenía los ojos de color azul. Supe que se llamaba Mike cuando uno de sus amigos le grito.

-¡Ey Bells!… ¿qué tal tu primer día?

- Bien… supongo

-Bueno vamos a cambiarnos… enseguida te vemos Edward…

Alice me dirigió a los vestidores, y tras de nosotras venía_ Nessie_. Cuando entramos me alteré… no podía permitir que me vieran las marcas que James me había hecho en los brazos y ni que decir de la mordida.

-Vamos Bells vístete…

-"…"

-Eres tímida ¿eh?...- Me dijo Ness con voz suave y simpática.- Espera a que todas terminemos te cambias rápido y nosotras te esperamos afuera mientras.

Le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, e hice lo que me dijo.

Cuando salimos me sentí incomoda inmediatamente; Todos observaban a Alice y Nessie y por consiguiente a mí. No me gustaba que me miraran, no después de lo que había pasado, porque me recordaba cómo es que yo era y él porque me paso lo que me paso.

La preparatoria de Forks, no exigía un uniforme para el deporte en especial, basta con simple ropa cómoda para realizar los ejercicios que nos pidieran hacer.

La mayoría de las chicas que nos encontrábamos en el salón usaban shorts y blusas de tirantes, entre esas chicas estaban incluidas Alice y Renesme; de hecho solo yo y otra chica usábamos pants, pero ella los usaba como si se trataran de una segunda piel y además una pequeña prenda que difícilmente se pudiera definir como una ombliguera. Al parecer yo era la única chica tímida. Llevaba un pants negro que no se pegaba a mis piernas y una playera de manga larga negra con gris.

Estuve avanzando con las chicas para llegar al área de confrontación deportiva. En el trayecto tome mi cabello y me hice una coleta con una liga.

-Jazzz!- gritó Alice y se arrojo a los brazos de su novio; simplemente genial uno más a la clase.- Estarás en nuestro equipo al igual que Edward ¿verdad?- Dijo e hizo un increíble puchero.

-Por supuesto que sí señorita.-menciono con un perfecto acento inglés.

Deje de observarlos para darles privacidad. Observe a mi alrededor y pude escuchar como unas chicas hablaban.

_-Ya viste lo que trae, es tan corriente… no puedo creer que dejen entrar a gente tan vulgar a nuestra escuela, además es horrible, no sé como los Cullen, los Hale y Black se pueden fijar en ella… creo que es anoréxica, has visto que tan delgada esta…._

-Bella…- Voltee y note que era Edward quien me hablaba.- Nos preguntábamos… bueno me preguntaba… si tu quisieras estar en nuestro equipo… verás se supone que debemos de ser 5 y nosotros somos solo 4…

-Claro…-le interrumpí.

Supongo que era mejor eso a estas con "miss hipócritas" o con los que me considerarán el juguete del año.

-Buenos días… bueno chicos empezaremos con un pequeño calentamiento. Quiero que troten unos 5 minutos

El profesor soplo su silbato y todos pasamos a la pista a correr.

Yo no iba muy rápido, en realidad siempre he sido muy pastosa para caminar; sin embargo en los deportes no soy tan mala. Claro que jamás fui de las mejores, pero al menos me defendía. El atletismo siempre fue para mí algo increíble… y supongo que para los que me rodeaban también, puesto que nunca se explicaban cómo es que muchas veces encontraba algo con que caerme y cuando corría el piso estaba más que plano. E incluso en una ocasión Christine sugirió que debía de pasarme la vida corriendo en lugar de caminar.

Christine… hace mucho que no pensaba en ella…

-¡Ey lindura!… ¿por qué corres tan sola?...

No le hice caso y seguí con mi recorrido.

-Vamos preciosa… no seas así… hay que divertirnos…

Aumente el paso para que entendiera la indirecta… pero para mi desgracia o era estúpido o simplemente no quería dejarme porque se puso a mi altura.

-Ven cariño…-Tomo mi mano y yo trate de jalarla.- Vamos a divertirnos…- Comenzó a jalar de mí, esto en definitiva no estaba bien… comenzaba a sentir como mi cordura se iba por los suelos para dar paso a la histeria.

**EDWARD POV.**

Iba unas cuantas personas tras Bella, por alguna extraña razón Bella llamaba mucho mi atención, además de que siempre quería protegerla de todo.

Observe como Mike Newton se le acercaba y le hablaba, pero ella jamás le respondió, e incluso aumento su velocidad. Pero el maldito de Newton le tomo la mano y comenzó a jalarla, así que me acerque…

-Ven cariño… Vamos a divertirnos…

-Suéltala Newton

-Oh vamos Cullen, solo estábamos platicando no es así preciosa…

Ambos miramos a Bella pero por cómo estaba creí que de un momento a otro comenzaría a gritar. Me acerque a ellos y tome la mano de Bells, la jale hacia mí y le pase el brazo por los hombros.

-No te le acerques Newton…

Hice que Bells caminará hacia las bancas… al parecer nadie había notado lo que había pasado, ni siquiera mi familia.

Senté a Bella en la banca y me puse de cunclillas ante ella.

-¿Estás bien?...- No me respondió, al parecer se concentraba en respirar.- Bella por favor háblame.

Ella volteo a verme y en sus ojos leí el terror ante lo que pasó. Alguien la había hecho mucho daño y eso me lleno de coraje.

-¿Quieres que salgamos de clase?

Sus ojos mostraron duda, resentimiento y miedo; pero al fin de cuentas asintió.

Volví a hacer que se levantará, la rodee con un brazo y la saque del lugar.

El único lugar al que podría llevarla era a mi volvo, así que nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Abrí mi carro e hice que nos metiéramos en la parte de atrás.

**BELLA POV.**

Porque le había dicho que sí, no lo sé.

Estaba en un tipo de trance y no sé qué pasó. Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en los edificios, sino que nos encontrábamos en un auto.

_FLASH BACK_

_Besaba tan increíblemente delicioso._

_Yo estaba entre el asiento y él. Y besaba tan rico._

_-Bebé… ¿quieres hacerlo?_

_Me besaba y no registre las palabras que me decía. No hasta que sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme partes que nadie las había tocado._

_-Mis… amigas…._

_Me calló con un besó…._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? Escucha no le hagas caso a Mike…-Él miraba hacia enfrente no a mí, pero Dios estábamos en un auto y nadie sabría si pasaba algo… comencé a hiperventilar… esto no me podía pasar otra vez.

De la nada me jalo y se puso sobre mí.

¿Acaso quería hacerme eso?

Iba a gritar y leyó mi intención en mi rostro, porque cubrió mi boca con su mano.

-Shhh… Bella no hables… Newton está afuera… tranquila no dejare que te haga nada.

No sabía si creerle o no… pero no hizo ningún movimiento extra, así que decidí otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

_FLASH BACK_

_Me besaba. Sentí fuego en mi cuerpo pero a la vez miedo, eran sensaciones que nadie había hecho que sintiera._

_Sus piernas estaban entre la mías y comenzó a subirme la falda…._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

-! Oh vamos Newton! ¡Lárgate!- Siseo Edward… yo por mi parte trataba de calmarme. Pero había un molesto ruidito que no permitía mi concentración. Edward volteo a verme.

-Shhh Bella…pronto se irá… no dejare que se te acerque pero debes calmarte si no nos escuchará…- Fue entonces cuando me percate de que yo era quien hacia el ruido. El pánico de lo que estaba viviendo y recordando era lo que hacía que mis dientes comenzarán a castañar.

-Bells tranquila…. Respira…

Edward trataba de tranquilizarme, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Bella por favor… comienzas a asustarme…

¿Y acaso creía que yo no lo estaba?

-Bella mírame… nada pasará lo juró….

Entonces se agacho…. ME IBA A BESAR…

Me retorcí para que no lo hiciera… todos eran iguales… él solo buscaba una excusa para obligarme… que estúpida fui. Cerré los ojos, sabía que si quería obligarme no podría hacer nada contra de él. Simplemente porque era más fuerte que yo y me doblegaría fácilmente.

Sentí como sus labios tocaban mi frente y se separaba. Me tenía atrapada en un fuerte abrazo y soltó mi boca.

-Shhh tranquila… se irá pronto…

No sé porque, pero lo abrace… hace mucho que no abrazaba a alguien para tener consuelo en mi vida… el último fue… Derek…

Ante su recuerdo, comencé a sollozar. Mi pobre Derek, yo había sido la culpable de lo que le pasó.

Edward comenzó a sobarme la espalda y siguió abrazándome. Eso me gusto porque no me sentí sola y sentí que tenía a alguien como un soporte.

-Bells… ya se fue… todo está bien… tranquila…

Se trato de separar de mí pero no quería que eso hiciera, es como si sintiera que si dejaba de abrazarme se iría para siempre… quedaría de nuevo sola, yo no quería estar sola. Lo jale hacia mí y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

-No me dejes sola… por favor… haré lo que sea pero no me dejes sola…-Le susurre entre sollozos. Jamás había dicho algo así pero es que ya no podía más con esto…

-Tranquila… no te dejaré…

Comencé a calmarme, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sentí como Edward me abrazaba y eso ya no era un calmante para mí, eso era incomodo, extraño, molesto, desesperante…

Use todas mis fuerzas y lo empuje…

El se alejo de mí con su rostro desconcertado. Hizo ademán de acercarse, y yo sentí miedo.

-NO TE ACERQUES…- Medio grité, mi garganta estaba seca de tanto llorar y por ello mi voz no salió fuerte. Tomé mis piernas las abrace y me recargue a un extremo del auto, dejando en el otro extremo a Edward. Voltee a la puerta y me di cuenta que tenía seguro.

-¿Bella?... ¿qué ocurre?... yo no te haré daño.- sonaba dolido por mis acciones, pero yo no podía confiar.

-Déjame salir…-Suplique.

-Te dejaré salir pero tienes que calmarte.

-No déjame salir…- Comencé a sollozar como pude quedarme tan quieta, nadie estaba en el estacionamiento.

-Bells tranquila… por favor… relájate… no dejare que Newton se te acerque, solo cálmate

¿Newton?, ¿Mike Newton?, entonces recordé porque estábamos en el auto.

Pensé en todo lo que había pasado, me di cuenta que Edward solo estaba conmigo para protegerme de Newton y también como él se convirtió en mi soporte cuando mis recuerdos comenzaron a invadirme.

Quizás, solo quizás sea buena idea darle el beneficio de la duda a Edward. Pero aún así no bajaría la guardia.

Empecé a relajarme y ahora no apretaba mis piernas a mi entorno.

-¿Te sientes mejor?...

-S...Si

-¿Quieres hablar de lo ocurrido?

-No…

Dudo, dudo mucho pero al fin se decidió a decir…

-¿Me puedo acercar a ti?...

No sabía si eso es lo que yo quería, pero verlo de esa manera, me hacia sentir simpatía por él.

-¿Quiero salir?

Agacho la cabeza como si lo hubiera dañado con mis palabras, tomo las llaves que al parecer se habían caído del asiento y presiono un botoncito para subir lo seguros.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, Yo no sabía si salir corriendo o abrir lentamente la puerta y salir del auto. Edward como que despertó de un sueño, abrió rápido la puerta y salió del coche, cuando la cerró me abracé a mi misma como lo hice hace como dos meses.

Abrió mi puerta y me observó. Me ofreció su mano. La tome, estando fuera no podría hacerme nada.

-Estas bien… pareces un poco… pálida

-Estoy… bien

Me ayudo a salir del auto, pero no sé como hice para tropezarme y caí sobre su pecho, él solo me tomo por los hombros.

-¿Estás segura?...

-Sí estoy bien…

Me separe de él abruptamente, me sentí tan sucia que no debía ser tocada por ningún ánima que otorgará confianza y ayuda.

Él cerró la puerta y ambos caminamos de regresó a los edificios.

-Iremos al gimnasio por nuestras cosas y luego nos iremos a tu siguiente clase…

No hablé solo lo seguí. Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, Alice y Nessie nos esperaban con nuestras cosas, Edward y yo entramos a los vestidores para cambiarnos.

Deje a los chicos y me fui casi corriendo a mi siguiente clase… Cálculo.

Al entrar me senté hasta él final del salón.

-Buenos días alumnos. Bienvenidos a cálculo, bien les debo de decir que este año haremos equipos de dos personas para que puedan resolver los ejercicios que les pondré…

-Disculpe profesor…

-Señor Cullen le recuerdo que yo no tolero la impuntualidad, vamos pase ya y siéntese.

Edward entró y observó el salón. Había solo tres sitios vacíos. Uno era con una chica popular, era güera y delgada. Otro era con un chico popular… y por ultimo yo. Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

No le contesté solo quite las cosas que había puesto en el lugar de alado.

La clase no fue nada extravagante, en realidad no hicimos nada; el profesor se dedico a decirnos cómo calificaría y nada más. Cuando terminó la clase me esperé a que la puerta del salón dejara de estar infestada de alumnos.

-Mmm… ¿Bella?... bueno me preguntaba si tú… ¿quieres ser mi compañera de equipo?

-Está bien…

Supongo que era mejor estar con alguien conocido.

No le di tiempo para que me dijera más y salí del salón. Está era mi última clase del día de hoy.

Llegué al estacionamiento y me metí a mi camioneta, pero al igual que en el salón tuve que esperar para salir del lugar.

Vi cuando Edward llegó con sus amigos, ahí estaban los Cullen: Emmet con la musculatura comparable con la de un gran oso y con sus hermosos hoyuelos de infante, Alice con la hermosura y delicadeza de un pequeño duende interprete de una obra de ballet, Edward con la elegancia y la preciosidad de su cuerpo que parecía la de un dios griego, por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba Nessie, alguien que supe era cariñosa, atenta y amable, digna de ser novia de Jacob; también estaban los Hale: Rosalie una mujer escultural a la cual muchos hombres quisieran tener y por supuesto provocaba el celo de muchas mujeres, y su hermano Jasper, un ser tranquilo y amable, que sentía podía ver más allá de lo que tú eras. Jacob Black era el último en el grupo, él… bueno él era amable, apuesto y su sonrisa hacía que lo compararás con él sol, te alegraba el día con su presencia.

Todos eran tan diferentes, pero a la vez todos tenían algo en común, aunque no podía identificar muy bien el que era.

Por un momento, me imagine estando entre ellos, compartir sus sonrisas abrazarlos… ser feliz.

Agité mi cabeza para no pensar esas cosas. Ellos eran buenas personas, no debían de mancharse con la escoria que ahora yo era. Ellos tenían un futuro en el cual no debía de estar una chica con probables tendencias suicidas.

Suicida…

La palabra se repitió en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Tome las mangas de mi playera y las jale hacia arriba.

Una vez más observe las marcas que aún no se borraban de mis muñecas.

_FLASH BACK._

_Me encontraba en el piso del baño, me golpeaba mi cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared. _

_No quería que nadie supiera. Y nadie quería saber que me había pasado._

_Tomé el cuchillo que había robado de la cocina. Pronto acabaría todo._

_Ya no sentiría dolor, ya no sentiría culpa._

_-¿Bella?- gritaba mi madre… el momento había llegado._

_Pase la navaja por mis muñecas y me acosté esperando a la inminente muerte._

_-BELLA!.- Escuche el grito ensordecedor de mi madre que me llamaba._

_Fue cuando recordé lo que había olvidadlo._

_Simplemente olvidé ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Las lágrimas, como ríos estrepitosos comenzaron a fluir por mis mejillas.

Vi como nadie estaba en la salida de la escuela, encendí la pickup y comencé a conducir para salir de ahí.

No pude reprimir el impulso que surgió en mí para ver a las personas de las que yo jamás podría pertenecer.

Y lo vi. Vi a Edward observarme y tener una expresión llena de sufrimiento en su bello rostro. Voltee la cara para no verlo más.

…

La carretera mojada era peligrosa.

Y quizás ese sería el mejor escenario de mi muerte. Todos pensarían que fue un accidente.

Recordé todo lo que había pasado hoy en la escuela. No importaba si me mudaba a la ciudad más glamurosa o si me mudaba a un pequeño pueblito del cual mucho no sabían de su existencia; la verdad es que la sociedad iba a ser la misma.

Un gran pito del claxon de un camión de carga me despertó de mi letargo. El ruido no me permitía escuchar algo más y las luces me cegaban por completo.

Quizás no iba a ser necesario disimular…

* * *

**Bueno tuve que hacerlo antes, porque mañana saldre así que les subiré cinco capítulos seguidos...**

**Para los que sean nuevos... bienvenidos a la historia... espero y les guste...**

**seguire subiendo capítulos, no se si mañana suba capítulos, lo más probable que si, pero será noche (recuerden horario de México)**

**El nuevo capítulo a todo esto será subido el Sábado... o posiblemente el domingo... Porque tengo examen de idioma el sábado y tengo que estudiar... =( **

**En fin... disfrutenpor primera vez o nuevamente la historia... depende...**


	4. CAPÍTULO IV Mi sufrir

**CAPÍTULO IV. MI SUFRIR.**

**EDWARD POV.**

-Edward, cariño ¿qué tal la escuela?...

Mi querida madre Esme es sin duda una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida, y no importaba que tan malo hubiera sido el día, ella siempre de regresaba la alegría con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien mamá…

Me acerque a ella y besé su mejilla.

-Oye, ¿y conociste a la hija de Charlie?...

-Esme Cullen… acaso tratas de sacar chisme de mi parte… quién lo diría… apuesto a que Carlisle no sabe nada sobre tu vida de informante … - Lo que más me agradaba de mis padres, es que teníamos una excelente comunicación y relación.

-Claro que no cariño… sabes que me molesta mucho que hablen de las personas como si fueran animales… pero cada vez que voy a alguna parte del pueblo escucho que hablan de Isabella Swan, y bueno… me dio curiosidad supongo.

-¿Qué dicen de ella?

-Mmm… ¿cariño me recuerdas de que me estabas regañando hace un momento?

No importaba siempre me mantenía callado.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato mamá?

-Te escucho…

-Bueno yo te digo lo que sé de ella y tu me dices lo que tu sabes de ella.

-Al parecer no soy la única que siente curiosidad hacia esa chica ¿verdad?

-Es complicado de explicar… pero quizás de todos, eres la que me podría ayudar…

Mi madre corrió a mi lado y me abrazo…

-¿Ocurre algo querido?

-No lo sé…

Mi madre me llevó a la sala, y esperó pacientemente hasta que me decidiera hablarle. Tomé aire…

-Bella, se comporta raro… no le gusta estar rodeada de personas. Siempre está sola. Mamá creó que sufre pero no sé porque…

-Y has intentado hablar con ella…

Recordé todas las veces y la manera en la que se comportó en cada ocasión… quizás no le podía contar a mi madre todo después de todo.

-Sí… pero ella siempre se aleja... ¿Tú que has escuchado mamá?

-No mucho en realidad; solo que nadie en el pueblo la conoce, no sale de casa; todos se preguntan el por qué, de hecho nadie la ha visto… planean ir algunas mujeres de las más chismosas de la zona a la escuela mañana para conocer a Isabella Swan…

-Eso no se oye bien…

-No… pero no creo que esté en nuestras manos tapar el sol con un dedo querido…, quizás su comportamiento se deba a que toda su vida ha vivido con su mamá y no se adapte aún a Forks…

-Quizás…

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Yo, definitivamente estaba seguro que no tenía que ver con eso, pero sentí que defraudaba la quizás casi nula confianza que Bella tenía en mí, por ello no quise hablar más del asunto.

Me fui a mi habitación e hice mi tarea. No llevó mucho tiempo hacerla…

Puse un disco de Chopin y me tumbe en mi cama.

La imagen de Bella en el auto azotó mi cabeza… se veía tan frágil.

Mi pobre Bella, ¿qué te habrá pasado?

Recordé como me abrazó, como quería aligerar la carga de lo que le pasaba, como… aunque sea por un instante, se apoyo en mí; y eso definitivamente me había encantado, yo la apoyaría en lo que fuera.

Recuerdo su reacción después, no entendí porque lo hacía, pero si quería espacio se lo daría.

Creo que conmigo bajaba un poco las barreras que ella misma había impuesto. Haría lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír aunque sea una vez.

De repente, recordé como cristalinas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas; sentí que mi corazón se detenía ante su sufrimiento, como anhele poder acercarme a ella y abrazarla, protegerla de todo lo que le producía daño.

No me daría por vencido y la ayudaría en todo.

**BELLA POV.**

Curioso es el tiempo; normalmente cuando uno necesita realizar muchas cosas, este apresura el paso de su transcurrir; pero cuando uno anhela la llegada de algo, este se detiene, desesperándonos y atormentándonos.

Esta era la ocasión en la que el tiempo se detenía para mí.

Solo faltaba unos momentos para que el camión impactara a mi pequeño y móvil santuario.

En mi mente, vi su rostro… feliz, sonriéndome, y sus hermosos ojos grises azulados vidriosos, pero de la dicha tan enorme que sentía.

Hice que el volante se moviera para apartarme del camino del camión… éste paso a mi lado a una increíble velocidad, considerando el lugar.

Derek me impidió matarme en el último momento. Tenía que despedirme de él y rogarle para que me perdonara aunque este quizás no me escuchará.

Llegue a casa sana y salva y me dedique a hacer la comida.

Cuando llegue, Charlie y yo acordamos que yo sería quién cocinara.

Mi tarde… no fue muy relevante.

…..

Al día siguiente, Charlie se fue muy temprano a su trabajo. Salía de mi casa cuando observe un volvo plateado frente a mi casa y de él baja un sonriente Edward.

-Buenos días Bella…

Me tensé… ¿qué hacía él aquí?

-Ven te llevó a la escuela…

-No… tengo mi coche…- Mi voz salió cortante y temblorosa. CALMATE me dije mentalmente.

Edward dejo de sonreír y frunció un poco su seño, solo pensé…"Él no debería dejar de sonreír"

-Bella… escucha… sabes que él Jefe Swan es muy conocido en el pueblo verdad…- Solo asentí.-Mira… Forks es un pequeño pueblo y todos esperaban la extraordinaria llegada de la hija del Jefe de policía… nadie te ha visto y por eso, lo más probable es que haya mucha gente en la entrada…

-¿Y esto según quién…?

-Mi madre lo escucho… creí que sería mejor si te llevaba a la escuela yo y no dejarte sola ante ellas… no es muy lindo que hagan eso…

Lo pensé… no quería agredir a nadie, y si lo hacía, lo más probable es que terminara en un psiquiátrico…

-Bien… iré contigo… pero solo será por esta vez…

-Claro… vamos…

Edward me abrió la puerta… jamás me dejaría de sentir incomoda por subir un coche de un hombre.

No hablamos, solo estuvimos esperando llegar a la escuela.

Cuando vi la puerta llega de mujeres mayores me espante y agradecí internamente a todos los santos el haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward. Dios… ¿acaso esas mujeres no tenían nada más que hacer?

Salí del auto al mismo tiempo que él.

-Ven…

Tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia los demás; no quería que me tocará, pero no podía simplemente alejarme y empezar a hacer que hablarán de mí.

-Hey Bells… Edward…

Nos saludó Jacob.

-Lindo espectáculo nos otorgan las mujeres más chismosas de Forks… ¿no les parece?...-Nos comentó Ness con una voz un tanto afilada.

-Por eso traje a Bella. Mamá las escucho en el super… creí que sería conveniente.

-Gracias hermano… -Jacob

Edward solo asintió…

-¿Podemos entrar…?- No me encontraba nada bien con esas mujeres en la puerta y ellos hablando como si mi opinión no importará. Solo hablaban entre ellos.

Todos se me quedaron viendo. La rubia arrugo su frente molesta.

-Mira niñita… Edward te está ayudando deberías de ser más agradecida… pero claro tu qué vas a saber de eso desamparada antisocial…

-Rose…- la voz de Edward mostraba advertencia.

-Pues yo no pedí su ayuda ni la de nadie… maldita barbie descerebrada… lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz… y no si son estúpidos porque nadie entiende ese hecho… Si supieran sé que no se acercarían a mí jamás….

Di vuelta y me aleje de ellos. Decir que estaban en shock fue decir poco…

Me fui al baño, no quería ver a nadie. No quería me volvieran hablarme, no quería ver a esas personas que mostraban ilusiones, que eran felices, que no tenían problemas graves de por medio… No quería ver su perfección.

Entonces recordé el camión. Hubiera sido bueno hacer que todo terminara de una vez por todas, pero la verdad, es que aún le debí a Derek y si quería encontrar un poco de paz tenía que ir…

No entre ni a mi primer ni a mi segunda hora… a la tercera tuve que entrar.

En esa clase estaba Jasper, yo no le hice caso, me volví a sentar hasta atrás. Al final de la clase todos estaban tratando de salir por la puerta y esta era un completo caos, después de todo la siguiente hora era para comer.

Me recosté sobre el pupitre.

_-" Si supieran sé que no se acercarían a mí jamás"_…

Levante mi rostro y ante mí estaba Jasper, me miraba como si tratará de comprender algo.

-Esas fueron tus palabras… me preguntaba ¿Qué quisiste decir con ello?

-Nada...- le sisee. Tome mis cosas y me levante rápido.

-No fui el único que se dio cuenta Bella…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que me alejara de su lado.

El último lugar al que quería ir, era al comedor, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el baño y no me apetecía volver ahí.

Entre al comedor y vi que Jasper ya estaba junto a su novia. Todos ellos me miraban.

Me dirigí a comprar algo de comer.

Volví a quedarme en la misma mesa... Apartada de los demás.

Mi apetito desapareció cuando volví a voltear a la mesa donde estaba Jasper, aún seguían mirándome.

Todos con curiosidad, excepto Rosalie que me miraba con desprecio y Edward que me veía con… ¿dolor?

Aparte la vista y trate de comer… cerré un momento los ojos… quería descansar; no había dormido muy bien por las pesadillas.

Escuche que una silla era arrastrada. Abrí los ojos abruptamente. Era Mike Newton. Inmediatamente me tense.

-Hola hermosura… porque tan alejada…

No le preste atención, solo baje la cabeza. Quería que se fuera.

-Oye que tal si vamos al cine en la noche… verás que te gustará…

Su voz era muy sugestiva.

Quería correr.

-Te recogeré a las 7… ponte algo bonito…

-Ella no irá contigo Newton… ahora vete…- Era Edward.

Alce la vista y note que no solo era él, sino también estaban Jasper, Jacob y Emmet.

**JASPER POV.**

Decir que Edward estaba enojado, era quedarse corto.

-Edward lamento decirte que ella irá… no es así preciosa.

Pero la pobre de Bella se concentraba en respirar y no llorar.

-Yo creo que ese es un no Newton, haz lo que Edward dijo… mantente alejado de ella o si no te las verás con nosotros.-Jacob me había dicho que quería a Bella como si fuera su hermanita.

Mike se fue refunfuñando.

Edward se acerco a Bella y le tomo las manos delicadamente.

-Ven conmigo… no te hará nada…- Su voz era tranquila, ese era el mismo tono de voz que yo usaba con Alice.

Touché… Edward estaba enamorado.

Pero mi alegría paso a confusión cuando vi las muñecas de Bella, tenía las marcas de un cuchillo. Sé que Edward también las vio pero no dijo nada, al contrario le jalo disimuladamente las mangas de su sudadera.

La pregunta era… ¿La habían hecho hacérselas o… Bella trató de suicidarse?

Ella se levanto como estando en trance y dejo que Edward la guiará a la mesa que compartíamos.

Una vez todos sentados no quedamos en silencio. No sabíamos que decir. La mayoría solo comió pero Bella no comía nada. Emmet había traído su comida con nosotros. Edward tampoco comía. Cuando los ojos de Edward chocaron con los míos le di a entender con, debo decir, varios movimientos de mi cabeza muy suaves y con mis ojos que había visto las marcas de Bella. Él solo frunció el seño.

-¿Ni siquiera un gracias se merecen esta vez por haberte ayudado con Mike?... –Mi hermana le habló con sorna.

-Rosalie cállate…- Edward no permitiría que alguien le hablará así a Bella, eso lo sabía. Emmet, no dijo nada, cosa rara en verdad; Rosalie no dijo más pero estaba claramente molesta.

La hora de la comida se acabo y todos comenzaron a levantarse.

-Gracias…-

Fue un susurró y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Tomo sus cosas y salió, con un Edward pisándole los talones.

Edward y yo tendríamos que hablar muy seriamente.

**EDWARD POV.**

-Bella, espérame…

Hizo todo lo contrario, siguió su camino.

Finalmente la alcance.

-¿Estás bien?...

-Sí… - Fue cortante pero su voz tembló.

-Toma…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi número de teléfono… si necesitas ayuda en lo que sea llámame, no importa la hora ¿sí?

No respondió, sabía que no debía forzarla, pero debo admitir que tenía miedo. Las marcas en sus muñecas me aterraban.

Las clases no fueron nada extravagantes. En las tres que tuve con ella la cuidaba.

No hizo ningún intento de dejarme en el término de ninguna.

La llevé a su casa y no supe más de ella.

Definitivamente estaba aterrado. ¿Y si hacía algo?

Pero tampoco me podía quedar con ella.

Llegue a casa e hice lo que tenía. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jasper llegará y tuviéramos que hablar.

Eran las 6 cuando Jasper me mando un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que fuera a su casa todos habían salido.

Fui para allá inmediatamente.

Me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Me llevó hasta la sala.

-Bien… ambos sabíamos que esto era grave… pero debo decir que no pensé que fuera a tan gran magnitud.

-Como no pude darme cuenta antes…

-Vamos Edward, no es como si hubieras estado con ella a solas antes y pudieras tocarla.

Jasper vio como dudaba.

-Porque, Edward… no estuviste con ella a solas antes… ¿o sí?

Decidí que debía contarle todo, y así lo hice.

Lo de Mike cuando estuvimos en Educación Física, de cómo la saque, de cómo estuvimos, de sus reacciones, de mi desconcierto ante el hecho que se apoyará de mí y luego como me alejo. Todo… se lo conté todo a Jasper, posiblemente solo tendría su apoyo. Eran muchas cosas que no se podían contar a la ligera, y además quizás eso ni siquiera nos correspondía a nosotros hacer.

Jasper me escuchó atentamente, sin interrumpir; de vez en cuando hacía gestos con lo que decía pero eso es todo.

Cuando termine, deje que él reflexionará con lo que le había dicho.

-Edward… ¿qué piensas tú?

-No lo sé… alguien la lastimo…

-¿Tienes idea de cómo…?

-A duras penas y me habla… no sé como

-¿No te lo puedes imaginar?

Pensé… juró que pensé, pero no sé mi mente no quería darme la respuesta… ¿por qué?

-No Jasper, no sé…

-Edward ¿te has dado cuenta como se aleja de los hombres?

-Claro que lo he notado… no estoy ciego sabes…

¿Creía que no le prestaba atención?... no había hecho más que pensar en ella.

-Lo sé amigo, pero ¿por qué crees que sea?

-Un hombre le hizo daño…

Las palabras salieron y me dolieron, ¿quién se atrevería a hacer daño a un ángel como Bella?

-Exacto… creo… que tal vez a Bella la… violaron

-¿qué?... no eso es imposible…- No pude evitar gritar

-No lo es… revisa los hechos… revisa sus conductas, ella se aparto de todo Edward y no deja que nadie se le acerque.

-Pero tampoco deja a las chicas acercársele.- ¿Como podía decir eso Jasper? Y tan calmado yo no podía dejar de gritar.

-Pero no hace lo mismo que con nosotros.

-Eso es imposible Jasper…

-¿Por qué?.-ME grito

-Nadie se atrevería a dañar a un ángel como Bella de esa manera…

-Edward…

-No… a ella no le pasó eso…

-Edward… ¿te molesta…?

-Por supuesto que me molesta Jasper

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque ella es importante…

-¿Para ti?

-Si maldición Jasper… por supuesto que es importante para mí…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… quiero protegerla de todo… y sobretodo quiero asesinar al maldito que hizo eso… maldición Jasper como se atrevieron a hacerle eso a mi Bella…

-¿Tú Bella?

-Si MI Bella

Fue entonces que registre como la había llamado.

Jasper solo se sentó en el sillón, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos levantado.

-Estas enamorado…-No fue una pregunta.- ¿Cómo te acercaras a ella?

-N…no lo sé…. Ella no querrá acercárseme si eso es verdad…

-Pero tú no la abandonaras ¿o sí?...

-Por Dios Jasper no… no importa lo que le hayan hecho… yo no la dejaré…

Me sonrió…

-Debemos apoyarla Edward… y no dejarla sola…podría volver a tratar…

Sabía que se refería a lo del suicidio.

-Parece que contigo se siente protegida… serás quién se encargue de hacer que se abra a nosotros…

-No debemos decirle a nadie esto…

-No… pero será complicado… todos son perceptivos… se darán cuenta que les ocultamos algo…

-Sí pero no podemos decírselo…

-No abriré mi boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio…

¿Y si no podía ayudar a Bella?

-Lo harás bien… no te martirices…-respondio a mi pregunta mental.

-Gracias…

-Claro…no es por correrte pero Alice y Rose no tardarán en llegar… se les hará muy sospechoso que tu estés aquí y yo no esté estudiando…

-Claro… bien nos vemos Jasper y gracias…

-Nos vemos hermano….

Salí de casa de Jasper. No sé que me impulso pero ahora estaba frente a la casa de Bella.

Toque el timbre. Una Bella un poco más desaliñada de lo habitual me recibió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte… ¿me dejas entrar?...

Lo dudo mucho y al fin de cuentas me dejo.

**BELLA POV.**

No quería estar sola… era una excusa patética, pero era la verdad; con lo que pasó en el comedor… no había podido hacer nada bien.

-¿Estás sola?...-

-Sí…

No dijo nada más… pasamos a la sala… había dejado mi libro de cálculo abierto. Él lo tomo.

-¿estudiabas?

Asentí…-no le entiendo mucho al cálculo.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Cl…claro

Así pasamos la tarde-noche, hasta que Charlie llego.

-Bien será mejor irme a casa.

-Bien…

Lo despedí en la puerta y me metí con Charlie.

-Bells… porque no sales con Edward y sus amigos… te divertirás…

-No me gusta salir papá…

-Haz un esfuerzo… te la pasas encerrada todo el tiempo…

-No papá…

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré.

Prendí la computadora y abrí mi correo; tenía tres cartas… dos de René y la otra no sabía de quién era. ¿Podría ser acaso Christine?...

Sin dudarlo abrí la carta, son una enorme sonrisa que conforme iba leyendo desaparecía.

No era larga, pero era quizás lo más doloroso de todo.

_Querida Bella…_

_Bells esto es muy difícil para mí… sabes que amo con todo mi corazón a Derek; pero ya no hay más que hacer… los doctores han dicho que si no mejora en un mes, lo desconectarán. Que es lo más probable que pase._

_Sabes que Derek hubiera querido que estuvieras aquí con él._

_Si existe un cambio, te lo hare saber de inmediato._

_Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, yo ya no puedo más…_

_Prepárate para esto, solo por si las dudas._

_Te mando un abrazo y un beso._

_MATT._

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mi pobre Derek.


	5. CAPÍTULO V ¿Final Feliz?

**CAPÍTULO V. ¿FINAL FELIZ?**

**BELLA POV.**

Siento... los rayos del sol rozando a mi piel pálida; Mis ojos ahora ásperos hijo... y las lágrimas de ayer se han evaporado.

Un nuevo día comienza. Un nuevo día con sol de por medio.

Hoy se cumple exactamente una semana del inicio de mis clases en la Preparatoria de Forks.

Ha habido cambios, sin embargo no son tan gratos... al menos para mí.

Eduardo, sigue Tratando de hablarme pero yo no permito que se me acerque. Rosalie sigue molesta Porque al parecer todos Tratan de hablarme hacer y que me junte con ellos, comparto su opinión, tan solo quisiera que me dejarán en paz.

Desde que había leído la carta de Matt, mi corazón comenzaba una menos palpitar, es como si muriera, al mismo tiempo que Derek.

¡Como quisiera estar con él!

Todas las noches antes de dormir me encerraba en mi cuarto y lloraba por todo lo que había provocado. Mantener Debí mi boca cerrada.

Cuando dormía, no se podía descansar bien, las pesadillas no dejaban de atormentarme. Era horrible tener que revivir lo que pasaba una y otra vez.

Recuerdo que el viernes no me encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, Porque no podía dormir bien. Decidí comprar unas pastillas para poder hacerlo. Sólo Esperaba que Charlie no se diera cuenta, sino solo eso quería decir que terminaría con el psiquiátrico.

Decidí no atrasar más el prepararme para ir a la escuela. No mucho tarde, ahora me encontraba de camino hacia allá.

Trataba de prepararme mentalmente para lo que venía.

Todas las mañanas los Cullen, Hale y Black me esperaban a que llegará, me trataban como si fuera una más de ellos; platicaban, la verdad jamás ponía atención, y me preocupaba yo solo me ponía contar los segundos para que pudiera deshacerme de ellos y entrar a clases.

Estacione la camioneta donde siempre y baje.

-Sí BELLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSS !- era ese Jacob Black.

Como de costumbre tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta su grupito. Aún me tensaba ante lo que hacían, sin embargo yo... simplemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para empujarlo, jamás las tendría... para empujarlo a él o a otro más. No entendía porque lo seguía haciendo si era más que obvio que yo no deseaba estar con ellos. Siguieron hablando, volví a notar que alguien me miraba, al voltear supe que era de Mike, creo que Edward se dio cuenta porque me paso un brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él. Me tense, no importaba todas las veces que Edward me había alejado de Newton, así reaccionaba siempre con la cercanía de ellos. Supongo que lo noto, porque de inmediato me soltó y se separo un poco de mí.

Estaba ensimismada que decir... bueno, eso era poco. Como he dicho jamás ponía atención a lo que decían, y era bastante notorio que lo hacía, por eso me sorprendió que la Duendecillo, Alice, me Estuviera hablando para tratar de despertarme de mi retardo.

-Eh... Bella, Bella, Bella ... Gritaba .- Con su hermosa voz de soprano moviendo una mano frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué...? - Lo sé, esa no es la mejor repuesta que le dado en mi vida, pero no sabía que había dicho antes de eso.

-Te decía que si tal si salimos todos el viernes al cine, estrenarán una nueva película, creo que sería bueno ir a verla, todos han confirmado, solo faltas tú, vamos Ven con nosotros ... ¿siiiiiiiiii?.

Lo dijo todo de corrido, que me sorprendí... Es decir, no cualquier día encuentras a una pequeña persona, la que no sabes de donde pero siempre está DOTADA de energía y mi nuevo descubrimiento, un lugar bastante grande se encontraba en su pequeño cuerpecito en el que le entrara todo ese aire, y no tuviera que volver a respirar para decir todo aquello.

-Bueno... yo... no lo creo...

-Oh, vamos Bells, será divertido- Ese era Jacob.

-No en serio no creo que sea buena idea...

-Si lo dices por tu padre ni siquiera te preocupes, a él le encantará que salgas... Últimamente se ha quejado mucho con Billy porque dice que no es bueno que te quedes encerrada en tu casa sola sobre todo cuando no puede ponerle seguro al baño ... no sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero eso dijo.

Me aterre, era obvio que Charlie sabía que había tratado de suicidarme en el baño en Phoenix, pero que lo haya dicho a alguien más, eso no era gracioso. Aunque creo que nadie entendió, porque todos hicieron una mueca de incomprensión ante lo que dijo Jacob.

-Seguro en el baño... ¿por qué tu padre querría ponerle seguro en el baño Bells? - Esa era la voz de Jasper, él, hasta cierto punto me daba miedo, como si supiera todo sobre mí con tan solo verme, siempre me ponía nerviosa, y era obvio que su mente trataba de encontrarle un sentido aquello -

-Bien, iré... - Dije, Aunque mi voz se quebró, era mejor aceptar de una buena vez, y no dejarlos especular sobre lo qué podría ocurrir en un baño.

-¡Que buenoooooo!- Grito Alice y dio pequeños saltitos.

Aún así Jasper se dio cuenta que trataba de que olvidarán lo del baño. Tal vez después trataría de Acercarse para saber algo sobre ello.

No falto mucho para que tuviéramos que entrar a nuestras clases. Yo me seguía sentando en los lugares que había escogido. De hecho las únicas veces que me juntaba con ellos, en la época de entrada y en el almuerzo, ambas ocasiones porque siempre alguien me esperaba para arrastrarme con ellos. ¿Por qué simplemente no se podían cansar de hacer aquello?

Comenzaba a creer que mi vida monótona, pero creo que eso daba cierta estabilidad a y en mi psique me sentía segura.

En las clases, no pasaron algo más... y el almuerzo llegó bastante rápido. La última clase me tocaba con Emmet y su escultural novia Rosalie, por lo que ellos, en la hora del almuerzo, se dedicaron un esperarme en la salida para que no pudiera escaparme. Quizás sea correcto decir, que fue Emmet quién me espero; porque era obvio que Rosalie no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

Entramos al comedor y nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que ellos se sentaban a diario. Yo siempre me sentaba entre Edward y Jacob. Y de alguna manera, Jasper se sentaba frente a mí, era como si quisiera observar una película y decidiera que el mejor lugar para verla era en medio, justo enfrente. Para mi desgracia, yo era su película.

- ¿Qué quieres pizza o Fetuccini? - Siempre Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-El Fetuccini estará bien gracias...

Sin más se levanto de la mesa. Se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre que Edward fuera por mi comida. En realidad creo que lo hacía para evitar que de alguna manera escapara.

Después de un corto tiempo, regreso a la mesa con dos bandejas, una para él y para mí una.

-Toma...

-Gracias...

Baje la vista a mi comida, no Tenía mucha hambre, pero sé que de alguna manera Edward se daría cuenta y presionaría para que me alimentara correctamente, supongo que era así de atento porque su padre era uno de los médicos más importantes de Forks, incluso en una ocasión, Charlie me dijo que era grandioso que el doctor Carlisle y su esposa hayan querido quedarse en un pueblo tan pequeño y aburrido como lo es Forks, ya que él podría trabajar en cualquier otro lado y obtener mejor paga que aquí. No sé si la opinión de Charlie era imparcial, después de todo, hasta donde yo tenía entendido, él y el Dr. Carlisle Cullen son muy buenos amigos.

-No puedo esperar para el viernes, estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho... - Esa era Alice

-Alice creo que primero deberíamos de esperar a que termine el día de hoy para poder emocionarse tanto ¿no crees?

-Claro que no Nessie, es decir, vamos a salir todos juntos, TODOS...

-Amor tranquila... - Jasper envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su novia, para que controlara los pequeños saltitos que daba en su asiento.

_FLASH BACK_

_Bailábamos, eso se hacían en las fiestas ¿no?_

_Sin querer Tropecé y quien sabe con quién, él me tomo en brazos._

_-Tranquila amor... hay que ir despacio..._

_Nos quedamos ahí, observándonos, para mí fue una infinidad de tiempo._

_-Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo..._

_Lo dude..._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Debí de dejar que la duda me consumiera.

- ¿Bella? ... Bella

- ¿Eh ?...- Voltee y me tope con una mirada preocupada de Edward.

- ¿Estás bien? ...

-Sí... ¿por qué? ...

-Es que lucías un poco perdida... ... no estabas aquí...

- "..." - No conteste... no quería hacerlo, es decir ¿qué podría decir?

-Bien, vamos come un poco más, pronto terminará nuestro tiempo y tendremos que irnos a clases ...

-Ok.

Comí solo un poco... lo suficiente para mantener a mi estomago quieto.

Como dijo no falto mucho para que el tiempo acabará y ambos nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase… BIOLOGÍA.

En la clase no pasó grandes acontecimientos, Edward y yo hacíamos las practicas juntos, y debo decir que era bueno que él fuera inteligente y le interesará la clase, si me hubiera tocado como compañero un chico o chica con el que yo tendría que hacer todo el trabajo estaría más frustrada de lo que ya estaba.

Fuimos los primeros en acabar como de costumbre, así que nos dirigimos al gimnasio para nuestra siguiente clase. Deportes.

-Así que... ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer semana en Forks...?

-Normal.

-Sobre el viernes... sería bueno que te recogiera en la mañana en tu casa, así no tendrías que manejar en la noche tu camioneta.

-No lo creo...

-Buenos los caminos de Forks, no son muy agradables para manejar de noche.

- "..."

-Juro que te llevaré a tu casa con bien…

- "..."

Quería gritar... o al menos decirle "NO, PODRÉ APAÑARMELAS... NO QUIERO" pero, al parecer mis cuerdas vocales, tenían otros planes, y no pude ni siquiera decir "muh".

-Hola chicos... llegaron temprano hoy ¿verdad? - Nos dijo Nessie, Acercándose poco a poco hacia nosotros. Tras ella pude ver un Newton, este también me vio y me dirigió una sonrisa, debo decir, repulsiva.

-Salimos temprano de Biología Ness .- Le respondió Edward con su característica sonrisa.

Al poco rato, llegaron Alice y Jasper. Hoy íbamos a tener una clase teórica sobre el voleibol, así que nos sentamos uno tomar apuntes, yo me senté casi hasta el frente, un poco alejados de los otros, no quería sentarme junto a ellos, de hecho trataba de que ellos no me hablarán mucho. Supongo que intentaban hacer un favor a la Humanidad al juntarse conmigo.

Sentí que alguien respiraba muy cerca de mí, pero en lugar de voltear y enfrentarme a quién estuviera haciendo aquello, quedé petrificada en mi lugar y mi respiración se acelero.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué no te haces un poco más hacia atrás?... Sabes que aun me debes una salida... hoy podría ser, mas tarde, cuando comience el sol un ponerse... sé que te gustará.

¿A dónde diablos se habían llevado todo el oxígeno? ... Trataba de tomarlo pero mis pulmones no conseguían hacerlo.

¿Por qué el profesor no decía nada...?

¿Por qué alguien no se daba cuenta?

_Por favor... Alguien... quien sea... por favor..._

Sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí, pero no quise voltear para ver de quién se trataba, si era Newton... ¿Cómo me alejaría de él notada sin que se notará?

Una mano se poso sobre la mía, me percate que estaba temblando, bastante en mi opinión. Y una suave y hermosa voz me susurró.

-Todo está bien.- Era Edward.

No se separo de mí en todo lo que restó de la clase. Nos fuimos juntos a Cálculo y siguió el día... NORMAL.

El día termino, y puedo decir que un sobreviví otro día en Forks.

Caminaba hacia el estacionamiento. Junto a Edward, me gustaba que él se preocupará por mí, pero esto era demasiado, es decir, él era un ángel en la tierra, no debería de estar relacionándose todo el tiempo con una persona como yo. No era lo correcto.

Edward era una de esas pocas personas que conoces en la vida, que te devuelven la vida por un momento, decir que no me sentía atraída hacia él, sería una enorme mentira. Me gustaba es verdad, sin embargo, yo no puedo volver a creer en personas, ya no más.

Cuando confíe en James me violo, me utilizo y me traicionó, e hizo demasiadas otras cosas, cuando confíe en Derek... yo lo dañe... y por ello ahora está así.

Sí confío en Edward terminará como Derek... y creo que comienzo una apreciarlo lo bastante como para alejarme de él tan abruptamente, no permitiré que tenga un final así.

_**Martes.**_

Siempre he creído que los martes son aburridos, no sé porque pero me parece que no son tan EMOCIONANTES como los demás días de la semana.

La escuela, en realidad va bien, pero en casa no se qué hacer.

Quisiera dormir

Quisiera salir

Quisiera alegrarme por lo que cocinare o comeré

Pero no puedo...

Porque me resulta tan difícil. Antes era yo feliz, antes y yo salía, tenía una vida.

Ahora me aterra salir, me aterra estar junto a alguien.

Edward es muy amable, me encanta... pero aún así no me le puedo acercar o dejar que él se acerque.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama con mis piernas abrazadas, OBSERVANDO cómo los últimos rayos del sol caen sobre los árboles del bosque.

Observo como el bosque se convierte en un lugar misterioso y atemorizante.

Comienza mi celular a vibrar, y por el sonido sé qué se trata de un mensaje.

Pero no es por ello que me levantó. Es más bien por ver en donde estaba mi celular.

Era el regalo de Phill, mi curiosidad, comienza a despertar, Así que salgo de mi cama y observo detenidamente la enorme caja envuelta con un hermoso papel de color ocre.

Nunca lo abrí. No quise.

Rompo su envoltura y observo para mi sorpresa, qué se trata de un enorme regalo. Pero no es eso lo que me alegra. No, es más bien que son varios tubos con oleo, pinceles de diferentes tamaños, también varios frasquitos de disolventes, secativos Aglutinantes y, dos paletas, varios lienzos, También varios bastidores, un hermoso caballete de madera café oscuro, espátulas...

Todo, absolutamente todo para poder realizar mis apreciados dibujos.

En mi interior sentí cierta alegría venir a mi cuerpo entumecido.

Tomo el caballete y lo instalo para poder empezar** (el caballete es una especie de tripie, es donde se ponen los "lienzos" en blanco para poder pintarlos, los bastidores, son los marcos de madera para poder poner la tela o lienzo y pintar)**

Con clavitos y un martillo, Pongo el lienzo en el bastidor más grande que tengo.

No quede libre de golpes, de hecho me sorprende que no haya terminado sin un dedo. En la paleta diluyó, algunos disolventes para comenzar y oleo.

Por fin, todo está listo.

Observo el bosque y sé que es eso lo que quiero plasmar.

_**Miércoles.**_

Mitad de semana.

Ayer no termine mi oleo, hoy espero que este de igual manera el bosque para poder pintarlo.

-Bella... - Edward se cercaba a mí con una hermosa sonrisa.-Vamos a clase...

Sí, hoy Teníamos cálculo en la primera hora, dios a quién diablos se le ocurría metros cálculo como primer hora...

Nos sentamos juntos, y me enteré que todos nos miraban más de lo normal... ¿Por qué?... no tengo la menor idea.

Cálculo rápido pasó, para mi suerte. Salí casi corriendo del lugar.

Fuera de eso mi día fue normal... como siempre.

Llegué a casa e hice el quehacer, junto con la cena para Charlie.

Ayer, le pedí permiso para salir el viernes, y él se alegro mucho, creo que incluso estaba dispuesto a darme permiso para irme en el mismo momento en el que se lo mencione, por poco y me hecha de casa.

Una vez más el cuadro aún no lo terminaba, pero, pronto lo acabaría.

Antes de dormir vi mi celular tirado.

Ayer no leí el mensaje y decidí Que sería buena idea leerlo.

"!_Dios!_

_No sé cómo pero se está recuperando ..._

_Las esperanzas vuelven Bella..._

_Te amamos... "_

_Matt._

Eso me alegraba, creo en realidad, solo que me calmaba, no soportaría ser la causante de la muerte de Derek, y saber que luchaba por su vida era agradable.

Dormí en paz, a pesar de las pesadillas...

_**Jueves.**_

Una vez más, las esperanzas llenaban mi cuerpo.

Y eso se noto en la mañana. Todos me observaban diferente. Sobretodo Edward.

Nadie sabía, pero aun así me porte un poco más amable...

A Pesar de que el sol no se vio hoy, yo estaba radiando felicidad.

Derek luchaba... eso era lo único que me importaba.

Era el almuerzo, y todos hablaban de la salida de mañana.

-Esto será divertido, no puedo esperar para ver esa película...-Alice.

-Y a todo esto... ¿qué película es?...- Pregunté, como era posible que no supiera ni eso.

Todos me vieron como si tuviera otra cabeza, yo jamás hablaba con oraciones.

-Resident evil ... Es la segunda parte ...-Me dijo Alice dudando un poco, como si temiera mi reacción.

-No he visto la primera... ¿habrá algún problema?

-No lo creo... - Ese fue Jasper no me vio de muy diferente manera a como me veía su novia.

-Bella vamos tenemos clase... - Fue Edward, y aunque se veía como si dudará de mi actitud, también se veía feliz.

-Así que... ¿Quieres ver la película...?

-Sí, sí... pero supongo que no se dé que tratara...

-Es de zombies...

-Ahhh... - ¿terror? ... pensé, eso no era muy bueno para mí.

-Será divertido...

-Claro, - le dije no muy convencida.

Las clases terminaron, no hicimos mucho.

Estaba al final con los chicos, todo iba bien, en realidad, lo que resultaba ir bien era yo. Les ponía atención, eso al parecer les gustaba.

Edward me acompaño a mi camioneta, como le era su costumbre.

-Pasaré por ti mañana... nos vemos... - Esas, fueron las últimas palabras de Edward antes de que se diera vuelta y se acercará hacia su hermana Alicie.

Salí del lugar un poco más feliz de lo normal...

Al llegar a casa, hice mi tarea y la comida... todo iba bien.

Estaba terminando el cuadro que hice cuando decidí cambiarlo, un poco.

Tenía pensado hacer el bosque oscuro, temible y misterioso... pero ahora quería ponerlo solo misterioso.

Así que hice el color del cielo parecido, al crepúsculo del día, si Cuando hay sol en Forks, el crepúsculo es hermoso ... Difícil de describir ...

En lugar de firmar la esquina derecha inferior, escribí...

"L'Espoir renaît"


	6. CAPÍTULO VI ¿Vivos o Muertos?

**CAPÍTULO VI. ¿MUERTOS O VIVOS?**

**EDWARD POV.**

Esto era increíble; Bella era feliz. No mucho debo decir, aunque mejoraba.

Francamente su mejoría me tomo desprevenido, fue de un día para el otro.

Extraño.

El lunes no fue un buen día; ella se tuvo que enfrentar a Mike. Y no lo hizo muy bien, por eso fui con ella; temí que ese bastardo le hiciera algo; o que ella entrara en una crisis.

Estaba emocionado, porque Bella acepto ir con nosotros al cine. Aunque algo que dijo Jacob en el momento en el que acepto no nos agrado a Jasper y a mí. Lo del baño. Era enigmático, era difícil de comprender ¿por qué Charlie quería ponerle seguro al baño de su casa?

En fin, había pasado buen tiempo con Jasper, él me ayudaba a entender mejor a Bella; y era bueno tener con quién hablar de ella. Tener un secreto de esta magnitud no era nada saludable.

No sabía muy bien como tomar en cuenta el hecho de que ella aún no se me quisiera acercar y lo que era peor, no tratara de empujarme o algo así para que no le hiciera nada. Es que ella simplemente no se defendía, eso me daba terror, porque si yo no estaba con ella, simplemente ella no se defendería de lo que le hicieran.

Bueno, solo espero que el día de mañana, viernes, sea estupendo para ella.

**BELLA POV.**

_-No…. Ahhhhhhhh… NOOOOOOO!..._

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente.

La luz del comienzo del día comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas de la ventana.

Otro sueño…. Otra pesadilla….

¿Acaso jamás pararían?

El despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Sería mejor que me alistará; hoy Edward me recogería para ir a la escuela. Ayer le comente eso a Charlie y a él le pareció correcto. Confiaba mucho en los Cullen, ¿Por qué esa confianza que tenía a todos ellos, yo no la podía tener?...

Estoy segura que soy la persona con la cual se han portado mejor y, yo… aún así no podía confiar en ellos. Bueno, todos han sido estupendos, con excepción de Rosalie.

Alistarme no fue nada del otro mundo, tenía mi ropa puesta ya, tenía mis útiles en la mochila y me encontraba en la parte de abajo para hacer mi desayuno. Hoy si que tenía hambre.

Comencé a comer un tazón llenó de Corn Flakes con guayaba y leche; y tome un poco de agua. Me lave los dientes y ahora solo esperaba que Edward llegará por mí.

Mi celular sonó. Al ver la pantalla, no sabía si reír o aterrarme. Era Matt…

Me arme de valor y conteste…

-¿Hola?...- mi voz se quebró, no queriendo escuchar malas noticias.

-Bella, que gusto escucharte de nuevo… ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien gracias… ¿y tú?

-Bien...

-Y ¿Derek?

-Él está bien; se está recuperando…

-Entonces… no entiendo ¿por qué llamarme?

-Pues… no lo sé… necesitaba hablar con alguien supongo…

-Oh…

Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo. No sabía que decir, pero sabía que él necesitaba hablar… quizás soy yo su única esperanza.

-Y… ¿Cómo va… todo contigo?

-La empresa va bien, mis padres aún no aceptan del todo lo ocurrido, creen que pierdo el tiempo. Ellos no entienden…

-Ya veo…

-Y tu… ¿Cómo vas en Forks?

-Ah… bien creo…

-¿Tienes amigos?...

-Algo así…

-Bella, tienes que tenerlos, cambiaste mucho y sé que no es mi asunto pero no es bueno para ti aislarte de esa manera…

-No me aisló… hoy saldré…

-Eso es bueno… ¿con quién?… puedo saber

-Claro… son un grupo de chicos… son tres chicas y cuatro chicos… a uno lo conocía desde que era pequeña, cuando venía con mi padre, Charlie… es bueno…

-Bien… Bells… yo…

**DING DONG (son mis super efectos de sonido… =P)**

-Espera, llaman a la puerta…

-claro…

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta… era Edward.

-Hola Bella… ¿estás lista?...

-Sí dame un segundo… iré por la mochila…

-Bien…

Recogí rápido mi mochila. No quería cortar la llamada con Matt, por lo que seguí conversando con él, aún cuando ya había entrado en el coche con Edward.

-Estoy interrumpiendo ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no Matt, todo está bien… ¿querías saber algo?

-Bells, puedo llamarte después…

-No, sigue, por favor, todo está bien.

Se formo el silencio, como si Matt se decidiera si era correcto seguir nuestra conversación o no. Yo por otro lado, pude ver que Edward fruncía un poco el seño cuando le pedí a Matt continuar.

-Bells, más que nada llamaba para preguntarte algo…

-Claro… pregunta…

-Bueno es complicado… y por favor trata de entenderme, pienso en ti…

-Matt solo dilo…

-¿Es sobre lo que hiciste… después de lo que le ocurrió a Derek?

¿Por qué no corte la llamada cuando pude?, ¿Por qué Matt preguntaba sobre mi intento de suicidio?

-¿Qu-é con… e-llo?...- Traté de decir, pero era complicado.

-¿Cómo estas sobre eso?

-Estoy bien…- mi voz salió a la defensiva.

-Bells…

-Tengo que irme…

-No Bells, escucha, se que querías mucho a Derek, pero no creo que esa fuera la razón por la que lo hiciste…

-Tengo que irme….

-¡NO!... Escucha… puedo ayudarte, confía en mí como lo hiciste con él… vamos somos amigos…

-Adiós Matt… me tengo que ir…sigue avisándome sobre Derek.

-Belllssss….

Colgué antes de que alcanzará a decirme algo, voltee hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje frente a mí. Cerré un poco lo ojos para descansar.

**EDWARD POV.**

_- Media hora antes -_

Ya estaba listo, hoy Rose se llevaría a mis hermanos a la escuela; y yo pasaría por Bella.

Estaba más que ansioso, y lo peor es que tenía que ocultarlo, mi familia aún no podía enterarse de que Bella me atraía a ese grado de magnitud.

-Bien me voy, recogeré a Bella y nos vemos en la escuela…

-Está bien hermanito… nos vemos al rato….

-Conduce con cuidado cariño…

-No te preocupes mamá…

Le di un beso a mi madre en la mejilla y me marche.

No tarde casi nada en llegar a casa de Bells, toque el timbre y espere a que me abriera.

No tardó mucho en abrirme.

-Hola Bella… ¿estás lista?...- La salude con una sonrisa.

-Sí dame un segundo… iré por la mochila…- ella no sonrió.

-Bien…

Fue por su mochila y salimos de su casa, le abrí la puerta del auto y vi que volvía a ponerse tensa ante ese gesto; raro.

Estaba al teléfono y eso me disgusto un poco, es decir quería su atención. Dios ¿estaba celoso de un aparato?

_-No, claro que no Matt, todo está bien… ¿querías saber algo?_

_-No, sigue, por favor, todo está bien._

Su voz sonaba normal, ni alegre, ni molesta.

Pero ella no cortaba la llamada aunque supiera que estaba ahí junto a ella.

El silencio que se formo, me hizo fruncir el seño, e incluso la vi de reojo.

Ella esperaba pacientemente.

_-Claro… pregunta…_

_-Matt solo dilo…_- Su voz resultaba apremiante.

Escucho lo que dijo el tal Matt, y enseguida palideció.

_-¿Qu-é con… e-llo?...- _Ahora estaba nerviosa, trate de agudizar mi oído para ver si podía alcanzar a escuchar algo pero, obviamente, no lo logré.

_-Estoy bien…- _Su voz salió a la defensiva.

_-Tengo que irme…_- Lo que escuchó no le agradó nada, su voz salía apremiante.

_-Tengo que irme…._

_-Adiós Matt… me tengo que ir…sigue avisándome sobre Derek._

Fue lo último que dijo, colgó rápidamente y solo volteo su cara hacia la ventana.

Pero ¿qué fue lo que le dijo Matt, para que ella terminara así la conversación?

La observé, casi llegábamos a la escuela y note que aún faltaban 10 minutos para que empezarán las clases, así que di media vuelta. Ella aún no estaba lista para escuchar los parloteos de mis amigos y de mis parientes.

**BELLA POV.**

No me había dado cuenta de nada, pero note después de un tiempo que no íbamos rumbo a la escuela, ahora íbamos de lado contrario a esta.

Me aterre.

Comencé a temblar.

Mis ojos se humedecían ante el terrible escenario.

_-FLASH BACK.-_

_-AHHH!.- Mi gritó salió ahogado, me dolía mucho y James me cubría la boca con su mano._

_Sentía como me embestía una vez más y más fuerte._

_-Ahhh!...-Gemía y suspiraba…- AHHH!... VAMOS, MUEVETE…_

_Solo podía sollozar, ¿por qué me hacía esto?_

_Sentí como me daba una cachetada._

_-¡Maldición muévete!-GRITO._

_No le hice caso, por lo que él salió rápido de mí, bajo del jeep, pensé que se había casado. Pero no…_

_Jalo mis piernas para que estas quedaran colgando, las abrió y entró una vez más, rápido, tosco… haciendo que mi muerte deseará..._

_-No serás de nadie más…. entiendes… AHHHH!... solo me complacerás a mí…_

_Era tosco…._

_Era tosco…_

_Era tosco…_

_Y yo… yo era una estúpida._

_-FIN FLASH BACK.-_

-Bella por favor… tranquilízate… todo está bien….- La voz de Edward, me hizo regresar a la realidad.

¿El qué momento el había detenido el auto?

¿Por qué no estábamos en la escuela?

¿Por qué estábamos cerca del bosque y nadie pasaba por aquí?

¿El qué momento Edward se había bajado de su lado del auto y ahora estaba muy cerca de mí?

Sentí un gritito salir de mis labios, pero ni siquiera hizo eco en el bosque.

-Tranquila Bella, todo está bien….

-¿Qué….?

Él espero, no hizo nada, solo esperó…

-Ven…

Jaló un poco mi mano, y me pregunte… ¿dónde demonios se habían metido mis fuerzas?

Era como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, o un títere. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ahora estaba entre los brazos de Edward y él me jalaba, para llegar a la puerta de atrás del auto.

¿Por qué maldita sea, no reaccionaba mi cuerpo?

Sollozos salieron de mi boca… y comencé a temblar y a tensarme…

Por favor…. Por favor… Por favor… no otra vez…

Edward se había sentado en el asiento, y yo estaba su regazo, él simplemente trazaba círculos en mi espalda, y curiosamente me estaba calmando con su toque…. Aunque no del todo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?...- Su voz era un susurro…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...

-Bueno, noté que discutías con quién te hablo, y pensé que no era bueno que llegáramos temprano a la escuela para que los vieras a todos… creí que no estabas dispuesta a escuchar a todos… por eso trate de hacer un poco más largo el camino… Creó que no fue una buena idea….

No sabía que decir, mi mente había creado todo un escenario, e incluso había revivido lo que ya había pasado…

-¿Me puedes soltar?...

-OH… Claro… lamento haberte incomodado… pero eso siempre funciona cuando Alice o Nessie se estresan…- Me soltó y yo me levante en seguida.

- ¿Podemos volver a la escuela?

-Claro, aunque no creo que alcancemos la primera hora… estamos pasado por 10 minutos y en lo que llegamos a la escuela serán entre 10 o 15.

-No importa solo vamos, por favor…

Una vez más Edward me abrió la puerta de su auto.

Legamos a la escuela a las 7:30, fue un poco más de lo que él había dicho, pero las carreteras estaban muy resbaladizas y Edward fue un poco más despacio.

Ambos entramos a nuestra segunda hora, no nos veríamos hasta el almuerzo.

Todo iba bien, pero una hora antes del almuerzo, tenía clase con Jasper, y como siempre el fue quién me espero para que llegáramos a la cafetería.

-¿Todo bien?... llegaron un poco tarde…

-Todo bien… la carretería estaba resbaladiza… Edward fue más despacio…

-Bien, vamos… nos esperan…

No me toco es como si me conociera muy bien y sabía que no me gustaba que me tocarán.

Llegamos a la cafetería y ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, e incluso Edward ya tenía dos bandejas con los menu's distintos, para que pudiera comer.

Me senté en mi lugar y Alice no dejo de parlotear sobre a donde iríamos en cuanto las clases terminarán.

-Sería bueno, ir a casa y dejar las cosas, después podríamos comer en casa, o podríamos irnos enseguida y comer en algún restaurante_. "La Bella Italia"_ es un buen restaurante… Bella, ¿te gusta la comida italiana?...

-Mmm… sí… es mi comida favorita…

-Bien será comida italiana entonces…

No volvía a hablar en lo que sobraba del almuerzo, e incluso comí casi todo lo que Edward me trajo de almuerzo.

Mi horario del viernes era como el del lunes, por lo que las tres siguientes clases las pase con Edward.

Por fin la tan esperada hora de salida, de Alice, había llegado.

Edward y yo esperamos a todos en la salida del edificio principal. No decíamos nada, solo estábamos ahí parados, sin ningún comentario de por medio.

-Hey chicos, ¿llevan mucho esperando?…- Nos preguntó Jacob con su voz llena de júbilo.

-No mucho Jake.

Detrás de ellos, todos venían como si de un rebaño de ovejas se tratará.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, y de hecho note que cuando llegamos estaba muy distraída, porque no había notado, el jeep que se encontraba a la izquierda del volvo, y el hermoso convertible rojo que se encontraba a la derecha del mismo; y por último a lado del convertible, un hermoso auto de color gris rata, no sabía qué modelo era, pero por la insignia que tenía adherida, supe que se trataba de un Mercedes-Benz.

Jacob y Nessie se dirigieron al jeep, Rosalie y Emmet al convertible rojo, Alice y Jasper al Mercedes, por ultimo Edward y yo al volvo.

-Nos vemos en casa hermanito…..- Nos grito una Alice bastante entusiasmada antes de entrar al coche.

Como siempre Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y en cuanto él subió pregunte…

-¿En casa?... ¿por qué vamos a tu casa?

-Alice y Rose quieren arreglarse… al parecer decidieron que la ropa que traían, no era la indicada para salir…siempre son así…

-No sabía que Jacob tenía un Jeep…

-No es de él, Emmet se lo prestó, el convertible rojo es de Rose y Jake dijo que no iba a manejar un auto que era diseñado para chicas o para geys… por eso Emmet donó su Jeep, aunque eso signifique que él no podrá conducir… La verdad es que Rose jamás le hubiera prestado su preciado auto, los únicos que pueden manejarlo son ella y Emmet, ni siquiera se lo presta a Jasper, por eso el tuvo que comprar su propio auto.

-Ahhh!...

Lo que sobro de camino no la pasamos en silencio.

Edward salió del pueblo y por un caminito entre los árboles del bosque manejo, después de un poco más de tiempo, los árboles comenzaban a separarse un poco más, como si alguien los hubiera talado con el propósito de que sus copas abrieran el paso de la luz del día.

De la nada surgió una casa, aunque su nombre correcto quizás sea la de "mansión".

El único adjetivo que se me ocurría para describirla era… fastuoso. **(Ostentoso, lujoso, majestuoso, opulento, suntuoso, espectacular, vistoso, espléndido, imponente)**

-¿Aquí vives?...

-Sí, somos como unos ermitaños, por eso la casa está aquí, oculta de todos los murmullos que esta pueda crear…

-Ahhh…

-Ven te la mostraré en lo que Alice y Rose, terminan de arreglarse.

Entramos a la casa, y si de fuera era impresionante, por dentro no existía adjetivo alguno que pudiera describirla.

Pude observar que los chicos y Nessie estaban frente a un televisor jugando videojuegos…

-Hey Edward, quieres una oportunidad…- Le dijo Emmet moviendo sus cejas…

-Ahora no Emmet, le enseñaré la casa a Bella…

-Oh… está bien, Bells un consejo, no te separes de Edward, la casa es grande y te puedes perder con tantas puertas, no te acostumbras hasta que vengas por lo menos unas tres veces…

-Mmm… Ok…

Edward solo rodo los ojos, y comenzó adarme el tour por la planta baja, ya que estábamos en esta, me enseño el comedor, la sala ya la había visto; la cocina, y salimos al jardín de la parte trasera, también me enseño la puerta que daba al garaje.

En la sala cerca de una ventana, había un hermoso piano de cola negra, pero no pregunte por este.

Comenzamos a subir por las escaleras, y no pude evitar preguntar

-Es cierto lo que dijo Emmet… ¿sobre no acostumbrarse a tu casa?

-Mmm… no eso solo le pasa a Emmet, la segunda vez que vio a mi casa, el baño de abajo estaba ocupado y subió al de este piso; pero se equivoco de puerta y se metió al despacho de mi padre… lo gracioso fue que mi padre estaba en él…- dijo soltando una carcajada ante el recuerdo. Trata de sonreír.

En este piso se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca, donde, Edward me dijo, Alice y él hacían su tarea; también se encontraba el despacho de su padre, que tenía muchos libros de medicina y un hermoso escritorio hecho de madera sólida. Junto al despacho de su padre había otro; este era de su madre, me dijo que ella decoraba interiores, pero que solo atendía pocos casos, que no se dedicaba de lleno a eso porque prefería dar atención a sus hijos, a su marido y a su jardín; era como si su madre tuviera varios jobbies.

En este piso también se encontraban las habitaciones de Alice y la de sus padres.

Por último el tercer piso, en este solo estaba el cuarto de Edward y otros más en donde dijo que ahí eran para los invitados.

Cada piso contaba con un baño. Y pude notar que la pared sur era de cristal desde la planta baja hasta el último piso, era hermosa la vista que se obtenía.

-Pasa…

Edward me invitaba a pasar a su habitación; dude un poco pero después pensé que no me haría nada con chicas presentes…

Así que entre y quede asombrada, su habitación era enorme, tenía un librero en donde pude encontrar varias novelas que eran mis preferidas. Además de que tenía un lujoso aparato de música, y una pantalla plana; pero quizás lo más sorprendente fue la enorme cantidad de cd's; todos ellos de diferentes géneros, aunque predominaba la música clásica. Su cama estaba casi en el medio de la habitación solo un poco más pegada al lado izquierdo de esta (viéndola de la entrada) tenía un armario y había dos puertas más.

-Ven…

Jalo un poco mi mano y me sentó en su cama…

-¿Quieres escuchar algo…?

-Claro…

-¿Cómo qué?...

-Lo que quieras…

Edward frunció un poco el seño, y se volteo… tardo un poco, en lo que pareció mantener una batalla consigo mismo; por fin tomo un cd y lo puso en el aparato.

Al instante se escuchó, _Le Roi Lear_ de Debussy, increíble que chico hoy en día escuchaba a Debussy…

-Perdón… quizás no era el tipo de música que deseabas escuchar…

-No,… está bien… Debussy es increíble…

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…

-¿Te gusta?...- me preguntó incrédulo…- Casi nadie lo conoce…

-Sí… es fascinante como jugó con la notas para componer una hermosa melodía, sobre todo con _Claire de Lune_… es mi favorita…

-También me fascina…

Nos quedamos sentados, escuchando como Debussy poco a poco se apoderaba de la habitación. _Claire de Lune_ estaba en sus notas finales, cuando la cabeza de Alice se asomo por la puerta.

-Es hora de irnos….- Exclamó entusiasmada.

-Muy bien enseguida bajamos….

Alice salió y Edward se levantó para poder parar la música.

-¿Vamos?...

Asentí, y él me dirigió de nuevo hacia la plata baja para irnos….

No tardamos mucho en subirnos a los autos, y salir rumbo a Port Angeles.

Edward volvió a poner un cd, esta vez de Tchaikovsky, su música me relajo, y el silencio que se formo fue cómodo.

En media hora llegamos a nuestro destino.

Comimos en el restaurante que Alice menciono, la comida sabía muy bien, los chicos insistieron en pagar nuestra cuenta, y al parecer la recepcionista y nuestra mesera se llevaron una gran desilusión, porque ninguno de los chicos, les prestó atención.

Después nos dirigimos para ver la película, Edward se sentó junto a mí, quedamos cerca del pasillo, los demás escogieron lugares separados en toda la sala, cada quien con su respectiva pareja.

La película empezó y al principio iba bien, pero la verdad tanto zombi comenzó a fastidiarme, me levante del asiento y empecé a salir de la sala.

Cruce la puerta y me senté en una banca.

-¿Estás bien…?-

Me asuste, pero al ver que era Edward me relaje un poco.

-Sí solo que… mucho zombi… quería tomar un poco de aire… vuelve a la sala… paseare un poco…

-No te voy a dejar, iré contigo…

-No está bien… tú regresa…

-Claro que no… vamos…

-Pero…

-Vamos…

Salimos y en cuanto note la oscuridad de la noche y las calles desiertas, me alegre que Edward hubiera venido conmigo.

Caminamos un poco, bueno… en realidad caminamos bastante.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me tense, comenzó a caminar más rápido y me apretó un poco más fuerte.

-¿Edward?...- mi voz sonó un poco quebrada.

-Shh… tranquila, trata de caminar más rápido…

¿Por qué me decía aquello?

Me quedé callada, e hice lo que me dijo, fue entonces cuando lo escuche, pasos se acercaban a nosotros, eran varios hombres pude escuchar sus risitas. Observe a Edward de perfil y pude notar que su mandíbula estaba tensa.

Lo vi sacar su celular, y lo observe marcar un numero, se llevo el aparato a su oído y hablo en voz baja.

_-Emmett…_

_(Pausa)_

_-No Emmett espera, Bella y yo salimos del cine…._

_(Pausa)_

_-Emmett escucha…. Salimos, nos están siguiendo tienen que venir en seguida son bastantes para mí… Emmett Bella está conmigo por favor vengan rápido… _

_(Pausa)_

_-Estamos sobre la calle "sunset" vamos hacia el sur… dense prisa…_

Volvió a meter su celular en el bolsillo, me dio un ligero apretón para reconfortarme y seguimos caminando. No pude evitarlo, Edward dijo que eran demasiados, o sea que él no podría defenderme si es que no llegaban a tiempo, el miedo vino a mí y comencé a temblar.

-Tranquila Bells, no dejaré que te toquen… te lo juro…

Pase mis brazos por su cuerpo, era el único en quién podía confiar. Lo abrace fuertemente. ¿Qué nos iba a pasar?

Seguimos caminando por un poco más.

-Maldición…-Susurró…

Edward tomo mi cintura, y me alzo, comenzó a correr, cerré los ojos.

Edward paró abruptamente dio vuelta y me situó atrás de él.

-Bella escucha… tendrás que correr e irte de aquí; trataré de hacer que pases hacia la calle, tienes que regresar por nuestros pasos encontraras a los chicos en sus autos probablemente… Toma el celular…- me lo entregó.- llama a Emmet si no los ves, su número está grabado con el numero 3, sino los encuentras llama a la policía, no vuelvas aquí…

-Edward….

-Por favor prométemelo….

-Edward….

El pánico no me permitía moverme, la voz se me quebraba, y no creía poder ser capaz de gritar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Pero miren que tenemos aquí, nos es una lindura la que está escondida….

-Vamos preciosa, sal… verás que somos mucho mejor que ese niño…

-Pido ser el primero en probarla chicos…

-Segundo…

-Olvídalo yo seré el segundo y tú el tercero me lo debes…

Estuvieron peleando por eso un poco, Edward solo se tensaba…

-Prepárate para correr Bella…

Pero yo no podía moverme, mis pies se encontraban pegados.

-Chico, apártate, esa hermosura esta lista para sentirme.

Edward no se movió.

-Si es que lo quieres así.

Se acercaron, Edward aún estaba muy tenso, de pronto observe como todos se encimaron sobre Edward, él trataba de pelear pero eran 7 tipos corpulentos, no podía defenderse de todos los ataques; posiblemente por cada golpe que él daba recibía otros cinco mínimo.

-BELLA!- Grito, era el momento para que yo corriera, para que huyera de ahí, pero no podía moverme…

El hombre que dijo sería el primero, dejó de golpear a Edward y se acerco a mí.

¿Por qué diablos mis piernas no respondían?

-Bueno nena, nos deshicimos del estorbo, ven conmigo…

Me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él, salió un grito ahogado de mis labios. Después sentí como el cuerpo del hombre era aventado hacia atrás, y un ensangrentado Edward me abrazaba e interponía su cuerpo entre ellos y yo.

-No la tocarán…- Alcanzó a decir…

Con esfuerzo logro voltearse para encararlos, yo no sabía qué hacer.

Los hombres se acercaban una vez más para atacar.

Unas luces salieron, eran autos, y de estos bajaron Jacob del Jepp, Emmett del volvo, Jasper del mercedes y tras estos estaba el convertible rojo; donde suponía venían las chicas.

-Hey… métanse con alguien de su tamaño- grito Emmett;

Los hombres se acercaron a ellos, y bueno ahora la pelea era más justa, Emmett podía pelear contra 3 y Jasper y Jacob contra dos cada uno. Al final los hombres salieron huyendo.

No sabía en qué momento, pero ahora me encontraba hincada sobre el suelo, con Edward entre mis brazos, él recargado un poco de su peso en mí y sin soltar su agarre.

Los chicos se nos acercaron.

-Edward, hermano… ¿cómo te sientes?...- Jacob sonaba preocupado.

-Fuera de que siento como si un tráiler hubiera pasado sobre mí… bueno consideró que estoy bien…- Respondió Edward con un susurró, y en un tomo bromista…- Bells… ¿estás bien?...

¿Se preocupaba por mí, después de lo que a él le había pasado por mi culpa?

-Aja….

-Vamos…- Ese fue Jasper.

Emmet y Jacob ayudaron a Edward y Jasper me ayudo a mí, mis piernas eran como gelatina, no podía caminar bien.

Metieron a Edward a la parte de atrás del volvo, Emmet subió como el piloto. Jacob se dirigió hacia el Jepp, Jasper susurró.

-Puedes irte con Edward, o con las chicas…

No podía dejar a Edward cuando él fue quién me defendió, no solo esta vez; sino todas las demás. No lo pensé tanto y subí al asiento trasero del volvo junto a él.

Jasper cerró la puerta y lo vi dirigirse al mercedes. El motor no tardó en encenderse.

-Segura de que estas bien…-Susurro

-Sí… ¿tú estás bien?- Le respondí en susurró; parecíamos dos adolecentes con secretos de enamorados.

-Bueno… para serte franco he estado en mejores condiciones…- Me contesto con una sonrisa que le costó; porque hizo una mueca de dolor.

No me atrevía a hablar….

-Gracias…. Por esto… por todo…

-Cuando quieras….

Dijo y sonrió un poco de lado; el cansancio lo venció y terminó recargado en mi hombro izquierdo durmiendo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de los Cullen, una vez más Emmett y Jacob ayudaron a sacar a Edward, ahora yo podía ir sola.

-CARLISLE! BAJA….Oh por Dios, ¿qué ha sucedido?... Edward hijo…

Quería suponer que ella era la madre de Edward, hizo que los chicos pusieran a Edward en un sillón. Ella era de tez clara, sus ojos eran parecidos a los verdes de Edward, aunque si prestabas atención a estos, notabas que tenía un poco de color miel mezclados en sus ojos; su cabello era claro, no era rubio, pero tampoco era castaño; era una increíble combinación, parecía el caramelo derretido que en alguna ocasión Charlie me había enseñado como lo hacían en la Push cuando era muy pequeña. Decir que era hermosa, era poco.

-¿Esme qué ocurre?...- Un hombre rubio bajaba por las escaleras, en el momento en que volteo a la escena, su cara mostró preocupación. –Alice, ve por mi maletín está en mi despacho…- Dijo mientras él se acercaba al Edward que se encontraba sobre el sillón.

Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero por el movimiento que pude ver bajo sus parpados supe que no estaba del todo dormido. Su cara se veía golpeada, su labio y su ceja estaban partidos, tenía sangre en las manos y también raspaduras cubiertas con tierra.

No sé porque no me había percatado de la sangre en el auto, pero ahora comenzaba a marearme.

-Todo está bien Bells.- Sentía a Jasper tomarme por la cintura, mis piernas volvían a parecer gelatina. Me tensé ante el hecho de que me tocará; pero aún así note que su abrazo solo trataba de mostrar confianza y protección. Me seguía hablando pero yo ya no reaccionaba. Voltee a ver a Edward, y pude ver a toda su familia viéndome, eso no me importo. Vi como Edward abría los ojos y trataba de levantarse solo para no poder lograrlo y volver a caer en el sillón. Poco a poco la habitación se fue volviendo oscura.

**EDWARD POV.**

_-Todo está bien Bells._- Escuche como le susurraba las palabras en forma tranquilizadora Jasper.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente para asegurarme que ella estaba bien. Note que toda mi familia la veía como si jamás se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando era precisamente esta la que me permitía poder seguir adelante.

Se veía tan frágil que trate de levantarla para poder abrazarla, pero me dolía horrores mi cuerpo y no pude hacerlo. Caí de nuevo sobre el sillón y observé a Bella desmoronarse en los brazos de Jasper.

-¡Bella!...- Me aterre, que tal si no fue suficiente lo que hice y ella si resulto dañada; yo no podía con todos y no vi cuando el tipo se le acercó, trate de separarla de ella no antes posible, pero no sabía si él le había hecho algo ya.

-Tranquilo Edward solo esta desmayada, supongo que fueron muchas emociones…- Jasper me dijo para tranquilizarme, pero me vio significativamente; tanto él y yo no sabíamos exactamente qué tan fuerte fue esto para Bella si es que nuestras suposiciones de lo que le había pasado eran correctas.-Será mejor que la lleve a un cuarto de invitados, no creo que este muy cómoda en un sillón… ¿Esme me permites?...

-Por supuesto que si hijo, llévala, tal vez alguien deba de estar con ella…

-No… a ella no le gusta la multitud madre… será mejor dejarla sola…-Logré decir.

-¿Estás seguro?...

-Sí…

Jasper desapareció con Bella en brazos, no me preocupe; sabía que Jasper, Emmett y Jake son personas con las que podía confiar. Pondría mi vida en sus manos. Aunque debo admitir que envidie a Jasper por ser él quien pudiera llevarla cargando estilo nupcial.

Mi padre comenzó a limpiar mis heridas.

-Edward… ¿qué ocurrió?...- Me preguntó mi padre, una vez que Jasper ya había bajado y todos estábamos en la sala en silencio; sabía que estaba preocupado aunque tratará de ocultarlo, tal vez mis heridas si fueran un poco graves.

-Bella se aburrió de la película y salimos a caminar… Después de un par de calles, note que alguien nos seguía, pero no podíamos dar vuelta atrás, por eso seguimos caminando,… pensé que podría ser solo una coincidencia…. Habíamos avanzado mucho y ellos aún nos seguían… Tome a Bella e hice que caminará más rápido, ella aún no se había dado cuenta y creo que por lo que hice lo noto…- Pause, me costaba mucho hablar, respiré profundamente y seguí…- Llame a Emmett, eran demasiados hombres para que yo pudiera defender a Bella, sabía que me seguían por ella y no por lo que traíamos…- Mi madre ahogo un grito, y note a todas las chicas tensarse.- Seguimos caminando, pero quedamos acorralados, le di a Bella el celular y le dije que corriera y que los encontrará, yo los detendría lo suficiente; pero ella quedó en shock y no se movió. Bueno el resto lo pueden deducir…. Bella era protegida por mí y eso no les pareció, termine en una pelea muy mal parado; después llegaron los chicos.

Nos quedamos callados, ellos estaban digiriendo lo que les acababa de decir, yo por otra parte pensaba en Bella, ahora ella estaba sola en una habitación de la casa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward…- Dijo mi padre.

-Si Edward soportaste todos sus golpes sin queja alguna.- Me dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-Bueno, me alegra que hubieran llegado, yo simplemente no creo haber aguantado más.- medio les sonreí… diablos hasta sonreír dolía.

**BELLA POV.**

Desperté en una cama muy cómoda; este no era mi cuarto, por lo que traté de recordar. En mi mente surgieron imágenes de Edward siendo golpeado, de un hombre que se me acercaba y me jalaba hacia él, de Edward defendiéndome de este; de Emmett, Jasper y Jacob sacándonos del apuro. También de la casa de Edward, de los rostros de sus padres preocupados; y de sangre; de mucha sangre, y la habitación haciéndose poco a poco oscura.

Me levante de mi lecho y me alegre de notar que aún tenía puesta la ropa, que ésta estaba empapada de sangre de Edward. No podía llegar así a casa.

Baje las escaleras, todas las escaleras y vi a todos cerca del sillón.

_-Estoy orgulloso de ti Edward…- Dijo su padre._

_-Si Edward soportaste todos sus golpes sin queja alguna.- Le dijo Emmet sonriendo._

_-Bueno, me alegra que hubieran llegado, yo simplemente no creo haber aguantado más.- Les contestó la voz, ya conocida por mí._

Quedaron en un nuevo silencio, decidí romperlo, no era correcto que yo los estuviera espiando…

-Hola…- Susurre, aunque todos me escucharon claramente.

Voltearon a verme, sus miradas… bueno estas eran extrañas. Solo la madre de Edward me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?...

-Bien…- volví a susurrar; note la mirada de Jasper fija en mí.

-Bueno, será mejor que prepare un té para todos…

No dijo más, dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

-Ven a sentarte hija…- Me dijo suavemente el padre de Edward…

Dude un poco pero al fin de cuentas me acerque; quede frente a un Edward un poco molido pero ya limpio de sus heridas.

-Gracias…-volví a susurrar. El señor Cullen solo sonrió cálidamente en respuesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio y yo estaba realmente incomoda. Jasper no dejaba de observarme, aparte de que todos los demás, con excepción del señor Cullen, quién se encontraba curando a su hijo; posaban la mirada sobre mí. Moví mis manos nerviosa, de seguro me echaban la culpa de lo que pasó, eso era muy evidente; ahora se daban cuenta del peligro que era yo.

-¿Bella?...- Me llamó Edward rompiendo mis pensamientos, al verlo pude ver confusión en su rostro, pero también tristeza y culpa… ¿por qué él tenía culpa en su mirada? - ¿Estás bien?...

Eso era sorprendente, ¿se preocupaba por mí, cuando yo fui claramente la causante de lo que le pasó?… No respondí, estaba un tanto en shock… ¿por qué se preocupaba por mí?

-Bella, yo… yo no sé…. Si lo hice bien…. Yo…. Yo no sé si cuando él se te acercó yo fui rápido…- Se veía nervioso y asustado; todos e incluso su padre, me observaron sorprendidos, al parecer Edward les había dicho lo que pasó, pero olvido mencionar ese detalle.

Ante la mirada de todos me puse nerviosa, y note que en mi garganta se formaba un nudo que no me dejaría hablar.

Después de unos segundos comprendí que tenía que decir algo; traté hablar pero no salió voz alguna, así que aclaré mi garganta y susurre…

-Sí… estoy bien… fuiste rápido…- Eso pareció aliviarlo, se relajo un poco y su padre siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Tú como te sientes?...-

Pregunte, me importaba Edward y mucho, era el único que trataba de entender y me respetaba; además de que si algo malo le pasaba no soportaría la culpa.

-Ahora estoy bien…- Respondió… ¿feliz?

Seguimos en silencio, observando al doctor Cullen en acción; hasta que el momento fue interrumpido por la señora de la casa con una bandeja de tazas, en las que suponía venía el té.

Nos dio una a cada uno, con excepción de su esposo y Edward. El silencio se volvió a formar.

-Bien…- dijo el señor Cullen cuando termino su trabajo…- Supongo que es hora de llamar a Charlie.

Eso hizo que palideciera; no le podían decir esto a Charlie, creería que me deprimiría más, y tal vez hasta me encerrarían en un psiquiátrico, no quería volver ahí.

-Yo…- mi voz salía quebrada…- Yo, creo que no es buena idea, Charlie se lo tomará muy mal….

-Pero tenemos que decirle que sucedió querida… -Me dijo la señora colocando su mano sobre la mía.

-Charlie es policía… y saber que algo así le paso a su hija hará que sobreactúe… no es buena idea, yo se lo diré… pero dejaré que pase un poco de tiempo… lo iré preparando para la noticia… por favor…

Todos me observaban no sabían qué hacer. Ellos conocían a Charlie y todos sabían que él sobreactuaría.

-Bien… tu le dirás a tu padre…- Hablo el señor Cullen.

-Gracias señor Cullen…- Respiré aliviada. Él me sonrió.

-Llámame Carlisle, no me gustan las formalidades.

-Está bien…- respondí dudosa. Y continúe. –Podría… podría quedarme hoy con ustedes…

Eso los tomó por sorpresa a todos e incluso a Edward.

-Por supuesto cariño, pero que le diremos a tu padre.- Me respondió amorosamente la señora Cullen.

-Qué es tarde…

-Muy bien, iré a llamarle…

-Gracias señora Cullen…

-Soy su madre…- dijo señalando a Edward y a Alice.- Pero no estoy tan vieja… llámame Esme.

-Ohh!... está bien…

No hicimos mucho más, todos nos subimos a dormir; los chicos también se quedarían… en verdad era tarde pasaban de las 11 y no era bueno manejar tan noche.

Emmett subió a Edward a su cuarto que estaba frente al mío.

-Si pasa algo pequeña, grita y estaremos contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…- Me dijo Emmett antes de que entrara a la habitación que me habían prestado.

-Ohm… ok.

-Bella… espera… toma…- Me dijo Alice jadeando. Observe lo que me daba…- Es una pijama estarás más cómoda.

-Gracias… Buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas noches…- dijeron en coro.

Entre a la habitación y me cambie; la pijama era un pantalón con una blusa de tirantes.

Me metí a la cama y traté de dormir, pero no podía, no con lo que había pasado.

Cuando James me violo por primera vez, fui con Derek y dormí con él… él jamás me haría daño, en él podía confiar… pero Derek no estaba ahora aquí conmigo, él luchaba por su vida.

Aquí, en Forks no tenía a nadie en quién pudiera confiar…

En mi mente apareció el rostro de un Edward sonriente. Tal vez él.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Camine a la habitación de Edward y toque… pero nadie respondió.

No me importo y abrí la puerta llegue hasta su cama sin tropezarme, lo cual era impresionante.

-¿Edward?...

Abrió sus ojos, apenas y los podía ver en la oscuridad del cuarto; estiró su brazo y prendió una lamparita…

-¿Bella?- Susurró…- ¿Qué ocurre?...

Me mordí el labio esto era un tanto vergonzoso, más aún teniendo en cuanta que no nos conocíamos casi nada.

-Yo… no puedo dormir…- Espero a que continuará pacientemente…- ¿Podría dormir contigo?

Una vez más lo tome por sorpresa; pero se hizo a un lado de la cama y levanto las cobijas para que pudiera acostarme junto a él.

Me acosté, rápido y no sé que me impulso pero me junte hacia él. Tenía mi cara sobre su pecho y respire su dulce aroma… no sabía que aroma era, pero era fantástico.

Él con cuidado y esperando mi reacción me abrazo lentamente, y por increíble que parezca, no me tensé, al contrario me sentía protegida con Edward a mi lado.

Nos cubrió con las cobijas y apago la luz de la lámpara.

Yo pase mis brazos por su cintura. Ahora ambos estábamos abrazados.

-Entonces…. Te gusto la salida…. Olvidando lo último que paso claro…- susurró. Su voz era armoniosa con el silencio que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Sí…. Fue divertido….

-Podríamos volver a salir así….

-Tal vez….

Silencio…

-Pero sabes…- susurre.

-¿Qué?...

-Los muertos como los zombis son increíbles…

Me acurruque más cerca de él y él apretó un poco más su abrazo.

Poco a poco me dio sueño y deje que las suaves nubes vaporosas de Morfeo me llevaran a otro mundo.


	7. CAPÍTULO VII Otorgando Nuevas Oportunida

**CAPÍTULO VII. OTORGANDO NUEVAS OPORTUNIDADES.**

Comencé a escuchar murmullos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí. Esto era extraño.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que a pesar de sentirlos, estos no transmitieron la desesperación que me invadía siempre que alguien me tocaba.

Los murmullos se hacían cada vez más comprensibles… aunque yo seguía sin abrir los ojos.

_-Se ven tan lindos juntos…._

_-Así es… pero me gustaría saber que ella se encuentra bien realmente…_

La voz de una mujer y un hombre reconocí, pero no recordaba de quienes eran. Forcé a mi mente a recodar; y así lo hice… sentí una especie de Deja Vú… al recodar todo lo que había pasado en la noche de Port Angeles. Lo último que recordé fue como me colé al cuarto Edward y le pedí dormir con él.

Así que eran los brazos de Edward.

Sintió como alguien movía a Edward y por consiguiente a mí.

_-Edward…. Amor, es hora de despertarse…_

-Mmmmmmmm….

Esa fue la respuesta de Edward y apretó un poco más su agarre a mi cintura.

_-Edward…._

-Solo un poco más mamá…. Por favor…

Su voz salió áspera, y obviamente él no quería levantarse aún. Su madre suspiro.

_-Está bien Edward te dejaré dormir un poco más._

-Gracias…-

No estoy segura si la Seño…. Es decir Esme, alcanzó a oír eso, porque Edward escondió su cara en mi cuello.

Escuche como los pasos de sus padres desaparecían. A continuación como era abierta y cerrada la puerta, signo evidente de que habían dejado la habitación.

La respiración de Edward era acompasada. Había vuelto a dormir.

Gire mi cuerpo para tener su cara de frente.

Su agarre se aferro aún más y suspiro.

Ver a Edward así era increíble. Su cara estaba en paz, sus parpados estaban cerrados, ocultando las hermosas esmeraldas que se encontraban bajo ellos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y por último, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente bañadas con un hermoso color rosado. Tristemente, también se podría ver ligeramente amoratado su bello rostro. Lo seguí observando, y me di cuenta que…

Me sentía bien.

Me sentía protegida.

Sabía que él me protegería de todo, no importaba que fuera.

Pero, no podía ponerlo en riesgo. Anoche lo habían golpeado horriblemente por mi culpa… yo, ya no valía nada, es decir me habían usado y desechado; ¿Cómo alguien se fijaría en mi si ya estaba manchada de esa manera?

"_**Solo me satisfarás a mi cariño, eres mía"**_

Eso es lo que me había dicho James, pero no pude evitar pensar que si jamás me hubiera pasado eso; desearía que Edward me quitará mi virginidad.

Edward era amable, me respetaba, era atento, era divertido y sumamente apuesto; era como un príncipe, de esos que cuando eres una niña crees que existen y con la ayuda de los cuentos de hadas quieres que así sea tu vida. Encontrar tu príncipe azul y casarte con él…. Y ser feliz por el resto de tu vida.

Pero para mi desgracia, yo no tendría ese final feliz… jamás.

_**-¿Tienes amigos?...**_

_**-Algo así…**_

_**-Bella, tienes que tenerlos, cambiaste mucho y sé que no es mi asunto pero no es bueno para ti aislarte…**_

La conversación que tuve con Matt, resonó en mi cabeza.

¿Y si tenía razón?, ¿Y si, sí podía tener amigos, al menos aquí en Forks?

Es decir, James, está muy lejos de aquí, él está en Phoenix, no podría hacerme nada si yo estoy aquí. Quizás pueda tener la misma vida que tenía.

Podría volver a ser feliz.

Las ilusiones eran demasiado fuertes como para no poder prestarles atención, por lo que no pude ignorarlas.

Los parpados de Edward revolotearon al abrirse. Sus hermosas esmeraldas ahora estaban dirigidas hacia mí.

-Buenas días…- me dijo con voz aún adormilada.

-Buenos días

-¿Dormiste bien?...

-Sí…

Nos quedamos así por unos instantes; entonces el pareció recordar algo y soltó el agarre de su mano de mi cintura. Por extraño que parezca, extrañe su abrazo; él lucía consternado. Entonces sentí como si llevara un letrero sobre mi frente en el cual decía que había sido usada.

Era natural que un ser tan bueno y hermoso como el que se encontraba junto a mí, quisiera mantenerme alejada.

-Perdóname Bella, yo no trataba de faltarte el respeto, te lo juro.

-¿Faltarme al respeto?- Ahora yo estaba más que preocupada…. ¿Cuando él me había faltado al respeto?

-Sí, mira… lo que pasa es que te quería proteger y… bueno, yo no pensé que te fueras a molestar por eso tome tu cintura… yo….

Ah, era eso; ¿cómo le explicaría a Edward que me gustaría que volviera a abrazarme?

-Edward no estoy molesta…- Susurre… es como si quisiera que fuera solo un secreto entre nosotros.

-¿Ah no?

-No…

-Yo pensé…. Yo creí… tú…

-Sí, lo sé… mi actitud ¿no?

-Pues sí…

-No me molesta… o al menos no me molesta que seas tú.

-Oh…

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo trate de evitar verlo, es simplemente que no podía verlo, no después de lo que sucedió ayer. Él debería de estar culpándome, yo fui la culpable de lo que le paso, y aunque sabía que él no me culpaba de nada, yo no podía evitar sentirme mal por ser la causante de lo que le ocurrió. Levante la mirada.

-Perdóname Edward….- Lo miré, tenía que decírselo.

-¿Pero de qué?- Lucía desconcertado.

-Por lo de anoche, yo… en verdad estoy triste, la culpa me carcome… si no hubiera sido por mí, esto no te hubiera pasado.- Dije, y no sé porque, pero toque y observe su labio partido.

-Bella, eso no fue tu culpa.- Lo dijo suave, despacio, como si quisiera que esas palabras entraran en mi cabeza. Tomo con su mano derecha mi barbilla e hizo que levantara la mirada.- No tienes la culpa de nada, estuvimos en el momento menos oportuno, eso es todo.

-Pero ellos me querían a mí…

-Y yo no hubiera dejado que pusieran sus asquerosas manos en ti… No tienes la culpa de nada Bella…

-Aún así, yo era quien deseaba salir del cine, sino lo hubiera hecho tu no me hubieras seguido y no hubieras terminado siendo golpeado.

-Eso es cierto…- Ahora lo entendía, no era buena para él, ni para nadie.- Tú querías salir, y yo salí contigo por voluntad propia, no fue porque me obligaste; Bella, tu no deseaste que eso pasara… ¿o sí…?

-No… pero…

-No lo deseaste, no sabías que algo así pasaría…

-No… pero…

-Es que no lo vez, no podría existir un pero, porque tu no sabías, no tenías como saber que algo así pasaría; esas cosas pasan todo él tiempo, y que nos haya tocado a nosotros, cuando tu querías caminar un poco, no te convierte en la causante y responsable de todo esto…. Me alegro, de haber salido contigo; que te hubiera pasado algo… no lo toleraría.

¿Que podía decir?... ¿gracias?... no lo sabía, eso era lo más hermoso que me habían dicho en toda mi vida.

-¿P….? – Sonaba patética, sollozos salían de mi boca.- ¿podría…. Edward…?

-Dime….- Me miraba de una manera tierna, me hacía sentir querida.

-¿Podría abrazarte?...

Me miro, sus ojos parecían suavizarse más y más. Y su sonrisa no era tan acentuada, pero para mis ojos era exactamente el rostro de un ángel.

-Claro…- Abrió sus brazos a modo de invitación.- Ven…

Me acerque a su abrazo protector, rodee con mis brazos su tronco y mi cara quedo en su pecho; escuche los latidos de su corazón, que parecían ligeramente más acelerados. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me sentí, bien… sentí que este era mi lugar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió.

Enterré mi rostro aún más en el pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos, no quería ver la cara que pondrían al verme así con él.

-Edward… Esme dice que es hora que bajes… todos desayunaremos.- La voz de Rosalie, resonó en la habitación. No sabía cómo estaba ella pues no voltee a verla y su voz fue indiferente.

-Enseguida bajamos…

-No se tarden…

Escuche como cerró la puerta.

-Sera mejor que bajemos Bella.

-Sí…

Nos levantamos de la cama, y mi cuerpo se estremeció por el frío. Yo solo llevaba el pijama que Alice me había prestado. La blusa de tirantes la verdad no tapaba mucho. Edward fue hacía una de las puertas que había en su habitación, era un armario y saco de éste una sudadera.

-Toma… posiblemente te quedara grande, pero será mejor que estés con él.

-Gracias…

Tome la prenda y me la puse. Edward era muy atento.

Bajamos juntos a la planta baja, donde se encontraban todos. Pero fue un trayecto bastante lento, Edward se podía mantener de pie, pero no podía moverse mucho que digamos.

-Tal vez,…. te podría ayudar….

-No te preocupes Bella… estoy bien; si quieres te puedes adelantar y comer, debes de tener hambre.

-No, está bien… es solo que…

-Estoy bien Bella… no tienes que preocuparte…

Tomo mi mano y dio un ligero apretón.

Seguimos bajando las escaleras.

Tardamos un poco pero por fin llegamos hasta la planta baja.

Caminamos hasta el comedor, y cuando llegamos, todos voltearon a vernos. Extraño, era decir poco.

-Perdón, por la demora… pero, una tortuga me propuso una carrera y no pude evitar aceptarla.- Dijo Edward para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Retire el asiento de su lugar para que él lo tomara…

-Gracias…

-Claro.

Me senté junto a él…

El desayuno era como él de una familia de televisión; todos estaban sentados y hablaban de lo que querían hacer en el día; o de lo que tenían que hacer para la escuela, el trabajo, etc… Contaban chistes… la mayoría por cortesía de Emmett y Jacob.

-Ohhh…. Ya sé… Puesto que tienes el día libre papá, podríamos ir a la Push, y hacer un picnic…., También estaría tu padre Jake… y el de Bella… ¿qué les parece?...- Dijo una Alice emocionada.

-Eso está muy bien…- grito Jacob.

Entonces todos me miraron, esperando mi respuesta.

-Mmmm….- mordí mi labio… ¿sería correcto?

-Bella… ¿podrías ir…?... será divertido, lo prometo…- Me dijo Edward tratando de convencerme.

No sabía que decir y para mi fortuna, el ambiente fue cortado por la música de mi celular, que marcaba que alguien me llamaba…

-Aquí tengo tu celular…- me dijo Esme, y extendió el aparato hacía mi.

-Ok… gracias…- Lo tome si levantarme.

Ni siquiera me fije quién me marcaba, solo era una excusa para no contestar la pregunta de los Cullen.

-¿Hola?

-Bella, no pienses en colgarme otra vez,… o tendré que ir por ti a ese maldito pueblo, y créeme que lo hare…

La voz de un Matt enfurecido, salió del aparato, el cual por alguna extraña razón estaba en alta voz. Todos nos quedamos en silencio nadie, hablo. Yo sabía que tenía que decir algo; pero no sabía que…

-¿Bella?... maldita sea contéstame… BELLA…

Estaba enojado… muy enojado y las palabras no salían de mi boca.

-No le hables así…- Dijo Edward con la voz contenida, y por su rostro note que quería destruir el aparato.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- Dijo Matt.

-Eso debería de decir yo…. Y además ¿quién te crees para hablarle así a Bella?- ¿Por qué no hablaba? No lo sé, pero al menos ahora Matt no dudaría que tenía "amigos".

-¿Y Bella?... ¿Dónde esta Bella?... ¿está bien?...- Sonaba tan preocupado.

-Estoy aquí Matt…

-Belli… ¿estás bien?... sucedió algo…

-Todo está bien… es solo que, ahora no estoy en mi casa; estoy en la casa de los chicos con los que te dije ayer que saldría…

-Cariño… espera un momento ¿sí?...

-Claro…

_S'il vous plaît, je suis en meio d'un appel important ..._ **(por favor, estoy en medio de una llamada importante)**

_Eh bien ... Permettez-moi de voir _**(bien… déjame ver)**

_J'aime le vert ... revoir le tissu bleu _**(me gusta la verde… revise la tela azul)**

_Karina ... personne ne me dérange ... _**(Karina… que nadie me interrumpa)**

-Lo siento cariño… en que íbamos… así…. Explica…

-Bien… ayer salimos y después me quede en casa de ellos, porque se hizo de noche…

-No… Bella, no debes de mentirme…

-Es la verdad…

-_Amour_… no sabes mentir…

-Pero es la verdad lo juro…- Cruce mis dedos, a veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien…

-Está bien… creeré que es la verdad…. Entonces, estas en la casa de tus amigos…

-Sí… de hecho, todos están escuchando, nuestra conversación.

-En ese caso… Buenos días a todos…

-Buenos días…- Se escucho un coro…

-Belli, ¿por qué todos están escuchando nuestra conversación?

-Es que, mi celular estaba en alta voz.

-Oh ya veo… crees que puedas quitárselo, tenemos que hablar solo tú y yo… nadie de por medio…

-Mmmm…- dude… ¿y si quería volver al tema de mi intento de suicidio?

-Suspiró- Esta bien… te juro que no será la misma conversación que la de ayer… puedes quedarte cerca de ellos, si así lo deseas; además doy el permiso de que si observan una mueca diferente a la que tienes ahora, él chico que me "grito" tome tu teléfono, me grite mucho… y destruya el teléfono… te mandare uno nuevo… o el dinero lo que prefieras…

-Me gusta mi teléfono…

-A mi no… pero ese no es el punto… ¿qué dices?

-Está bien… pero no me quedare… espera…

-Bien…

Puse el teléfono en su modo normal.

-Con su permiso…

-Pasa hija.

Salí del comedor; y me dirigí a la sala, me senté en uno de los sillones.

-Listo…

-Bien, antes que nada; perdón por la forma en saludarte…

-Claro…

-¿Cómo estás?...

-Pensé que no hablaríamos de eso..

-No me refería a eso.

-Entonces…

-Solo quiero saber cómo estas… Bella, me di cuenta que cuando yo me fui de Phoenix, ya no eras la misma; y eso fue una semana antes de que tú te fueras a vivir con tu padre. Quiero saber como estas.

-Estoy bien… en serio…

-Me dirás que fue lo que paso ayer…

-No…

-Entonces si paso algo…

-Sí…

-Ay Bella…- Suspiro, parecía frustrado; estoy segura que ahora estaba masajeándose la frente con su mano.- Pero estas bien… te duele algo… tu cuerpo… tu mente…

-Todo está bien…

-¿Y los chicos con los que estas?

-Ellos son muy amables…

-Bien; sobretodo quien me enfrentó… ¿cómo se llama…?

-Edward…

-Interesante nombre…

-Sí, así es…

-¿Saldrás con ellos más seguido…?

-Quizás…

-Eso no me ayuda… quiero saber que estarás bien… Por favor dime que ellos serán tus amigos, prométeme que les dirás cosas, que serás abierta a ellos… aunque sea a uno…- Tal vez eso si lo podía prometer.

-Está bien… lo prometo…

-Gracias… ahora, quizás debas volver, porque estoy seguro que te alejaste; pon el alta voz, creo que no me disculpe como se debía.

-Bien.

Puse el alta voz y entre de nuevo al comedor.

Todos sin excepción alguna me observaron.

-Listo Matt…

-Bien… Discúlpenme si de algún modo los ofendí… pero cuando se trata de Belli me angustio de más…

-No te preocupes, aunque debo decir que fue un extraño modo de hablar con tu…. ¿novia?...- Aventuro el Se… Carlisle…

-¿novia?... NO… no, no, no… no es mi novia… es más bien como mi hermana… como mi cuñada a la cual debo de proteger…

Sonreí ante eso; Derek dijo que él era mi hermano.

-Oh… disculpa mi confusión.

-No hay problema… en fin… me gustaría que si hubiera algún problema pudieran llamarme a mí también… no solo a sus padres… ¿tendrán en que escribir el número…?

Todos sacaron su celular… genial ahora todos me cuidarían…

-Listo…-dijo de nuevo Carlisle…

-Bien es el 5584238365 **(numero inventado) **por favor cualquier cosa me podrían llamar… y perdón por no presentarme como es debido… Mi nombre es Mathew Bertrand.

-Mucho gusto… soy Carlisle Cullen…

-El gusto ha sido mío…

_Excusez-moi monsieur ... Mademoiselle Dubois est ici _**(disculpe señor… la señorita Dubois esta aquí.)**

_un instant s'il vous plaît _**(un momento por favor)**

-Como notaran ahora me encuentro un poco ocupado, fue un gusto conocerlos…

-El gusto fue de nosotros…

-Belli, te llamare después… hasta pronto a todos…

-Hasta pronto Matt.

Colgó y así termino la llamada.

-Cariño, siéntate, tu desayuno se enfriara.

-Gracias Esme…

Comimos y no hablamos más.

-Entonces Bella, irás con nosotros… por favor di que si…- Al parecer a Alice no se le olvidaría.

Por un momento pensé en decirle que no, pero recordé a Matt.

-Supongo que estará bien… solo tengo que ir a casa para cambiarme de ropa y poder decirle a mi papá…

-No será necesario… te puedo prestar algo de mi ropa y nos iríamos juntos… a tu padre, le podríamos llamar…

-Mmmm… está bien.

Cuando todos terminamos de desayunar, Esme y Carlisle se levantaron para poder lavar los trastes que ensuciamos.

-Recuerdas cuando ibas a la Push, Bella...- Me dijo Jacob.

-Oh... sí, a Charlie siempre le gustaba bajar.

-Oh sí, aún lo hace... Así que... ¿qué te gustaría hacer en cuando estés allá?

-Pues... no lo sé... ¿ustedes que quieren hacer?

-Bueno pues hay buenas olas en esta temporada, quizás les gustaría hacer un poco de surf...- Mencionó Jacob, un tanto alentado...- También podríamos hacer una fogata y pasar tiempo como antes _**"Belli"**_

-No me digas "Belli"... sabes que odio que me llamen así...

-¡Oh vamos! todos escuchamos como el tal Matt te llamaba así y tu no le dijiste nada,,,

-Es que él compro los derechos de autor...

-Así... y dinos "Belli" cuánto cuestan... tal vez podamos comprártelos nosotros...- Replicó Emmett, parecía realmente dispuesto a "comprarlos".

-No creo que quieran hacerlo...

-¿Por qué no?... vamos dinos la cantidad...- Emmett.

-Es que no fue la cantidad Emmett... es decir si fuera eso, no le hubiera costado nada a Matt comprar los derechos de autor; el dinero le sobra...

-Entonces ¿cómo los compró?...- Me preguntó Jasper con un brillo en los ojos. Ahora todos estaban atentos a mí respuesta.

-Bueno... el contrato decía que no podía decírselo a nadie más... sino mi castigo será tormentoso... y conociendo a Mattt eso es algo de lo cual me debo de proteger... así que no les diré... Aunque pueden llamarle para saberlo, no les garantizó que les diga; pero así yo no sufriré las consecuencias.

-Bien... tal vez después le podamos llamar; ahora hay que preocuparnos por la salida a la Push...- Dijo Alice.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de la comida... -Esa fue Nessie, señalandose a ella y a Jacob.

-Bien... Jasper tú y Emmett se pueden ocupar de preparar los autos...- Dijo Alice.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar a Nessie y a Jacob con la comida. Además podríamos avisar a Charlie y a Billy.

-Gracias Esme...- Fue lo único que dije.

-Bien nosotros nos encargaremos de la ropa... -Dijo nuevamente Alice.

-Y... ¿yo?... no quiero encargarme de la ropa...- Reprochó Edward, por un momento me recordó a un niño de 5 años que no deseaba hacer su tarea.

-Bien... supongo que tú te puedes encargar de ti mismo.

-Alice...

-Vamos Edward, ambos sabemos que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo, además... así te cambiaras solo... o ¿acaso quieres que mi mamá se encargue de ti?... porque no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente...

-Por mí no hay problema...- Dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa... misma que tenían todos en la habitación, con excepción de Edward que su rostro estaba bañado de un tono rojizo...

-No será necesario, yo puedo solo...- Dijo Edward bastante apenado, con la cabeza gacha...

-Bien... entonces todo sigue igual que antes... Vamos Bella, te daré algo para que te pongas.

Alice, Rosalie y yo salimos del lugar para dirigirnos a su habitación.

Al llegar, ambas buscaron ropa para cada una...

-Mira Bella supongo que este traje de baño te quedara bien...- Me dijo mostrándome un traje de baño de una pieza de color negro; de hecho era bastante normal... aunque la verdad no creo que quisiera que me vieran solo con eso puesto...- Mira te puedo dar este pantalón, es más grande que los que yo uso así que te quedará perfectamente... yyyy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... mira esta blusa blanca estará bien.

-Gracias Alice...

-No hay problema... Rose... encontraste algo...

-La verdad no... Alice creo que iré a casa y buscare algo para mí y para Jasper... les parece si los veo en la playa en digamos dos horas...

-Está bien... diles a los chicos...

-Claro... Nos vemos.

Así salió Rosalie de la casa.

-Vamos Bells ponte la ropa... Mira la puerta de allá es el baño...

-Ok... Gracias.

Entre al baño y me puse la ropa que Alice me dio. Cuando salí ella ya no estaba, así que baje para ver si había alguien.

-Hey Bella... ¿qué ocurre?...- Me pregunto Edward desde el sillón.

-Estaba con Alice... pero se fue...

-Oh está en la cocina... supongo que revisa que haya suficiente comida...

-Ohhh

-Ven... ¿quieres ver algo en la tele?...- Me senté junto a él...

-Pues en realidad casi no veo la tele...

-Bien nosotros tampoco, de hecho normalmente está ocupada por Emmett, Jacob y Jasper se la pasan jugando videojuegos.

-Pasan mucho tiempo aquí ¿verdad?...

-Sí... en realidad parece más su casa que la mía... pero supongo que es bueno tenerlos aquí... pasas las tardes muy bien...

Guardamos silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del televisor, era un documental sobre los osos pardos.

-Así que Matt... ¿es tu amigo?

-Ahhh... sí... lo conocí cuando estaba en Phoenix.

-Oh... y ¿qué tal es?...

-Bueno...- Incómodamente le respondí.- Es amable... aunque antes era un tanto cínico y pedante...

-Ohhh... supongo que eso explica porque te hablo de esa manera... sabes, no estás sola... si él te llegará a molestar... yo te defendería.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que me siento bien con él... cuando se enoja puede ser bastante molesto... porque habla de la manera como lo hizo hoy,,, pero es bastante bueno... jamás me haría daño...- Extrañaba enormemente poder hablar con alguien.

-Pero no te hablo bien, aunque este enojado no creo que sea bueno que te hable así...

-Quizás, pero... bueno es que Matt es un hombre de negocios... su familia es adinerada y bueno él es un tanto tosco a veces. Cuando nos conocimos era peor... de hecho no nos podían poner en la misma habitación; pero después poco a poco fue cambiando...

-¿Peor?

-Bueno... es que era egocéntrico, no se disculpaba era un ser ruin pero después cambio... supongo que fue por nosotros...

-No entiendo mucho ¿sabes?

-Supongo que son historias bastantes largas como para poder hablar de ellas por ahora...

-¡CHICOS!... es hora... vámonos

Así salimos todos de casa y cada quién se subió a su auto... pero como Edward estaba un tanto discapacitado, él y yo nos fuimos con Esme y Carlisle.

El camino no duro más de media hora y al llegar... había varios chicos de la Push, estaba Billy, Rose y mi padre.

-Bells... cariño...- Vino mi padre a saludarme.

-Hola papá... perdón por no llegar ayer en la noche...

-No te preocupes... ven vamos a caminar.

Mi padre y yo caminamos por la orilla de la playa, y me guio hasta unos pozos...

-No sé si recuerdas, pero cuando venías de visita, te traía hacia estos pozos... siempre te gustaron decías que eran de muchos colores diferentes... y que en algunas ocasiones había lindos animalitos a los cuales tú tenías que alimentar...- Dijo al fin Charlie, mostrándome una sonrisa, y por causa de esta, muchas arruguitas aparecieron por su cara

-Lo recuerdo...

-Bien... es solo que me alegra que hayas querido venir a pasar tiempo conmigo... siempre fuiste y siempre serás mi nenita...

Charlie no es tan dado a mostrar sus sentimientos conmigo, ni con nadie, por eso me sorprendió su discurso, y también me gusto.

-Ven será mejor que vayamos con los otros...

-Ok...

Así emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

Cuando llegamos, todos habían terminado de acomodar las cosas que habían traído; algunos estaban jugando soccer con una pelota; otros estaban dentro del agua.

Yo fui con mi padre y me senté junto a Edward...

-Hey... - Me dijo...

-Hey... no hay algo que quieras hacer...

-Bueno pues la verdad quería jugar soccer, pero no puedo, quizás no fue tan buena idea traer a Carlisle...

-Te escuche...- Le grito su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Edward simplemente le sonrió de vuelta.

-Así que... ¿la Push es igual a cuando venías...?

-Sí... no ha cambiado mucho...

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí... es una playa hermosa y poco común.

-Entonces... ¿por qué no venías?...

-Ahhhhh...- Hice una mueca, esto sería complicado.

-Perdona, me estoy entrometiendo en lo que no me llaman...

-No está bien... Forks, no es mi lugar preferido... a mí me gusta el sol y aquí muy difícilmente sale... Pero siempre que venía a visitar a Charlie bajábamos...

-Entonces... ahora no te gusta estar aquí...

-No... al contrario... me agrada estar aquí...

-Eso es bueno...

Quedamos en silencio, observando a los otros disfrutar ya sea del soccer o de sus juegos en el agua.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?...

-Mmmm... Claro... estará bien...

Ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a recorrer la playa.

-¿Te gusta nadar?...

-Sí... en mi escuela de Phoenix teníamos natación como optativa...

-Y tú estabas

-Aja...

-Así que te gustan los deportes...

-Sí... aunque no todos...

-¿Cuáles son los que te gustan?

-Bueno... me gusta la natación; y el tennis... también corro bien, aunque no me agrada mucho el atletismo...

-¿Te gusta el voleibol?

-Es pasable...

-A casi ninguna chica le gusta los deportes...

-Sí lo se... pero a mi si

-Eso es bueno... Será mejor regresar...

Empezamos a caminar; para regresar con nuestros padres... entonces los escuche...

_-¿Qué qué?... como de que Bella fue defendida por tu muchacho... como de que les querían hacer algo..._

Pare abruptamente... mi papá estaba gritándole a Carlisle y Esme... y lo peor, le habían dicho lo que iba a pasar anoche... porque no me hicieron caso...

_-Charlie tranquilízate... ellos están bien..._

_-No Carlisle... esto no está bien y ella no estará bien... Tú no entiendes nada..._

-¿Papá?...- Le hable... su rostro estaba desconcertado, y se veía triste... pero había más... yo ya había visto esa mirada... era la misma que la de hace unos meses atrás... cuando fue a verme al hospital de rehabilitación... esa era la mirada en su cara.

Cruzó el espacio que nos separaba y me abrazo... Todos nos observaban...

-Tranquila Bells... todo estará bien...

-Papá estoy bien... no paso nada...

-Vente cariño... vámonos de aquí... estaremos seguros en casa...- Mi padre lucía más nervioso que yo... y todos nos seguían mirando.

-Papá en serio estoy bien... no ocurrio nada...

Tomo mi muñeca y tiro de mí...

-Nos vamos...

-Papaaaaa... por favor...

-Charlie amigo... tranquilízate estas asustando a Bella

-Cállate Carlisle... tú no sabes nada... nadie sabe nada...- Jalo más fuerte de mí.- Vámonos...

-Papá por favor...

Entonces sentí que alguien más jalaba de mi otra mano; al voltear supe que era Edward.

-No se la llevará...

-Suéltala muchacho...

-No... la esta asustando... no permitiré que se la lleve... yo le prometí que la protegería de todo... y eso lo incluye a usted

-Chico no me hables así... yo jamás pondría en peligro a mi hija.

-Pues no lo parece... no voy a permitir que se lleve a Bella...

Para este entonces, Edward me tenía ya tras él, poniendo su cuerpo como una barrera; entre mi padre y yo.

-Papá, estoy bien... todo está bien... Edward me protegió y no permitió que nada pasará...

- Bells es solo que no quiero que vuelva a pasar... no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me entere...

-Perdón papá... pero te juro que no volverá a pasar...

-Está bien... aunque quiero que lo hablemos bien en casa...

-Está bien... podemos quedarnos un poco más...

-Está bien...

Edward tomo mi mano, y no se separo de mí; creo que por temor a que mi padre me tomara y saliera huyendo conmigo.

-Carlisle... escucha...- mi padre lucia y sonaba apenado.

-No hay problema Charlie, son nuestros hijos, yo entiendo.

-Perdón... en serio

Después de un momento de disculpas y otras cosas más, la reunión transcurrió normal.

-Eso fue extraño...- me dijo Edward... ahora estábamos sentados, observando como el sol se ocultaba a través del mar.

-Sí... les dije que mi padre era sobreprotector...

-Cierto, aunque no creí que tanto...

Nos quedamos en silencio. Fue incluso placentero.

-Así... qué... bueno... normalmente nunca hago esto... pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez...

-¿Hacer qué?

-Escucha... me agradas y mucho... pero sé que necesitas tu espacio... y por ello creo que siempre tratabas de evitarme... así que... ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-¿Amiga?...

-Si ya sabes... yo sería tu amigo... nos contaríamos cosas y cada vez que quieres golpear a alguien puedes llamarme y yo estaría encantado...

-Eso se oye bien... aunque me asegurare que puedas salir de la pelea bien parado...

-Ok... me gusta tu consideración.

-Bien... entonces... supongo que la respuesta es sí...

-Genial...

Lo último que vimos fue como el sol se oculto por completo el día de hoy. Nos fuimos con los demás e hicimos una fogata.

Fue un buen día... quizás El MEJOR EN HACE YA MUCHO TIEMPO PARA MÍ.


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII Dolor de uno Dolor de do

**CAPÍTULO VIII. DOLOR DE UNO... DOLOR DE DOS...**

Había pasado unos cuantos días desde la ida a la playa...

La verdad todo seguía normal; aunque Charlie se mostraba aún un poco sobreprotector.

Convencer a Charlie de que me encontraba bien, requirió de que fuera más abierta a Edward y a los demás. A decir verdad, solo era un poco más abierta con Edward, a los otros les hablaba, pero no tanto; podría decir que la relación que tenía con los demás era la misma.

Por otro lado, en la escuela, Edward siempre estaba conmigo; era extraño que no lo estuviera, por lo que en los corredores comenzaron a existir rumores de que éramos novios. Esto, claro, era obviamente imposible.

Mike Newton, siempre trataba de encontrar una oportunidad en la cual abordarme, pero eso nunca pasaba por mi cercanía a Edward.

Mi relación con Edward era extraña.

No era la misma relación que tenía con mis amigos de Phoenix; pero tampoco era la misma relación que tuve con James; ni mucho menos se comparaba con la relación que tuve con Derek o Matt. Siempre me cuestionaba a mi misma que significado tenía; pero para mi desgracia nunca encontraba una respuesta a esto y por el contrario, siempre encontraba 10 preguntas más, que se iban acumulando.

Al día siguiente de lo de la playa, Edward pasaba por mí todos los días; eso era un tanto extraño pero a mí no me importaba mucho. Para apaciguar un poco el tiempo que estábamos en el coche, Edward comenzó a jugar las 20 preguntas... lo curioso de este juego es que habiendo transcurrido los días, y las "20 preguntas" que marcan el juego; él seguía jugando. Casi siempre hacia las preguntas, parecía que quería saberlo todo de mí. Pero siempre era cuando estábamos solos. Una era, como dije, cuando veníamos a la escuela en su coche, otra era cuando terminábamos antes todos la práctica de biología, cuando estábamos de regreso en su coche, o en las pocas veces que salía con ellos, cuando cada parejita se iba y nos terminaban dejando solos; siempre terminábamos en un café o en un restaurant para que él pudiera seguir con el juego. Pero si había alguien más, nunca jugábamos, es por eso que en el comedor a la hora del receso de clases, siempre quedábamos "absortos" a lo que decían los demás.

Claro que no era el único que preguntaba; yo también lo hacía, aunque no constantemente. Así me enteré que siempre ha admirado a su padre en el trabajo que éste realiza, por lo que deseaba seguir los pasos de él en la carrera de medicina, pero aún no se decidía en la especialidad, descubrí que le encanta la música clásica, pero no por ello se encierra a solo esta, sino que también escucha a nuevos autores, nuevos estilos..., Le gusta la comida italiana y china y... bueno... en realidad no discrimina mucho a la comida, por lo que no me dijo su comida favorita... en cambio si dijo que detestaba el sabor y la textura de la carne de cerdo. También descubrí que le gustaba la lectura sobre todo la de suspenso; me decía que en algunas ocasiones se adentraba tanto en ella que terminaba soñando que él era el protagonista y sus sueños lo despertaban sobresaltado exactamente en la parte en la que dejo de leer, así que cambiaba las horas de sueño por horas de lectura. Dijo que su madre al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, decidió tomar sus libros y dejarlos en la habitación de ella para que el durmiera. Al parecer se había hecho adicto a la lectura...

Septiembre llegó bastante rápido y con ello mi cumpleaños... agradecía internamente que Edward jamás me había preguntado acerca de ello, extraño pero bastante favorable para mí. De hecho le dije a Charlie que no quería pasar mi cumpleaños con nadie... bueno solo quería pasarlo con él, inmediatamente comenzó a decirme que él no era tan entretenido, que mejor saliera; pero hice uso de una técnica no muy honorable... le dije que casi nunca estuvo en mis cumpleaños, y que lo que más deseaba era que este cumpleaños lo pasará solo con él, ese era mi más anhelado regalo... por supuesto no pudo decir nada contra ello y acepto que no le diría a nadie. No era por completo mentira lo que le había dicho a Charlie; es decir, era verdad que pase muy pocos cumpleaños en su compañía y ahora que tenía su atención, y él podía estar conmigo, deseaba que estuvieramos solos nosotros dos ese día... pero la principal razón por la que no quería decírselo a nadie, era porque si avisaba sería a los Cullen, a los Black, a los Hale... en realidad le avisaría a todo el pueblo y este como no me conocía exactamente vendrían todos hipócritamente.

Odiaba la atención.

Sí... esa era una razón... pero también había otra, quizás que contenía mayor peso, solo que esperaba que fuera capaz de manejarla... bueno... esperaba poder manejarla mejor... porque sabía perfectamente que eso traería muchas actitudes inesperadas que nadie, definitivamente nadie pudiera ver...

En especial Edward, que comenzaba a conocerme muy bien.

Desperté con la música de mi celular...

Marcaba una llamada, la atendí sin siquiera mirar de quién se trataba.

-¿Hola...?- Respondí con voz pastosa.

-Hola... te desperté ¿verdad?...- Me respondió un Matt, bastante alegre.

-Está bien... tenía que despertarme, de hecho debería de alistarme ahora para la escuela...

-´Pues ni pienses en colgarme, pon el alta voz para que escuches...- Hice lo que sugirió.

-Vaya... en verdad eres exigente... tienes suerte que me haya bañado en la noche...

-Ja, ja, ja... vaya, en verdad la tengo ¿no es así?...

-Sí Matt... la tienes...- Dude, no quería del todo ser tan descortés.- Bueno... y dime... ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

-Hay Bells, siempre tan impaciente... Pero sabes, te daré gustó... primero que nada, ve a la cocina...

-Ok...

Me levanté y salí de mi habitación, llegue hasta la cocina y en la mesa había una caja, sobre esta una nota de Charlie que me decía que no pudo esperarme y que nos veíamos en la tarde.

-Matt... será acaso tú eres el responsable de que haya una caja en la mesa de la cocina.

-Sí Bells, soy responsable, ahora deja de estar haciendo pucheros, porque estoy seguro que los haces...- Odiaba que me conociera.- Bien... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSS!

Gritó tanto que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mí.

-Gracias Matt, aunque sabes que no era necesario...

-Calla, además... no es la única sorpresa...

-Matt, por favor ya no más, sabes que odio esto.

-Espera... esta sorpresa te gustará...

-"(aquí va un suspiró)"- Ok... te escuchó.

-Bien... de hecho debo decirte que esta fue impredecible... solo se dio; por eso tuve que llamarte más temprano...

-Matt.- mi paciensa no era mucha.

-Ok... mira... estas sentada...

-Sí Matt, estoy sentada...

-Primero abre tu regalo...

Así lo hice, no creí que se atreviera a darme algo así; creí que respetaría un poco más mi opinión, y no me regalará un nuevo celular... y no solo se conformó con ello, sino que me regalo un black berry touch...

-Matt, te dije que mi celular me gustaba...

-Sí, y yo te dije que a mí no... Pero escucha, tengo algo que te hará muy feliz con este celular.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, en primera porque odio que gasten dinero en mí, y créeme Matt esto fue muy excesivo... en segundo lugar, porque habíamos pactado que no me regalarías cosas tan lujosas, y en tercera porque sabes que odio las sorpresas...

-Sí... lo sé y aceptare, el castigo que me quieras imponer no importa cuál sea... pero ahora dejame darte la sorpresa...

-Matttt!

-Por favor... sé que la adoraras...- respire profundamente.

-Está bien... dime...

-Primero, necesito que te conectes desde tu celular...

-Matt...

-Solo hazlo...

Claro, él tuvo que decirme como conectarme.

-Bien... vez el mensaje que te acabo de mandar...

-Sí...

-Descárgalo en tu celular...

-Ok...

Matt guardó silencio, y yo también, mientras se descargaba el archivo me vestía rápido, Edward llegaría por mí en menos de media hora, y yo aún no estaba del todo lista... Termine de amarrarme las agujetas cuando el celular sonó, marcando el fin del descargue.

-Bells... esperó que te guste tanto la sorpresa como lo fue para mí...

No entendí muy bien a qué se refería, por lo que tome mi nuevo celular y observe, para fascinación mía que era un foto; era una foto de Derek, en una cama de hospital, sonriendo a la cámara, y con los ojos abiertos... No podía ser... mis ojos se humedecieron, y trate de controlar los sollozos que estaban en mi garganta...

-Cariño... ¿qué ocurre?...- La voz de Derek se escuchó a través del aparato... Era suave y un tanto débil...

-De... DEREKKKKK...-

-Shhh... Tranquila amor todo está bien...- me dijo Derek

Lloré... no pude soportarlo más... él estaba vivo, él estaba de nuevo consciente.

-Gracias Mattt... muchas gracias por llamarme para la noticia... por darme un poco de tiempo con él, cuando tú tenías todo el derecho de quedarte con él todo el tiempo que quisiera.

-No hay problema Bells... lo hice con gustó, además... quedó bien para tu obsequio no crees... te prometí que te gustaría...

-Cierto... m u c h a s g r a c i a s- Aún hipaba un poco.

-Sabes... lamentó mucho que no pueda hacer esta llamada más larga, porque tengo que colgar ahora... los doctores no me ven muy bien...

-Ok... gracias Matt... Derek,,, termina de recuperarte... te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero cariño...- Dijo Derek...

-Hasta pronto Bells...- Matt

-Nos vemos...- dije antes de que la comunicación se cortará...

Quede ensimismada...

Derek estaba bien ahora..., no lo podía creer,

Definitivamente era el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida...

Mi nuevo celular vibró, y descubrí que tenía un mensaje de texto de Matt.

_"Llévate el celular... te estaré mandando fotos de él en todo el día..._

_Te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños..._

_Sabes que ambos te amamos mucho..._

_Besos y abrazos..._

_Matt y Derek"_

Sonreí ante eso... me sentía tan bien...

Después noté que alguien tocaba en la puerta de mi casa...

Baje sin siquiera verme, era tan feliz...

Abrí la puerta y vi a un Edward sonriente, como cada día, pero su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto me vio.

-Dios Bella, ¿qué ocurrió?... ¿estás bien?...-

No entendía su preocupación, cuando era tan feliz...

Entonces note como mis mejillas estaban húmedas... claro está llorando, pero no sonriendo... al menos no parecía tan maniaca como de costumbre...

-Estoy... estoy bien... es que recibí noticias...- Entró a la casa y me abrazó...

-Tranquila... todo estará bien... ¿quieres hablar de ello?

-No ... no son noticias malas... son muy buenas... lloro de felicidad...

-¿qué?...- eso lo desconcertó bastante y ahora, estábamos de frente, aunque él no había retirado por completo sus brazos de mí...

-Derek es alguien muy importante para mí... estaba internado en un hospital, porque había caído en coma... pero hoy despertó...

Me volvió a abrazar...

-Eso es bueno, si quieres nos podemos quedar y no ir a la escuela...

-No quiero ir... si mi papá descubre que no fui... puede que le de otro ataque de protección...

-Está bien...

-Iré por mis cosas...

-Bien...

Fui por ellas, de hecho no tenía ni idea de que había en mi mochila porque no la había preparado; pero no me importó... Tome ambos celulares antes de irme...

-Listo, vamos...

Salimos y como siempre Edward me abrió la puerta de su auto.

Esto era diferente, nos quedamos callados y nadie rompía el silencio, creí ver un poco incomodo a Edward, así que decidí aligerar el ambiente.

-¿qué... hoy no tienes cientos de preguntas para mí?- le pregunte con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, sonrió un poco...

-Creí que no me querías escuchar... y yo no quería romper tu felicidad...

-Claro que quiero escucharte... oh vamos... ambos sabemos que quieres preguntar...

-Bien... si así lo quieres...- me dijo más animado- Algo sencillo...

-Claro...

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?...- _"todo menos eso...".-_Vamos dime...

-Es hoy...-susurre con la esperanza de que no lo haya escuchado...

-¿Quéeeeee?- creo que si lo escucho...- porque no me dijiste... pudimos haberlo celebrado... no, aún podemos... solo...

-Nooooo... es que no quiero... mira, casi no me gustan los regalos, las sorpresas, las fiestas... por eso no dije nada... por favor... podríamos mantenerlo así...

-Pero...

-por favor...

Detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento...

-Bien... con una condición...

-la que sea...

-Como hoy es viernes,,,, no pasara nada... pero mañana todos saldremos y festejaremos... no les diré nada a nadie hoy se los diré mañana cuando todo haya pasado...

-Edwardddddd

-Te cuidaré... estaré al pendiente y haré que no quieran hacer muchas cosas... estaré contigo...

-Eso no es justo...

-Quizás... pero es mi oferta...- Espero a que decidiera, yo no quería que lo supieran, y mostré duda, él lo vio.- Oh no podemos hacer el trato, y les diría en este momento, Alice hará una enorme fiesta, que le duraría hasta mañana; y yo por supuesto te dejaría a su merced...

-Edward... insisto en que eso no es justo...

-Oh... vamos sabes que es mejor mi oferta...

-Engreído...

-No lo soy...

-Claro que sí...

El sonrió ampliamente y salió del coche... me abrió la puerta. Y comenzamos a andar para estar con los demás.

Lo detuve...

-Bien tú ganas, pero no digas nada...

-Trató hecho Swan...

Enfurruñada seguí caminando; pero alcance a escuchar como a Edward se le salía una risita.

-Hey chicos... ¿por qué esa cara Bella?...- Me preguntó Emmett.

-Por nada...- que injusta es la vida.

-Está bien... hey Edward, escuchaste que va a ver un juego en la escuela, creo que de basket... que dices ¿vamos...?

-¿quienes más irán?...- Preguntó un poco receloso...

-Pues todos... solo faltaba decirte a ti y a Bella...

-No hay problema por mí... ¿Newton jugará...?

-Eso creo hermano...

-Genial...- su sonrisa era enorme.- ¿qué dices Bella nos quedamos una hora más en la escuela para aplastar a Newton?...

En verdad no quería quedarme, sobretodo porque Mike estaría por los alrededores. Pero ahora que veía la sonrisa de Edward supe que me chantajearía con la información que le di. Para mi fortuna el timbre sonó.

-Oh... el timbre... tengo que llegar temprano... eh nos vemos luego...

Y salí del lugar lo más rápido posible. Nadie me siguió; pero mi curiosidad me obligo a voltear y note que Edward estaba bastante divertido con mi acción, eso logro enfurecerme. Note que muchos en los pasillos se me quedaban mirando, pero no les tome atención.

Cuando llegue, me senté en el mismo lugar; puede que me haya podido cambiar, pero la verdad es que no quería tener problemas con los demás.

-Hola Bella...- ¿Era acaso Lauren la que se dirigía a mí? Ella era la chica más popular de la escuela, y bueno, estaba bastante interesada en Edward.

-uhmmm... Hola...- No estaba nada cómoda con alguien como ella.

-Me preguntaba si ¿quisieras sentarte con nosotros este día?

-Oh... gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me sentaré con los Cullen y Hale y por supuesto también con Jacob.

-Bueno, querida, porque no los traes contigo y así todos estarán contentos...- Su voz era tan empalagosa y chirriante que me pregunte si cuando cantaba, si es que lo hacía, rompería una copa de cristal...

-Oh,... bueno, les diré en cuanto este con ellos...

-Ok. Querida... nos vemos... chao...- Me dieron escalofríos cuando se fue, de hecho fue una sensación extraña y perturbadora. Regrese a mi pregunta, y concluí que eso quizás nunca lo sabría... aunque de algo estaba segura,... quizás no supiera si Lauren pudiera romper una copa de cristal solo con su voz; pero estoy segura que si la ponen al frente para que hablara sin interrupción alguna en un salón lleno de estudiante, estos huirían de su arrastrante e irritante voz.

Las clases, fueron de lo más comunes y la hora del almuerzo llegó bastante rápido.

Cuando entre, el comedor estaba lleno; inmediatamente, todos me observaron... y digo todos, porque los de la mesa de populares voltearon a verme...

No me gustó eso; me recordó tanto a...

No pensé en ello y voltee a ver a Edward que también me miraba, al igual que todos los que se sentaban con él...

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos; hacia la mesa de siempre, cada uno seguía mis pasos, y yo me aterre... odiaba ese tipo de atención... Lo detestaba... sobre todo cuando me recordó tanto a Phoenix...

Mi trayecto me pareció eterno, e incluso mi subcociente me hizo una mala pasada cuando creí ver que la mesa a la que me dirigía se alejaba más y más.

Por fin llegué con todos y me senté junto a Edward como de costumbre...

Aún todos me observaban y comencé, una vez más, a entrar en pánico; entonces note que alguien tomaba mi mano y la apretaba...

Era Edward que seguía observándome ahora gentilmente y trataba de hacerme sentir bien...

-Ellos... bueno... Lauren, me ofreció un lugar con ellos...- Les dije, todos me escuchaban, al menos los de la mesa; porque trataba de hablar en voz baja.

-¿Quieres ir...?- Me preguntó Nessie...

-No...- Susurré...-Le dije que me sentaría con ustedes... así que me dijo que también ustedes fueran... yo, les dije que les preguntaría...

-Nosotros no iremos Bella...- Me aseguró Edward.

Después de eso, ellos volvieron a empezar la plática, todos estaban colaborando con algo... note que los "populares" también comenzaban a conversar, eso me tranquilizó bastante,,,,

Edward ese día me compró pizza... sabía bien. Quise descansar un poco mis ojos, así que vague la mirada por todo el lugar...

Mike Newton me observaba... su mirada me daba asco y terror... me paralice, no podía dirigir la mirada a otro lado; pero tenía pánico, me sentí tan desprotegida...

Baje la mirada, y voltee mi rostro para no verlo más...

Edward paso un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él... yo levante mi cara... ¿acaso era tan obvia?

-¿Estas bien?- me susurro...

-Creo que sí...

-Estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada te pase. Lo sabes... ¿verdad?

-Si...

No me había dado cuenta que hora todos nos miraban y cuando digo todos... es decir TODOS... el comedor enteró nos observaba, y la incomodidad me invadió al igual que a Edward...

Mi rostro se torno rojo... y el de Edward adquirió cierto color rosado claro...

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo de las clases...

-aHHHH... Nos tenemos que ir... - dijo Edward y me saco de ahí...

Nos dirigimos a biología... y tomamos nuestros asientos, cuando entraban los demás... nos miraban como si no dieran crédito a lo que veían...

-Así que... te quedarás ¿verdad?...- Preguntó Edward...

-En realidad no lo creo...

-Vamos Bella, será divertido...

-No... es que tengo cosas que hacer

-Por favor quédate... por mí...- Me dijo, y nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos... de pronto sentí que nada más existía... solo éramos Edward y yo... nadie más... Entonces creí que sus ojos eran tan profundos como el océano.

-ATENCION CHICOS...- Me despertó de mi hipnotismo el profesor... Voltee a verlo- Hoy no habrá clases, así que pueden irse...

Todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas... Edward me esperó; él no había sacado nada desde que llegamos.

-Vamos.- Tomó mi mano y jaló de esta.

Otra vez, todos nos observaban pero trate de ignorar las miradas.

Llegamos al estacionamiento.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Bueno... qué te parece si escuchamos un poco de música en lo que empieza nuestra clase...

-Bien...- Dije dudando.

Subimos a su auto y de inmediato puso a Tchaicovsky

-¿Te quedarás?

-No lo dejarás ir ¿no es cierto?...

-Exacto...

-No quiero hacerlo...- Le contesté en voz baja.

-¿Es por Newton...?

-No... Bueno me molesta, no te lo negaré... pero es que en verdad no quiero.

-Sabes que no permitiré que te toqué

-Lo sé... pero en verdad no quiero quedarme hoy...

-Bien... no te molestaré más con eso... Puedes llevarte el Volvo...

-Claro que no... Tu lo necesitarás...

-No hay problema... llévatelo...

-No lo haré...

-Entonces yo te llevaré...

-NO... Tú querías jugar... no dejaré que por mí no lo hagas...

-Que amable de tu parte.. Pero si no quieres llevarte el volvo y no quieres que te lleve... dime Bella, ¿cómo llegarás a tu casa?

-Pues... no lo sé... caminaré...

-Estás loca... no dejaré que camines hasta tú casa... se acabo la discusión... yo te llevaré...

-Pero...

-Nada de peros jovencita...

-¡No eres mi padre...!- Le grité

-¡Soy tu amigo...!- Me gritó.

Nos miramos con furia... Él no tenía derecho a decirme que hacer...

_FLASH BACK..._

_-Bella, él no es una buena persona...- Me dijo Derek_

_-Es mi vida... no tienes que meterte así... tú ni siquiera lo conoces...-Le respondí fríamente._

_-He visto como te ve... eso no es normal... _

_-DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA DEREK... TU NO LO CONOCES... AHORA TU NO SABES NADA DE MÍ... NO TE METAS..._

_-BELLA POR FAVOR ME IMPORTAS MUCHO... NO QUIERO QUE ÉL TE HAGA DAÑO..._

_-ÉL JAMÁS ME HARÁ DAÑO..._

_No le di la oportunidad de replicar... tome mis cosas y me fui del lugar... _

_FIN FLASH BACK..._

Así fue como mi relación con Derek se apagó, y ahora estaba cometiendo el mismo error con Edward... ¿es que acaso no entendía...?

-Perdón...- le dije susurrando a Edward, y baje mi rostro, no quería que me viera llorar.

Escuché como Edward salía del coche, por supuesto... él no quería verme... lo herí al decirle eso...

La puerta de mi lado se abrió, era Edward, ahora me sacaba...

-Ven...- dijo cuando mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Baje del auto...

Abrió la puerta de atrás e hizo que nos metiéramos... Después me abrazo...

-Sabes que me preocupó por ti... no es que quiera tomar tu vida...

-Lo sé... es solo que he estado tanto tiempo sola... esto rompe mi equilibrio... ya me había acostumbrado...

Edward suspiró, seguía abrazándome pero sentí que dudaba en decirme algo...

-No quiero que te ofendas... no quiero que te enfades... es, es solo que sé que... bueno... es que he notado algunas cosas...

-¿Qué?...

-Bella por favor no te enfades...

-¿qué cosas...?- le exigí saber...- dímelo...

-Te lo diré, pero no debes tomártelo a mal... prométemelo...

-Bien lo prometo...- me apresuré a decir...

-No... No es una promesa que puedas romper Bella... tienes que hacerlo en serio

-Está bien...- le dije más calmada...- te lo prometo... prometo que no me enfadaré...

Edward abrió la boca para decirme, pero en eso alguien toco la ventana...

-Chicos... será mejor que entren a clase si no quieren problemas...- Nos dijo una maestra... increíblemente ya había pasado una hora...

Edward abrió la puerta y salimos...

No me dijo nada. Ahora tendría que esperar.

Las clases siguientes, no tardaron mucho en pasar. Ahora nos encontrabamos en el estacionamiento...

-¡Vamos... vamos...! tenemos que patearle el trasero a Newton...- Gritó jovial Emmett...

-Emmett no iremos...- Dijo Edward, él deseaba hacerlo. En la mañana lo note.

-Pero Edward...- Emmett le respondió con un puchero.- Iríamos... nosotros iríamos... tú querías...

-Sí... en la mañana... ahora no me siento de humor. Además estarán Jasper y Jacob... lo lograrán sin ningún problema.

-Oh... está bien... sé que no sirve de nada seguirte suplicando...

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Emmett... chicas por favor... creen que podrían grabar a Newton...

-No hay problema Edward- Dijo Nessie, con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Bien... entonces nos vemos...

-Adiós...- les dije.

Edward me llevó a su auto. El trayecto a mi casa fue en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, nos quedamos en el auto en silencio nadie lo rompía. ¿Acaso me lo diría?

-¿Quieres entrar?- Le pregunté... solo por decir algo; entonces note que era la primera vez que lo invitaba a pasar.

-Claro... vamos...

Bajamos del auto, y yo permití que él entrara a mi casa.

Note que la contestadora, tenía un mensaje, por lo que lo escuche mientras Edward se dirigía a la sala.

_"Bella... perdón pero surgió algo de improvisto... ahora no estoy en Forks exactamente..._

_Llegaré tan pronto como pueda..._

_Lo lamentó... en serio Bells..."_

La voz de Charlie salió por el aparato... genial, ahora estaría de nuevo sola en mi cumpleaños.

Me dirigí a la cocina...

-¿Quieres algo de tomar Edward?

-Agua estaría bien...

Tomé dos vasos y los serví... Llegué hasta donde Edward estaba y me senté junto a él.

-Gracias...- me dijo en cuanto le tendí el vaso.

-No hay problema...

Una vez más el silencio cayó en nosotros.

-Edward... no tenías que haber renunciado a lo que fuera que le hicieran a Newton...

-No hay problema... en realidad, me importa más tu compañía que molestarlo a él...

Silencio... sabía que Edward estaba incomodo, pero esto era poco común; casi era palpable su incomodidad.

-Creo que en realidad, es porque quería hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué?- Le pregunté haciéndome la tonta...

-Bella... - me contestó, haciendo un puchero que mostraba su inconformidad.- Tú lo sabes... además te debía una explicación...

-Cierto...- Esperé un poco...- Entonces dime...

-Es complicado...

-¿Por qué?...

-Sé que te enojarás... yo no quiero eso... me importas mucho, no quiero que nuestra amistad termine así...

-¿Y por qué mejor no lo dejas así...?

-Porque es algo imperdonable... me gustaría que tuvieras en mí la confianza para decirme... para que yo pudiera... al menos intentar... apaciguar el dolor, por el que estas pasando...

-Porque crees que tengo dolor...

-Simplemente al verte lo noto... casi no sonríes... te alteras si alguien te ve... no permites que nadie te toque con excepción mía... casi no hablas... no sales casi nunca, y nosotros prácticamente te rogamos para que lo hagas...

-Entonces es porque se hartaron de mí...- Me sentí herida por sus últimas palabras...- Nadie les pidió que me rogarán... yo se los dije…

-Bella, por favor, no lo ves... no es eso lo que quería decir, aunque es cierto...

-Tal vez no deberían de molestarse más conmigo y dejarme...

-Bella escúchame...

-¡NO! lo único que quieres es hacerme sentir mal...

-Eso no es verdad...

-Por supuesto que si, tu lo has dicho…

-No, no lo es... creo que deberías escucharme antes de sacar esas conclusiones...

-NO... Ya no te molestaré más... ahora puedes irte y olvidarte de mí...

-¡Basta!- Me gritó y me tomó por los hombros... Edward casi no gritaba, y menos conmigo... ahora nos encontrábamos viéndonos a los ojos...-Bella... yo quiero ser doctor...

-Eso…

-No... Escucha... todas las vacaciones, mi padre me deja estar con él en su hospital... existen muchos casos, algunos se repiten... Bella he visto lo mismo que tú haces...- Me seguía reteniendo... jamás creía que lo notará, pero la verdad yo no hacia gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo en secreto. El me miraba, pero sus ojos ahora eran tristes... no me tenía lastima... era más bien como si él sufriera..,. Pero ¿por qué?

-¿Quée...?- Susurraba... no encontraba mi voz...

-Eso...- dijo la palabra con rabia...- Eso paso... y por ello tú hiciste algo...- Me tomo por las muñecas y las volteo, hizo que las pulseras se subieran, y toco con delicadeza mis cicatrices... ambas...

Me estremecí... no podía decírselo... se iría...

-Dejame estar cerca de ti... dímelo... por favor... te quiero ayudar...

-No...- Parecía que me ahogaban en el momento en mi voz salió...

-Bella por favor...

-NO...- Ahora grite...

-¿Por qué?...

-Es que es mucho...

-Sabes que tienes que sacarlo... lo necesitas... yo estoy aquí no dejaré que nada te pase...

-No... Es mucho... te irás...

-Jamás... jamás me iré... por favor... confía en mí...

-No...

La histeria se apoderaba de mí... no podía destruir su mundo bello en donde él vivía... no podía... y queriendo ser él médico... posiblemente llegará a la misma conclusión que los demás... Hay que internarla...

-A qué le temes...

-A todo...

-¿Qué es todo?... nadie te tocará... yo te protegeré...

-Y me protegerás de ti mismo...

-No te haría daño...

-Por qué no sabes nada... si lo digo... me creerás loca... como todos... harás que me encierren...-Grité sin pensar lo que decía... me miraba aterrorizado...

-¿Encerrar?... de que hablas...

-Olvídalo...

-No dime...- me volvía a tomar por los hombros...

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿quieres saberlo para alejarte de mí? bien... me encerraron... todos creían que estaba loca...- Gritaba y lloraba, los recuerdos me invadían...- No sabes lo horrible que se siente...

Mi voz se cortó… ya no podía más...

Sentí como Edward me abrazaba, estaba sentada, sobre su regazo... me tomaba fuertemente y yo también lo hacía con él, era como si fuera mi soporte...

-Jamás… te dejaré,,,, jamás... te cuidaré siempre... jamás te encerraré... y siempre te protegeré.

Lloraba... lloraba en su pecho, quería confiar en él... pero y si me traicionaba...

La verdad es que me había encariñado mucho con Edward y tener un rechazó de su parte no me haría bien...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así... solo recuerdo como poco a poco sentí que mis ojos se cerraban...

**EDWARD POV.**

Bella cayó bajo las nubes vaporosas de Morfeo...

Así que por eso temía... temía ser encerrada...

Recordé el día en la playa... ¿acaso Charlie... estaría dispuesto a encerrarla en una clínica?

Mi pobre Bella, había sufrido tanto...

La tomé en brazos y subí hasta su habitación... la deje en su cama y la arrope...

Escribí una nota...

_"No te obligaré a nada..._

_Cuando tú estés lista... te escuchare..._

_Te quiero... jamás me separaré de ti..."_

Puse la nota en su buró y me fui a mi casa...

Tan solo quisiera que Bella se abriera a mí...


	9. CAPÍTULO IX Conociendo nuevas caras

**CAPÍTULO IX. CONOCIENDO NUEVAS CARAS... NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS...**

**BELLA POV.**

Desperté, por un pequeño ruido que se alcanzaba a escuchar...

Ahora, un poco más consciente note que estaba en mi cama, solo que no recordaba que me metiera en ésta anoche...

Sobre mi buró note una hoja doblada a la mitad...

_"No te obligaré a nada..._

_Cuando tú estés lista... te escucharé..._

_Te quiero... jamás me separaré de ti..."_

Era la hermosa caligrafía de Edward... así que recordé lo que pasó ayer...

Nuestra discusión... no sé porque pero no me gusto que ambos estuviéramos disgustados...

Edward, me consolaba, me protegía... estaba conmigo... y yo, no podía darle la confianza que él pedía de mí...

Confianza...

¿Es confianza realmente lo que no le doy?

Yo quiero protegerlo... no soportaría que algo le pasará...

Entonces... ¿es confianza lo que no le doy... o solo es porque lo protejo a mi manera...?

Sentí que algo vibraba en mi pantalón... era el nuevo celular... tenía demasiados mensajes en el... la mayoría eran fotos... fotos de Matt y Derek; se veían felices... Matt tenía una enorme sonrisa... hace mucho que no la veía en su rostro...; Derek por otro lado, se veía cansado, pero feliz; me preguntó si Derek recordará todo... solo espero que no...

Un toque en mi puerta hizo que levantará mi vista...

-¿Puedo entrar...?...-preguntó Edward, asomaba su cabeza por un espacio en la puerta...

-Claro...

Edward entró y se sentó en la esquina de mi cama... miró el celular que tenía en manos y alzó una ceja...

-Me lo regaló Matt...-le aclaré, aunque francamente, no sabía porque se lo decía...

-Oh...- esperó un momento en silencio...- Bella, lo siento, se que ayer, no me porte muy bien que digamos, incluso te grité... así que te pido perdón por ello.

-Está bien... supongo que también yo no reaccione bien...

-No... Tu estuviste bien...- me contestó con una pequeña sonrisa...- yo quería...

Pero no terminó, porque el celular comenzó a sonar...

-¿Hola?...

-Hola cariño... ¿te desperté?...- Matt contestó... hasta parecía que su voz se hizo más joven...

-No está bien... estoy con Edward...

-Ah... ok... porque no pones el alta voz... así no excluiremos a _Edwrad..._

Hice lo que me dijo; puse el alta voz...

-Es Matt...- le dije a Edward, porque su cara mostraba cierta curiosidad...

-Hola Edward... ¡muy buenos días...!

-Hola Matt... quizás deba de irme...

-No está bien... solo hablo por... hablar... no creen que es un día hermoso...

-Matt...- trate de sonar seria. Matt actuaba de ese modo en el que solo se portaba si estaba con Derek...

-Lo siento... es que estoy tan feliz...

-Matt... ¿con quién hablas?...- La voz de Derek salió del aparato...

-Ahhh... buenos días... ¿cómo te sientes?...- Contestó con dulzura...

-Bien... me decías que hablabas con...

-Oh cierto, es con Bella y su amigo _Edward..._ Chicos saluden están en el alta voz...

-Buenos días Derek... - Saludé entusiasta, por Dios hablaba con Derek

-Hola cariño... ¿quién es tu amigo Edward?...- me preguntó con recelo en su voz... bien supongo que eso respondía mi pregunta mental... no lo había olvidado...

-Oh... perdón... Buenos días... soy Edward voy con Bella en la escuela...

-Si claro, y por ello tienes que estar un sábado en la mañana temprano... demasiado temprano dentro de su casa...- Sip,,, efectivamente no lo había olvidado.

-Oh... bueno... quería venir temprano, porque quería sacar a pasear a Bella por su cumpleaños...

-A pasear... ¿a dónde la llevarás?, ¿irá alguien más?

-Derek... tranquilízate... solo es un amigo de nuestra querida Bells... no tienes que hacer tanto drama...- Contestó Matt, de forma conciliadora, lo cual era bastante extraño de escuchar.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, sabía que en este momento Derek y Matt se estaban mirando a los ojos, yo solo podía ver el aparto que reproducía sus voces, pero sentía la mirada constante de Edward sobre mi nuca...

-Está bien...- Aceptó Derek...- Me decías...

-Bueno... soy Edward... soy amigo de Bella, vamos en la misma escuela...-ahora lucía incomodo... como cuando un adolescente se presenta como el novio de hija a un padre muy sobreprotector...- yo... bueno, me enteré que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Bella, no quería hacer nada ella, pero solo hablamos de ese día... así que pensé que podríamos hacer algo hoy... iremos con otros chicos... y chicas... también hable con el jefe Swan...

Por su discurso, supe que en serio pensaba en Derek como mi padre...

-Está bien... supongo.- Dijo al fin Derek...- Al menos sé que el jefe Swan sabe donde se llevan a su hija, y si ocurre algo, sabrá con quien practicar su puntería...

Sentí como Edward tragaba saliva...

-Jajajaja... tranquilo Derek, es un buen chico... lo juró, además, es tiempo de que nuestra Bells tenga algo de acción... no es saludable que se la pase solita sin compañía todo el tiempo... recuerdas que en una ocasión ella...

-Ok... fue suficiente...- hablé antes de que dijeran cosas vergonzosas de mí. Edward me miraba con reproché... claro... él quería saber...

-Entonces...- titubeo Edward...- tengo permitido sacar a Bella a salir esta tarde, y probablemente la noche...

-Sí... pero... Bella, lleva tu celular... llama por cualquier cosa... y por favor carga un gas pimienta...- Surgió urgida la voz de Derek... si esto seguía así terminaría diciéndole a Edward todo...- Y en cuanto a ti... _Edward_... quiero saber ¿con quienes estarán?... ¿a donde la llevarán?... y si realmente la aprecias... prométeme que estarás con ella todo el tiempo...

-Bien... estaremos con mi hermana Alice, su novio Jasper, mi prima Nessie , su novio y gran amigo mío Jake, mi primo Emmett y su novia Rose... a donde la llevaremos... bueno... eso no te lo puedo decir... es una sorpresa para Bella, pero serán lugares concurridos, nada desolados...- Bien... eso decía más... Edward lo sabía...- Y créeme, por supuesto que Bella es importante para mí... NO LA PERDERÉ DE VISTA...

-Está bien... confiaré en ti...

-Gracias... supongo...-lo último lo dijo en voz muy baja que apenas y lo escuche...

-Bien... no los retrasaremos más... después hablamos...- Soltó Matt, con falta de preocupación...

-Ok... nos vemos Matt... cuídate Derek...

-Hasta pronto... a ambos...- dijo Edward, con una sonrisa...

-Adiós...- Matt

-Nos vemos...- Derek.

Con eso corté la comunicación...

**DEREK POV.**

En cuanto el toque que marcaba el cuelgue de la línea sonó en toda la habitación, Matt cerró el teléfono...

Sabía que estaba mal... sabía que Bella podía sobresalir... a pesar de lo que pasó con ese mal nacido...

Pero tenía tanto miedo... recuerdo el rostro de Bella cuando me contó lo ocurrido... recuerdo como la consolé... y como ella no me dejo darle su merecido, aferrándose a mi camisa,,, llorando toda la noche...la madrugada... la mañana...

Recuerdo, los pequeños momentos en los que podía dormir, recuerdo como gritaba por sus sueños...

Lo recuerdo todo...

Recuerdo absolutamente todo

-Ella estará bien...- Me aseguró Matt, colocando una mano sobre la mía. La tomé, y la apreté ligeramente...

-Eso esperó...

-Es un buen chico...

-Ajá...

-Sé... que yo no sé lo que pasó... pero creo que podría ayudar...

-Sí...

Nos quedamos en silencio... bastante tiempo...

-Odio cuando haces eso...- susurró

-¿Qué...?- lo miré con incredulidad, no sabía a qué se refería...

-Odio, que me des la razón; de algo que probablemente tenga demasiada razón... pero no me lo digas, es como si no confiarás en mí...

-Matt... sabes que...- Me impidió seguir poniendo dos dedos en mis labios... me miraba con ternura, y su toque para mí era celestial...

-Lo odio...- siguió...- pero no sabes cómo lo extrañe estos meses...

No esperó más y me besó... como lo había extrañado...

Esa tarde, Matt estuvo conmigo todo el día... dijo que había arreglado su horario de trabajo para estar cerca de mí, también dijo que creía que esto era solo un sueño... algo que su mente había deseado tanto que su subcociente pudo haber inventado...

No lo podía culpar... yo también lo creía... creía que era un sueño y en cualquier momento me despertaría y nada de lo que creí que fuera cierto, lo fuera...

Matt estaba cansado, dormimos juntos... yo haciéndole un espacio en mi cama de hospital... dormimos abrazados...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.ÑO...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba en mi coche... después de esa confrontación...

Ese maldito lo había aceptado y no conforme con ello la había insultado; era demasiado...

Anhelaba a Matt, pero él se daría cuenta de todo y saldría en su búsqueda... no podía ponerlo en riesgo... él era peligroso..

No sé en qué momento, pero salió un auto negro...

Él no conducía...

Estrelló el auto contra el mío... eso no hubiera sido tan malo, si tan solo no estuviéramos cerca de un barranco...


	10. CAPÍTULO X Control

**CAPÍTULO X. CONTROL.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Eso fue relativamente rápido... La llamada no tardó mucho en realidad.

Aún así creo que quedé bastante sorprendido con el tal Derek... Parecía ser padre de Bella, fue aún más estricto que Matt... ¿Sabría él algo?

-Mmmm...- Bella se aclaró la garganta a mi lado...

-Oh... Disculpa...

-Ajá...

-En fin... ¿vamos? ...

-Edward no creo...

-Escucha, será divertido, estaré siempre a tu lado y no dejaré que nada malo te pase...

-Pero...

-Bella me lo prometiste...- Sonaba como un niño de 5 años al que no quieren darle su paleta.

-Bien... pero espero que cumplas eso de no separarte de mí...

-Lo juro...- le dije poniendo la mano derecha sobre mi corazón y levantando la otra.-¿Entonces vamos? ...

-Vamos...- acepto por fin.

Ambos nos paramos de la cama, salí para dejar que se preparará, me quedé esperando en la sala hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Ahora eran las 9:30 de la mañana, estaba seguro que todos estarían ya en mi casa.

Cuando bajo, salimos de su casa para subir al coche y dirigirnos a la mía.

**BELLA POV.**

¿Nerviosa? ...

Sí, eso era exactamente la forma en la que me sentía. Y es que no era para menos...

Sabía perfectamente, por la reacción de Derek, que él aun lo recordaba, y ahora que no sabía que me deparaba el destino pero con Edward estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera estaría bien...

Estábamos llegando al bosque por donde estaba el camino para llegar a su casa. Cuando llegamos a ésta, todos los autos estaban afuera... ¡genial!... ahora pasaría mi fiesta tardía con todos.

- ¿Bella?...- Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había Dado cuenta que Edward se encontraba con la puerta abierta de mi lado esperando a que yo decidiera bajarme. Me sonroje e inmediatamente salí del auto...

Pero bueno por las prisas mi falta de coordinación hizo presencia, tropecé y ni si quiera se con parte del auto.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en su lugar sentí dos fuertes brazos tomarme, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Edward...

-Gracias...- dije, pero lo empuje levemente con mis manos para que soltará su agarre y envolví mi cuerpo con mis brazos Alrededor de mi. Ante eso Edward frunció el seño y sus labios formaron una línea.

-Claro... vamos...

Hizo un ademán para que fuera por delante.

No me solté, y caminé hacia su casa.

Al entrar note que no había nadie en la sala...

-Ya regrese... - Gritó Edward

-Estamos en el comedor cariño... - Esa era Esme ...

Edward me guió hasta el comedor y una vez ahí todos nos observaron... Al parecer nadie esperaba que estuviera aquí... sin embargo Esme me veía con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

-Buenos días...- traté de no ser descortés.

-Buenos días Bella ... Vamos Tomen asiento ... - Nos invito Carlisle.

-Gracias...

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro.

-Podríamos ir de compras...- dijo Alice. Quizás retomando las actividades que querían hacer.

-No mejor vayamos al cine... acaban de estrenar una película ...- Emmet sonriente exclamó.

-Sí... PD. Te amo ...- gritaron entusiasmadas Alice y Rosalie ...

-No... Yo me Refería un tranformes ... no quiero ver películas cursis que terminarán haciéndome dormir y no poder disfrutar lo que pague ...

-Pues SEAS cursilerías le gustan a tu novia y a mi... -contraatacó Alice. Ambos se miraron con "odio" de familia.

-Bueno supongo que por eso deja descartado el cine... - Dijo Edward, tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa y nos miramos.- De hecho, hay algo que queríamos decirles...- Ok aquí iba, todos dejaron de comer y voltearon a vernos.- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Bella. .. Creo Que sería bueno que pudiéramos celebrárselo hoy...

-SÍ...- gritaron Alice, Emmet y Jacob...

-Bien... iremos al centro de compras... Nos separaremos para comprar el regalo de Bella, podríamos Después ir a comer a "La Bella Italia "... Después podríamos ir a un antro...

-Me parece un plan razonable...- acepto Edward...

UN ANTRO... Como podía pensar que eso era razonable.

Miré a los padres de Edward para que pusieran alguna objeción.

-Chicos, me parece bien, aunque saben las reglas.

-Por supuesto papá las seguiremos al pie de la letra.

-Entonces no tengo impedimento para retenerlos.

-Sí...- Grito Alice.- Será mejor que salgamos en una hora cuando mucho.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer cada quien se levanto y llevó su plato a la cocina. Estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando Edward se me adelanto y recogió mi plato.

-Ven, podemos jugar algo mientras las chicas se arreglan.

-Ok... - le susurré.- Con permiso...- les dije a los padres de Edward que seguían en el comedor.

-Pasa cariño...

Caminamos y mi mirada tropezó con el hermoso piano de cola negro que estaba en la sala.

-Es mío...- Me dijo Edward al observarme.- Es una de mis grandes pasiones.

-Oh...

-Ven...

Tomo mi mano y tiró de ella; nos sentamos en el banco y él puso sus manos sobre las teclas.

Comenzó a jugar con las teclas era como si se decidiera que tocar.

-Las reglas...- dije para romper el silencio.

-¿Perdón?...- me contestó confundido.

-¿De que reglas hablaba tu padre?

-Oh... en realidad son cosas que no haríamos. Si salimos a ese tipo de lugares mis padres solo tienen unas cuantas reglas para nosotros. 1) que siempre les llamemos si ocurre algo, 2) Que no tómenos con exceso; 3) Si tomamos mucho, rentemos en un hotel y les avisemos; 4) Si estamos con las chicas, jamás las perdamos de vista... en realidad son cosas que siempre hacemos, y no porque nos lo pidan.

-¿Han salido muchas veces así?

-Ellos sí... yo en cambio soy un poco más reservado, muy de vez en cuando salgo con ellos de esa manera.

-¿Y escogiste hoy para salir así?...- pregunté un tanto sarcástica.

-Quizás sea porque ya tengo con quien pasar tiempo... me agrada estar contigo...

Estaba cohibido... parecía dudoso con sus palabras, estaba sonrojado e irreparablemente lucía... "lindo".

-LISTO...- se escucho la voz de Alice retumbar por toda la casa. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fue agradable.

Edward se levantó y me invito a seguirlo.- ¿Vamos?...

Acepte la ayuda que me brindaba y salimos al encuentro de los demás.

Sus padres nos esperaban en la salida...

-Se divierten mucho, y por favor con cuidado.- Les dijo Esme abrazando a cada uno de ellos, por último a mí. ¿Qué extraño cariño mostraba a los demás?

-No te preocupes Esme, nosotros cuidaremos a las chicas…- Dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa…

-Exacto Esme… y nosotras cuidaremos a los chicos…- Siguió Renesme.

Nos despedimos de los señores Cullen y salimos. Una vez más cada quién escogió un auto. Jacob y Renesme iban en el Jeep de Emmet; Rose y Emmet en el convertible de ella, Jasper y Alice en el Mercedes; y Edward y yo en el volvo.

Edward en esta ocasión puso a Peter Heremans, estábamos escuchando en un silencio cómodo.

-¿Por qué cada quién va en un auto diferente?- Le pregunte…

-Ah… bueno es que son pareja, créeme no querrás estar con ellos en el mismo auto. A veces no se controlan…- Me respondió frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Es tan malo…- Aventure.

-Es muy malo.

Yo lo observaba atentamente, y él de vez en cuando dirigía su vista hacia mí pero como conducía la ponía sobre la carretera rápidamente.

-Edward…- le susurre…- Sobre el antro… no creo que sea buena idea…

-Será divertido lo juro…

-No… no me gusta… no quiero ir…

-Vamos Bella…

-No… no quiero…

-Escucha… que te parece si vamos nos quedamos unos minutos y si no te gusta nos vamos de ahí… creo que es un trato razonable.

Lo pensé,,, es verdad que era un buen trato… además no creo que pase nada ¿o sí…?

-Está bien….

En media hora habíamos llegado al centro comercial de Port Angeles.

Todos nos abandonaron, queriendo comprar un regalo para mí… y Edward había hecho que no dijera ni pío. En lo que los esperábamos comíamos helado sentados en las bancas rodeados de todos los murmullos que conlleva al estar en un centro comercial en sábado.

A decir verdad estaba nerviosa, por si llegaba a pasar algo malo… pero a la vez estaba muy feliz… porque hace mucho que no salía con… "amigos".

Entonces lo pensé… estaba considerándolos como amigos… tenía amigos una vez más… y ante el simple pensamiento… ante el simple hecho de decir esas palabras para mis adentros, mi pecho y mi estómago se encogía ante el sentimiento tan aplastante que me rodeaba en ese momento.

-Te doy un dólar por tus pensamientos…- Escuché la voz de Edward llamándome.

-No creo que quieras malgastar tu dólar por algo que piense.

-Yo creo que sí…

No conteste y baje mi rostro.

-Supongo que no los sabré, ¿no es así?

-Es que no es nada importante.

-Mmm…

-¡CHICOS!... Listo, vámonos.- Nos gritó Alice efusivamente.

Todos llevaban una bolsa en sus manos, Alice y Rosalie llevaban algunas más, que yo suponía que eran de compras que no pudieron resistir.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurant, no era al que siempre íbamos. Se veía un poco más formal, y en cierto modo me sentí expuesta, es decir, era como si de todos, la única que no se veía bien entrando en ese lugar era yo. Todos íbamos informal, eso era cierto, sin embargo; ellos mostraban una elegancia nata en sus movimientos y ademanes, por otro lado yo era corriente… como todos los demás.

No sé en qué momento deje de caminar, pero sentí el brazo de Edward colarse en mi cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre?..- me habló lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo yo lo escuchará… los demás ya estaban entrando.

-Es que…- Me señalé… él hizo una mueca mostrándome que no entendía, ¡como no podía ver lo obvio!, alcance a ver a Jasper, observarnos y segundos después terminando de entrar al restaurant.

-Bella, no entiendo…

-Vamos Edward, no estoy vestida para entrar a un lugar así.

-Ninguno de nosotros lo está…

-Quizás… pero todos ustedes tienen elegancia propia, no necesitan de ropa para mostrarla…

-Eso no es verdad, tú te ves muy bien…

-No lo creo…

-Bells… me prometiste que la pasaríamos bien en tu cumpleaños, piensas romper esa promesa…- Me puso esos ojos verdes que tiene como su acabaran de atropellar a su perrito… Ja… ahora quería chantajearme… lo peor de todo es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Agache la mirada, simplemente no es justo, él sabe que me ganará en cualquier momento, y se aprovecha de todo su ser para hacerme decir lo que quiere que haga.

-Es que….- No sabía cómo continuar… ¿se burlaría de mí?

-Es que… ¿qué mi Bella?- Me susurró y levanto mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos… me veía con ¿ternura?...

Esperen me dijo MI BELLA, no lo creo, debí de haberlo soñado. Pero no por ello pude evitar sentir millones de mariposas en mi estomago. Sus ojos me atraparon y perdí todo hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Es que… ustedes se ven tan hermosos juntos, que no quisiera que todos observarán como desentono en su grupo… no quisiera avergonzarlos…- Lo dije lo más rápido que pude, o más bien, lo más rápido que mis nervios me lo permitieron.

Edward quedó en una especie de shock, y cuando se recupero de éste, sus ojos lucían ligeramente amenazantes.

-Ven…- me dijo con autoridad y no me atreví a contradecirlo.

Caminamos en silencio, íbamos a su auto… ¿por qué siempre terminábamos en su auto?

Su celular sonó cuando él me abría la puerta trasera.

_-¿Qué ocurre Jasper?...No todo está bien…. solo que tenemos que hablar algo… arreglen todo en seguida entramos…._

Terminando la pequeña conversación cerró su celular de golpe, se sujeto el puente de su nariz y cuando recupero su respiración, abrió sus ojos, que hasta el momento estaban cerrados, y se enfrentó a mí…

No tenía miedo… no… es solo que… no sé, me sorprendió que lo tomará así… pero… claro que no temblaba de miedo…

_**(Nota de la Autora: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ESTABA ASUSTADA)**_

**EDWARD POV.**

-Es que….- ¿Qué ocurría con mi Bella?... ¿Por qué se detenía así?

-Es que… ¿qué mi Bella?- Le susurre, e hice que me viera a los ojos. Quería observar sus hermosos y cálidos ojos color chocolate.

Nos observábamos intensamente, solo existíamos nosotros dos, nadie más de por medio, al principio registre el hecho de que le había llamado mi Bella, solo esperaba que no me trajera ningún inconveniente.

-Es que… ustedes se ven tan hermosos juntos, que no quisiera que todos observarán como desentono en su grupo… no quisiera avergonzarlos…- Lo dijo relativamente rápido, pero… como se le ocurre que desentonaría…

No puedo creerlo es simplemente absurdo,… como puede pensarlo siquiera, quien se atrevería a dañar tan hermoso ángel tanto como para que crea que desentonará… tan solo quisiera tenerlo enfrente y …. …. Quizás sea momento de hablarle a Derek….

Desperté de mis pensamientos y la observe serio… Teníamos que hablar…

-Ven…- le dije, y comencé a caminar sujetando su mano y teniendo en cuenta que no podía hacerle daño.

Caminamos en silencio, no sabía a dónde llevarla, bueno, más bien no tenías muchas opciones, por lo que le lleve al mi auto.

Le abrí la puerta trasera del auto y cuando ella subía mi celular sonó.

Era Jasper…

_-¿Qué ocurre Jasper?_

_-Yo debería decir eso ¿no crees?... no han entrado, "ocurre algo malo"…- _Lo último me lo dijo más bajo debo suponer que los demás están cerca.

_-No todo está bien…_

_-Estás seguro… puedo ir si ocurre algo…._

_-Solo que tenemos que hablar algo_

_-Ok… entonces los esperaremos_

_-arreglen todo en seguida entramos…._

Terminando mi pequeña conversación cerré con más fuerza de la normal el celular, aún no se me había pasado mi coraje, notaba mi respiración acelerada por lo que me tome el puente de la nariz, esperando a que me tranquilizará. Cuando me sentí listo, abrí de nuevo mis ojos. En verdad tenemos que hablar.

Pero al verla me di cuenta de que había temor en sus ojos, además de que temblada ligeramente, me apresure a entrar al auto y la abrace, ella no se opuso. La retiré un poco de mí, y tome su cara entre mis manos.

-No me temas… jamás te haría daño… perdóname no quería asustarte…

-Ajá… -más que una respuesta parecía un gemido.

La volví a abrazar y ella me correspondió.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, pero como todo lo bueno, esto tenía que terminar.

-Bella…. – la llame, ella tenía la cabeza agachada, me parecía una pequeña niñita que sería regañada por su padre.- Bella…. Tenemos que hablar recuerdas…

Solo asintió, no volteaba a verme. Tome su barbilla y levante su cara. Sus ojos se veían cautelosos, como si se estuviera preparando para lo que fuera que viniera.

-Quiero que hablemos de lo que me dijiste hace un rato…

-¿Para qué quieres que lo repita?... ¿tratas de hacerme sufrir con lo obvio?...

-Bells, jamás te haría sufrir, pero es que no te ves tú misma…

-Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que tú no sabes nada…

-Entonces déjame saber….

-No, se alejarán… todos terminan alejándose o mal…

-Jamás me alejare de ti…- Tome sus manos que ahora comenzaban a temblar.- Bella… por favor déjame ayudarte.

-Noooo…- su voz salió quebrada, y trataba de soportar el llanto. La atraje hacia mí una vez más.- Eres hermosa…- le comencé a susurrar, contra su cabello, ¿acaso olía a fresias?...-Eres muy hermosa, todo en ti es hermoso… jamás en toda mi vida, había visto un ángel tan hermoso como tu…- coloque su frente contra la mía, la veía directamente a los ojos; y ella me observaba a mí.- Tus ojos son hermosos, son color chocolate, no son cafés son como el chocolate… y tu cabello, es increíble; es castaño, pero si la luz del sol lo acaricia, tiene destellos rojizos.- pase mis dedos por su cabello.- Tu piel es tan blanca como la nieve, pero tan cálida como un rayo de sol.- Tome su mejilla e hice círculos en ella.- Tú eres hermosa… jamás desentonarías en ningún lugar.

**BELLA POV.**

Wao…. quería llorar…

Jamás nadie, en toda mi vida me había dicho cosas tan hermosas. De pronto, sentí que algo cálido surgía en mi pecho. Deje de mirar sus ojos… y note sus labios, un poco pálidos, entre abiertos.

Como si se tratará de un maremoto, todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida, paso frente a mí. La fiesta antes de la graduación, las peleas que tuve con Derek, mi violación; mi soledad, como me fui consumiendo ante el dolor, el "accidente" de Derek, mi intento de suicidio, de nuevo mi soledad, el dolor, la rabia, mi segunda violación, mi huida de Phoenix, mi llegada a Forks, mis días de escuela, mis enfrentamientos con Mike, Edward salvándome, la vez que trataron de violarme, Edward defendiéndome, Edward….

No importaba todo lo que había pasado… ya no quería que importará, quería sentirme amada, quería que alguien me quisiera, quería que Edward me quisiera.

No lo pensé, en realidad no sé como llegue ahí, lo único que sabía es que tenía a un Edward muy sorprendido frente a mí. Yo estaba sentada a horcadas sobre él, y mis brazos estaban rodeando su cuello.

Poco a poco fui acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Solo quería sentirme amada por alguien.

Era mucho pedir.

Ya no quería seguir atormentándome.

**EDWARD POV.**

No sé como lo hizo, no sé cómo es que no hacía nada.

¿Por qué demonios no reaccionaba mi cuerpo ahora?

Ella,… mi Bella, estaba sentada a horcadas sobre mí, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello, y me sentía tan indefenso.

Poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro al mío y yo no hacía nada…

Dios sabe que anhelo besarla, pero… estará bien; ella tiene que superar sus problemas, pero… no se qué hacer… yo solo…. Quiero hacerlo bien, pero el anhelo es tanto.

Siento sus labios sobre los míos. Son tan… cálidos. Tan suaves.

Comienzo a mover mis labios. Quizás me vaya al infierno, pero no podría dejar de aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Ella me corresponde, Dios… había tenido novias y las había besado, pero jamás en toda mi vida había sido tan placentero. Nos seguimos besando, y ella se mueve ligeramente, pero !Dios!, la fricción hace que jadee, eso fue excitante. Sujeto sus caderas y la pego más a mí. La siento tensarse, pero no deja de besarme. Ahora soy más demandante. La beso con mayor ansia, y noto que mi pantalón resulta ser bastante estrecho. Ella jala mi cabello. ¡Dios! Me está volviendo loco. La necesito. La necesito. La necesito.

¿Cómo lo hice?... no tengo la menor idea, pero ahora ella está entre el asiento de mi volvo y yo. Nos seguimos besando con desesperación, como si en cualquier momento fuéramos a parar. Encuentro un lugar en su cadera, donde la blusa se levanto un poco y el pantalón no la cubre. Le acaricio, suavemente, hago círculos en su piel. Ella suelta un gemido, pero no es de éxtasis, no, es de temor; y eso me detiene, recuerdo porque no puedo hacerle esto a ella.

Mi respiración es agitada, me quedo quieto, no quiero espantarla más. Encuentro un hueco en su cuello y ahí es donde me escondo, creo que no soportaría su mirada acusatoria.

-¿Qué…?... ¿Por qué… te… de.. tu..viste?...- Me dice jadeando.

-Esto… no está… bien…- Le respondo.

-Pero, … sé que no soy mucho… pero … por favor… lo necesito… - Me levanta mi cara, ahora nos vemos a los ojos…- por favor… por lo que más quieras… por favor lo necesito…- Toma mi mano y la va subiendo hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho, pero yo la detengo.

-Bella… no me lo hagas más difícil…

-Es que… no lo deseas… es que estoy tan sucia…

-Shhhh… no digas nada…

-Dime porque….

-Bella…

-DIMELO…..- Me grita… su rostro está lleno de lágrimas.

-Bella, por favor escúchame… te deseo, no sabes cuánto, y no solo eso… yo…. Estoy muy atraído hacia ti… pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides… aunque yo lo desee también…

-¿Por qué no?

-Bella… mi Bella…- le sonrió un poco…- no ves que te amo tanto como para que te haga algo por lo cual tú puedas arrepentirte después…

-Pero yo quiero….

-No es verdad, si hacemos esto, estoy seguro que después no me querrás ver, yo no podría soportar tu rechazo.

-Pero…- Le puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, si permitía que viera duda en mi lo aprovecharía y yo no podía dejarme llevar.

-Esto se salió de control….- medio susurre, ella agacho la mirada.

- Te doy asco…- No fue una pregunta, me lo afirmo.

-CLARO QUE NO….- No quería gritarle, pero es que esto comenzaba a frustrarme, casi la hago mía y ella no se puede apreciar a si misma.- Perdón, no debí alterarme… Bella…- Tal vez era momento de decírselo todo.

**BELLA POV.**

- Perdón, no debí alterarme… Bella… no lo ves, porque te es tan difícil, te acabo de decir que te amo, acabo de decirte que eres lo más importante para mí, y acabo de mostrarte cuanto te deseo; pero no permitiré que mis hormonas te hagan daño. En serio, no tienes ni idea de lo que me cuesta alejarme un centímetro de ti en estos momentos.

Sentí enrojecer, por las palabras de Edward.

¿Sería posible que un ánima tan hermosa como la de Edward pudiera fijarse en alguien como yo, de la forma en la que él decía?

-Te estoy incomodando… quizás no debí decírtelo…. Sería mejor que lo olvida…

-No…- me apresure a responder…-Es solo que me es difícil de digerirlo…

-Entiendo…

Nos quedamos en silencio… ¿y ahora qué? Creo que ambos teníamos ese problema, después de todo esto, no sabíamos como continuar…

Como si se tratara de una especie de milagro, su celular comenzó a sonar…

_-Jasper ¿qué ocurre?... o es verdad…., no, no todo bien, nos quedamos platicando… en seguida vamos… claro, controla al pequeño duende… _

-Tenemos que regresar, al parecer nos hemos tardado, y Alice quiere arrancarme la cabeza por secuestrar a la festejada.

Trate de sonreír, pero al parecer no salió eso… puede ser que una extraña mueca, pero no una sonrisa. Él suspiro.

-Mira… no te estoy obligando a nada, como ayer te dije, se que paso algo, y no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieres, o que no estás segura de hacer, se esperar; y sé que por ti esperaría una eternidad. Pero me gustaría que pienses en todo lo que pasó…. – Espero a que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice.- Ok… vamos nos esperan.

Abrió la puerta y salió, espero a que saliera y después de cerrar nos dirigimos al restaurant.

-¡Edward….!- Grito Alice, como forma de recibirnos…- Como se te ocurre llevártela…. Pero qué te pasa, estamos festejando su cumpleaños… TODOS, no solo tu…

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer… bien…

**EDWARD POV.**

-Tienes suerte de ser mi hermano…

Pero que duendecillo tan molesto.

Todos se reían de la escena que Alice estaba haciendo… todos menos ella, Bells, Jasper (aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa) y desde luego yo.

Pasamos a nuestra mesa.

La comida paso sin más. De vez en cuando, Jasper nos miraba a Bella y a mí, lo notaba, aunque al parecer los demás no. Sabía que se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien.

Yo estaba aterrado, es decir; perdí por completo el control con Bella en el auto, y ahora, en cierto modo trataba de evitarme, le ponía más atención a todos en la mesa en lugar de ponerme a mi atención, y eso me dolía. Sabía perfectamente que lo más probable es que haya echado todo a perder.

No sé cómo puedo ser tan idiota. Yo planeaba declararme a ella con una cena romántica, quizás un paseo por el parque de Port Angeles… o algo mucho mejor que lo que acababa de hacer.

Pero no… tenía que hacer esa enorme estupidez. Pero vamos… no me pueden culpar, era simplemente imposible para mí resistirme a Bella. Por Dios solo soy un hombre… quizás una pobre excusa, pero al fin de cuentas es la verdad.

-Edward…. Edward…

-¿Qué?...- Note que Jacob me hablaba y movía su enorme mano frente a mis ojos.

-Cielos hermano… te nos perdiste….- Trate de hacer caso omiso de su comentario.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Solo queríamos saber si vas a comer más o nos vamos al antro ya… pasan de las 7…

Apenas y había probado bocado por estar pensando, pero notaba que todos se querían ir ya.

-No… está bien, ya no quiero… vámonos.


	11. CAPÍTULO XI ¿Equivocaciones?

**CAPITULO XI. ¿EQUIVOCACIONES?**

**BELLA POV.**

¿Fue un error?...

¿Acaso fue muy rápido?, la verdad no lo sé; sin embargo ver a Edward a la cara, ahora me causaba vergüenza.

Y si… se alejaba de mí, no lo toleraría.

No decíamos nada; el auto había quedado en silencio, y nos dirigíamos al antro.

-Estas enojada verdad….- Rompió con el silencio…- Tienes razón al estarlo, pero esto se salió de control. Bella, por favor dime algo….

-Es que… no sé qué decirte…

-Lo que sea… dime qué te molesto y No lo volveré a hacer…

-No me molesto… nada… es solo que yo pensé que eras tú quien no quería hablarme… perdón no sabía que te molestaría, sé que fue un acto tonto de mi parte no volveré hacerlo…- Tenía gacha mi cabeza y me estaba muriendo poco a poco, esperando su respuesta. ¿Lo has sentido?... Ese sentimiento de desesperación, desconsuelo, angustia, terror, en donde sientes que tu mundo se acabara y no tendrás razón de vivir apenas se pronuncien las palabras que terminarán con tu vida. Así, precisamente era como me sentía, y no sabía qué hacer, si consumirme en el dolor, o prepararme, para no sentirlo, hay momentos en los que tu mente actúa por sí misma, para no ser lastimada, se prepara para que no sientas tan dura la realidad; pero en estos momentos mi mente no hacía nada, es como si se hubiera cansado de luchar, es como si ya no quisiera vivir más. Y en cierto punto le daba la razón, es decir, ya había soportado mucho, no es justo que soporte más por la imprudencia de mi cuerpo.

Su respuesta no llegaba, y eso me mataba. Una parte de mi me decía que no debía preocuparme más, que él me amaba, pero es que es tan difícil de creer.

El auto dejo de moverse.

-Bella… - Espero pero yo agache aún más mi cabeza.- Bella por favor mírame…

-N-o… -mi voz salió quebrada.

Tomo mi cara con tanta dulzura, como si yo estuviera hecha de la porcelana más fina y temiera que me rompiera. Levanto mi cara y al verlo,… no sé,,, no sabía cómo me miraba, pero me hizo sentir que flotaba, y la boca del estomago, se me cerraba.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti?...

-"…."- No respondí, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Bella… te amo, siempre lo hice y no me cansaré de decirlo. Y me gustaría que sintieras lo mismo que yo. – Sonaba desesperado.- Dime algo, lo que sea… por favor no te quedes callada.

-Yo…-

-Sí….

-Es que… no puedo… no puedo creerte.

-¿Por qué…?... juró que jamás te hare daño…. No te pido que me ames, igual que lo hago yo; solo, necesito que no te alejes… si te es imposible amarme, no te molestaré, sabré vivir con ello, pero no te alejes de mi.

¿Qué debía decir?... mi mente estaba completamente en blanco… no había nada que pudiera decir…. El decía amarme, pero yo sabía que no podía ser cierto.

-Bella… por favor…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus ojos me mostraban tormento.

-Yo… no puedo creerte…

-Porque… Bella…- dudo, pero al fin se decidió…- ¿Es por lo que te pasó?...- me tense en cuanto termino de decirlo.- te juro que no te hare daño y que siempre te protegeré…

- Edward…

-Tan siquiera podrías darme el beneficio de la duda, ¿por esta vez…?

Nos mirábamos a los ojos, el lo anhelaba, lo podía ver; sin embargo yo estaba tan cansada de tener ilusiones. No sabía que decirle, pero entonces lo vi… por su rostro surco una sombra de dolor y eso me destrozo por dentro; odiaba ver sufrimiento en él… un ánima como lo es Edward no podía ser infeliz.

-Sí…. Te otorgare el beneficio de la duda.- Las palabras brotaron de mis labios, no sabía si en verdad lo quería, lo único que sabía es que no podía hacer sufrir a Edward.

Él me abrazo y me susurro al oído un "gracias".

Después de eso puso en marcha el auto y terminamos a las afueras de un antro de nombre "THE AWAKENING".

Los chicos nos esperaban en la puerta de este.

-Hey… porque tardaron, vamos no hay tiempo que perder…-Nos grito Emmett y entro al antro tomando a Rose de la cintura. Jake y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivas novias.

Edward tomo mi mano y jalo de ésta para que pudiéramos entrar; solo saludo al guardia, al parecer se conocían. Y no nos pidieron la identificación lo cual era bueno porque yo no la tenía, y dudaba que ellos la tuvieran.

Al entrar me tense. Es que era extraño. Veía a muchas personas bailar, divertirse y beber alcohol; estaba segura que no lo toleraría pero le había prometido a Edward intentarlo y solo por él lo haría.

Llegamos a una de las zonas VIP, y nos sentamos en unos sillones. En seguida una chica nos atendió.

-¿Qué les ofreceré esta noche?...

Dios no podía ser más descarada.

Rose se aclaro la garganta y respondió.

-Queremos tres french 75, dos Manhattan, dos siete y tres y…..

-Un tinto de verano, estoy seguro que te gustara Bella…- termino de decir Edward.

La chica se fue un poco enfurruñada al notar que no le habían prestado atención los chicos.

Emmett comenzó a hacer una conversación, era en realidad bastante divertido tenerlos a todos, Alice, Jake y Emmett eran los que siempre levantaban las risas. Los demás cooperaban pero no como ellos.

La chica nos dejo las bebidas y se fue.

Yo simplemente observe la mía… no sabía si debía tomarla.

-¿No te gusta el alcohol?...- me pregunto Edward.

-Bueno hace mucho que no bebo.

-No te preocupes no beberemos mucho.

La tome y le di un pequeño sorbo… era fuerte… era más fuerte que las simples cervezas que tome en aquella ocasión; pero me gusto probar algo diferente a lo acostumbrado.

Las chicas después de tomar arrastraron a los chicos a la pista de baile y yo me quede con Edward tomando un poco más de la mágica bebida. Ellos volvían a tomar un poco más y después se iban para estar con las chicas cuidarlas y bailar con ellas.

-¿Así que… has tenido mascotas?- me pregunto Edward después de un rato de cómodo silencio. Yo simplemente reí…

-¿Qué?...- sonaba indignado.

-¿Me preguntas por mascotas?- le devolví la pregunta…

-Bueno sí… ya sabes, hay que tener una buena comunicación. Y además eso no te lo había preguntado.- No sé si era que el alcohol comenzaba a tener efecto en mi cuando estaba con mi cuarto vaso o porque Edward era simplemente imposible de no prestarle atención que le seguí la corriente.

-Tuve tres peces dorados cuando era niña… ´pero se me murieron al mismo tiempo y decidí que no arriesgaría la vida de otros seres.

-¿peces?...

-Si así es….- dije y tome otro sorbo…- y usted Sr. Cullen… ¿ha tenido mascotas?

Soltó una hermosa carcajada…. ¿había dicho lo bien que se veía cuando reía?...

- Sí tuve una rana, pero creía que no era feliz conmigo y la deje libre en el bosque, Jake estuvo conmigo le hicimos una despedida…

Tome mi vaso y lo levante y le entregue a él el suyo.

-Por la libertad de las ranas… -medio grite…

-Por el descanso de los peces…- me contesto… chocamos los vasos y tomamos de ellos.

Seguimos conversando de cosas sin importancia, y de repente no teníamos nada de qué hablar, por lo que nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio observando la pista.

Y el alcohol comenzaba a hacerme efecto. Lo bueno es que no íbamos a tomar mucho…

**EDWARD POV.**

Todos estaban en la pista, siendo el centro de atención. Notaba que las chicas levantaban miradas, y Jasper, Emmett y Jake; presumían ser ellos los únicos que las podían tocar…. Creo que ya estaban ebrios, o al menos en lo que respecta al primero y al último, porque si estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos se hubieran enfurruñado.

-¿quieres bailar?...-Solté sin más…

-No creo que sea buena idea…

Tome su mano y le bese los nudillos….

-Por favor compláceme….

Le suplique poniendo mi cara de acabas de matar a mi mascota. Mordió levemente su labio… ¡Dios ese gesto me mataba!...

-Ok… - Me dijo un poco más animada.

Le sonreí y jale de su mano para ponernos de pie.

La lleve hacia la pista, aunque no llegamos hasta el centro, digamos que las personas nos dificultaban el llegar.

La música tenía bastante ritmo y era estruendosa.

Bella comenzó a mover ligeramente sus caderas, y ese sutil movimiento me volvió loco. Yo, la acompañe, estábamos bailando algo pegados, porque los demás no nos permitían separarnos… yo estaba más que feliz.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Le pregunte cerca de su oído

-Sí… esto está bien….- me contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir un segundo.

Tome su cintura y la jale un poco hacia mí, ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello.

Notaba que estaba un poco ebria… bueno quizás no solo un poco.

Su dulce aliento ahora estaba mezclado con el alcohol de su bebida y al sentirlo chocar contra mi piel, debo decir que esto era sumamente provocador para mí.

Las canciones pasaban, y pasaban en algunas nos poníamos a brincar como locos, en otras solo nos movíamos, e incluso en una Bella se dejo llevar y bailo muy sensual.

Ahora solo estábamos abrazados y nos mecíamos a pesar que no era para nada lenta la música, observe el reloj que había cerca de la barra y note que ya eran las 11:45, en verdad que pasaba rápido el tiempo cuando te divertías, nosotros llegamos aproximadamente a las 8.

-¡BELLLLAAAAA!- Grito muy cerca de mí Alice, ambos nos separamos.

-¿Qué ocurre…?- le pregunto mi Bella, con una bella sonrisa…

-Va a haber karaoke… vamos ¿siiiiiii?- Alice ya estaba muy eufórica, eso solo quería decir que había tomado mucho, Jasper no estaba tan tomado como ella y la seguía de cerca para que nada le pasará…

-Ok…- dijo Bella después de pensarlo, Alice me la arrebato y corrió con ella para buscar a las demás…

Cuando hubo conseguido a Rose y a Nessie se fueron al karaoke.

Estaban ebrias… muy ebrias, nosotros solo estábamos un poco pasados de copas.

Jake, Emmett, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en primera fila, para que nadie se propasara con ellas, y porque así tendríamos mejor vista claro está.

Vi como las chicas trataban de decir y al fin de cuentas Alice se tapo los ojos y eligió al azar una pista en la pantalla que resulto ser I gotta feeling de los Black eyed peas.

Estuvieron cantando la canción con tanto sentimiento que incluso se pusieron a brincar en la tarima. La mayor parte de la canción la cantaron bien, respetaban el tiempo de cada una… pero había algunas ocasiones en las que no ocurría eso y dos o tres o incluso las cuatro, cantaban la misma parte…

Sí… fue muy divertido verlas.

Aunque claro que no solo nosotros las observamos… todos los presentes las observaban con lujuria plasmada en los ojos, y cuando bajaron de la tarima se les acercaron. Nosotros como buenos acompañantes se los quitamos de encima y no nos separamos de ellas en lo que restaba de la noche.

-Vamos a tomar un poco más Edward,- me dijo mi Bella, comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras, un claro indicio a que no debía tomarle la palabra.

-No…- me hizo un puchero…

- Ya me canse de bailar; mejor vamos a tomar más…

La jale hacia mí en la pista y la abrace. Ella paso sus brazos por mi torso y simplemente nos mecimos.

Estuvimos así un rato y después la lleve a los sillones pero hice que estuviéramos hablando y que olvidara el alcohol; cosa que logre.

Yo estaba acostado en el sillón, y Bella estaba sobre mí de espaldas.

-Edward son las 2:45, será mejor irnos a un hotel…- Me dijo Jasper, me dijo y levanto una ceja al notar cómo nos encontrábamos… debió haber visto algo porque agrego.- Ya llame a Carlisle y Esme y les dije que nos quedaríamos aquí.

-Ok…

-Nos vemos afuera; Emmett se encargara de la cuenta.

Jasper se fue y yo movi un poco a Bells.

-Amor es hora de irnos…

-MMmmmmm… no un poco más…

-Vamos cariño hay que Salir de aquí…

Con un poco de esfuerzo la levante y comenzamos a salir de ahí.

Afuera ya estaban todos. Alice estaba vomitando y Jasper estaba con ella; Nessie y Jake estaban abrazados y Rose y Emmett se estaba atragantando mutuamente.

Como nosotros no estábamos tan tomados; seríamos quienes condujéramos. Subimos a las chicas como copilotos de los autos y nosotros como pilotos, comenzamos a recorrer Port Angeles; encontramos un buen hotel casi a las afueras del lugar. Metimos los coches al estacionamiento y bajamos con las chicas; las dejamos en los sillones y ellas se acurrucaron las unas con las otras, quedaron dormidas en un santiamén. Y note que todos aguantábamos la risa de lo que veíamos.

Nosotros nos encargamos de hacer la recepción. Cosa que no fue nada difícil; pero debo señalar que nos veían como si nos quisiéramos aprovechar de las chicas; es decir también teníamos aliento a alcohol y llegamos a las 3:16 con chicas ebrias a un hotel. Es bastante entendible la situación. Todos dormirían con su pareja y yo dormiría con Bella.

Al terminar con el papeleo; despertamos un poco a las chicas para que subiéramos a dormir…

Pero Bella tenía otros planes y no quizá levantarse.

-Al parecer ella encontró muy cómodo el sofá… - dijo Emmett..

-Basta Emmett, no sabemos si ella tomaba… tendrá una horrible resaca mañana… bueno mejor dicho más al rato. Porque no se adelantan; yo me quedare con ella hasta que la pueda despertar un poco más…

-Ok.. Edward… nos vemos al rato…- Dijo Jake…

-Y Edward no se te ocurra cargarla… no debemos confiarnos, nosotros también tomamos.- Me señalo Jasper…

-Jasper… podré estar un poco pasado de copas pero no estúpido…

Nos sonreímos y ellos se marcharon con las chicas medio dormidas.

-Bella… Bella….

-MMMMMMM….

-Vamos Bella abre un poco tus ojitos…

-Mmmmmmmm….

A pesar de que no quisiera los abrió…

-¿Dónde estamos?...-

-En un hotel, no podíamos manejar hasta Forks a esta hora. Ven vamos a la habitación.

La levante y ella se abrazo a mi torso; cargaba la mayor parte de su peso, pero no me importo.

Nos subimos al elevador y ella comenzó a hacer círculos en mi cadera. La voltee a ver y tenía una sonrisa picara.

Oficialmente declaro que Bella Swan me desconcertaba.

De un momento a otro sentí sus labios contra los míos y no lo evite; la bese con pasión; nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla; la cual era imposible de encontrar ganador.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y casi enseguida juntamos nuestros labios una vez más. Hicimos eso hasta que llegamos al último piso, en donde se encontraba nuestra habitación.

La guie por el pasillo hasta llegar a esta y abrirla.

**BELLA POV.**

La salida fue un éxito total; pero francamente no me encontraba ahora en mis cinco sentidos; yo casi no tomaba y perdí la cuenta a partir del 6° o 7°(si es que no repetí numero) vaso que me tome… ni siquiera recuerdo eso.

Lo que sí recuerdo es a Edward… en toda la noche…

Cuando Edward me despertó y me dijo que estábamos en un hotel y dijo "ven vamos a nuestra habitación" me imagine a mí y a Edward en una cama besándonos…

Pero sé que eso no pasaría. Edward es muy recatado…. Demasiado diría yo.

Nos besamos en el ascensor y fue apasionante. Él me guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra habitación… ¡que bien se escuchaba eso!

Comencé a marearme un poco….

Wao…. Hace mucho que no me sentía así, tropecé con no se qué cosa y sentí sus fuertes brazos tomarme por la cintura….

Comencé a soltar risitas….

-Tranquila Bella la cama no se irá…

¿Cama?... o si… la cama… Volví a reírme….

Ahora veía sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos verdes…. Me pregunto…. ¿Qué habrá más allá? Baje la mirada y observe sus labios, estaban un poco hinchados y rojos… por lo de hace poco; sin pensármelo más, lo bese; con todas las ansias guardadas.

Estábamos en una lucha constante, pero él seguía y yo no quería parar; lo más rápido que pude tome los botones de mi blusa y me los desate, y Edward…. no me detuvo….

Me quite mi blusa y comencé a quitarle a él su camisa. Cuando lo logre nos seguimos besando y el tomo mi cintura y yo puse mis manos en su pecho. Sentí como se separaba un poco de mí.

-Esto no está bien…-Lo interrumpí dándole un pequeño beso.

-Shhh… no digas nada…

**EDWARD POV.**

-Shhh… no digas nada…- Su voz salió tan endemoniadamente sexy…

Nos seguimos besando y de un momento a otro nos encontramos en la cama; ella solo estaba con su bra y sus pantis y yo solo tenía mis bóxers.

Una parte de mi cerebro me exigía que me detuviera pero la otra me decía que no desaprovechara la oportunidad. Mis bóxers eran bastante incómodos, y Bella jadeaba cada vez más fuerte.

-Edward…- medio grito mi nombre…

Bese su cuello, sus hombros y regrese a su boca. Hice que nos giráramos; ella estaba sobre mí ahora, y comenzó a besarme, con desesperación; pero de repente cayó sobre mi pecho, me asuste pero al notar que respiraba me di cuenta que estaba dormida.

Me frustre… Dios, estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a la mujer de mi vida. Y entonces la realidad me golpe…

Sí… estuve a punto de hacerle el amor a la mujer de mi vida cuando ella estaba ebria y claramente no pensaba fríamente… prácticamente estuve a punto de aprovecharme de ella.

Trate de controlar mi erección, que ya era dolorosa. Nos tape con las cobijas y la abrace. Ella me correspondió el abrazo dormida y se acomodo sobre mí. Su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, su mano izquierda envolvía mi torso, y su pierna izquierda estaba sobre las mías. Bese su cabeza y la deje dormir, aunque yo no pudiera hacerlo.

Hacía círculos con la yema de mi pulgar en su hombro.

¿Cómo pude hacer esto?, ¿me culparía?, que pregunta más estúpida, claro que sí, y se alejaría de mí. No podría tolerarlo.

Suspiro y su aliento choco con la piel de mi pecho descubierto.

-Nooo…- susurró, y yo la estreche más hacia mí..- por favor….- volvió a susurrar. Eran pequeños gemidos que se quebraban. Estaba seguro que era de lo que le ocurrió.

-Shhh…. Tranquila, estoy aquí…- le dije, se pego más hacia mí, y me abrazo por el torso más fuerte. Después cayó en un sueño profundo.

Pero yo no podía; sentir su piel así contra la mía. No sé si podría detenerme a hacer alguna locura; pero debía de hacerlo, yo ya había hecho mucho por hoy.

La observé dormir. Es lo único que podría hacer.

…..

Pronto amanecería, yo no quería que pasara. No podría soportar sus ojos acusadores.

Deje que mi cuerpo sintiera al suyo… quizás por última vez.

Pero… yo no podía darme por vencido así como así.

Solté su agarre de mí con todo el dolor del mundo. Esto no podía ser así.

Tome mi celular y busque el número, cuando lo encontré marque sin esperar más.

-Hola…

-Matt soy Edward…

-Buenos días Edward, ¿ocurre algo con Bells?

-No ella está bien… me preguntaba si estabas con Derek…. Yo quisiera hablar con él…

-¿Derek?...- su voz salió sorprendida…- Si esta aquí… espera un momento por favor…

-Ok… gracias…

-Claro…

_Derek… Edward quiere hablar contigo… -Escuche como le informaba Matt a Derek_

_¿Qué…?_

_Eso me dijo… te daré privacidad… en seguida regreso…_

_Está bien…_

-¿Hola?- Me respondió un Derek inseguro…

-Hola… soy Edward el chico de ayer en la mañana…

-Ocurrió algo con Bella…- sonó un poco paranoico.

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber… creo que es hora de que me digas todo lo que sabes Derek….

El silencio reino en nuestra conversación.

-Derek por favor quiero ayudar a Bells.. Pero para hacerlo necesito que me digas que paso…

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Aquí conmigo…

-¿Por qué está contigo…? ES MUY TEMPRANO

-Lo sé… ayer fuimos a un antro… las chicas bebieron de más y era muy noche para regresar a Forks… así que rentamos en un hotel

-¿Ella durmió contigo?- NO podía decirle Derek todo lo que había pasado.

-Sí… pero solo hicimos eso… en lo noche se estuvo quejando… como si viviera una pesadilla una y otra vez…

-Bella… - escuche que susurro,

-Derek por favor dímelo…

-No lo hare…

-Pero…

-No lo hare… si ella tiene la suficiente confianza en ti te lo dirá, yo no te lo diré… no sé quién eres.. No sé cómo eres… podrías hacerle más daño, te podrías aprovechar… no la pondré en peligro….

-La amo… jamás le haría daño…

-Aún así… nadie me asegura que lo que me dices es cierto… yo no la dañare… adiós….

Eso fue lo último que le escuche decir… el sonido del colgado sonó…

Voltee a ver a mi Bella; mi pobre ángel había sufrido demasiado y no podía ayudarla hasta que ella se abriera; pero por lo que acababa de pasar no sé si existiera la posibilidad de que se abriera a mí.

Regrese a la cama y me acosté junto a ella; aprovecharía mis últimos momentos junto a ella. Bella se arrimo a mí una vez más y terminamos como anteriormente estábamos.

Cerré los ojos y así estuvimos. El sueño me invadió y no pude resistirme a él.


	12. CAPÍTULO XII Suciedad

**CAPITULO XII. SUCIEDAD.**

**BELLA POV.**

Una luz, hizo que despertará, y lo primero que sentí es que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando pude controlar un poco mi dolor de cabeza, sentí una almohada muy cómoda en la cual estaba recostada. Pero me llamo la atención que ésta se moviera… ¡las almohadas no se mueven!

Abrí los ojos apresuradamente y la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas me cegó por completo. Cerré de inmediato los ojos y después de un tiempo los volví a abrir poco a poco para que estos se fueran acostumbrando a la luz del día.

Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad a mí alrededor, note que no estaba en mi habitación y que mi almohada poseía brazos que se aferraban fuertemente a mi cintura, y mi ser…. Mi ser simplemente anhelaba los brazos que me rodeaban.

Levante un poco mi cabeza para ver quién era mi almohada.

Observaba su mandíbula firme y relajada, su piel pálida casi tanto como la mía; poesía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios estaban levemente hinchados y rojos. Sus párpados se encontraban cerrados por el profundo sueño que tenía, sin embargo yo sabía que a través de ellos se encontraban el iris más hermoso que en mi vida haya visto.

Sus labios se encontraban ligeramente separados, y por ellos salía el aire que antes había tomado.

Por más que quería respuestas no me atrevía a despertarlo; es que él simplemente es maravilloso.

Recargue nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho y fue ahí cuando me percate que su pecho se encontraba desnudo; y no solo eso, ya que yo solo podía sentir que estaba en una situación similar, ya que me encontraba solo en ropa interior. Eso me asustó por un momento, pero por más que espere no llego a mí la desesperación que imagine sentir. Aún podía sentir la suciedad que sentía hacia mi misma por haber sido utilizada por James, pero imaginar a Edward y a mí en una situación comprometedora solo me llenaba de ilusión, e incluso hacia que en mi estomago sintiera mariposas y me llenara de vergüenza. Cosa que se mostró cuando me sonroje inevitablemente. Fue por ello que enterré mi cara en su pecho, que por cierto no había mencionado era perfecto. No poseía una musculatura excesiva como el de Emmett, pero estaba perfectamente delineado por músculos en sus pectorales y con mi mano podía sentir su bien formado lavadero; aún así se veía delgado y francamente… apetecible.

Una nueva ola de calor me invadió y estaba completamente segura que mi cara había adquirido una nueva tonalidad de rojo profundo.

Edward se removió algo y solo levante la mirada para alcanzar a distinguir que sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, como si el sueño que tuviera fuera el más hermoso que haya tenido. ¿Qué soñaría?

Sus brazos apretaron un poco más su agarre entorno a mi cintura.

Gimió ligeramente antes de despertarse por completo.

-Mmmm…..- Supongo que no sabía que estaba despierta.

-Hola…- Susurré solo para que se percatará que yo no me encontraba en la inconsciencia. Pero jamás me imagine su reacción; ya que inmediatamente de que yo dijera esa palabra todo su cuerpo se tenso.

No sabía el porqué de su actitud, sin embargo eso me aterro ¿se habrá dado cuenta que yo no soy nada impresionante como para estar con él?

Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber si me dejaría estar a su lado aunque sea por algunos momentos. Si no era así, aún podía vivir con ello. Pero tenía que saberlo en este momento.

Me levante un poco para poder ver sus ojos. Al principio sus brazos parecían renuentes a soltarme pero al menos aflojo ligeramente su agarre. Tenía mis brazos extendidos a cada lado de su torso y lo vi directamente a los ojos; los cuales tenían… ¿terror?

Espere a que alguien rompiera el silencio en el cual nos habíamos sumergido, un silencio completamente incomodo.

-Mmmm… hola…- Volvía a susurrar al notar que él no rompería el silencio.

-Hola…- me contesto inseguro.

Nos miramos a los ojos como queriendo saber que pasaba en los ojos del otro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras…?- me pregunto…

-Bueno, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza; pero fuera de eso creo que sobreviviré.

Su boca se curvo ligeramente, y sus ojos bajaron poco, pero se detuvieron en mi pecho semi-expuesto ante su mirada.

Sentí los colores venir a mí.

-Edward… ayer… nosotros…. Bueno nosotros….- estaba tan nerviosa.

-No quería aprovecharme de ti… te lo juro….- Parecía que se estaba auto-castigando.

-¿qué pasó…?-

-No recuerdas nada…-

-Bueno… recuerdo, casi todo lo que paso en el antro… sobretodo que yo quería tomar más y tu no me dejabas…- Le dije con sinceridad, él me miraba sorprendido, como si no pudiera creerlo. No entendía el porqué….- También recuerdo cuando me despertaste y dijiste que íbamos a una habitación… recuerdo… yo…. Bueno… recuerdo… algo,… sobre un ascensor…- Dios esto era complicado, como decirle a Edward que recuerdo la manera desenfrenada de besarnos en el ascensor.

Mi cara estaba completamente roja, no tenía siquiera que verme en un espejo, por lo que oculte mi rostro contra su pecho.

Pero Edward solo se tenso más por lo que acababa de decir.

El silencio se prolongo y Edward no soltó su postura en ningún momento. ¿Acaso había sido tan malo como para que él lo sintiera tanto?

Levante un poco mi cara para verlo pero en sus ojos solo había remordimiento. ¿Se arrepentía de lo que pasó?

-¿Edward…?

No me respondió solo me veía con ojos atormentados y yo, comencé a aterrarme.

-Edward….- susurre.

-Bella… ¿cómo te sientes?-

Por un momento me sentía como si tratara de una grabación y solo pudieran salir esas palabras de sus labios. Repentinamente toda la seguridad que sentí para saber la verdad se había esfumado; pero no podía permitirme esto… yo quería ser feliz nuevamente.

-Edward por favor que fue lo que pasó ayer…- le dije, y debo añadir que me encanto el sonido de mi voz. No se entrecorto.

Él solo pensaba y no me decía nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si me veía a mí o a un punto de la habitación.

Pasé mi mano por su pecho y lo acaricie ligeramente.

Ante eso él se relajo un poco puesto que su cuerpo seguía rígido y cerró los ojos como disfrutando.

-¿Edward?... por favor.

Abrió los ojos y me observó.

-Estaban muy tomadas… todas, y nosotros también habíamos bebido un poco, decidimos no irnos hasta Forks y alquilamos cuartos en este hotel.- Esperó…-¿Recuerdas que paso en el ascensor?

Solo asentí, sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a poder salir voz alguna de mi garganta.

-Bueno… yo… - No hablo más.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?..- le pregunte.

-No… aunque no fue muy buena forma de la que paso.

-Pero… ¿no te arrepientes…?- Baje mi mirada para no verlo directamente a los ojos cuando le dije eso; y sentí como mis labios formaban una sonrisa involuntaria.

Sentí su mano tomar mi rostro y levantarlo para que lo viera directamente a los ojos, estos a pesar de estar precavidos, parecían felices.

-Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido algo tan increíble… sin embargo yo… quisiera hacerlo de la manera correcta…

-"…."- ¿qué diablos significaba eso?

Me tomo por la cintura y me puso completamente sobre él. Después hizo que nos viéramos directamente a los ojos.

-Isabella Swan…- Empezó a decirme con voz seria…- quiero que sepas que estoy locamente enamorado de ti… y para mí sería sumamente placentero si fueras mi novia. Por lo cual solo quiero preguntarte… ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo siendo mi novia?...- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hacía detener los latidos de mi corazón.

Esperaba mi respuesta, y yo, no encontraba la voz para responderle. Es que estaba completamente abrumada por la emoción, eso era precisamente lo que yo quería, y el hecho de saber que estaba a mi alcanza me parecía tan inverosímil. Sentía que me encontraba en un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría haciendo que esto fuera una mala jugarreta de mi loca mente.

Entonces él dejo de sonreír, ahora lucía triste; y me mostró una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

-No importa si no quieres,… como te había dicho yo puedo vivir con ell….

-Sí…- dije rápido al haber comprendido que había malinterpretado mi silencio.

Me volteo a ver con cara de desconcierto por mi respuesta, así que decidí aclararlo.

-Edward… tu también me gustas… y si quisiera ser tu novia.-

Dejo salir el poco aire que había contenido, y su sonrisa volvió al sitio donde debería de estar siempre.

Tomo suavemente mi rostro y me fue acercando lentamente hacia él.

Nuestros labios apenas y se rozaron y yo sentía que desfallecería de la emoción. Comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos, era dulce y tierno al hacerlo sutilmente. Yo también comencé a mover los míos. Su beso hacía que una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo mi cuerpo. Era tan mágico. Y a pesar de todo no pude evitar comparar el beso que ahora tenía con Edward con una de James. Edward me besaba como si fuera de porcelana, en cambio James besaba con ímpetu, como siempre queriendo más, no sé cómo pude ser tan ciega y no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo eso.

Edward se separo de mi inmediatamente, acción que me desconcertó bastante y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Bella… ¿qué ocurre?- me pregunto con voz preocupada.

Entonces note que tenía lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Yo… no es nada…

-Bella si no quieres hacer esto rápido yo lo entiendo…

-Nooo…no… todo está bien.- Me apresure a decirle antes de que sacara las conclusiones equivocadas. Acerque mis labios a los del él una vez más y lo volví a besar pero esta vez no fue tan tranquilo, aunque tampoco llegamos muy lejos.

Nos separamos para buscar aire y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Él tenía mi cintura bajo su brazo derecho, y con el izquierdo hacía suaves círculos con su pulgar. Suspire.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto, y su voz combinaba perfectamente en la armonía de lugar. También notaba que sonaba feliz.

-Nada… es solo que esto se siente extrañamente bien. Es como si todo estuviera en el lugar correcto.

-Sí… creo que se exactamente como te sientes.

Después de eso nos quedamos en silencio en esa posición. Por no sé cuantos minutos. La verdad eso era lo que menos importaba.

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Note, una vez más, que ambos solo traíamos nuestra ropa interior; inmediatamente el rubor cubrió mi cara.

-¿Bella?

-Yo… esto… Edward… ¿por qué estamos así?

-¿Así…? ¿Cómo?

-Mmmm… estamos solo con nuestra ropa interior…- Le dije lo más bajo posible, sentía vergüenza mi cuerpo.

Edward se volvió a tensar.

-Oh…. Bueno… lo que pasa es que… después del besó en el ascensor… creo que estabas muy entusiasta y… bueno cuando entramos a la habitación volvimos a besarnos y bueno creo que no nos pudimos quedar quietos… terminamos así…

Estaba nervioso lo sentía.

-Nosotros… ¡nosotros lo hicimos?- pregunte y mi cara la sentía más caliente.

- No, no lo hicimos.

-oh….

No dije más. Y volvimos a quedar en el silencio.

-¿Qué piensas?- Me pregunto, un poco asustado.

-En nada…

Volvió a guardar silencio aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No…

Sentí ligeramente como Edward se relajaba.

Un sonido, interrumpió nuestro espacio. Era un celular, que supuse sería el de él porque esa canción no la tenía mi celular. Suspiro y nos volteo para que yo quedara sobre el colchón, inmediatamente se levanto y busco… supongo yo sus pantalones.

Pero yo no podía quitarle la vista, es que su cuerpo… era increíble. ¿Habré tocado su cuerpo, y ni siquiera acordarme de ello?

Solo traía un bóxer negro, y eso contrastaba atractivamente con su piel nívea.

Jamás me había sentido así.

_¿Hola? – pregunto al contestar la llamada._

_Mamá… no estamos bien, solo que no queríamos arriesgarnos a irnos conduciendo…_

_Si lo sé…._

_Llegaremos un poco más tarde, supongo, yo me acabo de despertar…_

_Exacto Emmett… hare lo que esté en mis manos_

_Nos vemos al rato mamá._

Cerró su celular y volteo a verme con una hermosa sonrisa. Noto que lo estaba observando y su sonrisa se hizo petulante. Yo voltee mi cara para que no viera el sonrojo que se apoderaba de mí.

Sentí como las sabanas se movían para que el pudiera acostarse una vez más.

Mis manos estaban cerca de mi cara. Él las tomo y las acaricio. Las pulseras que me había puesto para que no se notaran las marcas se movieron exponiéndolas. Yo ante eso, trate de alejar mis manos pero él las retuvo. Acerco mis muñecas a su rostro y beso mis marcas.

Después me acerco a él y volvió a abrazarme.

-Vuelve a dormir… - me susurro con voz suave. Y yo simplemente le hice caso.

**EDWARD POV.**

Mi hermosa Bella, ahora se encontraba una vez más bajo la inconsciencia.

Ahora éramos novios. Jamás creí que lo sería en esta manera… bajo estas circunstancias; pero me alegraba saber que ahora estaríamos juntos.

Solo esperaba poder ayudarla como se debe.

Aún me encontraba muy cansado por lo que yo también me dejo rodear por los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

Una ligera caricia en mi rostro me despertó.

Se sentía tan bien que fingí estar dormido.

El delicado dedo que realizaba la acción no dejo de moverse y eso me llenaba de calor.

Ya no sentía la luz del sol en mi rostro y me pregunte cuanto tiempo nos habíamos quedado.

Decidí que ya había disfrutado mucho de esto y abrí los ojos.

-Hola…- de dije a la hermosa dama que se encontraba observándome con sus ojos color chocolate. ¿Acaso lucían más brillantes?

-Hola… perdón por despertarte…-

-No importa… ya era hora que despertara… ¿dormiste bien?

-Si… ¿y tú?

-Como nunca…

Ambos sonreímos. Yo la tome por sus mejillas y la acerque a mí para besarla. Nuestro beso fue lento y tierno.

Al separarnos ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa. Pero por más que quería retrasar el momento sabía que no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos y vestirnos, estoy seguro que no tardaran en irrumpir por esa puerta.

Ante lo que dije Bella se ruborizo por completo. Entonces note que no quería que la viera. Solo le guiñe un ojo y cerré los ojos.

Sentí como ella se paraba y a pesar que yo quería echar un vistazo logre controlar el impulso y respetar un poco la privacidad de ella.

-Listo…- me dijo. Abrí mis ojos y ante mí se encontraba una Bella vestida completamente. Ella se giro para darme privacidad a mí… aunque a mí no me hubiera incomodado que me viera.

-Listo….

Le dije una vez que ya me había vestido.

Nos sentamos en la cama y yo cole un brazo por sus hombros ella se pego a mí un poco. Esto se sentía increíblemente bien. Estaba a punto de empezar una conversación por el placer de escuchar su voz cuando abrieron la puerta y ahí estaban todos.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo por la posición en la que estábamos. Yo simplemente reí ante su desconcierto y mi Bella se volvió a ruborizar.

-Edward…. Hermanito querido… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- me pregunto Alice tratando de lucir inocente.

Yo dirigí mi vista a Bella que ahora tenía la cabeza gacha y cada vez adquiría un nuevo tono rojizo.

-Bueno… Bella y yo somos novios.

Enseguida no tardo en llegar el sonido del grito de las chicas. Y la aprobación de los chicos. Pero Jasper me miraba significativamente. Tendría que hablar con él después.

-Esme se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia, Edward…. ¡Podríamos hacer una fiesta!- Grito Alice…

-Tranquila amor…- le dijo Jasper colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Alice que ya comenzaba a brincar.- Creo que deberíamos de irnos ya… Carlisle acaba de llamar, espera tenernos a todos para la comida, ahí podrían darles la noticia.

Nos apresuramos para salir de la habitación y pagar la noche, las chicas habían secuestrado a mi Bella y no me dejaban ni un momento a solas con ella. No hasta que prácticamente Bella escapo de sus garras y se subió a mi Volvo.

-Edward arranca….- Se notaba desesperada y cuando me asome por la ventana de Bella, note que Alice venía en nuestra dirección. ¿Quería quitármela también en el regreso? Eso jamás lo permitiría. Encendí el coche y huimos del lugar. Lo único que vimos tanto Bella como yo fue el puchero que nos hizo Alice al observarnos alejarnos.

Ambos reíamos como locos ante la situación.

-Así que… ¿me dirás por que las chicas te separaron de mí?...- le pregunte cuando pude controlar mi voz. Ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Ellas… mmm… querían saber… todos los detalles…- me susurró…

-Ohhhh!.- Lo sé… brillante respuesta ¿no?

-Trate de decirles lo menos que pude por eso Alice venía por mi cuando pude escapar…- ante esto último soltó una risita.

Yo sonreí.

-Me encanta escucharte reír…- Le dije sinceramente… de hecho creo que pensé en voz alta.

Volteo a ver la ventana, pero note que su cuello estaba sonrosado. Me encantaba ver lo que le provocaba con solo palabras.

Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo. Estire mi mano y tome su izquierda para dejarla sobre la mía. Quería estar lo más cerca posible.

El camino a mi casa resulto ser bastante cómodo.

Escuchamos en todo el camino a Yann Tiersen. De vez en cuando notaba a Bella morderse el labio inferior. Me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente. Aunque no lo pregunte, supongo que necesitaba su espacio.

Aparque fuera de mi casa y Bella seguía en sus pensamientos. Me acerque a ella y bese su cuello. Parpadeo rápido como si despertará de un sueño y volteo a verme. No desaproveche y junte nuestros labios. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente al no tenerlos sobre los míos.

**Bella POV.**

Mágico.

Así se sentía tener los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

Era increíble la sensación de satisfacción que se apoderaba de mí cuando tenía a Edward junto a mí. Estarnos besando era quizás la sensación más placentera.

Escuche como tocaban la ventana del auto y eso nos hizo separarnos de inmediato.

Tras el cristal estaban Alice, Emmett y Jake sonriendo traviesamente.

-Edward… hermano… deja de atragantarte con Bella…- Le dijo Emmett.

Yo me sonroje.

-vamos Edward… Esme nos espera. –Dijo ahora Alice.

Estaban disfrutando esto.

Escuche como Edward soltó un gruñido y las palabras… _voy a matarlos._

Creo que si lo hiciera no me opondría.

Bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme a bajar, acto que no rechace.

Entramos a su casa tomados de las manos. Estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa tonta sobre mi rostro. Pero no lo podía evitar. ¡Soy novia de Edward Cullen!

-Mamá... ya llegamos – gritó Alice, una vez que entramos.

-Estamos en el comedor.- Nos respondió.

Todos fuimos al comedor donde ya se encontraban Esme y Carlisle.

Nos sentamos, para empezar a comer.

-¿Cómo les fue…? Espero que no hayan molestado mucho a Bella…- Menciono Carlisle.

-Estuvo muy divertido y yo creo que Bella lo disfruto mucho.—Respondió Alice.

-Por cierto aún no le hemos dado sus regalos.- Dijo Nessie.

-Lo pueden hacer cuando terminemos de comer.- Intervino Esme con una hermosa sonrisa.

Yo trate de comportarme. Jamás me agradaron los obsequios y mucho menos caros. Cosa que era obvio a los Cullen, Hale y Black no les interesaría.

Edward tomo mi mano bajo la mesa e hizo círculos con su pulgar. Acto que me relajo por completo.

….

-Gracias Esme… estuvo muy rico…- le dije a Esme una vez que había terminado de comer.

-De nada cariño. Qué bueno que te gusto.

-Papá… Mamá… tengo… tenemos algo que decirles.- habló Edward. Y me sentí nerviosa.

Toda la mesa nos puso atención. Edward se veía confiado y yo… definitivamente no.

-Bueno… verán ocurrieron algunas cosas en la salida. Bella y yo, como bien saben, siempre estamos juntos y descubrimos que nos queríamos más que amigos. Así que le pedía ser mi novia y ella acepto.

Edward era extraño. Jamás había escuchado un discurso tan largo para decir que tenía novia. De hecho cuando James me presento solo dijo _"tengo novia" _y eso basto.

Edward por otro lado dijo más cosas, acaso sus padres me rechazarían como la novia de su hijo.

Edward tomo mi mano más fuerte y ambos esperamos el veredicto.

-Eso es increíble…- salto Esme, y "corrió" para abrazarnos.- Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos.

-Escogiste a una chica encantadora Edward…- dijo Carlisle apretando confortablemente el hombro de su hijo para después darme un abrazo a mí y decirme en el oído. _"Bienvenida a la familia"_

Eso fue increíble.

Después de la presentación. Edward y yo pasamos tiempo juntos, en su habitación.

Pero el sol se fue ocultando y sabía perfectamente que era hora de volver a casa. Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento porque se puso de pie.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Me despedí de todos y me subí al volvo para irme a casa.

Increíblemente no quería irme, aunque sabía que tenía que separarme de Edward.

Cuando llegamos Edward aparco fuera de mi casa y nos quedamos en silencio. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

-Fue divertido… gracias Edward…- le dije sinceramente aunque sin verlo a los ojos.

-Cuando quieras.

Nos quedamos en otro silencio.

-¿Bella?...

-Mmmmm…

-Yo… quisiera presentarme con tu padre como tu novio.

-¿Con Charlie?...- pregunte, y no sabía si impedírselo o no… es decir cuál sería la reacción de Charlie.

-Sí así es… es lo más conveniente. Me gustaría ser yo quien se lo dijera y que no se enterara por otros en el pueblo. Sabes que los chismes no tardarían mucho en llegar a sus oídos.

Punto a su favor.

-Mmmm… ok…- dije insegura.

Edward sonrió y yo me alegre de hacerlo sonreír.

Abrió su puerta y abrió la mía.

-Perfecto… vamos…- dijo una vez que ya habíamos empezado a caminar hacia mi casa.

-¿Qué… ahora?

-Si… cuanto antes lo sepa mejor…

Él estaba emocionado ante eso y yo no sabía que pensar.

Estaba punto de decirle que no cuando la puerta se abrió y salió Charlie con bolsas negras de basura.

-Hola chicos - nos dijo alegremente.

Dejo las bolsas en el lugar de siempre y entramos todos juntos después.

-Charlie… ¿quisiera hablar contigo?- dijo Edward serio.

-Claro...- dijo Charlie, aunque sonaba precavido.

Nos pasamos a la sala y todos nos sentamos

-Veras Charlie… en realidad no es nada malo. – Dijo Edward al ver que mi padre no se relajaba. – En la salida, Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos más que amigos. Le he pedido que sea mi novia y ella ha aceptado. Sin embargo queríamos decírtelo para que te enteres por nosotros y no por otros.

Cuando termino Edward de decir todo aquello, jamás me espere esta reacción de Charlie.

Sonreía… él sonreía y yo muriéndome de los nervios.

-Eso es fantástico.- Declaro.- Pero sabes que si le haces daño te las verás conmigo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto jefe Swan… y créame que jamás le haría daño a Bella.

-Muy bien chicos… los dejare un rato solos… pero no hagan mucho estaré arriba.

Charlie salió y escuche como subía las escaleras.

Mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

Sentí un beso en mi barbilla y reaccione.

-Ves… no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Todo salió bien.

-Si…

Me abrazo.

-No quiero irme…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.

-Podríamos fingir que me voy y me escondería en tu cuarto, dormiríamos juntos…

-Quizás el jefe Swan se porto muy bien, pero estoy segura que vigilaría que no estuvieras en mi cuarto. Además tu familia se preocuparía.

-Buenos puntos.

Seguimos abrazados por un tiempo más.

-Pasare a recogerte mañana.

-Ok…

Nos separamos y fuimos juntos a la puerta.

-Te quiero.

Dijo antes de que me besara tiernamente.

-Descansa, mañana nos espera un día largo…- dijo cuando nos separamos, sabía a qué se refería. Mañana todos en la escuela se enterarían.

-Tú también descansa… nos vemos mañana.

Observe cuando se subió a su volvo y desapareció en la calle.

Cuando me di vuelta Charlie bajaba las escaleras.

-Edward es un buen chico…-

-Sí… lo es…

-Bella, no sé qué pensar… me alegro que tengas un novio como Edward lo conozco desde hace bastante tiempo; pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que llegue a pasar.- Sabía que sería difícil a Charlie, y que lo estuviera hablando conmigo así me conmovía más aún sabiendo que no es muy bueno con las palabras y mostrando sus sentimientos.

-No pasara nada malo papá…-

-Eso espero. Ve a dormir, estoy seguro que estás cansada.

-Ok… buenas noches papá.

-Buenas noches cariño.

**Jasper POV.**

-Tengo que irme Alice…- le dije. Ella hizo un puchero.

-Está bien. Mañana nos vemos.

-Claro.

La besé antes de irme.

Me dirigí al lugar de siempre. Y le mande un mensaje a Edward. Teníamos que hablar. No es que me moleste de su noviazgo con Bella pero eso fue muy rápido.

Él no tardo mucho en llegar.

-Hola.- salude.

-Hola. Que quieres que te diga.

-Todo.

-Bien… - Edward me conto todo. Sus encuentros, su autoestima baja al compararse con nosotros, la pérdida de control de ambos en el coche, como estaban en el bar, el ascensor, cuando estuvieron en la habitación, como se quedo dormida, su llamada con Derek, su declaración, todo.

-¿Qué piensas?...- me pregunto.

-Creo que debes estar preparado, Bella se siente sucia en su subconsciente o en su consiente cree que solo puede dar satisfacción sexual y no personal. Volverá a hacer esto, tienes que ayudarla a quererse.

-¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Lo harás deja de mortificarte. Deberías hacer pequeñas cosas, detalladas y lindas… ya sabes…

-Ok…

-Bien tengo que irme, Rose se preguntará donde estuve.

-Claro… Jasper… gracias…por todo esto.

-No hay problema hermano.

Me aleje de ahí, sentía que esto saldría bien para ellos. Pero aún así había algo que me intrigaba.

Al llegar a casa Rose me esperaba en la sala.

-Llegaste…

-Sí, así es…- maldición se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Me dirás lo que pasa.?

-No…

-¿Lo sabré…?

-No, yo no puedo decírtelo

-¿Es muy malo?

-Depende de cómo lo veas…

-Bien… no lo diré, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de cómo me comporte estaré ahí para Bella.

-Bien…

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Rossie.

Ahora teníamos un problema más. Rose lo sabía, y a pesar de que sabía que no diría nada, no sabía cómo hablaría con Bella.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y pensé en todo lo que había ahora.

Por cómo me había hablado Edward de Derek, era obvio que él sabía algo. Pero porque no lo hacía público. ¿Qué es lo que estaba trasfondo?

¿Sería demasiado peligroso? ¿Podríamos conocerlo para hablar con él?


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII Rindiendome

**CAPITULO XIII. RINDIENDOME.**

**Bella POV.**

_-"Mmmm….!"… ahhhhh!_

_-No suéltame… suéltame… no…._

Desperté.

Era lunes por la mañana, inicio de la semana.

Una vez más el sueño fue tan vivido, tan real, tan verdadero.

No importaba cuantas veces lo soñará, siempre era el mismo. Nada, absolutamente nada, variaba.

En realidad no había mucho que ocurriera. Y por supuesto que la realidad había sido más atemorizante. Pero las emociones eras tan parecidas que eso era lo que en verdad me aterraba.

Y sin embargo no sentía que pudiera salir de este pensar. Aunque Edward quisiera creer otra cosa.

Edward…

El fin de semana anterior me encanto… mi favorito sin duda alguna. Y a pesar de la cruda, creo que fue la mejor vez que dormí. No necesite "medicamentos" para poder hacerlo. Recuerdo perfectamente la pesadilla. Pero aún así dormí bien como si supiera que algo o alguien me protegía.

Ahora era su novia. Y eso me llenaba de… éxtasis. Ni siquiera podía decir de qué, pero supongo que eso es lo que más se le parece.

Voltee a ver el reloj despertador. Las 4:58 am. Aún faltaba mucho para prepararme para la escuela. Ese era el inconveniente de dormir temprano… o al menos lo era para mí.

Me quede en la cama a la espera del poder levantarme para alistarme.

Hoy, pasaría algo importante en la secundaria de Forks, e incluso en todo Forks. Hoy, daríamos a conocer nuestro noviazgo. Aunque involuntariamente, seguiríamos siendo los mismo; sin embargo hay cosas que pasarían de más, como los abrazos y los besos, y todos los sabrían. Y como existen cotillas, como Jessica Stanley y su madre, en éste pueblito, no dudaba que para el final del día todo Forks se enteraría de nuestra relación.

Entonces la duda surgió. ¿Edward querría darme a conocer como su novia ante todos?

Es decir, es normal que se lo diga a Charlie, pero ¿y si se avergonzaba de que yo fuera su novia?

Las chicas de la escuela, con excepción de Alice, Nessie y… bueno quizás Rosalie no pero al menos se me acercaba, creían que era alguien común y corriente sin nada del otro mundo, descripción que coincidía perfectamente con la que yo misma me otorgaba. Alguien como Edward Cullen sin duda alguna merecía a alguien mejor, alguien despampanante, alguien quizás como Lauren. Ella era rubia, alta de ojos azules, delgada aunque no llegaba a lo esquelética que me veía yo, su piel sorprendentemente era bronceada, no como mi traslucida piel que podía competir con la de un vampiro; se veía bien, se notaba que hacía ejercicio, sabía vestirse, su piel no tenía imperfección alguna que se le notará, además por lo que sabía en posición socio-económica, estaba bastante bien, era lo mejor que había en Forks que no fueran los Cullen o los Hale, porque nadie los podía superar.

Y yo, con lo único que podía contar a mi favor es que mi piel al igual que la de Lauren no tenía imperfección alguna.

Observe el reloj, eran las 5:39 am, podía levantarme ahora y bañarme, ya no me apetecía estar más dentro de la cama.

Tome mi menester del escritorio para bañarme.

Tarde 25 minutos en el baño. Y cuando terminé me di cuenta que no llevaba mi ropa por lo que me envolví en la toalla y después de asomarme que no hubiera nadie, pasee a mi cuarto.

Busque ropa interior y al verla, me di cuenta que no era atrayente, era común y corriente, quizás demasiada aburrida, tendría que conseguir nueva, se que Edward jamás querrá llegar a ese paso conmigo, más aún si le tengo que decir la verdad. Pero las hormonas son las hormonas y en ocasiones nos juegan sucio. Con la ropa interior puesta trate de buscar mi ropa, pero nada me agradaba y no me agradaba avergonzar a Edward con mi escasa ropa. Me senté en la cama frente al ropero, el espejo de cuerpo completo quedaba frente a mí. Al verme no podía ver nada que no haya mencionado antes. Cuerpo escuálido, piel traslucida y sin imperfecciones, lo demás era completamente normal ¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en mí, sino es porque puede obtener fácilmente algo?

Soy un caso perdido y patético. Sumamente patético.

Aunque claro que había escuchado y leído sobre el amor desinteresado y puro. Como en el caso de Elizabeth Bennet y el señor Darcy. Pero era diferente, comenzando con la época; 1813 fue el año en que se publico, definitivamente las costumbres han cambiado. A pesar de que la hermana de Lizzy era la gran belleza da la familia, ciertamente ella no era fea, otro caso que no se podía aplicar. Además, Lizzy era pura e inocente cuando conoció a Darcy; yo en cambio soy un ser hediondo.

Me di cuenta que entre más pasaba el tiempo más me deprimía yo, y Edward pasaría pronto a recogerme. Me puse una blusa azul oscuro y unos jeans, mi par de tenis y una capucha. Supongo que al menos podía hacer algo con mi cabello, así que me lo cepille y levante en una coleta.

Baje a desayunar y cuando me estaba lavando los dientes llamarón a la puerta, escuche como era abierta por Charlie.

-Buenos días jefe Swan…- Reconocí la inconfundible voz de Edward.

-Buenos días muchacho, Bella no ha de tardar, pasa.

-Gracias.

Tomé mis cosas y baje lo más rápido que pude, Edward y Charlie estaban en el sillón viendo la tele cuando llegue.

-Buenos días Bella.- Exclamó en cuanto entré. Se veía animado.

-Buenos días.- Le respondí dando una sonrisa y terminando por morderme el labio inferior, costumbre mía.

Se levanto y tomo las cosas que llevaba.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, hasta pronto jefe Swan.

-Hasta pronto chicos.

Y salimos de ahí. Edward tomo mi mano y caminamos así hasta llegar a su auto. Pensé que me abriría la puerta como siempre, pero sentí su mano tomarme de la nuca y hacer que nuestros labios chocaran. Parecía desesperado por su forma de besarme, yo desde luego se lo correspondí.

Cuando termino, recargo su frente sobre la mía y tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta.

-Entra…- me dijo aun sonriendo.

Yo le hice caso, me dio la mochila y cerro mi puerta. Subió a su lado rápidamente e hizo que marchara el auto. Tomo mi mano y no la soltó en ningún momento.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?..- me pregunto.

-Bien, ¿y tú?...

-Excelente.

A eso se redujo nuestra conversación. Entramos al estacionamiento y apago el motor.

-Ven…- me dijo dulcemente mientras sus manos tomaban mis mejillas, nos acercamos y comenzamos a besarnos. Me encantaba, Edward era sumamente tierno conmigo como nadie más.

Él mismo rompió el beso.

-Mmmm… sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea ¿verdad?...- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Solo asentí porque mi voz se encontraba perdida.

-Si pasara algo en las clases en las que no estoy contigo me lo dirías ¿verdad?

-¿Pasará algo?... –no entendía a que iba esto.

Estaba a punto de responderme cuando escuchamos que alguien golpeaba la ventana. Y claro era Emmett.

-¡Ya salgan tortolitos!...- grito como solo él puede.

Note que muchos volteaban por el grito de Emmett. Simplemente genial ahora todos nos observarían. Ni siquiera habíamos empezado las clases y probablemente cuando las empezáramos la mitad de la escuela lo sabrían.

Edward salió murmurando cosas; y se dirigió a mi puerta, para abrirla. Yo no quería salir; supongo que Edward lo notó, y se inclinó hacia mí.

-Te prometo que jamás te dejaré.- Me tendió la mano y yo, no muy segura, la tome. Cuando salí supe que todos nos estaban mirando.

Edward no soltó mi mano y nos dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás.

-Hola Bella…- me saludo una Alice muy sonriente, aún me costaba acostumbrarme a la hiperactividad de Alice.

-Hola…

Aún nos seguían observando y eso me incomodaba demasiado. Sé que Rosalie lo noto porque frunció su precioso rostro. Yo por mi parte comencé a prepararme por lo que fuera a decirme y baje mi cara al piso, como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo; Edward lo noto y paso un brazo por mi cintura para pegarme más a él.

-Serás idiota Emmett…- y escuche un golpe.- Ahora todos no dejarán de verlos y esto será muy incomodo.- subí mi cabeza, en qué momento había cambiado tanto el mundo y Rosalie, La magnífica Rosalie me defendía.

-Auchh… Rose….

-Nada, la pobre Bella la pasará mal hoy…

-Pues no la dejaremos y asunto resuelto… - le dijo mirándola a sus ojos, con cara de borrego degollado. Después volteo a verme. - Lo siento Bella, creo que no pensé.

-"¿Qué extraño si nunca haces eso?"- le contestó Edward sarcásticamente.

-No te metas Edward.- Le gruñó Emmett, después me volvió a ver.- Enserio lo siento, pero no dejaremos que te pase nada.

-No… no hay problema Emmett.- le dije, quizás solo para calmarlo.

-Será mejor entrar, las clases comenzarán pronto.- dijo Jasper.

Todos entramos.

Edward no se despegó de mí, me fue a dejar hasta mi salón.

Nos quedamos en la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que ahora todos saben que eres mi novia.- me dijo Edward suavemente como esperando mi reacción.

Pero yo no le conteste.

-Bella, ¿te sientes incomoda con que todos los sepan, o con que yo lo demuestre abiertamente?- Yo no veía sus ojos, veía su pecho subir y bajar al respirar.

-No lo sé… ¿a ti te incomoda?

-Me gusta que todos sepan que eres mi novia, me gusta abrazarte solo a ti; y me gustaría besarte frente a todos, y que ellos supieran que soy tuyo. Pero no haré nada si esto te incomoda.- Me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Voltee a verlo.

-Creo que yo no tengo problema alguno.

Sonrió de lado, como a mí me fascina.

Se fue acercando a mi boca, lentamente. De perfil alcance a ver como muchos detenían su paso para vernos, también vi a algunos asomar su cabeza del salón; pero nada me importo. Quizás solo el hecho de que pronto Edward me besaría frente a todos y mi corazón latía como el aletear de un colibrí.

En el momento en que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos, y me deje llevar, Edward llevo sus manos a mis mejillas, y no me soltó en ningún momento. Sus labios se movían suave y lentamente, delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior para pedir permiso a entrar, yo se lo concedí, y seguimos besándonos hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta.

Ambos nos separamos y volteamos a ver quién nos había interrumpido. Sentí perder el color y pocos segundos después ponerme sumamente roja cuando me di cuenta que nada menos era mi profesor quién nos había separado.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, es bueno saber que ha conseguido novia; aunque creo que pronto comenzarán las clases y usted definitivamente no tiene esta hora conmigo. Así que le sugiero que deje a la señorita Swan entrar y usted dirigirse a su clase respectiva.- Sin más se metió.

Voltee a ver a Edward que lucía avergonzado. El volteo a verme.

-Wao… jamás creí que un maestro me dijera algo así, pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?- me pregunto con una sonrisa tímida. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, pero no se comparaban con el rojo profundo de mi cara.- Te veré al rato.

Me dio un pequeño beso y salió para llegar a su clase.

Yo entre a mi salón y note que todos me observaban, aunque para mi fortuna mi profesor estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, a lo cual estaba sumamente agradecida, no hubiera tolerado que me observara o dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido.

Camine deprisa hasta mi asiento al final, y espere a que terminara la clase.

Creo que amaba a mi profesor porque ni siquiera me pregunto algo referente a la clase. Sin embargo cuando todos salieron me dijo únicamente que no quería que se repitiera lo mismo de esta mañana, a lo cual yo le asegure que no volvería a pasar.

Mis siguientes clases fueron… incomodas, y en realidad todo el tiempo fue así. Notaba a todos observarme no importaba donde, los pasillos; el baño, en plena clase podía notar que volteaban a verme e inmediatamente cuchicheaban sobre mí con su compañero de alado.

Afortunadamente llego la hora del almuerzo.

Pase al baño antes de dirigirme al comedor. Me estaba lavando las manos cuando entro, Lauren y Jessica. No pensé en nada hasta que Lauren me tomo por los hombros y me empujo a la pared. Para mi desgracia no había nadie más.

-Escúchame bien perra, no eres nadie; Edward solo te quiere para algo rápido así que no te hagas ilusiones, y si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de él. Él. Es . mío. Entiendes…- Me dijo siseando, me dio miedo y no pude hacer que mi voz saliera.

Ambas, así como entraron salieron; y yo me quede ahí parada, donde me dejaron; recobrando la compostura para que pudiera salir.

Cuando lo logre; salí y me dirigí al comedor; al entrar, notaba que Edward me buscaba y al momento en que cruce la puerta y él me vio sonrió, pero yo me giré hacia donde Lauren me veía con dagas en los ojos y ante eso me encogí en mi lugar; volví a voltear a Edward y note que él había visto lo que yo; y sabía que algo pasaba. Frunció el seño y tenía cara de culpa.

¿A esto se refería con lo que me dijo en la mañana?, ¿Realmente Edward era propiedad de Lauren?

Seguí caminando y llegue a su lado, no dijimos nada; los demás siguieron con su conversación, nadie noto nada de nada.

Al terminar nos dirigimos a clases; Edward tenía las siguientes tres clases conmigo. En biología no paso nada relevante.

La clase se dio como siempre, escuchaba como murmuraba sobre nosotros. Y notaba también a Edward verme en varias ocasiones; como si quisiera hablar, pero no se decidía.

Al terminar biología nos dirigimos a E.F., yo seguía aborreciendo la clase, aunque era más llevadera con Edward, Alice, Jasper y Nessie. Cuando entramos a los vestidores, todas me observaban; pero tanto Alice como Nessie se imponían y nadie se me acercaba, por lo cual estaba absolutamente feliz.

Al salir del vestidor, volvía a escuchar muchos comentarios sobre mi forma de vestir que me realmente me hacían sentir mal.

"_Ya viste, ni siquiera se puede vestir bien"_

"_Donde habrá comprado su ropa, es horrible"_

"_Como se pudo fijar en ella"_

"_Yo creo que tiene muchas cicatrices y por ello no muestra su cuerpo, incluso puede estar deforme…. Te imaginas, si Edward la ve, huiría de ella inmediatamente"_

Baje mi rostro y seguí caminando; sentí que me tomaban de la mano, lo reconocería aunque estuviera ciega. Me abrazo y me meció suavemente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-¿Bella…?- sonó a reproche

Iba a decirme más pero el profesor entró y nos separamos.

La clase consistió en basquetbol, fue divertido; no soy tan buena pero con que no caiga al suelo, es bueno.

Volví a meterme con las chicas a los vestidores y después de cambiarnos y tomar nuestras cosas, nos separamos; yo fui con Edward que me esperaba en cera de la puerta.

Tomo mis cosas y caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Cálculo.

Tomamos el lugar de siempre.

La clase, no fue la gran cosa, Edward y yo resolvimos unos ejercicios; afortunadamente en estos no tenía tanto problema, por lo que no me resulto difícil.

Al terminar la clase salimos y nos fuimos al estacionamiento los demás aún no salían.

-Ven conmigo a mi casa. – Me dijo Edward.

-No le había avisado a Charlie.

-Le dije en la mañana, dijo que siempre y cuando te llevará temprano no había problema con él, así que la decisión depende de ti.

-Yo… no se sí…

-Bella tenemos que hablar. Quiero que vengas a mi casa para hablar, para pasar tiempo; no solo conmigo también con los chicos. Pero si no lo quieres así, podemos ir a tu casa no hay problema.

-Pero no hay nada de qué hablar...- le dije haciéndome la tonta, Edward me vio con ternura, acaricio mi mejilla.

-Si tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Solo dime el lugar.

-Edward…

-Por favor…

Sus ojos me veían con ternura, con miedo, con culpa… era un sinfín de emociones.

-Tu casa…- respondí al fin.

-Bien.

Poco rato después llegaron todos.

Nos montamos en los autos y nos marchamos a la casa Cullen.

Llegamos rápido.

-Ey, Edward la revancha.- Dijo Jake.

-Olvídalo, estaré con Bella.

-¡Oh! Vamos no creo que Bella se enoje si estas con nosotros por un tiempo.- Le siguió Emmet.

-Quizás no; pero si estoy con ustedes, y las chicas la secuestran o podre estar con mi novia en ningún momento.

Me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí para que entráramos a su casa.

-¡TU TE LO PIERDES!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Emmett y Jake.

Subíamos las escaleras.

-Si quieres estar con ellos un tiempo por mí no hay problema.- Le dije, era mi intento para que no tuviéramos la conversación.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella

Seguimos hasta llegar a su habitación. Me dejo entrar primero.

Me senté en la cama, y él se sentó junto a mi; tomo mis manos.

-Dime que pasó.

-¿De qué?

-Bella por favor, se que pasó algo; dime que fue.

No respondí y agache la mirada.

-¿Bella…?

-¿Has tenido novias?...- pregunte al fin…

-Sí…- me respondió desconcertado.

-¿De la escuela?-

-No… nunca… ¿por qué?

Esto no tenía sentido, Lauren dijo que era suyo.

-Bella, que pasó.

-Lauren… ¿ha sido algo tuyo?

-No, nunca. Pero ella ha llegado a Forks hace como dos años. Nos conocimos en uno de los viajes de Alice al centro comercial. Al principio la trate bien, le hablaba; pero ella se encapricho conmigo y trataba de alejar a toda estudiante de mí. Cuando me di cuenta de eso me aleje de ella…. – término de contarme - ….Fue ella ¿verdad? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos e hizo que levantara la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

-Estaba en el baño, antes de ir al comedor; ella llego y me dijo que eras de ella. Que no debía acércame a ti…- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- Ella te quiere, es bonita, y fuera de lo celosa que fuera podría ser agradable; ella tiene iniciativa y lucha por lo que quiere…- comencé a soltar, Edward me veía como asombrado..- Por qué no la eliges; porque me eliges a mí, que no soy nada a comparación de las demás. ¿Por qué Edward?

-Porque te amo, no me importan ellas, no me importa que ellas sean bonitas, no me importa que ellas sepan de moda, no me importa que puedan comprar marcas caras, no me importa el estado socioeconómico en el que se encuentran. Bella, tu eres hermosa, eres cálida, eres inteligente, tus ojos son hermosos, son como chocolate, tu cabello es castaño pero en el sol tiene destellos rojizos. Tu piel es suave, y cuando ríes, sé que no importa cuando tiempo busque jamás encontrare a una chica con la cual cuando ella ría sienta que este completo.

No se pero ahora estaba llorando.

-No llores… tranquila no llores….- me consolaba mientras me abrazaba.

Subí mi rostro y lo bese.

Él me correspondió en seguida. Poco a poco nos acostamos, yo sobre él. Subió ligeramente mi blusa y acaricio la piel que se exponía.

Estaba nerviosa, pero era él… era Edward, y si esto era lo que quería, se lo daría. No quería estar sola.

Tome mi blusa y la levante, lo más rápido que pude la pase por sobre mi cabeza, cerré los ojos para que no viera el temor de lo que haría. Y volví a sus labios; lo seguí besando; pero el ya no me besaba.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi al rostro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, parecía concentrado en algo.

-¿E..Edward?- Pregunte con temor.

Él abrió los ojos, se levanto y me puso a un lado. Yo me hinque en su cama. Me daba la espalda y no vi su expresión, pero sus hombros aún no se relajaban.

Tomo la blusa que me había quitado y arrojado al suelo, y regreso a mí, con su vista en mis ojos.

Me la puso, en ningún momento me quito la vista de mis ojos.

Cuando estuve cubierta se relajo un poco.

-Yo… no entiendo… que… ¿qué hice mal?

Edward respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Pero no me respondía y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-Tu… ¿tú querías quitármela?- aventure.

Pero el cerró los ojos, se toco el puente de su nariz con su pulgar e índice y volvió a suspirar.

-No te gusto…- mi voz sonaba absurdamente patética; él por fin abrió los ojos. En ellos había cansancio y dolor… pero no entendía porque había dolor.

Se sentó en el extremo inferior de la cama; prácticamente quedamos de frente, porque yo estaba en el extremo superior hincada.

Estiró sus brazos hacia mí.

-Ven acá….- me dijo suavemente.

Yo lentamente me acerque a él. Cuando estuve junto a él, me tomo de las manos e hizo que quedara sentada en su regazo.

Sentía como aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello, y sus brazos se cernían más alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Qué hice mal?-pregunte, esto era difícil, tenía que saber que era lo que él quería en el momento.

-Nada. – me dijo despacio y muy bajo.

-Pero… no entiendo…

-Bella, realmente quieres hacerlo

-Sí… - me apresure a decir.

-Realmente quieres que te haga eso.

-SÍ…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tu no lo quieres?

-Te deseo, pero no lo hare…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que no lo quieres.

-Edward yo…

-Dime lo que te pasó…- me interrumpió Edward, y yo me tense.

-No…

-Bella… por favor…- me suplicaba

-No…

Me abrazo más fuerte pero ya no me molesto con eso.

-Hagamos un trato…- no hable, por lo que Edward continuo.- Tú me lo dices, y te ayudare a recuperarte, haciendo lo que quieras que haga.

-No…

-No me alejare de ti.

-No…

Edward suspiro frustrado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- me pregunto evidentemente molesto.

-Nada.

-No te tomare, así como así Bella. Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo sobre esto

-No, no tenemos.

-Claro que sí. Bella tengo miedo. –Ante eso me sorprendí- Tengo miedo de hacer algo y que te alejes de mí. Por ello quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites.

Pero yo aún tenía mucho miedo.

-Mira, que tal si no me lo cuentas todo de una vez, podrías empezar a como eras, como eran tus amigas, que te gustaba; ese tipo de cosas

-Edward no creo…

-Si me concedes eso… hare lo que sea… por favor Bella…

-Lo que sea…

-Sí…- sonaba tan devastado, que por un momento dude en pedirle eso; pero algo en mí no me permitió detenerme.

-Quiero tener sexo.- le dije firmemente. Edward se paralizo.

-No… eso no…

-Dijiste que lo que fuera

-Eso no Bella…

-EDWARD LO DIJISTE…

-Bella entiende por favor…

-¿POR QUÉ NO?

No sé en qué momento me había parado. Edward me tomo de las manos y jalo de mí.

-Bella ambos sabemos lo que te pasó, es por ello que no me aprovechare de ti. Tú sientes confusión y quieres repetir lo que te paso para poder comprenderlo mejor. Bella yo no te violare.- Me dijo entre enojado, confundido y firme. Sin embargo, eso no me impresiono. Sino el hecho de que él haya dicho esa palabra. No se… me sentí destrozada.

Una vez más estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward, me sentí perdida.

-Estoy contigo, y no te dejare… pero no quiero perderte, por favor, necesito que te abras a mi… solo yo lo sabré; nadie más.

Nos quedamos así bastante tiempo; hasta que alguien toco la puerta, yo no la veía, así que no supe quien entro.

-Edward la comida esta lista. – Se escucho la voz de Esme.

-Ok, mamá. Bajaremos enseguida.

Escuche como se cerró la puerta y me di cuenta que había abrazado más fuerte a Edward.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí….

-¿Quieres bajar?

-Podré…

-Bien…

Se levanto y me levanto, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta, yo iba tras él, no a su par.

-Sí… - Dije cuando él toco el picaporte.

Volteo a verme confuso.

-Te lo contare.

Me sonrió

-Ok… no te presionare… será solo cuando tú quieras hacerlo…

Asentí.

Salimos a comer.

Tenía muchas dudas… pero una sobresalía.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto…?


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV El Comienzo

**CAPITULO XIV. El comienzo**

**Edward POV.**

Sin duda alguna el fin de semana fue lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

Bella era mi novia. Eso me ponía sumamente feliz; pero aún había ciertos inconvenientes en esto. Como su pasado.

No había logrado nada en este tiempo, y estaba más que claro que el tal Derek que era quien sabía algo no iba a ayudarme. Pero al menos se que él no desconfiaba tanto de mí después de mi llamada sino, no me hubiera respondido así. Pero con respecto a eso, había algo que me carcomía; es decir, Bella no se acercaba a chicos, es como si su subconsciente se lo marcará, rehuía de ellos sin siquiera proponérselo. Entonces ¿por qué tenía cerca de ella a Matt y a Derek?

Eso es intrigante.

El lunes pasaron "cosas", hasta después me entere que Lauren había agredido a Bella, lo cual me enojo; y supe de inmediato que tenía que estar con ella siempre, no importaba el lugar. Lauren era linda al principio, cuando la conocí; e incluso pensé en formar una relación con ella; pero después me di cuenta que ella alejaba a todas las chicas de mi lado, como Angela. No tenía sentimientos hacía ella; pero Angela era mi mejor amiga, era amable y buena. Era con alguien con quien podía estar cuando todos mis amigos se atragantaban con sus parejas. Yo me quedaba solo, y ella se quedaba conmigo. No sé que le hizo Lauren pero Angela no volvió a tener una conversación conmigo que no pasará del formalismo. Después de eso, Lauren se me pegaba mucho y en una ocasión a se le salió decirme que era bueno que hubiera alejado a Angela de mí, como si ella fuera mi salvadora y yo tuviera que estar agradecido con ella. Le dije que no quería volver a verla y que se alejara de las personas que apreciaba. Después trate que Angela me volviera a hablar, pero ella dijo que si había accedido tan fácilmente al chantaje de Lauren, quizás no era buena idea que fuéramos amigos. Ante eso me sentí mal, pero respete su decisión. Desde ese momento no le volví a hablar ni a Angela ni a Lauren. Por ello tenía miedo, Bella estaba mal emocionalmente, y por eso era fácil que se alejara de mí. Cosa que no iba a permitir.

Cuando Bella me explico todo, y yo se lo aclare, nos besamos; poco a poco nos fuimos recostando; ella lo malentendió….

_FLASH BACK…._

_Nos estábamos besando; tome su blusa y la subí ligeramente, para poder acariciarla; no quería más, no esperaba más._

_Sentí que Bella se tensaba pero jamás rompió el beso por lo que hice caso omiso a eso._

_Pero después sentí a Bella removerse un poco, y sentí que se alejaba de m. Abrí mis ojos, temiendo haber hecho algo que no debía. Pero solo vi, para mí en cámara lenta, que Bella se quitaba su blusa y me dejaba verla solo con su sostén de color azul fuerte. ¡Oh DIOS! Ese color le quedaba increíble._

_Casi al mismo tiempo cerré los ojos, si la seguía viendo haría algo malo. Me tense al sentir los pechos de Bella presionados con mi tórax. Ella siguió besándome, pero al ver que no le correspondía se detuvo._

_-¿E..Edward?- Pregunto con temor._

_Al hacer eso se removió un poco, creo que no lo noto y ese simple roce me excito; tenía que moverme de ahí. Abrí los ojos, la coloque a un lado mío y me levante de la cama. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control._

_Le di la espalda, mientras trataba de concentrarme, respiraba profundamente, como cuando haces mucho ejercicio y tratas de recuperar el aire. _

_Vi su blusa en el piso de mi alcoba y la recogí. Al notar que la blusa era del mismo color que su brasier, volví a excitarme, ¡Dios solo con ver el color!_

_Me levante y volví a verla, pero solo la veía a los ojos, si mi vista se fuera a otro lado no podría controlarme._

_Se la coloque, y una vez que lo había hecho me sentí un poco mejor, como si la capa de tela que le había colocado representara una barrera del metal más duro de la tierra._

_-Yo… no entiendo… que… ¿qué hice mal? -pregunto _

_¿En verdad quería hacerlo? "no Edward… tranquilo sabes que no es así…" me dije a mí mismo y respire profundamente. _

_-Tu… ¿tú querías quitármela?- aventuro._

"_SIIIIIIIIIII"… grito mi subconsciente pero no estaba bien. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y tome el puente de mi nariz con el pulgar e índice._

_-No te gusto…- me dijo tristemente. Abrí mis ojos, no podía creer que había hecho sentir mal a este ángel tan hermosos. _

_Me senté en el extremo inferior de la cama; prácticamente quedamos de frente, porque ella estaba en el extremo superior hincada._

_Estire mis brazos hacia ella._

_-Ven aca….- le dije suavemente. _

_Fin flash back._

Me costó un poco pero logre convencerla de que ella era quien realmente me importaba; y no solo eso sino que también la convencí de que me contara lo que le había pasado, aunque al principio me pidió sexo a cambio; al fin desistió, y no me pediría eso como cambio. Aunque una parte de mí sabía perfectamente que seguiría intentándolo. Y yo, me molestaba conmigo mismo, porque sé que si ella seguía deseándolo, haría que otros lo tuvieran con ella, cosa que no podía permitir. Así que si no quedaba más opción después, lo haría. Yo lo sabía.

Terror.

No, la verdad que esa palabra era insignificante con lo que yo sentía en estos momentos. Era mayor esto; pero a falta de mejor palabra, creo que la usaría.

Ese día lleve a su casa a Bella, y cuando regrese, encontré a Jasper en mi dormitorio. Me sorprendió bastante. Y la noticia que me dio me molesto. Rosalie sospechaba.

Esto simplemente no podía empeorar más.

La semana pasó sin más, y por lo que pude notar, Rosalie no mostraba más que agrado hacia Bella, al principio se sintió confundida, incluso me pidió una "consulta sobre el tema" el sábado de esa semana.

_FLASH BACK._

_Estábamos en mi habitación. Hoy habíamos salido de picnic con todos, absolutamente todos, incluso nuestros padres a la Push; y acabamos de regresa. _

_Charlie permitió que Bella pasara un poco más de tiempo conmigo._

_Había colocado a Evanescence en el reproductor. Últimamente tenía cierta fascinación por su música. Estábamos acostados en mi cama; yo viendo hacia el techo y Bella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Yo la tenía sujeta por mi brazo en su cintura._

_-Mmm… ¿Edward?_

_-¿sí…?- le conteste, trazando círculos en su espalda baja._

_-Rosalie se porta…. Diferente…_

_-Sí lo he notado… pero eso es bueno ¿no?... ya no ha dicho nada desagradable._

_-Pero no entiendo el por qué._

_Suspire, no podía decirle que sospechaba algo._

_-Rosalie es complicada. Ella necesita la atención de todos para sentirse bien; por eso siempre se arregla. Le fascina ser el centro de atención, pero no es una mala persona; si encuentra a personas con las cuales quiere compartir su vida siempre las tratara de proteger. Por ello se muestra hostil con las personas nuevas; es como si las evaluará para asegurarse que no son malos, o no nos dañarán. _

_-Entonces fui evaluada por Rosalie…_

_-Se podría decir…_

_-¿Y ahora….?_

_-Bueno según la mente de Rose… ya eres parte de la familia….; pero para mí siempre fuiste parte de ella._

_No dijo más y me abrazo fuerte._

_Escuche que suspiraba, se escuchaba feliz. Y yo sonreí de lo que se había logrado por Rosalie._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El lunes volvió a llegar; en cierto modo me sentí nervioso. Bella no había vuelto a tocar "ese" tema, y comenzaba a asustarme que no me dijera nada.

El martes pasó y casi no estuve con Bella. Eso me ponía ansioso, pero no había podido; mi madre me pidió que la llevara a Seattle, necesitaba ver una casa, para remodelarla, acepte y le pedí a Bella que nos acompañará, pero se rehusó y me dijo que pasaría la tarde con Charlie, que estaba abandonándolo mucho. Yo acepte, aunque algo en mí me decía que había otra razón por la cual Bella no quería pasar tiempo conmigo. ¿Sería que Lauren otra vez hizo o dijo algo?

Como llegamos tarde de Seattle no pude ir a verla.

El miércoles, fue mi martirio personal. Bella estaba distante, no mucho debo decir; pero para mí era demasiado. Hacia platica con todos, más que conmigo. Me alegraba que comenzará a abrirse a los demás pero se distanciaba un poco de mí y eso me ponía los nervios de punta.

Ese mismo día la había dejado en su casa, no pregunte, solo me asegure de que ella supiera que la amo. Sin más emprendí el camino a mi casa.

Al llegar me encerré en mi cuarto. Estaba nervioso… mucho, Bella no se alejaba de mí así.

Comencé a revisar todos los hechos.

Pero no había pasado nada de nada. Solo….

No imposible, Bella no lo haría.

Respira Edward…. Tranquilo Bella no buscaría sexo…. No lo haría… no aún… me dije a mí mismo.

Pero la verdad que como se lo dije a ella, yo sabía que era lo que pasaba en estos casos. Fue en las vacaciones de navidad hace un año que a Carlisle le habían ofrecido un puesto para estar en un hospital muy famoso en Seattle; mi padre hablo con el jefe y le explico que yo estaba entusiasta por ser médico como él; por lo que el jefe del hospital acepto darme un pequeño internado, el tiempo justo que mi padre estaría ahí. En esa ocasión solo fuimos mi padre y yo; estuvimos por dos semanas ahí. Fue una experiencia increíble… pero también muy perturbadora. Estuve bajo la asesoría y mando de la doctora Yang** (lo sé, lo sé… pero es la serie que conozco que el hospital esta en Seattle… además el personaje me agrada);** una mujer fría, pero sumamente inteligente, y notaba que no le agradaba estar conmigo por ser un niño; pero al final me dijo que era bueno… acto que me animo.

En ese tiempo, ayude a atender algunos casos que se presentaron en la clínica adjunta al hospital. La mayoría fueron de violación. Yo tenía que estar con las pacientes para cuando despertaran. Fue… fuerte… una de las situaciones más fuertes que he vivido. La forma en la que gritaban, la forma en la que no me permitían ayudarlas, la forma en la que se consideraban; me sentía tan impotente. Yang me encontró en una ocasión, estaba cansado; no podía más con ello, me estaba rebasando… me sentía impotente no poder hacer nada.

_FLASH BACK…._

_-Por favor tranquilícese… yo estoy a cargo de usted por ahora….- Le dije a una muchacha de 18 años, era rubia, sus ojos eran color castaño claro, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Era mi séptimo caso de violación. EN UNA SEMANA._

_-NOOOOOOOO! NO ME TOQUES…. FUERA… FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_No supe que más hacer, salí de la habitación, y escuche que se calmaba._

_La vi por la ventana, ahora ella dormía; sabía que dormiría por un pequeño periodo tiempo en el cual yo podía reponerme._

_Jamás creí que ser médico me pudiera desgastar tanto. Esto era bastante para mí… me sentí como una chica a la cual le dicen que el mundo es color de rosa y de repente ve la realidad del mundo._

_Corrí hasta sentirme a salvo en las escaleras del edificio. Tome mis rodillas, y comencé a respirar, sentía que me iba a dar un ataque de pánico tenía que reprimirlo antes de que alguien me encontrara y se lo dijera a Carlisle. Él, mi padre, estaba tan emocionado de que haya seguido sus pasos que no podía ver el grado de decepción que esto le causaría si él supiera cómo me acobarde al último momento. Respiré profundamente para que pasara. _

_No habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando escuche las voces de unas chicas, pero a una la reconocía. Era ella, mi tutora… Cristina Yang._

_-No Meredith… necesitaba una cirugía ese niño; así aprendería a no meterse nada por la boca que no debiera._

_-Ey… Cristina…- le dijo su acompañante y supe que me habían visto. Tomé más fuertes mis piernas._

_Escuche que se acercaron a mí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?... deberías estar con las pacientes…- se escuchaba ligeramente molesta._

_-Ellas, no me quieren cerca…- le dije en un susurro._

_-¿Y…? tienes que estar con ellas, aunque no lo quieran_

_-Es que….- no sabía cómo continuar…_

_-¡Oh, no!...- soltó algo parecido a una risa burlona…- no me digas que te asustaste. No puedo creerlo el hijo de Carlisle Cullen…-_

_Maldición eso era lo único que me faltaba, una doctora burlándose de mí._

_-Cristina…- la reprendió su colega._

_Sentí que alguien se sentaba alado de mí._

_-Ok… está bien… fue suficiente…- me dijo Cristina, fue ella quien se sentó.-Te sientes mejor._

_-Lo dudo…- respondí._

_-Mira… siempre es así, estos casos llegan, y en varias ocasiones, se van de aquí impunes… pero nuestro trabajo es hacerlas sentirlas seguras por un momento al menos. No solo con su cuerpo, sino también en su mente._

_-Pero les doy miedo, no quieren que me acerque a ellas. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlas si no me dan la oportunidad?-_

_-En eso debes ingeniártelas…_

_-Todos pasamos por esto alguna vez…- dijo la otra doctora, creo que su apellido era Grey,- solo que tu lo pasaste antes que muchos que nosotros. Pero podrás hacerlo; solo trata de ser más fuerte, no puedes involucrarte demasiado con los pacientes._

_-Chico… lo que te voy a decir, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a ninguno de mis internos y eso que tengo a una con memoria fotográfica…- tomo aire como si esto fuera muy difícil para ella.- Eres bueno… ok… lo dije ya…- pauso un momento; incluso pude ver que la otra doctora la vio como si tuviera dos cabezas.- Tienes talento, solo hay que pulirte para que puedas ser un buen doctor. No te desanimes aún. Y esto jamás lo mencionaremos a los demás… ¿no es cierto Meredith?_

_-Claro…- dijo… En seguida Yang cambio su rostro, ahora me veía como mi jefa._

_-Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a tu labor o te reportaré, no podemos descansar, tenemos muchos pacientes,_

_Se levantó y se fue…. Aunque alcance a escuchar algunas cosas._

_-Vaya tal parece que Yang se ha ablandado…_

_-O cállate… el chico lo necesitaba… además como dije es efectivo, a pesar de ser las primeras veces que está en estos casos los hace bien… será un buen doctor._

_-Sin olvidar que es lindo… solo le falta unos años más para madurar ¿no?..._

_-Maldición Meredith ¿eres pedófila?_

_Y después de risas no escuche nada más._

_FIN FLASH BACK._

Fuera de lo último que escuche, eso me levanto el ánimo y seguí bajo su instrucción, demostré que no era un niñito como era conocido en el hospital. Incluso me hice amigo de las doctores de cirugía. No pude volver a ver bien a la doctora Grey, pero al menos mi mini residencia estuvo bien.

Tuve muchas pacientes, y no sé cómo, pero logre que de las 15 que llegaron 8 me hablarán de lo que les había pasado; dos de ellas, me pidieron sexo; tal y como Bella. Por ello la entendía. Cuando terminaron las dos semanas, Yang me felicito dijo que me había superado. Yo le dije que era buena tutora. Después me dijo que cerrara la boca.

Esa noche en el hotel, Carlisle me dijo que le hablara de cómo me lo había pasado. Imaginaba que él pensaba algo, e incluso que Yang o Grey no habían guardado el secreto, decidí que le contaría lo que paso, con excepción de lo que paso exactamente con las pacientes.

Carlisle estaba sorprendido por la forma de hablar de Yang, pero le dije que ella era así. Después me confesó que nadie le había dicho nada, pero que era verdad lo que me habían dicho. La primera vez que un estudiante de medicina se enfrentaba a esos casos pasaba lo que me paso a mí. Dijo que no era nada de qué avergonzarse, porque yo continúe luchando, cosa que muchos no hacen y desertan de sus sueños.

No volvimos a hablar del tema.

Sé a la perfección lo que siente Bella, porque las chicas con las que estuve, mis pacientes, me lo explicaron. Se lo que ella cree necesitar porque ella no fue la única que me lo pidió. Pero… es que… simplemente no podía imaginarme a Bella en los brazos de otro….

Pero bueno, básicamente esto era diferente. En esa ocasión esas chicas estaban encerradas, no podían salir, y al único que pudieron pedirle eso fue a mí, que las hacía sentir mejor después de todo. Bella por otro lado estaba libre. Nada la detendría.

Me levante como impulsado por un resorte, fui por mi laptop y me volví a acomodar en mi cama.

No estaría desprevenido si Bella me dijera que estaba con otros, porque ellos le daban lo que yo no.

Busque en internet, páginas que me explicarán este tipo de cosas. Se la teoría de lo que pasa, pero fuera de eso no sabía más. Había visto chicas desnudas en una que otra película o revista; pero solo eso.

Sueña extraño e incluso un poco patético. Yo un chico de 18 años virgen aún; pero en mi defensa puedo decir que fue porque no había encontrado a la persona adecuada.

Sabía de más, que Bella era la persona adecuada, pero ella no estaba bien.

Encontré mucha información; y en algunas partes me sonroje bastante por lo que decía.

Bueno al menos la parte teórica era buena.

No volví a buscar de eso en la semana, pero Bella y yo teníamos que hablar, si el distanciamiento seguía.

JUEVES.

VIERNES.

SÁBADO.

….

Bella y yo aún no nos hablábamos como antes. Si hubo besos y abrazos, pero la sentía distante.

Le pedí que hoy saliera solo conmigo; que tenía algo que mostrarle.

Estaba preparado. La llevaría al prado que había encontrado en una pequeña excursión que hice en el bosque. Esperaba que le gustara tanto como a mí. Había preparado una pequeña canasta con comida para poder pasar todo el tiempo necesario. Llevaba un manta. Pero también estaba preparado para lo "otro". La verdad, no sabía que esperar de eso; y siendo mi primera vez no quería hacerle mayor mal del que, claro, le iba a cometer. Por lo que llevaba, condones, un lubricante y una frazada lo bastante grande para usarla para acostarnos y/o envolvernos.

Estaba nervioso, y mucho. No sabía qué hacer, como comportarme; y luego de eso que decir. Tenía miedo, ¿y si ella se alejaba completamente de mí? Pero ¿y si no lo hacía y ella buscaba a alguien más que le haría mayor daño que yo?

Mi cabeza era todo un caos. No sabía nada, y tenía tantas emociones en mi pecho que sentía que de un momento a otro estallaría.

Salí de mi monologo y fui hacia la casa de Bella, era hora de irla a recoger.

Al llegar a su casa, note que no estaba la patrulla del Jefe Swan. Eso me relajo, no que yo le fuera a decir todo lo que había planeado; pero creo que notaría que estaba muy nervioso y podría sospechar algo y creer que era peor de lo que era. Aunque sigo creyendo que esto no es una buena idea.

Toque la puerta de su casa y espere a que me abriera. Cuando me abrió note que estaba pensando en cosas y no estaba prestando realmente atención.

-Buenos días amor…- la salude. Pareció salir de su trance y me otorgo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días…

Me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso. Me lo regreso, pero nos separamos casi enseguida.

-¿Estas lista?

-Claro.

Salió de su casa y después de que cerrara la puerta de su casa; nos dirigimos hacia mi volvo.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, prendí el estéreo para escuchar a Muse.

-Y… ¿a dónde vamos?...- me preguntó cómo no queriendo la cosa.

-Ya lo verás….

-No me gustan las sorpresas, lo sabes…- me dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín. Estaba en un alto; así que me voltee para verla. Estaba hermosa aunque llevaba el cabello recogido; de hecho toda esta semana se lo recogió. Me agrado que se cuidara más pues esto me decía que estaba un poco mejor, pero en la personal me encantaba su cabello suelto.

-Ey…- tome su mano, y sus ojos se dirigieron a los míos, seguía con su mohín…- te gustara, lo prometo.

Me acerque y le deje un pequeño beso en sus labios. Volvió a otorgarme una pequeña sonrisa, bastante tímida. Ese simple gesto hizo que mi corazón se parara por un momento y después volviera a latir con mayor intensidad.

Volví a poner mi atención en el camino. Nuestra conversación; se basó en cosas banales, nada de gran importancia.

Cuando aparque, a un lado del bosque, me observó con un poco de miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?...- sonaba con pánico; ¿sería acaso que la llevaron a un bosque?

Mi corazón se contrajo, ante el posible descubrimiento. Bella pudo haber estado gritando todo el tiempo y nadie fue a su auxilio… Dios… mi pobre Bella.

-Algunos metros al interior del bosque hay un prado; es muy hermoso. Lo descubrí en una ocasión que estaba paseando por aquí. Me encantaría enseñártelo, solo a ti te he traído…- Aún no bajaba la guardia, así que voltee a los asientos de atrás y quite la frazada, revelando mi plan.- Pensé que sería bueno hacer un picnic; solo tú y yo; pero si esto te incomoda demasiado podemos cambiar los planes.

Vi a Bella, observar la canasta; y después a mí, aún no se había relajado por completo pero se veía mejor.

-Creo que un picnic suena muy bien…- Me dijo suavemente.

Salimos del auto; tome las cosa que había traído y comenzamos a emprender el viaje para llegar al prado. Tardamos como hora y media en llegar. Y Bella, tuvo algunos problemas con las raíces de los árboles salidas; pero en cada tropezón que dio, yo alcance a sostenerla a tiempo, y en cada ocasión Bella se sonrojo. ¡Adorable!.

A la mitad del camino tome su mano y no la solté; esto nos facilitaría en demasía las cosas.

Cuando llegamos solté a Bella, y pude ver como observaba el prado; al parecer le había gustado. Me adentro un poco, como ella, y extendí la frazada, coloque la canasta en medio.

Una ola del pánico que había logrado reprimir hasta ahora; se abalanzaba sobre mí.

"_Tranquilo Edward… recuerda, primero hablas y después actúas…."_ Me dije a mí mismo.

-Es hermoso…- dijo Bella; voltee a verla inmediatamente. Solo la veía de espaldas, y sin embargo lucía tan hermosa así, con el sol tocando su cabello y su piel.

-No más hermosos que tú…- le dije y me acerque a ella.

Dio vuelta y ahora estábamos enfrente uno del otro.

Me volví a acercar necesitaba tanto sus labios. Quizás para darme valor. Nos besamos lentamente, quería apresurar las cosas, pero no quería que se volviera a alterar.

Al separarme de ella tome sus manos y la jale hacia mí. Hice que nos sentáramos en la frazada. Era hora de hablar.

-¿Bella…?- llame su atención ya que había comenzado de nueva cuenta a observar a su alrededor. Cuando ella volteo a verme continué.- Veras… hay otra cosa por la cual te traje aquí. Es que he notado que has estado un poco distanciada de mí… estos días, quería saber que ocurre…

Ella abrió ligeramente la boca, no estaba sorprendida.

-Lo siento, se que lo he hecho… pero es que tenía que pensar un poco las cosas…

No dijo más, eso no me ayudaba…

-¿Qué cosas…?.- pregunte con cautela.

-Sobre lo que habíamos hablado el sábado.

Suspire… Ok aquí vamos…

-Sabes que terminare haciendo todo lo que quieras. Pero es que realmente no creo que sea bueno que tengamos sexo.- Le dije…

Ella me vio sorprendida.

-¿Se… sexo…?- dijo ruborizada, aún se veía confundida pero parecía que sus ojos brillaban.- Yo… no estaba hablando de ello, aunque si lo que me dices es cierto, yo…

-¿De qué hablabas tú?...- la interrumpí… Dios jamás pensé en algo más, le había dado armas.

-Dijiste que harías todo lo que quisiera…- me dijo un tanto desesperada, se acerco a mí, estábamos de frente.

-También te dije que no creía que fuera buena idea…-trate de salir del apuro, pero la verdad estaba a su merced.

-Pero si eso es lo que quiero me lo darás…- casi me ordeno. ¡Que había hecho!

Sabía que pasaría si trataba de hacer lo que me pedía. Así que la tome de la cintura y la acomode en mi regazo; aunque ella termino haciendo lo que quería y se acomodo a horcadas de sobre mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, como aplicando una llave para evitar que la alejará de mí.

"_Mente fría Edward… Mente fría Edward"…_ me recordaba a cada momento. Esto sería complicado.

La atraje hacía mi, con una mano tomaba su cintura y con la otra la tomaba de su nuca. La bese. No como antes, la bese con pasión, con lujuria. Sentí como se asombraba pero se dejaba llevar.

No la solté, acaricie su cintura por sobre su blusa, con la mano que la tenía en su nuca, no permití que se separa de mí.

Me las arregle para que se recostará sobre la frazada; mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Y Bella me tomaba fuertemente por mi espalda.

Comencé a acariciarla, su cintura, sus piernas…

"_Tranquilo Edward"…_ me decía una y otra vez. No quería perder el control.

Fui subiendo mis manos hasta apenas y rozar sus senos. Volví a descender.

Note que Bella se tensaba; pero ella lo necesitaba. Me forcé a mi mismo a seguirla acariciando, tratando de ser delicado.

Quite mis labios de los suyos, y comencé a besar su cara; ojos, nariz, mejillas, su barbilla… me dirigí a su cuello. Bese, lamí y mordisque suavemente. Ella reacciono una vez más y dejo de tomarme con fuerza.

Llevaba una blusa con botones al frente, quizás si esperaba algo así después de todo.

Comencé a desabrocharle los pequeños botones. Cuando termine, hice que la blusa se alejara y comencé a tocar su piel, ¡Dios era tan suave!

Pase mis manos por su vientre plano, fui subiéndolos poco a poco por sus costados, acariciando.

Baje un poco más mis labios para besar su clavícula. No me detenía. Sin embargo comenzaba a respirar fuertemente.

"_Tranquilo Edward… tu tranquilo."_

Baje un poco más y bese el comienzo de sus senos. Fue en ese momento que reacciono.

Se removió muy fuerte debajo de mí. Sus manos ahora estaban enfrente de mi pecho y me empujaba con lo que yo supuse eran todas sus fuerzas. Pero a decir verdad, debido a la posición en la que estábamos no me movía ni un centímetro.

Alce mi cabeza para observarla a los ojos. Mi sorpresa fue que ella los tenía cerrados. Tenía en su rostro un gesto que señalaba claramente que en cualquier momento comenzaría a gritar.

-No….- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, pero jamás abrió los ojos.

-NO!... NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

Y comenzó a golpearme el pecho…

-Noo.,.. No, noooooooooooo…. Suéltame… James…..suéltame…. nooooooooooo

Tenía un ataque, lo estaba recordando.

Tome sus manos, si seguía golpeando se haría daño.

-¡Bella!... ¡BELLLA!... Tranquila soy yo… tranquila, abre tus ojos,,, Bella soy Edward…- Le decía con voz fuerte pero trate que estuviera llena del amor que siento por ella.

Se removía de mis brazos como si yo fuera quien le haría daño.

-Bella, amor… por favor, abre tus ojos, mírame soy Edward… soy tu Edward.

Comenzó a relajarse y abrió sus ojos.

Se veía tan perdida… y asustada. Sus ojos registraban el lugar, y al verlo se estremeció, comenzó una vez más a tratar de alejarse de mí.

-Bella, amor… tranquila, mírame…- le pedí.

Cuando me vio, aún se veía recelosa, y pude ver las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Me levante de inmediato y la traje conmigo. La abrace fuertemente, para que se pudiera relajar.

-Shhhh!..., tranquila, no pasará nada, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

Comencé a mecerla, ella no soporto más y lloro, su llanto era devastador, amargo, doloroso. Tomo mi camisa con fuerza, y se pego más a mí. Era su punto de apoyo y jamás la abandonaría.

-Yo….(hipo)… el me….(hipo)… yo pensé…(hipo)…

-Shhh… tranquila, ahora tienes que relajarte, me lo contarás cuando puedas decirlo… ¿ok?

-S…SI-

Espere a que ella se calmara, porque aún seguía llorando.

Cuando se calmo, no me separe de ella.

-¿cómo te sientes?...- le pregunte suavemente.

-Bi..en…-

-¿quieres un poco de agua?...

Solo asintió.

Me separe un poco de ella y alcance la canasta con los víveres que había traído. Saque una botella de agua, la abrí y se la ofrecí.

Cuando ella se separo de mí y tomo la botella la vi. Su blusa seguía suelta. Voltee mi vista para otro lado. Llevaba un brasier de encaje color rosa bebe. Era clásico pero para mí se veía sexy.

Bella noto que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto un poco mejor.

-Yo… bueno… tu blusa… creo que… bueno…

Entonces ella volteo a verse,

-Oh!.- dijo suavemente.

Pero no hizo nada. Creo que tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho así que poco a poco, lentamente fui cerrando su blusa.

Me vio como si hubiera comprendido algo… algo que yo no entendía.

-Será mejor así, no quiero perder el control mientras hablamos.- Le dije, e inmediatamente su cara se lleno de ilusión.

Pero casi de inmediato perdió color.

-¿Ha… hablar?

-Sí… es hora Bella.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, ella no quería. Y yo ciertamente no quería forzarla, así que me voltee, tome la canasta y comencé a sacar los emparedados que había preparado en la mañana; también la fruta y dos latas de refresco.

Los coloque enfrente de nosotros. Le ofrecí a Bella un sándwich y ella lo tomo y comenzó a comer, lento en silencio.

Yo también empecé a comer.

No hablábamos, solo comíamos. Bella observaba la nada y yo de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

-Iba a la escuela del centro de Phoenix. Casi no tenía amigos cuando llegue, pero en el primer día, conocí a una chica que se llamaba Christine. Ella, ciertamente era decida, hermosa, amable, linda, y a pesar de ser popular ella era diferente. Desde el momento en el cual comencé a juntarme con ella no volví a ser igual….


	15. CAPÍTULO XV Jamas estaras sola

**(PRESENTE…)**

**-Iba a la escuela del centro de Phoenix. Casi no tenía amigos cuando llegue, pero en el primer día, conocí a una chica que se llamaba Cristine. Ella, ciertamente era decida, hermosa, amable, linda, y a pesar de ser popular ella era diferente. Desde el momento en el cual comencé a juntarme con ella no volví a ser igual….**

**CAPITULO XV. JAMÁS ESTARAS SOLA.**

_**Agosto hace seis años…**_

_Hoy era un día importante según mi madre. Entraría a la escuela secundaria del centro de Phoenix._

_A decir verdad no se si sea tan agradable el entrar. Es decir que tiene de importante si no tendré amigos una vez más y estaré sola en mis momentos libres. Por mi torpeza siempre he sido catalogada mal. Dicen que los niños son los que dicen la verdad; pero francamente creo que ellos solo son crueles._

_Ahora no hago más que esperar el autobús, para que me lleve a la escuela. _

_-Buenos días. Eres la primera que recojo.- Me dice el conductor amablemente. Le sonrió un poco y subo._

_La parte buena de ser de los primeros es que puedes escoger tu asiento._

_El asiento es algo así como tu estatus social dentro de la escuela. Si estas en los primeros, es porque siempre quieres simpatizar al maestro; si estas en los de atrás eso es porque no te importa nada; porque tu ya tienes todo, eres un popular. Si estas en medio es porque no solo no puedes encajar en un lugar o en el otro. Tu vida es manejada por otros y realmente aunque quieras no puedes salir de eso._

_Encajo bien ahí; pero jamás me gusto estar enfrente, siempre me he sentido como un bicho raro que es expuesto como en un zoológico, todos te observan y pueden fácilmente burlarse de ti._

_Me senté en medio pero más pegado a los asientos del fondo. _

_Poco a poco el autobús se fue llenando._

_Íbamos a la mitad de la capacidad cuando subió una chica. Era bonita. Su piel era blanca perlada, no se parecía a la mía. Era delgada y su cuerpo tenía buena forma. Se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Su cabello era de color castaño claro, con la luz del sol parecía que tenía destellos dorados, le llegaba a media espalda y estaba rizado, aunque no demasiado. Sus ojos eran de un azul peculiar, no eran azules claros. Más bien eran azules fuertes me recordaban el océano. _

_Al comenzar a caminar mostraba decisión, elegancia, fortaleza; inmediatamente mi cerebro registro su andar y su porte que pudo clasificarlo sin duda alguna. Chica popular. Pero a pesar de ello, ella lucía en cierto modo diferente._

_Sabía que aún había lugares vacíos en la parte de atrás; por eso me sorprendió cuando se detuvo donde yo estaba sentada y antes de sentarse me sonrió._

_-¡hola!... soy Christine.- me dijo una vez que ya se había sentado._

_-Ho.. hola… soy Bella…- _

_-¿Bella?... jamás había escuchado ese nombre...- me dijo frunciendo su ceño._

_-Mi nombre es Isabella, pero jamás me ha gustado, prefiero Bella_

_-Oh… vaya, ok… entonces será Bella._

…_.._

_Resulto ser que ella era bastante agradable, y para variar un poco tenía el mismo horario que yo. _

_El día no fue muy emocionante, pasó lo mismo que en los primeros días de una nueva escuela, y de un nuevo curso; nos dedicamos a conocer a los maestros. _

_Yo pensaba que Christine se aburriría de mí, de mis comentarios, de mi torpeza y se iría con alguien más; pero no fue así. Con el paso de las clases ella seguía conmigo. Entonces creí que podría tener por fin una verdadera amiga en mi vida. Era emocionante._

_Conforme los días pasaban, Christine conocía a más personas. En realidad era por su actitud, siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos. Yo también conocí a más personas por medio de ella. Nos volvimos populares, quizás sin querer serlo. _

_Todos amaban a Christine, y tengo que admitir que ella sacaba un lado de mí con el cual todos podían convivir, era… normal. Así que no solo me empezaron a hablar porque era su amiga. Ellos realmente querían hablar conmigo._

_Todo parecía perfecto, aunque hubo ocasiones en las cuales teníamos problemas, siempre sobresalíamos de ellos, y creo que por ello nuestra amistad perduro. _

_Terminando agosto, creí que Christine ya no quería estar conmigo, la notaba un poco distanciada; y eso francamente me dolió._

_Pero después descubrí que era por mi cumpleaños. Me hicieron una sorpresa, y me fueron a festejar desde que desperté (o mejor dicho me despertaron) en mi cama hasta la madrugada del día siguiente. Christine se había esforzado para que fuera perfecto, y todos estuvieran conmigo._

_Ese mismo día me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga. Y así fue… _

_Un año pasó y aún estábamos juntas. A pesar de tener otros amigos ella y yo éramos inseparables. Nos metíamos a los mismos cursos de verano; practicábamos juntas todo lo que aparecía en el camino, y a pesar de que detestaba las compras la acompañaba y la pasábamos bien._

_Conforme el tiempo pasaba, quise cambiar mi vida._

_Ahora no iba tanto con Charlie, amo a mi padre; pero francamente yo prefería estar aquí, con mis amigos, en el calor; esto me gustaba. Forks jamás me gusto._

_Así que cambie también un poco mi actitud. Ahora no era tan reservada. Ya no era la torpe Bella, ahora solo era Bella._

…

_Han pasado tres años y Christine y yo seguimos juntas._

_Estamos de vacaciones de verano. Sus padres la llevaron de vacaciones a New York. Todos los días me manda un correo para contarme como le va._

_Yo por otro lado, estoy un poco aburrida. Todos se divierten en verano pero a pesar de que suene egoísta yo quisiera que estuviera mi mejor amiga aquí… conmigo._

_Me inscribí a cursos de tenis y ahora iré a practicar. Así que tomo mi vieja bicicleta y salgo para mi entrenamiento._

…_._

_-Buenas tardes a todos…- nos saluda el instructor. – Hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo con nosotros. _

_Frente a nosotros estaba un chico de 18 años aproximadamente, Se notaba que hacía ejercicio; pero no estaba tan marcado. Sus ojos eran peculiares, poseían un color gris… pero también había azul… y eran claros. Su cabello era lacio, color café oscuro. _

…_._

_Ese día no le hable; pero al siguiente el me hablo. _

_-Hola… soy Derek…._

_-Hola… soy Bella._

_-Eres buena… te he visto jugar…_

_-gracias…. Tú también eres bueno…_

_-Sabes acabo de llegar a Phoenix, me preguntaba si me puedes mostrar la ciudad…_

_¿Acaso se me estaba insinuando?_

_-mmm… claro… por que no._

…_._

_Me la pasaba muy bien con Derek, era muy lindo y amable conmigo; nos divertíamos mucho. Mi madre creyó que tenía un romance con él, pero yo sabía que lo quería como si fuera un hermano mayor._

_Christine todavía no regresaba y ambas nos seguíamos escribiendo. Por supuesto yo le hable de Derek, ella quería conocerlo._

_Fuimos al centro comercial. _

_Derek era muy apuesto, y levantaba las miradas de todas las chicas que pasaban cerca de él. Algunas me veían mal, por ser yo quien lo acompañara._

_-Sabes Derek, creo que estando cerca de ti… mi muerte llegara pronto…_

_-Mmmm… pero si yo evito que termines en el suelo, como es eso posible…._

_-Acaso no has visto como te observa la población femenina… y por ende como me observan a mí._

_El volteo a ver, y creo que lo noto._

_-Bueno sería curioso que te asesinaran y yo terminara rechazándolas… la verdad no son mi tipo. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Como puedes decir eso?... si hay chicas muy bonitas…_

_-Bella…- me dijo con paciencia...- es que… realmente "ellas" no son mi tipo…_

_-Entonces dime,,, como te gustan… ¿altas, medianas, jóvenes, maduras…?_

_-Bella… no… es que en verdad "ellas" no son mi tipo_

_-Mmmm… sabes no te sigo…_

_Le dije perpleja, a lo que él me sonrió, casi con ternura._

_-Bella, "ellas" no son mi tipo, porque yo prefiero a "ellos"_

_Creo que quede con la boca abierta, porque él se mostro un poco preocupado._

_-Eso es un problema con tus creencias…- me pregunto preocupado._

_-Ehhh?... no… es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa... no me lo esperaba._

…_.._

_Christine y Derek se conocieron…. _

_A decir verdad, a Christine le gusto pero cuando se entero de que él tenía otras preferencias, simplemente dijo…_

"_-Bueno era demasiado bueno para ser real."_

_Éramos inseparables; siempre estábamos juntos._

_En las vacaciones de ese mismo año. Christine tuvo que irse a Canadá a pasar la navidad con sus abuelos. Así que una vez más estuve sola, con Derek._

_Estas separaciones hacían que él y yo nos uniéramos más._

_Pero esas vacaciones serían especiales._

_Estábamos de compras, para los obsequios cuando Derek se detuvo de pronto y observaba fijamente a alguien._

_Era un chico, rubio, con piel blanca; que claramente se podía apreciar que poseía un cuerpo increíble a través de su traje sastre._

_Hablaba por celular, y nos daba un poco la espalda. _

_Parecía esos sujetos que tienen importantes negocios._

_Su porte decía claramente que era alguien con poder; sin embargo también se parecía a esos chicos fastidiosos y pedantes que creían que podían tener todo lo que ellos quisieran. _

_En eso se volteo hacia nosotros, y pude ver sus ojos azules como el océano._

_Derek, no salía de su asombro; y yo… bueno yo solo estudiaba al sujeto que estaba frente a nosotros._

_Derek se había enamorado… a primera vista… como en las películas… eso era imposible…_

_Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, y el muy desgraciado nos golpeo, sin siquiera disculparse._

_-Pasa ya sabes… - dije un poco alto; al parecer lo escucho, y regreso, pero ahora no hablaba por celular._

_Me veía con furia, ok… eso no era bueno._

_Derek parecía que de un momento a otro caería. Sus piernas parecían gelatina._

_-Disculpa… ¿acaso dijiste algo?- me hablo con altanería._

_-Creo que nos golpeaste al pasar, y creo que merecemos una disculpa por ello.- le dije desafiante._

_-Yo creo que los que me deben la disculpa son ustedes…_

_-¿Y eso, como que por qué?_

_-Simple, por atravesarse en mi camino.._

_-Yo creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza_

_-Mira niñita…_

_-No le hables así… por favor…- interrumpió Derek defendiéndome._

_Fue cuando el sujeto vio a Derek, y también lo estudio a él; su cara se relajo un poco. Pero aún así después se mostro frio._

_-No les daré ninguna disculpa…_

_Y sin más se alejo. _

_Pero antes de salir por la puerta se volteo y observo a Derek._

"_NO ES CIERTO"… El amor a primera vista no existe…._

_En el resto de las vacaciones nos lo encontramos 3 veces más. Conmigo era un maldito arrogante. Pero con Derek se portaba agradable._

_Nos enteramos que su nombre era Mathew Bertrand, era ingles por su padre y francés por su madre, pero él nació en Francia. Sus padres eran dueños de una de las empresas más conocidas de telas. El se ocupaba del negocio en EU. Y tenían una nueva sucursal aquí en Phoenix._

_Conforme el tiempo pasaba, Matt, salía muy seguido con nosotros; aunque aún se portaba mal conmigo. Yo lo hacía por Derek._

_De repente Matt me trato mejor, después me entere que Derek había hablado con él._

…

_El 14 de febrero del siguiente año. Matt le pidió a Derek que tuvieran una relación. _

…_._

_Al año siguiente Derek se mudo al apartamento de Matt, y su relación fue más solida._

_Siempre salíamos juntos, bueno siempre que podíamos porque Matt, tenía que viajar mucho. Mi relación con Matt mejoro._

_Ahora él me trataba como Derek, es como si tuviera dos hermanos pero con quien me llevaba mejor era Derek; y con Matt peleaba más._

…_._

_Con Christine las cosas iban de maravilla. _

…_._

_Estaba empezando mi penúltimo año para terminar la escuela preparatoria de Phoenix. _

_Estaba emocionada. Pronto terminaríamos e iría a la universidad._

_Pero este año… pasarían muchas cosas._

_Entro un nuevo chico. Mayor. _

_Su nombre era James, era muy apuesto y en seguida de entrar a la escuela se metió al equipo de basquetbol; jamás había observado a un chico, como lo hacía con él. _

_Cuando lo conocí… sentí morir. Mi sueño hecho realidad._

_-Hola… está ocupado…_

_-No…- le respondí estábamos en la biblioteca._

_-Soy James…_

_-Bella._

_-Y dime Bella, me puedes enseñar la escuela…_

_-Claro…_

_Nos llevábamos muy bien, él era lindo, amable; apuesto, tenía dinero, y era inteligente. _

_Solo existía un problema._

_Poco después me entere que a Christine también le gustaba. _

_Yo me calle lo que sentía._

_Y él empezó una relación con mi mejor amiga, con lo cual yo me deprimí._

_Estábamos en la mitad del año._

_Pero no duró mucho y Christine se alejo de mí después de eso._

_James, me buscaba y yo comencé a estar muy cerca de él._

_El 11de marzo me pidió ser su novia y yo le dije que sí… así, empezamos a salir._

_Todas las mañanas, él pasaba por mí. _

_Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre nosotros en la escuela. Todos querían más a Christine que a mí. Creían que yo había hecho algo para que James dejara a Christine pero eso no era verdad._

…_. _

_Comenzamos a salir, casi todas las tardes, salía con él al cine, al parque a comer, donde fuera; yo iba._

_Me costó mucho no bajar de calificaciones. Como siempre estaba fuera por las tardes solo en la noche podía estudiar._

…_.._

_Estuve con James un mes y decidí que se lo presentaría a Derek. Matt estaba en varios viajes; así que él no lo podía conocer; hasta que estuviera con nosotros._

…_.._

_Fuimos a comer los tres. Notaba tenso a Derek. Después le preguntaría…._

_Llegamos a su departamento, yo azote la puerta._

_-Me puedes decir porque te comportaste así, con mi NOVIO._

_-Bella, él no es una buena persona...- Me dijo Derek calmadamente._

_-Es mi vida... no tienes que meterte así... tú ni siquiera lo conoces...-Le respondí fríamente._

_-He visto como te ve... eso no es normal... – frunció su ceño._

_-DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA DEREK... TU NO LO CONOCES... AHORA TU NO SABES NADA DE MÍ... NO TE METAS..._

_-BELLA POR FAVOR ME IMPORTAS MUCHO... NO QUIERO QUE ÉL TE HAGA DAÑO..._

_-ÉL JAMÁS ME HARÁ DAÑO..._

_No le di la oportunidad de replicar... tome mis cosas y me fui del lugar... _

…

_Estamos por salir de vacaciones de verano, solo faltaban un par de semanas._

_Mi relación con Derek solo mejoro un poco; pero aún así estábamos distanciados. _

_Estaba tan enfadada con él. No quería que me tratara como una tonta. Se supone que soy su amiga, su hermana; no debería apoyarme. _

_Matt, trataba de acercarnos una vez más, pero esto no obtiene resultados. _

_Creo que jamás sabré más de Derek… quizás sea lo mejor para los dos. Así no nos causaremos mayor daño._

…_._

_Un chico de la escuela, Martin, tiene una casa en Long Beach, hará una fiesta de fin de curso en esa casa. Todos estamos invitados._

…_.._

_Mi madre no me quiere dejar ir, supongo que es hora de pedir un pequeño favor…._

_Toco la puerta, hace algunos días que no lo veo, o le llamo._

_-¿Bella?...- me abre la puerta Derek._

_-Hola…_

_-Hola… pasa…- me dice frunciendo el ceño._

_-Derek necesito tu ayuda…- pido sin rodeos…- Habrá una fiesta, este viernes; en Long Beach, necesito que me acompañes al lugar para que mi madre me deje ir._

_-Bella,,, quieres estar ahí por él… ¿verdad?_

_-Derek, eso no es asunto tuyo; necesito que hagas esto por mí. En verdad no quiero escapar de mi casa para ir a la fiesta._

_-Bella te estás escuchando… hablas de escapar de tu casa, esto esta hiendo demasiado lejos…_

_-Te lo estoy pidiendo Derek… por favor…_

_-Iré… pero quiero que estemos juntos en todo momento._

_-Claro… con excepción de la fiesta._

_-Bella…_

_-Derek…._

_Nos observábamos, era nuestro muy conocido intento de convencimiento._

_Parpadeo… señal de que se dio por vencido._

_-Está bien... pero lo demás estaremos juntos ¿ok?_

_-Claro, respondí sonriendo._

_Teniendo a alguien como Derek que me acompañará; mi madre me dejo ir._

_Matt no nos acompañaría, aún no lograba terminar sus negocios._

_Llegamos el viernes en la tarde como a las 3, nos registramos en un hotel cerca de una playa poco transitada._

_Me fui a arreglar, en cuanto estuvimos ahí._

_-Son las 6… pensé que la fiesta empezaría a las 8…- me dijo Derek, que estaba tumbado en la cama._

_-Si pero James pasará por mí antes._

_-Bella…_

_En eso tocaron… fui a abrí y era él. Tome su mano y lo empuje hacia afuera._

_-Te veo al rato…_

_Cerré la puerta antes de que dijera algo, y Salí corriendo jalando a James._

_Nos fuimos a la playa y estuvimos un tiempo ahí; besándonos, abrazándonos_

_A las 8 en punto, nos dirigimos a casa de Martin. _

_Llegamos y note que estaba Christine. Pero estaba un poco tomada. Ella no tomaba alcohol._

_-Miren que tenemos aquí…- Dijo con sorna…_

_-Christine… por favor ahora no…- le dijo James y lucía bastante enfadado._

_-Solo,-hipo,.- dime ¿Por…. qué?_

_-Me gusta Bella… eso lo sabes…_

_-Pero que tiene ella, porque me traicionaste Bella… - y me empujo, salió del lugar._

_Todos nos observaron. Me sentía mal; en verdad Christine pensaba eso de mí…_

_Pero yo no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?_

_Aún así, todos me miraban mal._

_Encontré a unas chicas que les hablaba y ellas solo por querer ser populares me hablaban; comenzamos a platicar, mientras James iba con sus amigos._

_Después de un tiempo de estar separados; ahora el me reclamaba y me dio cerveza. Yo la acepte. Nunca había tomado y bueno… estaba con él nada malo pasaría._

_Me jalo al patio donde había una piscina y música._

_Comencé a beber un poco más._

…_.._

_Bailábamos, eso se hacían en las fiestas ¿no?_

_Sin querer tropecé con quien sabe qué cosa, él me tomo en brazos._

_-Tranquila amor... hay que ir despacio..._

_Nos quedamos observándonos, para mí fue una infinidad de tiempo._

_-Ven a dar una vuelta conmigo...- me dio suavemente acercándose mucho a mi._

_Lo dude, al principio; pero había arriesgado tanto por él que definitivamente podía arriesgar más._

_-Vamos…- le conteste con una sonrisa, misma que el me devolvió en seguida._

_Salimos de la fiesta y el me cargo sobre su espalda hasta su camioneta; era una hermosa Explorer del año color azul rey. _

_Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Yo subí encantada._

_El subí como piloto y comenzó a salir del lugar. _

_Empezó a conducir y no se detuvo…_

_-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunte._

_-Bueno que te parece si vamos a la playa; quisiera que pudiéramos estar solos un momento. – me dijo deteniendo la camioneta y observándome._

_-Eso sería increíble…- le dije con sinceridad. En verdad quería estar a solas con él. Además la playa pintaba un hermoso y romántico paisaje._

_Retomo el viaje y conforme nos acercábamos note que tan hermoso y silenciosa era esta playa. No había alguien que nos molestará; en cierto modo parecía alejada de la civilización; y eso la volvía hermosa y misteriosa._

_Se adentro; la camioneta estaba muy pegada a una barrera de piedras. Salí de la camioneta y observe a mí alrededor. Yo conocía el lugar. _

_Observe los hoteles y me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de donde se hospedaba Derek. Estaba a punto de pedirle a James que nos fuéramos a otro lado; pero después pensé que era noche; y Derek no saldría a pasear por la playa a esta hora._

_Cuando voltee, James estaba tras de mí y me sonreía. Yo le devolví la sonrisa._

_Se me acerco y abrió la puerta trasera. _

_Yo me quite los zapatos que tenía aún en mis pies y los puse dentro del auto. Me senté en el sillón. Espere solo un poco hasta que él se me acerco aún sonriendo y me tomo por la cintura._

_Mis piernas estaban juntas y el tenía sus piernas a cada lado de mí. _

_Suspiró. Una mano la dejo sobre mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi nuca. Era un acto posesivo; y su agarre era fuerte como si en cualquier momento me fuera a escapar; pero algo en mí me hacía sentir sexy; cuando alguien como él me tocaba._

_Levante mis brazos y los pase por sus hombros._

_Junto nuestros labios y comenzamos a besarnos._

_Poco a poco el me fue empujando y termine recostada en el asiento de su camioneta._

_Besaba tan increíblemente delicioso._

_Yo estaba entre el asiento y él. Y besaba tan rico. Mi cabeza no daba para más. Solo podía pensar en esos hechos._

_-Bebé… ¿quieres hacerlo?_

_Me besaba y no registre las palabras que me decía. No hasta que sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme partes que nadie las había tocado._

_-Mis… amigas…._

_Intente decir, pero me calló con un besó._

_No dije nada más. Simplemente cuando él me besaba mis sentidos se nublaban._

_Me besaba. No importa cuántas veces lo pensaba, aún mi cerebro no podía registrar el hecho de que él era quien estaba conmigo; que me prefirió a mí. _

_Entonces sentí fuego en mi cuerpo pero a la vez miedo, eran sensaciones que nadie había hecho que sintiera._

_Acaricio mi pierna, estaba nublada, mi cerebro no registraba lo que pasaba; solo el hecho de que alguien me prefirió a mí, y no a Christine; ella era increíble y aún así, me prefirió a mí._

_Sus piernas estaban entre la mías y comenzó a subirme la falda. Fue entonces que reaccione._

_Moví mi boca de sus labios; pero él siguió besando; mi cuello._

_-Nooo…- dije con voz ahogada. Lo cual sonó patético._

_El no dijo nada y siguió besándome. Quite mis manos de sus hombros y con toda mi fuerza trate de empujarlo._

_-Noo…- volví a decir._

_Pero él no se detenía._

_Entre en desesperación, él me haría eso; yo no quería. Una vez más lo empuje con fuerza._

_-No… basta… no…_

_Pero él no se detuvo._

_Tomo el comienzo de mi blusa y comenzó a subirla. Yo me retorcía, no lo permitiría; el no me haría daño… él no quería hacerme esto._

_-James no… por favor… no quiero…- le dije; pero él no me hizo caso y logro quitarme la blusa._

_Comencé a golpearlo. Con mis puños sobre su espalda pero nada lo detenía. Comencé a sollozar. ¿Por qué… lo hacía….? ¿Él dijo que me quería, por qué lo hacía?_

_Sentí como mi falda estaba arrugada hasta mi cintura; y el jalo fuertemente mis pantis. _

_-Nooo…James… noooo….nooooo_

_Gritaba; pero no había nadie._

_Su torso estaba sobre mí; sus manos se dirigieron abajo; entonces sentí algo… extraño… diferente._

_Era piel… pero no… pero… nooooo. ¿Por qué?_

_Nooo_

_Noooo_

_Noooo_

_Por favor noooo_

_-Suéltame…. Suéltame….nooooo. Suéltame… nooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Lo seguí golpeando pero no le hacía ningún daño… me aterre…._

_Mi respiración se hizo errática. _

_James puso su mano izquierda debajo de mí y con la derecha me cubrió la boca._

_Siguió besándome… y comenzó a morderme. Pero era brusco al hacerlo._

_Sentí como se frotaba contra mí…_

_¡Dios… no esto no podía estar pasando…no!_

_Empujo… y sentí como entraba… _

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grite,.,,,_

_Me tomo fuertemente y no conforme siguió…._

_-¡AHHH!.- Mi gritó salió ahogado, me dolía mucho y James me cubría la boca con su mano._

_No podía ver casi nada por la ventana. Solo el tronco de una palmera… _

_Sentía como me embestía una vez más y más fuerte._

_-Ughmm!...-Gemía y suspiraba…- Ughmm!... VAMOS, MUEVETE…_

_Solo podía sollozar, ¿por qué me hacía esto?_

_Sentí como me daba una cachetada._

_-¡Maldición muévete!_

_No le hice caso, por lo que él salió rápido de mí, bajo de la camioneta, pensé que se había cansado. Pero no fue así…_

_Jalo mis piernas para que estas quedaran colgando, las abrió y entró una vez más, rápido, tosco… haciendo que mi muerte deseará..._

_-No serás de nadie más…. Entiendes… Ughmm!... solo me complacerás a mí…_

_Era tosco…._

_Era tosco…_

_Era tosco…_

_Y yo… yo era una estúpida._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito_

_Termino…. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío… y me soltó._

_Tomaba mis pechos y los oprimía. Yo solo podía sollozar._

_Entonces se levanto. _

_-Soy alguien muy poderoso Bella, eso lo sabes… así que no dirás nada de esto…. ¿entendiste?_

_Pero no salí de mi boca nada más que sollozos._

_No sé a donde se fue… solo supe que cerró la puerta, azotándola; y yo estando adentro, me acurruque. Mis puños estaban apretados, tratando de cubrir mi pecho. _

_-¡AHHHHHH!- GRITE…._

_No podía… mi corazón… no lo soportaba…. Dolor… desesperación… terror… todo… absolutamente todo me invadía y no pude evitar gritar._

_No sé cuánto tiempo me quede ahí acostada… ovillada. Pero el no regreso. Vi mi blusa en el piso de la camioneta. La tome y me la coloque; lo más rápido que mis manos temblorosas pudieron. Baje mi falda y abrí la puerta. Antes de cerrar tome mis zapatos y camine para salir de ese lugar._

_No había nadie aquí. Camine descalza, mis músculos estaban agarrotados, me dolía mi entrepierna; Sentía un líquido y eso me aterraba._

_Camine… y camine hasta encontrar el hotel donde se hospedaba Derek. _

_Conforme caminaba mis sollozos se controlaron. Es como si hubiera caminado por inercia en un estado de shock._

_Cuando llegue, para mí fortuna no había nadie en la recepción, ni en el elevador; así que nadie me vio cuando llegue; porque sabía que no lucía bien. _

_Llegue hasta su habitación. Toque la puerta desesperadamente._

_Toque y toque y toque… quería que abriera._

_Y cuando lo hizo; no me veía. Estaba parado frente a mí… tallándose los ojos._

_-¿Sí… qué…?_

_Pero no lo deje terminar… me arroje a sus brazos, lo abrace y comencé una vez a llorar…._

_-¿Bella?... Dios mío Bella… ¿qué te pasó?_

_-Bella por favor… Bella._

_No sé, cuando pasó. Pero ahora estaba en la cama con Derek, el abrazándome y tratándome de consolar._

_-Bella dime que pasó…- me suplico._

_-Yo…. Yo…. Derek…. Él… Derek… él lo hizo… lo hizo… -y seguí llorando…_

_-Bella no entiendo…_

_-Yo creí… q u e m e …que. quería… Derek… _

_-Shhh… tranquila…_

_-Por qué…. Por... Porque me hizo esto…- hipé…- Derek me violo…..me violo…-medio grite y sentí a Derek tensarse._

_-¿Qué…?- su voz salió furiosa jamás lo había escuchado así…_

_Me tomo por los hombros…- Bella ¿que hizo qué?_

_Pero yo no pude responderle… mi voz se ahogaba en sollozos._

_Me abrazo una vez más… y espero a que me calmara._

_-Quería…. Estar con él…. A… solas…. Pero… él… no… solo quería estar así… Derek… me duele…..me duele… Derek…._

_Poco a poco me calme y dormí… pero despertaba a cada rato… Derek siempre estaba ahí… para mí…._

_Aunque sabía que sería un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba y convencería a Derek de que no dijera nada._

**PRESENTE**

**EDWARD POV.**

Había terminado.

Yo… no sabía que decir.

Cuando estaba en el hospital, siempre era la misma historia. Estaban solas, en un callejón o algo; se dirigían a su casa y alguien las atacaba.

Con Bella, era diferente. Era su novio. Alguien a quien le entrego absoluta confianza y éste la traiciono.

Por eso, no podía dar confianza. A pesar de que se abría a mí un poco más, no me daba su confianza.

No solo eso, perdió a su única amiga por culpa de ese desgraciado.

Solo escuchaba los sollozos que salían de su pecho.

No me había movido de mi lugar en todo el tiempo, no sabía qué hacer.

Pero su llanto me destrozaba.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace.

-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien, tranquila amor…

No la solté y espere a que se calmara.

A pesar de que me había contado; aún quedaban algunos puntos ocultos en toda esta historia.

Después de algunos minutos Bella se calmó. No sabía si era el momento. Pero la herida había sido abierta y es mejor sacar todo en este momento. Porque así no sufrirá tanto de nuevo.

-¿Bella…?- probé… aún no estaba 100% seguro- ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie más que a Derek?

Ella se tensó…

-Ese… fue… un…. Error…- trato de aclararse la garganta.- James es hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes del país. Tiene mucho poder, como para hacer lo que se le dé la gana y salir de todo eso impune.

-Me habías dicho antes que Derek estaba en el hospital…. ¿qué le paso?

-Fue mi culpa…- y comenzó a llorar de nuevo…- Le suplique que no lo hiciera… fue a hablar con James… pero jamás regreso al cuarto de hotel donde lo esperaba…. Su auto cayó a un precipicio y el entro en coma…

Quede paralizado… ¿James hizo eso, realmente?

-Era el único que sabía… yo se lo dije y por tratar de defenderme le paso eso…- siguió llorando.

La abrace más fuerte, su cuerpo se sacudía demasiado por el llanto.

Cuando volvió a calmarse me separe un poco de ella. Pero no me miraba; tenía la cabeza agachada. Sus manos estaban sobre su regazo y suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Verla así me estaba matando.

Tome sus manos y comencé a trazar círculos en ellas con mis pulgares.

Entonces recordé.

Las voltee para ver sus muñecas y le sobe las cicatrices. Las acerque a mí, y las bese.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?...- pregunte, no muy seguro de querer saber… si el maldito la obligo a hacérselas no reaccionaría para nada bien.

Me vio a los ojos, estaban tan torturados.

-Yo… no podía… la culpa me carcomía el alma….- rompió en llanto, pero se trato de recuperar.- no quería seguir sola… estaba sola… nadie sabía, nadie debía saber… se lo dije a Derek y él en ese momento luchaba por su vida. Si no le hubiera dicho jamás le habría pasado eso… Y el dolor de que él me uso, que realmente no me quería; Christine me abandono, y fui repudiada en Phoenix, por todo los que conocía y me conocían… estaba sola… y no podía con ello.

La volví a abrazar…

-Ya no estás sola…

Levante su rostro y la bese… lento, tierno.

Era un ángel que no debía sufrir.

Hice que nos viéramos a los ojos… quería que viera todo de mí… y aunque pudiera verlo… no me lo callaría.

-Te amo…


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI Miedo

**CAPÍTULO XVI. MIEDO.**

**BELLA POV.**

_-¡Hola Bella….!- la voz de James se escucho como si de un espectro se tratará; voltee a ver, pero todo estaba a oscuras. _

_El pánico me estaba invadiendo, esto no podía ser cierto. Él no estaba aquí en Forks, él estaba en Phoenix._

_-Bella, Bella, Bella; ¿acaso no te dije que solo serías mía…?- Escuchaba su voz con burla, pero sabía que estaba muy enfadando._

_Voltee, tratando de localizarlo, pero no lo veía, solo había oscuridad._

_Voltee mi cabeza tantas veces que comencé a marearme._

_Y por fin lo vi…._

_Ahí estaba él, tal y como lo recordaba. _

_Era hermoso, sus ojos color miel; su cabello rubio y brillante. Sus labios carnosos y apetecibles. Su piel blanca pero aún así bronceada, y su cuerpo ejercitado y dotado de músculos fuertes._

_Pero estaba sonriendo, no era de la manera tierna con la cual antes me sonreía, no._

_Su sonrisa era cruel, sarcástica, y esa era… exactamente como lo vi la última vez._

_-Bella… no has respondido mi pregunta…._

_Pero yo no podía hablar, ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que me había preguntado; y la histeria que sentía por su presencia no me ayudaba en nada._

_Sus finas y perfectas facciones, se fueron endureciendo. Hasta que su cara mostro un lado grotesco que sabía perfectamente que yo era la única que lo había visto así._

_-¿Acaso no te dije que solo serías mía….?... ¿acaso no dije que no complacerías a nadie más….? Eres toda una mujerzuela, no esperaste mucho y ahora te estás revolcando con otro… ¿no es así?- No entendía sus palabras, pero con cada vez que abría la boca yo me encogía más en mi lugar._

_Entonces se prendieron las luces, cerré un poco mis ojos por la luz, y al abrirlos por completo; vi que estaba en una estancia; era un living, pero había también una sala con grandes ventanales. En la esquina había un piano de cola negro. Yo sabía a quién le pertenecía ese piano. Era de Edward. _

_¿Por qué James estaba aquí?, ¿cómo se había enterado?_

_Entonces vi como James sonreía burlonamente, y del cinturón de su pantalón sacaba un arma._

_Estaba impresionada y aterrada. Mi voz no salía, y estaba segura que en este momento parecía un pez fuera del agua. Solo abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera a hablar y respirando entrecortadamente._

_En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió. Pero yo no voltee a ver, James por otro lado sí y agrando su sonrisa._

_-¿Bella?, ¿amor…?- Era la voz de Edward._

_Entonces voltee y vi como Edward entraba por completo. Se congelo al vernos y más por la pistola que traía consigo James._

_James lo apunto y lo siguiente que escuche fue el disparo._

…

-¡NOOOO!-Pegue un grito.

Sentí que alguien saltaba de mi lado y note que me abrazaban, yo me tense.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila…- la voz reconfortante de Edward salió de la oscuridad.

Sus brazos me apretaron un poco más fuerte….

Me desmorone en sus brazos, lo abrace de vuelta y permanecí junto a él llorando, no sé en qué momento había empezado.

-Tranquila Bella, solo fue un sueño… tranquila…

-No…. Me…. Suel… sueltes….- le suplique.

-Nunca…- me prometió y comenzó a mecerse suavemente.

Trazo círculos en mi espalda y espero hasta que me calamara.

Aún hipaba un poco, pero al menos los sollozos habían disminuido considerablemente.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me pregunto suavemente, posiblemente para que no enloqueciera en un nuevo ataque de llanto.

Aún así me aferre más aún a él y no permití que tuviera movilidad alguna.

Era reconfortante saber que la realidad era muy diferente a mi sueño. Que ahora era de noche y la luz de la luna se infiltraba por la ventana de la recamara de Edward. Así como de reconfortante era saber que estaba en su alcoba, en su cama y con sus brazos rodeándome.

-Yo… no sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro….- susurre temblando aún.

Me detuve, recordándolo. El miedo, la sensación de soledad que sentí.

-¿qué pasó…?- me pregunto tentativamente.

-Lo vi…, estaba ahí, llamándome… riéndose.

Ante el recuerdo me tense nuevamente y gemí. Edward me apretó, recordándome que estaba a mi lado. Protegiéndome.

-Yo… no sabía, no podía entenderle. Él se molesto.

Volví a gemir recordando como terminaba.

-Bella, tranquila; estas a salvo, él no te podrá tocar más.

-No me hizo daño…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Su rostro se mostro confuso ante mi revelación.

-Entonces…- dejo la palabra suspendida en el aire, para que yo continuará.

-No se me acercó. Pero la oscuridad ya no estaba. Todo se ilumino. Al principio no reconocía el lugar…- susurre, no quería causar más alboroto…- después note que había un piano… era el tuyo, y vi que estábamos aquí, en tu casa.

Edward había relajado su agarre y en ese momento en que me silencie me apretó a él una vez más.

-¿Qué paso luego…?- también me susurraba, pero sentía ternura en sus palabras.

-Saco un arma…- chille, sentía las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.- Tu ibas llagando y él… y él….

Comencé a llorar una vez más. Sabía que era un sueño, pero también sabía que si James se enteraba de mi relación con Edward, él vendría a hacer realidad lo que soñé.

-Tranquila Bella, es solo un sueño; no pasará nada…

-Pero… pero… y si viene…- le chille.

-Él no sabrá nada de nosotros….

-Pero puede querer saber y podría… tiene mucho poder. Derek termino mal… tu… podrías terminar peor…

-Tranquila Bella…

Me siguió abrazando hasta que logre calmarme.

Después poco a poco, me fui perdiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward POV.**

Me quede en silencio, abrazándola. La observe dormir y acurrucarse contra mí.

No estaba aterrado, sin embargo tuve una sensación extraña, al escuchar lo que Bella me dijo. Tengo que admitir que sentí un poco de miedo.

Nos acosté de nuevo en mi cama.

Era domingo por la madrugada.

Después de su larga confesión en el bosque, Bella estaba muy mal como para regresar a su casa. Por lo que le ofrecí que se quedará en la mía. Le dije que aparentaríamos que llegamos muy tarde y por precaución la llevaría a su casa mañana. Ella acepto de inmediato, me sentí inmensamente feliz de que poco a poco me fuera ganando su confianza.

Como a eso de las siete regresamos al auto. Pero no volvimos a casa aún; tenía que pasar más tiempo, para que la historia funcionara. Bella había dejado de llorar pero aún así se veía destrozada; y frecuentemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Yo no podía hacer más que abrazarla, demostrar que estaría con ella en cualquier momento.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa eran cerca de las nueve, lo cual estaba perfecto, porque así nadie sospecharía. Solo que hubo un problema. Todos los autos estaban ahí; eso significaba que nos podrían ver si entramos.

Jasper era mi aliado y le mande un mensaje de texto a su celular para que saliera de la casa disimuladamente, nadie debía enterarse.

Cuando lo hizo, llego conmigo; le dije que necesitaba que los distrajera para que yo subiera a Bella. Ella cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba conmigo se oculto tras su cabello, para que no la viera; Jasper lo noto y con su mirada supe que estaba preocupado. Le dije que no se preocupará que yo me encargaría. Dijo que quizás no podría distraerlos mucho tiempo, así que sería mejor si yo la cargaba; antes de irse me dijo que la cuidará.

Abrí la puerta del auto, y tome a Bella en mis brazos; ella se sujeto fuertemente de mí. Le dije que no hiciera ruido, ella solo asintió.

Me coloque cerca de la puerta entreabierta que Jasper me había dejado y en cuanto el los distrajo para que lo acompañaran a la cocina, yo entré corriendo a la casa. Estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando vi como Rosalie me veía desde el umbral de la cocina y tenía una cara asustada, por la forma en la que llevaba a Bella; con mi mirada le di a entender que no dijera nada. Ella simplemente asintió.

Lleve a Bella a mi habitación y la puse sobre mi cama, aún lucía perdida; no quise dejarla sola. Así que me quede con ella hasta que cerró los ojos, que fue como 20 minutos después.

Entonces baje. Todos, incluyendo a mis padres estaban ahí, les dije que nadie estaba cuando yo había llegado y que como era tarde traje a Bella a la casa; pero se había quedado dormida y en cuanto llegue la subí a la habitación para que descansará mejor. Que había bajado para llamar a Charlie y no se preocupará.

Acto que hice y Charlie me dijo que no había problema alguno. Era muy bueno y gratificante saber que cuentas con el apoyo del padre de tu novia.

-Mmmm… noooo…- gimió Bella en sueños. Yo la apreté hacia mí.

-Tranquila amor, estas a salvo- le dije muy bajo en su oído.

Ella sujeto mi camisa con fuerza y se relajo.

Me asegure que estuviera bien en mis brazos y me derrumbe de sueño.

…..

Los rayos del sol, me despertaron. Lo cual debo decir que era extraño.

En Forks casi no salía el sol, pero siempre es agradable que lo haga.

Sentí que quizás este sería un buen día.

Voltee a ver a la chica que se encontraba en mis brazos.

Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y su ceño estaba un poco fruncido.

Su blanca piel contrastaba encantadoramente con su cabello castaño.

Sus labios finos eran rosas, y podía notar que su labio superior era ligeramente más grande que el inferior.

Sus ojos lucían un poco hinchados y seguramente estarían rojos cuando los abriera. Sus mejillas estaban marcadas con lágrimas. Se notaba que había llorado, y eso me deprimió.

¿Cómo haría que se curará?

En ese momento comenzó a removerse y abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-Hola…- le dije cuando me vio.

-Hola…- me regreso, no había ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

Fruncí el seño.

-¿cómo te sientes?

**BELLA POV.**

_-¿cómo te sientes?_

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Ayer, después de contarle… después de revivir lo que había ocurrido…

Bueno, basta decir que no estaba en las mejores condiciones. No podía, por más que quisiera, borrar la imagen de James sobre mí de mi cabeza.

Pero sentía que un peso que anteriormente había sobre mí desapareciera. Me sentía… _ligera._

Edward me observaba atentamente. Aún no le había respondido. Y sabía que estaba evaluando mi cara para "probar el terreno."

-Mejor… supongo…- termine por decir.

-Anoche llame a Charlie. No hay problema, con que te quedarás. También mi familia sabe que estas aquí.- me dijo simplemente.

Es como si se rehusará a hablar del tema.

¿Se habrá dado cuenta que era demasiado para él?...

Francamente estos eran mis problemas y yo no tenía el derecho de meterlo a él, siendo tan bueno conmigo en esa clase de situaciones. Yo sabía que esto, precisamente, terminaría pasando; pero no pude evitar, llenarme de esperanzas absurdas.

-Dime… dime qué piensas…- le susurre, no tenía el valor para decirlo más alto.

-No te entiendo…- me respondió enseguida confuso.

-Sobre… sobre lo que te conté…- yo ya no veía sus ojos, no podía.

Él tenso su mandíbula y sus ojos que eran como el océano al amanecer, tranquilos y cálidos; se endurecieron profundamente.

-¿Edward…?- volví a susurrar.

-Yo… son tantas las emociones Bella… quizás no pueda controlarme…- me dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, parecía como si no pudiera hablarme de ello.

-Yo… entenderé… si tú no quieres… bueno… si tú no puedes con ello…

-No te quiero lejos de mí…- me respondió enseguida con seguridad.- Bella, esto es complicado, es demasiado para digerir, trata de entenderme un poco. Pero yo quiero estar contigo y con nadie más.

-Tú habías dicho que lo sabías… porque me dices que es mucho por digerir.

-Bella… tienes razón...- sonrió un poco, aunque esa sonrisa no se vio reflejada en sus ojos, fue más como para calmarme. Algo que consiguió. – Verás, en esencia si…. Yo sabía que te había pasado, solo tenía dudas en como había ocurrido exactamente. Yo…- guardo por un momento silencio como buscando las palabras. Nos miramos a los ojos, suspiró y me dijo en voz baja.- Yo sabía que te habían violado.- lo dijo con dolor mezclado con sus palabras.- y sabía que habías intentado suicidarte. Pero, fue peor de lo que creí. Te dije que yo tuve casos así en aquella ocasión, pero a pesar de que en esencia es lo mismo, tu caso es diferente a la vez. Todas aquellas chicas no conocían a su agresor. Tú por el contrario lo conocías, confiabas en él y aún después de lo que te hizo ese maldito te daño más. – dijo todo aquello rápido, con furia y dolor.

Me vio a los ojos. ¿Acaso esperaba que le contestará algo…?

No pude sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y poco después termine agachando mi mirada.

-Ven…- me dijo suavemente. Me acerco a él y me abrazo.

-Te quiero… yo… Bella yo, lo lamento tanto….

-No entiendo…- le dije francamente.

-Siempre te presione para esto y no sabía todo el dolor que te causaría. Lo lamento no quería hacerte sufrir.

-Estoy bien….

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto… pero Bella, te juro que hare que estés bien… no me daré por vencido.-

Me juro fielmente. Yo por otro lado no sabía si creerle. La verdad solo estaba tomando el tiempo, para saber cuánto tardaría en tratar de salir de mi vida.

Después de estar un tiempo en la cama, decidimos salir para desayunar.

Sinceramente me encantaba estar con su familia en los desayunos. Era toda una experiencia. Con los chistes, con las risas, con la amabilidad y cariño de sus padres. Estar con Charlie es diferente. Ambos no somos muy expresivos. Así que nuestros desayunos, comidas y cenas son bastante serios. Pero con ellos es… divertido.

Después de eso, Edward me acompaño a casa. Charlie me había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría en la reserva pescando.

Yo por otro lado me bañe y cambie. Edward me espero.

Hice que subiera a mi habitación y nos quedamos ahí bastante tiempo, recostados en la cama, en silencio, tranquilamente; hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar…

-Hola Alice… ¿qué ocurre?- ….- oh ya veo bien… veré que puedo hacer….- bien adiós…-

Después de que colgó su celular, me observo detenidamente.

-¿Cómo estás?...- me pregunto… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Estoy bien… en serio.

Suspiro…

-Bella, los chicos quieren ir al cine, por eso Alice me llamo para avisarme y que fuéramos. Pero no se si quieras ir.

-Por mí no hay problema, en serio…

-Estás segura, podemos quedarnos. Yo no tendría problema alguno…

-No está bien… ¿será… será al mismo cine?

-No… será otro. También en Port Angeles, pero no es el mismo.- me dijo y se tenso un poco; probablemente al igual que yo recordó lo que había pasado en el cine.

-Ok.- atine a decir.

Se levanto de la cama; y yo lo solté para que pudiera ser más fácil para él.

Me ofreció su mano para que yo pudiera levantarme, yo la acepte gustosa y comenzamos a caminar.

-Los veremos a las 3 quizás quieras comer algo.

Voltee a ver el reloj, apenas eran la 1:35; teníamos tiempo por lo visto.

-Bien… vamos…

Tire de su mano e hice que bajáramos a la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer algo en especial…?- le pregunte; nunca le había cocinado. Edward no se quedaba a comer conmigo y Charlie; decía que era algo de familia solo nuestro y que no quería interrumpir. No lo entendía, porque prácticamente yo interrumpía a su familia en muchos almuerzos y de eso no se quejaba.

-No… lo que tú quieras estará bien para mí…

Me dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Gesto que por supuesto me deslumbro y me quede parada viéndolo. Cuando reaccione me sonroje; y a pesar de que el gesto era bastante obvio; Edward se comporto como el perfecto caballero que era y no comento nada al respecto ni hizo gesto alguno que me avergonzará más de lo que ya estaba.

Al llegar a la cocina, yo abrí los estantes para ver que había y pudiera hacer; pero nada de lo que observaba me llamaba la atención, bueno en realidad, no sabía porque decirme más por el hecho de hacer algo que le gustará a Edward que por mí.

Edward que hasta ahora había conservado su distancia detrás de mí; lo sentí pegado a mi espalda; dándome un beso en mi mandíbula, con sus brazos en mi cintura, sonreí ante la sensación.

-Pareces indecisa…- susurro contra mi oído.

-No sé qué hacer… ¿te apetece pasta? … podríamos hacer espagueti con crema y queso panela…. ¿o prefieres pescado?... aún hay pescado, Charlie siempre tiene pescado en el congelador…. Creo que también tengo lo necesario para hacer hamburguesas estilo hawaiano; o hot dogs…

Me apretó ligeramente…

-Creo que el espagueti y las hamburguesas suenan bien.

-Ok…

Comencé a sacar las cosas que utilizaría de la alacena; Edward me soltó para que tuviera mejor movilidad.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo…?- me pregunto…

-No es necesario.

-Pero podría hacer algo, no me gusta quedarme sentado y ver qué haces todo el trabajo.

-Mmmm… -lo pensé.- podrías empezar a cortar los vegetales… supongo.

-Muy bien.

Edward se acerco al lavabo, con el jitomate, la cebolla, la lechuga y el aguacate. Se lavo las manos y posteriormente lavo lo que llevaba en las manos.

Yo por mi parte seguía preparando el espagueti. No lleva mucho tiempo, eso era bueno.

Vi que Edward tomaba la carne justo en el momento en que yo estaba escurriendo el agua del espagueti. Esto era raramente "normal", jamás había hecho la comida con alguien. Bueno… una excepción fue cuando intentamos enseñarle Derek y yo a preparar comida a Matt, que resulto ser un completo desastre.

Con Edward esto era natural, es como si nos sincronizáramos sin siquiera notarlo.

Deje que el espagueti se enfriará, y mientras me acerque a Edward para ayudarlo. Él había comenzado a cocer las tortitas de carne. Así que tome los panes que ya estaban untados con mayonesa y los puse en platos cerca de donde Edward cocinaba.

-No sabía que supieras cocinar…

-Bueno, Señorita Swan le puedo apostar que no sabe muchas cosas de mí persona.

Me respondió engreídamente…

-Si… bueno, supongo que es verdad.

Se volteo a verme y tomo mi cintura en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no ponerme encima la pala con la que volteaba la carne. Me acerco a él, mi frente tocaba sus labios.

-Esto es placentero.- dijo suavemente. Levante mi vista para observarlo. El rio.- Esto… lo que estamos haciendo; no sé, es increíblemente relajante y placentero. Jamás había cocinado con alguien aparte que no fuera con mi madre; es completamente diferente con ella. Contigo es placentero.

-¿Y Alice?... ¿no has cocinado con ella?...

Sonrió ampliamente como si recordará algo; aún sin soltarme volteo la carne moviéndonos un poco de nuestro lugar.

-En lo que ha comida respecta, Alice es un completo desastre, mayor incluso a Emmett; supongo que es algo bueno que Jasper y Rosalie sepan cocinar; sino esos dos morirían de hambre. Los únicos que sabemos cocinar en mi casa somos mi madre, mi padre, Nessie y yo. Pero mi padre posee muy poco tiempo libre por su trabajo; así que muy rara vez cocina, y a Nessie no le gusta cocinar, dice que le quita el hambre.

-Entonces… ¿siempre cocinas…?

-No siempre…- me dijo y una vez más checo la carne.- Casi siempre ayudo a mi madre; muy rara vez cocino solo; pero solo la ayudo cuando los fines de semana me levanto antes; o cuando salgo temprano de la escuela.

Así termino nuestra conversación.

Edward preparó las hamburguesas y yo me encargue del espagueti; no fue mucho en realidad.

Después ambos nos sentamos a comer. Y debo admitir que Edward cocinaba bien. Sus hamburguesas eran deliciosas.

Comencé a juntar los trastes sucios al terminar. Era hora de que lavara los trastes. Pero quizás debí suponer que Edward no me dejaría hacer el trabajo sola. No se porque aún así me sorprendió.

Yo lavaba y el secaba; así fue como nos dividimos.

Cuando terminamos faltaba media hora para que fueran las 3; por lo que salimos de casa. No sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie.

_Papá…._

_Salí con Edward y sus hermanos, fuimos a Port Angeles al cine, te veo al rato._

_En el microondas deje espagueti y un hamburguesa, cortesía de Edward. _

_Bella._

Teniendo todo listo; salimos.

Yo no sabía a dónde íbamos en realidad. No sabía si veríamos a sus hermanos en Port Angeles o en su casa. Pero paramos en una parte del camino entre los dos sitios.

-¿Aquí los veremos?- pregunte.

-Sí…. No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos a casa; tardaremos más en salir.

Como nosotros llegamos diez minutos antes de las tres tuvimos que esperar hasta que fueran las 3:10 para que ellos llegaran. Era muy fácil reconocer el jeep de Emmett. Edward puso el auto en marcha.

Aún me daba miedo que Edward condujera a esa velocidad; pero creo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme y por lo menos ya no tenía tanto pánico de quedar estampada en un árbol.

Llegamos bastante rápido a Port Angeles. Tanto los chicos como las chicas peleando por la película que querían ver unos y otros. El cine se encontraba dentro de una plaza comercial, por lo que al estar rodeados de mucha gente comenzábamos a llamar la atención. Cosa que detestaba, pero para mí confort Edward tomaba mi mano y la apretaba ligeramente.

-Hey chicos… contrólense…- les dijo Edward. Aparentemente las miradas comenzaban a ser más notorias.

-Pero Edward… es que ellos no entienden… PD. Te amo es una obra maestra….- dijo Alice haciendo un mohín.

-Por favor Alice… sabes que nosotros nos dormiremos con esa película apenas comience…- le dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos la actividad?- pregunto Edward.

Los chicos sonrieron…

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- le pregunto Jasper.

-Bolos….- dijo simplemente Edward.

Las chicas también sonrieron. Yo por mi parte no me alegraba mucho la idea. Nunca fui buena jugando a los bolos. Sabía perfectamente que haría el ridículo.

-Perfecto… es bueno que hayamos venido a este lugar por allá están los bolos.- menciono Nessie señalando a su izquierda.

Todos comenzamos a caminar para dirigirnos al lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me susurro Edward, haciendo que nos rezagáramos un poco.

-No soy buena en los bolos… de hecho los odio.- admití, haciendo una mueca que estoy segura resultaba graciosa.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudare.

Cuando llegamos pedimos las líneas y nuestros cambios de zapatos.

¿Estaba molesta?... ¡_no, como creen!_

-Ven, vamos….- sabía perfectamente que Edward se quería burlar. Lo más probable es que estuviera haciendo gestos raros. Pero no era para menos.

Lo seguí. Nos pusimos frente a un carril, Edward por detrás de mí.

-Ok…. Porque no tiras….

-No tiene caso… se irá por la canaleta…- le dije.

-Solo tira… - me dijo Edward conteniendo la risa.

Hice lo que me dijo y como yo había predicho mi tiro fue un completo fracaso.

-Ok… - dudo un poco en decirme.- mira toma de nuevo la bola… bien, ahora cuando la sueltes no la avientes al aire, tienes que esperar hasta que toque un poco el suelo.

Trate de hacer lo que me dijo… pero no… yo no estaba hecha para los bolos.

Sabía que hacía su máximo esfuerzo para no reírse.

-Esto no sirve, no fui hecha para jugar a los bolos, lo admito.- le dije rendida.

-Solo lo has intentado dos veces.- me repuso, sonriendo ligeramente.- toma la bola de nuevo.

Lo hice. Edward me explicaba que debía de hacer cada vez. Pero simplemente no lo lograba.

Así que comenzamos el juego.

Cada vez que me tocaba tirar, Edward se paraba y estaba a mi lado, ayudándome, apoyándome; pero claro eso no funciono. La burla por parte de los chicos no se hizo esperar excepto por Jasper y Rosalie, que a pesar de que no querían reírse frente a mí, notaba que conforme avanzaba el juego les costaba más trabajo controlar su risa.

Rosalie era la mejor jugando, iba en primer lugar. Edward iba después, Jasper era el tercero, Nessie la cuarta, Emmett, Alice y Jacob iban igual; y por ultimo yo. Esto era injusto.

Era mi penúltimo tiro. Pero francamente ya ni quería hacer el esfuerzo. Aún así Edward hizo que me parara. Una vez más me explico pacientemente lo que tenía que hacer. Pero yo ya ni lo intentaba. Al fin de cuentas solo avente la bola… me di vuelta y regrese a mi lugar; todo había terminado para mí. Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi la pantalla y en ella salía la animación de haber hecho una chuza.

Edward llego hasta a mí, y me abrazo…

-Sabía que podías…- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Lo observe… debía darle crédito, él era excesivamente paciente conmigo en todos los sentidos.

Y por ello trate de no mostrarme molesta. Odia los bolos… aún lo hacía… pero con Edward valían la pena.

…..

Era tarde. No mucho, pero el sol tenía un par de horas de haberse ocultado. Edward me llevo a mi casa.

La patrulla de Charlie ya estaba en su lugar, y las luces estaban prendidas.

Aún estábamos en el auto. El silencio era cómodo; no teníamos la necesidad de llenarlo.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunte, no quería que me dejara.

-Me gustaría, pero creo que debo de irme a casa. Ya sabes ir con Esme y Carlisle…

-Ohh… claro…

Dije, no me sentí mal; pasar tiempo con tu familia es algo que debes de hacer, yo también.

-¿te divertiste?

-Aún odio los bolos…- le dije, se mostro serio…

-Prometo no volverte a oblig…

-Valió la pena…-me adelante a decirle…- Los sigo odiando… pero me enseñaste, me ayudaste y estuviste conmigo. Exceptuando mi enorme fracaso en los bolos creo que fue divertido.

Le dije francamente. Edward volvió a sonreír.

-Creo que será mejor que entre…- susurre.

-Bien.

Salió del auto y dio vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Cuando salí me acompañó hasta la puerta, me beso, lento.

-Duerme bien; mañana pasare a recogerte.

Solo pude asentir.

Me volvió a besar.

-Te amo… descansa.

Y se alejo.

Me metí cuando el volvo plateado, desapareció en la oscuridad de la calle.

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Bueno, aquí esta la historia completa hasta donde nos quedamos...**

**Gracias a todos por leerme y esperarme... **

**Recuerden el sabado en la tarde o el domindo subó el nuevo capítulo...**

**Hasta entonces... **

**Indications de l'immortalite.**


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII Asimilando

**CAPÍTULO XVII. ASIMILANDO.**

**EDWARD POV.**

_Todo estaba oscuro, pero sentía agua en movimiento en mis pies._

_Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir; estaba en una playa, pude sentir el calor sofocante, casi sentí asfixiarme. Y aún así había una brisa que al mismo tiempo me refrescaba y por ella el calor no podía cometer su objetivo._

_Vi mis pies y observe como las olas hacían que mis pies se humedecieran; sentí ese interesante y apetecible roce de la arena entre mis dedos._

_-Noooo…. Noooo… nooooooo- Escuche, que alguien gritaba, pero lo que me paralizo, fue que reconocí esa voz._

_-¿BELLA?..._

_Observa a mi alrededor, y descubrí una camioneta, un poco más alejada de mí, no podía ver a través de las ventanas comenzaban a empañarse. _

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude._

_-Nooooo…. Nooooo…. Por favor dejame…. James nooooo._

_Cada vez que la escuchaba sentía morir… yo le prometí que no le volvería a pasar._

_Cuando llegue trate de abrir la puerta, pero mi mano atravesó la manija, no podía tomarla._

_-AHHHHHHHH!- Era el grito de Bella. Volteee para ver dentro de la camioneta._

_Solo pude ver una sombra que estaba sobre ella. Bella trataba de luchar contra él, pero no podía quitárselo de encima. _

_-NOOOOOOO! AHHHHHH!- Gritaba, y lloraba, su cabeza la dejo caer, se rindió, no hizo más que voltear a ver hacia donde yo estaba._

_No pude soportarlo, ella observaba, ella ME observaba, pero yo realmente no estaba ahí, ella no podía verme. Seguía llorando, y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron apagando, solo podía verse el sufrimiento._

_-NOOOOO BELLLLAAAAA…. NOOOOOOO- Grite y comencé a golpear la ventana de la camioneta._

…

-NOOOOOOO…..

Desperté gritando, mi respiración era agitada.

Voltee, hacia todos lados trataba de reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba, y cerciorarme que en realidad no pasaba lo que yo había soñado.

-Solo fue una pesadilla…- no sé porque lo dije en voz alta, tal vez mi subconsciente creía que si lo hacía convencería de ello a mi consiente, pero la verdad es que no me sentía tan fuerte. Esto comenzaba a sobrepasarme y en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo. No podía contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper, no traicionaría a Bella, pero temía tanto no poder ayudarla. No sabía qué hacer.

Voltee a ver el despertador que estaba en mi mesita de noche y me di cuenta que eran las tres y media de la madrugada, aún faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora de alistarme para ir a la escuela, pero sabía, perfectamente, que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño…

Lo has sentido, ese momento de desesperación, en el cual sientes como si tu corazón fuera aplastado por una fuerza exterior, como poco a poco se te va el aire, y tratas desesperadamente de coger el poco que está en tu presencia, pero fallas estrepitosamente.

Si no lo has sentido, dichoso eres.

Quería, anhelaba con todo mí ser poder ayudarla a sobreponerse; pero sentía irremediablemente que no podría hacerlo, que fallaría, que LE FALLARÍA.

No podía fallarle, no podría tolerarlo; y mucho menos, debía de ser débil, yo debía ser fuerte por ella; sería su ancla, pero francamente era demasiado, y necesitaba un respiro.

Me levante, no me serviría de nada estar acostado, me metí a bañar y el momento en que el agua caliente toco mi cuerpo, sentí relajarme un poco, mi cuerpo estaba muy tenso. Cerré los ojos tan solo unos segundos para poder sentirme liberado de la realidad, con lo que no contaba es que inmediatamente la imagen que se había creado en mi sueño de una Bella perdiendo las esperanzas por vivir surgiera de la nada asaltándome y aterrándome. Los abrí inmediatamente…

Me vestí, y espere que hubiera tardado mucho en el baño, volví a voltear a ver al despertador; eran las cuatro y cinco. Que podría hacer, tenía que salir a las 6:30 para llegar a casa de Bella y recogerla para irnos juntos a la escuela. Faltaban más de dos horas.

Tome un libro y comencé a leerlo, ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

….

-Edward… es hora que te levantes….- Entro Esme a mi habitación.-Cariño te levantaste temprano….

-Sí, así es mamá. En seguida bajo.

Ella salió y escuche como abría las habitaciones de mi hermana y de mis primos.

Comencé a ponerme mis zapatos, le ayudaría con el desayuno.

Cuando baje, solo estaba ella en la cocina, ni siquiera Carlisle había bajado.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-¡Oh! Gracias cariño puedes ayudarme con los waffles, yo hare los hot-cakes.

-Bien.

Cocinar con mi madre era relajante, pero a la vez estresante, más que nada porque era hacer mucha comida para llenar el enorme estomago de Emmett, y aunque nadie lo crea de Carlisle. Yo a diferencia de ellos como muy poco, aunque mas que mi madre, Alice y Nessie.

-Buenos días Amor. –Saludo mi padre, sin darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Fue enseguida a alcanzar a mi madre, abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso. Me voltee para darles un poco de privacidad. Siempre he admirado el amor que se profesan mis padres y desde los doce años, yo he querido encontrar y tener un amor como el de ellos.

-Oh…. Buenos días hijo, te levantaste temprano hoy…

-Buenos días papá.

-Cariño nos ayudas a llevar todo a la mesa, pronto bajaran los chicos y podremos comer todos juntos.

-Claro querida.

Entre todos llevamos el desayuno a la mesa y justo cuando terminamos de ponerla todos los que faltaban bajaron.

-¡Buenos días familia!-Sonó la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-Buenos días papá… Buenos días mamá…- Saludo Alice, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a mis padres.

-Buenos días tío… tía….-Saludo Nessie e imito a Alice, dándoles un beso.

Todos nos sentamos a desayunar.

Estar en la mesa con toda mi familia, es entretenido y por un pequeño lapsus podía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía frente a mí. Fue un momento que disfrute. Sobre todo porque deje de sentirme tan presionado.

Cuando dieron las 6:30, me despedí de mi familia y salía a casa de Bella.

En el camino puse a Bach, tenía que estar sereno, antes de estar con ella.

Cuando llegue me baje y sin perder tiempo toque la puerta de su casa.

-Hola…- me saludo, estaba sonriendo y me puse feliz al pensar que lo más probable es que estuviera feliz por estar conmigo. Llevaba una sudadera gris claro y un pantalón de mezclilla negro; sus converses negros y su cabello estaba otra vez recogido en una coleta.

-Hola…. Estas lista…

-Claro solo tengo que ir por mi mochila. Pasa.

Le hice caso. El Jefe Swan no estaba en casa, había salido temprano, por lo que me senté en el sillón de su sala solo a esperarla.

Escuche como subí las escaleras corriendo, lo cual no me agrado recordando su falta de equilibrio en relieve plano cuando caminaba; espere unos segundos y cuando escuche que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, me levante del sillón para esperarla en las escaleras. Lo cual debo decir fue una grandiosa idea; porque en el momento en que llegue al pie de las escaleras, no sé cómo pero Bella se tropezó y alcance a sostenerla.

Tenerla así en mis brazos, hacia que mi corazón se disparara. Bella, se removió un poco y la solté, aunque no totalmente, nos quedamos medio abrazados viéndonos a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sip… lo siento, casi siempre tienes que estar ahí para salvarme.

Solté una ligera risita ante su ocurrencia que después de todo era acertada.

-no importa… seré tu superhéroe personal.- sonrió ligeramente.

-Será mejor irnos, o no llegaremos.

-Bien… vamos…- tome su mochila y salimos juntos.

El camino hacia la escuela fue silencioso, pero bastante cómodo, de repente no podía reprimir el impulso, y la miraba de reojo, ella de repente sonreía, no era de esas sonrisas que raramente daba y que solo eran una mueca. No, estas eran diferentes, eran sonrisas verdaderas.

Cuando llegamos y estacione el auto, note que Bella se tensaba ligeramente, ella veía por la ventana, por lo que me asome para ver qué era lo que ella observaba. No era que, sino quién, Lauren nos veía llegar y le lanzaba dagas a mi Bella con la mirada.

Tome su rostro e hice que girara para que me observara. Cuando cumplí con mi cometido, le acaricie la mejilla.

-Hey…. Todo estará bien, no te dejaremos.- Le susurre.

Entonces no pude evitarlo, y lleve mi mano a la liga que sostenía su cabello. Poco a poco se la quite, ella solo me veía. Le sonreí.

-Lo siento, es que me fascina tu cabello suelto.

-Pensé que te gustaba verme con el cabello recogido.

-Mmmm….- Tome uno de sus mechones que atravesaba su rostro y lo coloque detrás de su oído.- Me gusta ver tu rostro, pero tu cabello es hermoso y sumamente suave, me gusta tenerlo entre mis dedos cuando te beso…

No deje que me dijera más, la bese suavemente.

Cuando nos separamos estaba sonrojada, y sonreía. Una vez más acaricie su mejilla.

-¡Adorable!- Eso hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

Me volví a acercar a ella y volví a besarla. Nos estamos pasando un poquito cuando alguien comenzó a golpear el vidrio de la ventana de Bella. Nos separamos y cuando volteamos, Lauren estaba ahí viendo con furia a Bella. Ella se encogió ligeramente y yo me enoje.

-No abras la puerta, espera un momento.- Le dije a Bella e inmediatamente baje del auto. En ese preciso momento llegaron los chicos, pude notar la mirada molesta y a la vez preocupada de las chicas, y la mirada precavida de los chicos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lauren?- Le dije una vez que llegue a la puerta de Bella y la separe del auto, no quería que le pusiera sus manos sobre ella.

-Eddie, eso no está bien… ella no se te puede acercar, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos ¿recuerdas?

-Lo único que recuerdo Lauren es que no quiero que te me acerques ni que te acerques a Bella.

-Pero Eddie….

-Y quiero que me dejes de llamar así… lo odio.

En ese momento, todos llegaban por detrás de Lauren. Yo di media vuelta para abrirle la puerta del auto. Ella se veía asustada. Le sonreí, ella no debería de asustarse. Me correspondió la sonrisa y tomo la mano que le ofrecía. Bajo y la tome por la cintura, me voltee y Lauren seguía ahí.

-Lauren danos permiso por favor.- Le dije fríamente.

-Ella no debería de estar junto a ti Eddie…

-Bueno, definitivamente eso a ti no té corresponde decidir. Ahora vete…-sonó la voz de Rosalie tras de ella.

Lauren volteo se asusto en cuanto vio a Rosie, y yo estuve feliz de que nos la quitara de encima, después de todo, Lauren era una mujer, y aunque yo anhelará alejarla de mi Bella a la fuerza se que no me atrevería por la educación que me dio Esme; así que estaba tan feliz en estos momentos de tener cerca de nosotros Rosalie, que sin lugar a dudas la golpearía si se pasaba del límite que le autoimpusimos. Segundos después Lauren se fue.

-En verdad que esa chica es desesperante….

-Cierto nena, pero fue increíble como la alejaste.

Emmett la abrazo y la beso.

Yo por otro lado voltee a ver a mi Bella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, pero no entiendo porque me odia tanto.

Suspiré, tenía que decirle como conocí a Lauren.

Voltee a ver a mi familia y amigos y me di cuenta que se adelantaron para darnos privacidad.

-Bien es una historia un poco larga.

Ella espero, a que me decidiera a contar, suspire una vez más.

-Vamos a clases te iré contando.

Comenzamos a caminar y notaba que Bella me miraba de reojo, esperando impaciente a que comenzara a contarle.

-Lauren llego a aquí hace casi dos años, yo la conocí en una ocasión en donde por desgracia perdí una apuesta con Emmett y como castigo tenía que acompañar a las chicas a una "sesión de compras". Estaba descansando cuando ella me encontró. Comenzamos a platicar y rápidamente una amistad creció. En ese entonces ella vivía en Port Angeles; y poco después se mudo aquí, a Forks. Al principio estaba emocionado, Lauren me agradaba mucho; pero también desde que llego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco, antes les hablaba a muchas chicas, pero realmente no mucho, todas dejaron de hablarme. Tenía una amiga, se llamaba Angela, aun está en la escuela, ella siempre fue mi amiga desde que llegue a Forks, sobre todo cuando todos, consiguieron sus parejas y me abandonaran, yo me quedaba con Angela; pero un día ella me dejo de hablar, poco después Lauren me dijo, creo que sin querer, que ella había alejado a Angela de mi y que eso fue bueno, le exigí que me dejara, que no me volviera a hablar y salí corriendo para hacer que Angela me hablara una vez más pero ella me dijo que sentía como si me hubiera traicionado y que era mejor dejar nuestra amistad hasta ahí. Ni Lauren ni Angela me volvieron a hablar desde ese día.

-Pero Lauren te ve como si fueras de ella…

-Sí, y creo que soy responsable. Pensé que como me llevaba tan bien con ella, podríamos ser algo más que amigos, todo esto claro antes de saber que ella alejaba a todos de mí, incluso al principio pensó que Nessie era mi pareja y trato de alejarla también.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y tuve que dejarla.

En cada cambio de clase, corría para llegar hasta Bella y llevarla a su siguiente clase. Me dijo que no era necesario, pero yo sabía que Lauren podría hacerle algo y no quería darle la oportunidad.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, todos nos observaban, obviamente sabían que algo había pasado con Lauren y con nosotros; mi Bella estaba bastante incomoda, por lo que al momento de llegar al comedor nos dirigí a comprar la comida, pero hice que saliéramos; hoy no comeríamos ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos Edward?

-Hay unas bancas cerca del estacionamiento, podríamos comer hoy ahí.

Nuestro tiempo de comida estuvo muy relajante. Incluso contamos algunos chistes, y nos preguntamos aún más cosas.

Pero para mi desgracia el tiempo acabo y tuvimos que volver a clase.

En biología no paso más que el profesor dio clase, y por ende no pude hablar con ella. Su clase siguiente era literatura y la mía Ciencias de la Salud; así que una vez más la fui a dejar y le dije que pasaría a recogerla. Me despedí de un beso y me fui.

Mi maestra de ciencias de la salud era algo extraña en su manera de vestir, pero muy agradable. Para mi desgracia esta clase la tenía con Lauren, lo cual era bastante molesto, porque cada vez que había un trabajo en equipo ella quería hacerlo conmigo y yo desesperadamente buscaba a otra pareja. Para mi fortuna hace unos días Angela tuvo que cambiarse a esta hora y como en el grupo ahora tenía un número impar simplemente yo me agregaba a una pareja obviamente donde no se encontraba Lauren.

Como predije tuvimos que hacer equipo para exponer temas que se nos darían al azar la siguiente clase.

-Yo estaré con Edward- sonó la voz de Lauren y mi vello se erizo, ¡Dios, esto no podría ser cierto!

Al final de la clase, pasamos con ella para decirle quien iba a ser nuestro compañero y debo decir que como vi a Lauren acercase a la profesora, corrí para llegar antes con ella y decirle que escogía a Tyler. Mi maestra no lo soporto y se carcajeo. Supongo que era una vista muy cómica, Lauren casi corriendo para darle nuestros nombres para el trabajo en equipo y yo corriendo del otro extremo para llegar antes que ella y darle mi nombre y el de Tyler.

Pero antes de que alguno de nosotros llegara, apareció Angela que camino directamente hasta la profesor.

-Si Señorita Weber… ¿quién será su compañero de equipo?

-Edward Cullen profesora…

Todos los "involucrados", es decir la maestra, Lauren y yo, nos quedamos en un pequeño lapsus de shock.

-Y solo seremos nosotros dos… - agregó Angela.

Con esa frase me despertó de mi aturdimiento y pude observar como la maestra sonreía ligeramente, y nos anota en la lista. Como Lauren parecía fuera de sus cabales al perder una vez su oportunidad y parecía querer aventársele a la yugular a Angela. Yo por otra parte llegue junto a ella una vez que se separo de la maestra.

-Angela… yo… gracias por eso.

-Claro no te preocupes, no es justo que Lauren siga molestándote y más ahora que ya estas con alguien… ¿no crees?

Le sonreí, todo era como antes, o eso creí. Voltee a ver el salón y vi que Lauren no estaba, tenía que apurarme.

-Angela… lo siento tengo que irme.

-Claro no te preocupes, ve.

Creo que ella sabía perfectamente que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Corrí por los pasillos, para encontrar a Bella en su salón. Me esperaba sentada en una banca y sonreía ligeramente.

-Hola amor ¿qué tal tu clase?

-Estuvo bien. Sabes hoy el profesor nos dejo buscar un poema o canción que nos guste y preparar una explicación para toda la clase.

La verdad estaba curioso, es decir era obvio que esta tarea mi Bella la haría con esmero, después de todo era una de sus clases favoritas. Y por medio del poema o de la canción que escogiera podría saber cómo se siente ella en estos momentos.

La lleve a su siguiente clase que curiosamente era ciencias de la salud. Le di un pequeño beso y deje que entrara.

Yo no tenía clases ahora, mi maestro de Fisca se había reportado enfermo y por ello no tendría clases; así que lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Aunque tenía una mejor idea. Me fui al estacionamiento, donde estaba mi volvo.

Al entrar, una vez más me puse indeciso, ¿sería lo correcto?

Trate de no darle más vueltas al asunto, si lo seguía pensando no lo haría y en verdad necesitaba hacer esa llamada. Saque mi celular para ver la hora, había pasado más de media hora y yo todavía no me decidía. Puse una alarma a mi celular diez minutos antes de que acabara la hora para ir por Bella. Una vez más me puse a decidir.

Marque el número y espere.

-¿Hola?...

-¿Matt?, una vez más soy Edward….

Escuche que suspiro.

-¿Quieres hablar con Derek no es así?...

-Sí… así es.

-Está dormido, no quiero despertarlo. No ha dormido últimamente bien.-Espero un momento.-Edward, él está nervioso, ¿sabes el por qué?

Lo dude. Maldición, yo sabía porque Derek estaba nervioso, era por James; la misma razón por la cual yo también comenzaba a asustarme. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero, ¿podría confiárselo a él?; es decir, sabía que Bella y Derek confiaba en él, por lo que yo podía confiar en él también. Sin embargo si le decía algo, sentía como si traicionará la poca fe que Bella me tenía.

-¿Edward?...

-Si…..

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Si… yo sé porque esta así… pero lo siento, no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué….?, yo necesito saberlo, la persona que más amo y mi pequeña hermanita están en problemas por eso y nadie me dice qué es lo que pasa….

-Lo sé… pero no puedo decírtelo…-La alarma que había programado en mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.- Matt, escucha, ahora no puedo decirte nada, pero tengo una proposición que hacerte, principalmente a ti; aunque tiene que ver con los dos. Pero ahora no puedo continuar con la conversación, tengo que ir por Bella. Te marcará en la noche, trata de que Derek no este.

(Suspiró)-Esté bien…. Supongo que es mejor un poco de información que nada…

-Bien hasta entonces…

-Claro…

Corte la comunicación y salí del coche. Me apresure para llegar hasta el salón de Bella, y una vez ahí solo espere unos cuantos minutos para que saliera.

Mike Newton, estaba en esa clase con Bella, lo cual me molesta.

Bella salió al poco rato, pero lucía un poco pálida. Newton salió justo detrás de ella.

-Vamos pequeña, se que quieres…- Le dijo Newton al mismo tiempo que tomaba su brazo y la hacía voltearse a la fuerza. Eso me enfureció.

Llegue hasta ellos y tome a Bella, y el brazo con el que Newton la sujetaba, hice que la soltará y la pegue a mi cuerpo.

-No la toques, ella ya tiene una pareja y soy yo. Ahora aléjate Newton…

-Vamos Cullen, deja que ella decida…- Se le quedo viendo, solo trataba de ponerla nerviosa, note como Bella se pegaba más a mí y temblaba ligeramente. Yo la apreté suavemente, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella.

-Yo… yo… yo quiero estar con Edward…-dijo ligeramente y tartamudeando mucho. La apreté un poco más hacia mí… Era tan valiente, mi pequeña Bella.

-Ya la escuchaste Newton… Ahora aléjate.

Hice que nos diéramos vuelta y camináramos lejos de ahí. La conduje hacia el estacionamiento y en todo el camino, sostuve a mi Bella, cuando llegamos hasta el Volvo hice que ella se recargará.

-¿Bella?... ¿cómo te sientes?...-Ella volteo a verme.

-Debes pensar que estoy loca… No hizo más que hablarme y mira como me puse…-Dijo sus ojos estaban tristes.

-¡No!... no, tu eres mi pequeña Bella valiente; a pesar de estar asustada le dijiste que querías estar conmigo, lo hiciste eso es lo que importa.-La abrace y ella me correspondió.

Ella volteo a verme una vez más y me perdí en sus ojos chocolate. Era increíble cómo podían ser tan cálidos. Sin dejar de vernos, fuimos juntando nuestros labios. Traté de ser suave, siempre me perdía cuando la besaba, no podía desear estar en otro lugar que no fuera con mi Bella, besándola y acariciando su mejilla; sosteniendo su cintura cerca de mí.

-¡Hora de separarse tortolitos!-La estruendosa voz de Emmett se escuchó muy cerca de nosotros. Por lo que Bella brincó ligeramente.

-Emmett, deja de asustar a Bella por favor.

-Uppsss… lo siento, supongo que no pensé en eso…

-"Es seguro que solo en eso no pensaste"- Dijo sarcásticamente Jacob. Y todos nos reímos incluso Bella.

-Rossie –Se quejo Emmett.

Cada pareja subió a sus respectivos coches y manejamos a casa. Se estaba haciendo costumbre, y un poco monótono. Tendría que preguntarle a Bella si quería que hiciéramos algo más.

Nosotros llegamos primero, porque ellos querían otro tipo de privacidad.

La casa lucia vacía, lo cual me extraño me dirigí a la cocina y como pensé mi madre había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

_Chicos…_

_Tuve que irme a hacer diseños de una casa en Seatle,_

_Llegare tarde, por favor no hagan travesuras y_

_Emmett no te comas todas las galletas._

_Esme._

-No hay nadie…- sonó la voz de Bella tras de mi. No era una pregunta.

-No mi madre, tuvo que ir a una casa a Seatle, mi padre sigue en el hospital y los chicos se fueron a pasear.-Solo la mire, quería saber como estaba, pero su cara o me mostraba ninguna emoción.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar más concurrido?, ¿estás muy incómoda?

-No… estoy bien.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Yo… no tengo tarea que entregar mañana…- pauso.

-Yo tampoco…- le dije para que siguiera.

-¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?

-Por supuesto.- a decir verdad me desconcertaba bastante su petición.

Así, subimos hasta el último piso, al llegar a ella, Bella se recostó en mi cama, se veía tan cansada. Puse a Tchaikovsky para que se pudiera relajar, fue ahí cuando comprendí, ella necesitaba dormir.

Llegue hasta la cama, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados. De repente los abrió, como si sintiera mi presencia, nos miramos a los ojos. Lentamente me acosté a su lado y ella se acerco a mí, pase mis brazos a su alrededor, solo suspiro.

Yo, tomaba su cabello y lo pasaba entre mis dedos, ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Esto es… tan surrealista… -dijo en voz baja.

-No te comprendo.-dije sinceramente.

Entonces ella se incorporo, hasta quedar hincada. Yo la imite y me senté.

-Yo… creí que jamás volvería a estar así. Enamorada, teniendo sueños, esperanzas, eso es tan surrealista para mí.

-¿Y eres feliz?

-Si… creo que aún faltan cosas pero si lo soy.

La acerque a mí y comencé a besarla. Pero ella en medio beso, bostezo. Ella por supuesto se sonrojo y yo simplemente reí. Acaricie su mejilla.

-Estas cansada… duerme mi Bella yo estaré aquí cuidándote.

Sonrió ligeramente y volvimos a acomodarnos.

Mi Bella cayó en un sueño profundo al poco rato.

Yo también cerré los ojos, aunque no estaba dormido sentía que mi cuerpo descansaba.

Sentí a Bella removerse.

_-Nooo…-_Gimió, una vez más tenía pesadillas. Abrí los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, tranquila, no te dejaré…- Le dije bajito cerca de su oído. Ella tomo mi camisa entre sus puños y se pego más a mí, después soltó un suspiró y se relajo, quitando la pequeña arruguita que tenía en su frente.

Por esto no descansaba como debía, por las pesadillas. Aunque conmigo las pesadillas se mantienen a raya, no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella, para ayudarla. Sabía que ella tenía que recurrir con alguien más para ayudarla con ello, como un psicólogo, pero en esta parte había dos problemas; primero, Bella aun no aceptaba del todo lo que le paso, y segundo, ella no quería que nadie supiera.

* * *

**ME ODIAN... YO LO SE.**

**CREO QUE HAN PASADO DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE POR ULTIMA VEZ...**

**EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO, PERO EN VERDAD, NO FUERON BUENOS AÑOS, CON LA PERDIDA DE MI MEMORIA, MIS ENFERMEDADES QUE SE HICIERON ABUNDANTES, LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE ME ABSORBIO POR COMPLETO, Y CUANDO TENIA VACACIONES SOLO QUERIA RECUPERAR LAS HORAS DE SUEÑO QUE ME QUITO... SIGO SIN DORMIR BIEN PERO YO QUIZE ESTUDIAR, ASI QUE NI MODOS...**

**EN FIN, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE CONTINUAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y A LOS NUEVOS; EN ESTAS VACACIONES (QUE SON DE DICIEMBRE Y ENERO) TRATARE DE SUBIR LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE CAPITULOS...**

**TENGO UN FUERTE BLOQUE CON LA HISTORIA "PLUS QUE MA PROPIE VIE", ASI QUE DE ESA NO ASEGURO NADA, AUNQUE TRATARE DE SUBIR AL MENOS UN CAPITULO, SI LOGRO HACER QUE MI BLOQUEO DESAPAREZCA, O AL MENOS UNA PARTE DE ESTE.**

**POR OTRO LADO, EN NOCHE BUENA, SUBIRE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "MA PETITE SPOIRE", RECUERDEN QUE LA SEGUNDA PARTE SERA COMO OTRA HISTORIA Y NO DENTRO DE LA MISMA, Y QUE SOLO LA ACTUALIZARE EN NOCHE BUENA O A MAS EN NAVIDAD.**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO... HASTA LA PROXIMA... JURO QUE ME APRESURARE CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

**JOYEUSES FÊTES... INDICATIONS DE L'IMMORTALITÉ.**

...


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII Decisiones

**CAPITULO XVIII. DECISIONES.**

**BELLA POV**

Contra todo pronóstico de mi parte, septiembre transcurrió demasiado rápido, así como lo estaba haciendo octubre… y creo que la mayor razón para que esto ocurriera, se debió, en parte, a todo lo que ocurrió con Edward y por supuesto a la tensión del ambiente en la escuela.

Se acercaba la primera evaluación, todos estaban tensos por eso. Ya que este año representaba la última oportunidad para subir o para mantener nuestras calificaciones decentes y así obtener una buena nota y nos fuera más fácil la admisión a alguna universidad.

Sinceramente yo casi no pensaba en ello. No quería ir a la universidad. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba completamente aterrada de entrar a la universidad. Nuevas caras, nuevas personas…. No podía tolerar siquiera el pensarlo.

Edward por otro lado estaba en cierto modo ansioso, y también me confesó tener miedo. Aunque su miedo era totalmente diferente al mío.

Edward temía no ser aceptado en Dartmounth. Él anhelaba con todo su corazón entrar a esa universidad. Sé que no le sería difícil a él y sus padres pagarla, tenían el suficiente dinero, y según me conto Edward, además toda su familia contaba con la herencia que su abuelo les dejó.

No podía creer lo que una simple evaluación semestral me podía causar. Edward en cada momento que teníamos en los cuales podíamos relajarnos de estudiar y hacer los deberes, siempre me preguntaba lo mismo: _… Bella, ¿Qué estudiarás?...; ¿no quisieras ir a Dartmounth conmigo?... _

Sé que se preocupa por mí pero la verdad comenzaba a molestarme que me hostigara con eso.

Como dije, la escuela en cierto modo era un tormento, la mayoría se la pasaba estudiando. No había día en el cual la cafetería no se convirtiera en un centro de estudios. Los Cullen, Hale y también Jacob, no les apetecía estudiar así, Emmett decía que tenía suficiente con las clases, como para continuar en ese momento; a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo, pero mi alegría no duro mucho cuando Jasper propuso hacer reuniones para estudiar, por supuesto el colmo para mí fue que todos estuvieron de acuerdo… incluso, Emmett y Jacob. Debía admitirlo, en ese sentido era una pésima estudiante. Odiaba sentarme y leer y releer y hacer resúmenes… y todas esas cosas. Cuando eran exámenes simplemente leía mis apuntes un día anterior (si es que recordaba) al examen. Exacto, era la típica estudiante que leía antes del examen. Pero nunca me iba mal… de hecho mi promedio es bastante decente.

Hasta donde yo sabía casi todos ellos tenían sus calificaciones más altas que las mías. Y aún así estudiaban demasiado. Me invitaron a estudiar con ellos, y yo acepte… lo reconozco estaba ya acostumbrada a su compañía; pero el primer día lo odie… y sigo odiándolo, pero ahora era el único tiempo que podía pasar con Edward.

Los exámenes nos los harían en la última semana de octubre… y además el viernes se haría una fiesta en el gimnasio de la escuela por Hallowen.

Esto era un completo desastre. Odio las fiestas. Odio estudiar. Odio pensar en mi futuro. Y al parecer nadie entiende eso.

Y por lo mientras, estaba aquí, sentada en la sala de los Cullen rodeada de todos ellos leyendo, preguntándose y yo aquí vagando en mi mente.

-Bien Emmett…-Decía Rosalie.-Capitales… Capital de Canadá...

-Ottawa.

-Noruega…

-Oslo.

-Rusia

-Moscú…

Y así continuaron… por otro lado…

-Bien Alice, dime cuales fueron las causas del comienzo de la primera guerra mundial…

-El asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria, las políticas exteriores alemanas y la crisis de Marruecos y los Balcanes

Otros más…

-Jake ¿qué es mitosis?

-Mitosis es un proceso del cual se desarrolla la división celular en las células eucarionticas…

-Mi amor son células EUCARIOTICAS no _EUCARIONTICAS._

-¡Ohhh!, bien.

…

-¿Bella?, ¿Bella?...-me llamaba Edward.

-mmmhhh…- voltee a verlo.

El simplemente suspiró. No era la primera vez que pasaba. El siempre me llamaba para preguntarme algo y yo no prestaba atención.

-Creo que estudiamos suficiente por hoy.-me dijo.- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?

Sabía que yo estaba mal. Pero no podía evitarlo esto era muy molesto para mí. Asentí.

Cerró sus libros los cargó y me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. Como siempre, nadie nos volteo a ver y nosotros nos fuimos a su cuarto.

Cuando llegamos a este, pude notar que estaba un poco desarreglado, lo cual era un poco extraño de ver. Había libretas y libros por todos lados. Sabía que era mi culpa. Como yo no tenía la capacidad de estudiar con ellos, semanas antes; Edward estudiaba en las noches porque no quería dejarme sola. Yo le dije que si quería estudiar y no quería que lo molestara yo me iría a mi casa, por mi no había problema. Pero él no quiso.

También quedarse estudiando de noche comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus hermosos ojos, y hace un par de días el profesor Banner le había llamado la atención porque comenzaba a quedarse dormido en clase.

-Ven…- Me llamo porque me quede parada en la puerta.

Una vez adentro me senté en su cama y él puso algo de música. Cuando se decidió por Michel Nyman, se recostó en su cama. Jalo mi mano para que me acostara con él, y así lo hice. Era increíble que Edward me inspirara tanta confianza que ya no sentía nada malo en su cercanía; o al menos estando así.

Yo me deje llevar por las notas musicales y observaba su techo. Cuando voltee a verlo, el tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía solo descansaba.

Creo que sintió mi mirada porque inmediatamente los abrió y me volteo a ver.

Yo pensaba en tantas cosas, como que era una pésima novia por hacer que postergara sus estudios hasta la noche y no pudiera dormir; y también que sus ojos se veían opacos por el cansancio; eso y la pequeña conversación que escuche en el baño de la escuela entre Lauren y Jessica, donde Lauren decía que de seguro estar conmigo era tan monótono y desgastante que por eso Edward lucía así. Lo cual era totalmente cierto.

No sé que mostraron mis ojos pero Edward frunció el seño.

-¿Qué ocurre?...- Me pregunto.

-Mmmm…

-Bella!- sonó a reproche. Habíamos acordado decirnos todo.

Pero yo no conteste. Tiro de mí, nos abrazamos. Nos quedamos así unos minutos y por fin encontré voz para decirle, una vez más que nos separáramos para estudiar, aunque no mire su rostro.

-Creo, sinceramente que esto no está funcionando Edward.- Lo sentí tensarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-Ya sabes, todo esto no está bien.

-Es acaso que soy aburrido para ti, quieres hacer más cosas?….- Me pregunto levantando mi mirada y solteniendola.

-¿Qué?, no sabes que no, pero creo que debemos separarnos, así podrías dormir mejor.

El se me quedo viendo un poco confuso debo decir.

-Bella, de que estamos hablando exactamente.

-De las sesiones de estudio… ¿o no?- ahora era yo la que no entendía nada.

Vi como volvía a respirar y relajarse.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?-le pregunte totalmente confundida.

-Lo siento, me puse paranoico, pensé que hablabas de nuestra relación, creí que querías terminar conmigo. En verdad lo siento.

-Bueno no, no hablaba de eso. Pero ya que tocas el tema yo… bueno…

Otra vez se puso intranquilo.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?...- pregunto con cierta nata de histeria en su voz.

-¿Qué?.. No, bueno es que…yo quería saber si tú querías hacer algo….- Les juro que he realizado mejores oraciones en mi vida.

-¿Algo?... ¿Cómo qué?... ¿tu comienzas a aburrirte?

-Pues… no lo sé creo que tú tienes más experiencia en este campo que yo… yo bueno, el único novio que tuve antes de ti fue… fue… él.- me sentía tonta pero no podía decir su nombre.-Y bueno, creo que no es una buena referencia.

Edward me abrazo más y beso mi frente.

-Pues, la verdad creo que sería bueno salir, aunque si no te importa sería después de los exámenes. Realmente quisiera que se fijaran en mi los de Dartmounth, y presiento que para ello debo de subir más mis calificaciones. Ya sabes no quiero darles ninguna excusa.

- Claro. Edward sobre eso, ¿por qué quieres ir a Dartmounth?, ¿por qué no Yale?, ¿o Harvard?

Frunció ligeramente el seño, quizás escogiendo las palabras con las cuales decirme sus ideas.

-En realidad, supongo que en gran medida, se debe a la tradición familiar. Mi padre estudio ahí medicina, donde conoció a mi madre que en ese entonces estudiaba artes visuales. Por otro lado mi abuelo estudio Economía y Negocios.

-Tu familia tiene historia ahí, ¿no es así?

-Sí así es. –Me contesto con una sonrisa. Misma que al poco rato desapareció. -¿Bella?, Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

-Aja…, y bueno si lo llego a olvidar estoy segura que me lo recordaras.- Trate de hacerle una broma, pero al parecer no funciono porque siguió serio. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella lo que siento por ti, sé perfectamente que no es un amor simple de adolescente. Es más fuerte. Realmente te amo. Es por eso que me gustaría que fueras a Dartmounth conmigo.

Hice una mueca. Volvíamos a tomar la discusión sobre la universidad.

-Bella, en serio me gustaría mucho, que dices… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a Dartmounth?

(Suspiré)- Edward… yo, en realidad no quiero ir a la universidad.-Dije en voz baja, ya lo había pensado y había decidido decirles a mis padres que no estudiaría, sino que solo trabajaría. Se perfectamente que ellos se decepcionarían pero también sé que no me obligarían a estudiar.

-¿Qué? , Pero Bella… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es que, no quiero ir a la universidad, en realidad se lo diré a mis padres una vez que termine este año, conseguiré un empleo y comenzare a trabajar para ganarme la vida.

-Pero Bella, eres muy inteligente; podrías hacer una carrera y trabajar en algo que realmente te guste y no simples cosas que tal vez odies después.

-Pues, lo he decidido, no es gran cosa.

Nos miramos a los ojos, unos minutos en silencio.

-Bella, ¿por qué no quieres ir a la universidad?-Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño y observando mi cara detenidamente. ¡Ni siquiera parpadeaba!

-Estoy cansada de estudiar.-Le conteste rápidamente, y con la voz más inocente que pude hacer.

Frunció aún más su ceño.

-Bella…-me reprocho- Dime en verdad, ¿por qué no quieres ir a la universidad?

-Esa es la verdad, no quiero seguir estudiando, creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero si entro porque realmente no quiero y por lo tanto no lo aprovecharía.

-Recuerdas que hicimos la promesa en la que no diríamos todo ¿verdad?, no importaba lo que fuera, hasta lo más mínimo e insignificante nos lo diríamos.

Ahora fui yo la que frunció el ceño. No era justo que Edward siempre consiguiera salirse con la suya.

-Yo…- comencé, pero sentí una gran vergüenza al decirle la verdadera razón. Él se había esforzado tanto por mí.

Tomo mi mano y la apretó ligeramente, dando a entender que estaba para mí.

No podía. Simplemente si lo miraba a los ojos no podría decirle nada. Por lo que fije mi vista a su pecho que tenía movimientos acompasados mientras respiraba.

-Yo… tengo miedo…-susurre.

-¿De qué?...

-Es que… yo… yo temo que me pase lo mismo que me paso en Phoenix.-Solloce. No sabía cuando comencé a llorar.

Edward me abrazo más fuerte y beso mis lágrimas.

-Sabes que no permitiré que te vuelva a ocurrir eso.

-Sí, pero uno nunca sabe, las fiestas… yo… todo ocurrió en una fiesta que se supone era sana… Edward…-Volví a llorar un poco histérica ya. ¿Cómo es que no lo entendía?

-Mi amor, jamás me separaría de ti; no lo hare y no podría siquiera pensarlo. Te juro que no iríamos a fiestas, estaríamos juntos siempre.

-Pero es que yo no quiero que tu detengas tu vida por mi… yo…-hipé- yo… quiero que seas feliz….

-Yo soy feliz si estas a mi lado-Me dijo, tomo mi barbilla e hizo que la levantara, esa era la señal con la cual me decía que quería que lo viera. Cuando lo hice me acaricio la mejilla y sonrió de lado tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón se brincara un latido.

-Por favor piénsalo un poco más ¿SI? Por favor, me verdad quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en Dartmounth. Por favor.

Respire entrecortadamente a causa del llanto, y simplemente asentí a su pregunta, no creo que mi voz saliera bien al hablar.

Me junto a su pecho y acaricio mi espalda. Hacia círculos pequeños y grandes, para que me tranquilizara. Penosamente eso tomo varios minutos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto un poco después de que controlara mis sollozos.

-Sí…-Dije bajito.

Volvió a abrazarme, no menciono nada más del asunto.

-Cuando acaben los exámenes, podríamos decirles a los chicos que organicemos una salida. ¿Eso te gustaría?, sería diferente a los bolos, lo juro.

-¿Con los chicos?

-Claro, ¿te gustaría? Podríamos convencerlos que te toca elegir a ti el lugar, después de todo…

-Edward…-lo interrumpí.- Yo, bueno pensé que podríamos salir solo nosotros… como una cita.-El se me quedo viendo impresionado. Y yo evidentemente me sonroje.-Nunca he tenido una y realmente me gustaría tenerla contigo.

-¿Estás segura, solo nosotros dos?

-Sí.

Sonrió emocionado.

-En ese caso Señorita Swan, permítame el honor de prepararle la mejor cita de su vida.

Sonreí ligeramente. Pero no pude sostenerle la mirada, por lo que la baje y con mi dedo índice izquierdo comencé a trazar formas asimétricas. Me encantaba estar así con él; sin ninguna preocupación, solo nosotros dos.

-¿Bella?...-Susurró, yo voltee a verlo- Me encanta la idea de salir solo nosotros dos, pero quiero que sepas que si te arrepientes en el último momento, lo comprenderé.

Asentí. Francamente no creía que me arrepintiera.

Las notas en piano de… "The Sacrifice" inundaron la habitación, recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, y justo cuando iba a la mitad la canción, la respiración de Edward se hizo lenta y acompasada; y su agarre dejo de ser fuerte. Levante la cabeza solo para ver que él se había quedado dormido.

No quería moverme de mi lugar, por lo que volví a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho. Paso mucho tiempo y Edward no se despertó. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse.

Con sumo cuidado me levante y retire la mano con la que me envolvía mi cintura. Cuando me pare por completo él bufo, hizo un puchero y se volteo hacia donde yo había estado. Con su mano derecha comenzó a rastrear mi lugar y en su paso encontró la almohada en la que yo estaba y se aferro a ella. Fue hasta ese entonces que dejo de hacer su puchero.

Tengo que admitir que eso fue muy gracioso. Tuve que aguantarme la risa para no despertarlo.

Fui hasta su escritorio y le escribí una pequeña nota en un papel que encontré. Lo deje cerca de él y Salí de su habitación, sin apagar su reproductor de música temiendo que si lo hacia se despertaría.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, estaba preguntándome cómo es que regresaría a mi casa. Supongo que esto era una mala consecuencia del hacho que Edward pasara por mí todos los días desde que somos novios. Ahora estaba, literalmente, en una casa en medio del bosque.

-Hey Bella!-Prácticamente me despertó la voz de Emmett.-Mmm… espera… ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Se quedo dormido.

-No tiene solución, ni modos que se le va a hacer.

Yo solo le sonreí. No quería que me volvieran a ver de modo extraño, después de todo ahora estoy con Edward y no me gustaría que le dijeran… "Ey Edward… oye qué onda con tu novia es muy extraña."

-Oye… ¿y cómo regresaras a tu casa?

-Mmm… en realidad eso es lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno eso si es un problema… Yo pensaba llevar a Rose a su casa en media hora, si quieres te paso a dejar…

-Yo….

-¿Estas bromeando verdad Emmett?- interrumpió Alice que salía de la cocina en ese momento; y tras ella estaba Jasper.-No creo que sea una buena idea Bella. Ellos son demasiado cariñosos, no creo que quieras tener pesadillas.

-Oye, que exprese mi amor por mi chica no es cosa de broma DUENDE….-Le contesto un muy indignado Emmett.

-Sí, sí, como sea… Oye Bella, porque no te vas con Jasper, él no tiene problema, ¿verdad cariño?

-Ningún problema.-Le contesto sonriendo y besando la comisura de su boca. –Además acababa de despedirme de Alice. En este momento salía.- Me dijo ahora a mí, es como si supiera que en este momento sentía como una intrusa.

-Ok, gracias.

Jasper simplemente me sonrió y abrazo a Alice.

-Te llamare en cuanto llegue a casa.

-Muy bien, con cuidado.- Se despidió Alice, abrazándolo de igual manera. Después se dirigió a mí y me abrazo.- Nos vemos mañana Bella que descanses.

-Gr-gracias Alice, igual tú descansa…

-Hasta mañana -me despedí de Emmett y Rosalie que acaba de aparecer en la habitación.

-Hasta mañana- me contestaron los dos en coro.

En seguida Jasper y yo salimos de la casa, acompañados hasta la puerta por Alice.

Yo me adelante una vez que salimos, para darles un poco de privacidad y que ellos se pudieran despedir bien. Al parecer lo entendieron, porque voltee ligeramente mi cabeza y los vi abrazados.

Cuando llegue al auto me fui del lado del copiloto, y voltee a ver el cielo. No me había percatado que éste estaba despejado y las estrellas se mostraban en todo su esplendor.

Habían pasado varias noches desde que no veía las estrellas. Creo que esta es precisamente la imagen que quería conservar en mi memoria; también es una experiencia que quisiera vivirla junto a Edward. Es una lástima que él estuviera dormido ahora. Aunque quizás podamos repetirla después. Sólo esperaba que fuera antes de que se fuera a Dartmounth, porque una vez que él estuviera allá yo sabía perfectamente que sería cuestión de días y no meses para que me olvidara.

Por unos segundos cerré los ojos, y mi mente se lleno de una hermosa imagen; en la que estábamos Edward y yo, viendo el crepúsculo del día, abrazados y disfrutando de los últimos rayos solares del día. Yo tenía una sudadera de Dartmounth más grande que mi complexión y Edward solo tenía una camiseta ligera. Abrí los ojos abruptamente, no es posible que yo siquiera considerara la posibilidad de ir a la universidad.

¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, EN QUE DEMONIOS SIQUIERA ESTAS PENSANDO!

Pero a quien quiero engañar, esa imagen me agrado más de lo que realmente quiero admitir.

-¿Lista?-Me despertó la voz de Jasper que en estos momentos se encontraba ya sosteniendo la puerta del auto para que entrara. Al parecer Edward no es el único que hace eso. Me metí rápidamente al auto, porque realmente no sabía si Jasper tenía mucho esperando así. La verdad es que yo no me di cuenta en qué momento había llegado hasta mí y abierto la puerta.

Jasper rodeo el auto y subió. El camino en realidad fue muy incomodo. No toleraba estar encerrada junto con un hombre. Al parecer no había logrado avanzar nada. Solo le tenía suficiente confianza a Edward para estar con él bastante tiempo. Pero solo con él. Y por si fuera poco, la luz del día se había extinto por completo, las carreteras estaban mojadas y resbaladizas; y Jasper conducía más despacio. De hecho muy despacio.

A cada momento me removía en mi asiento, tratando de cambiar la postura en la que me encontraba sentada y así tener algo en que pensar que no fuera el hecho de que me encontraba dentro del mismo auto que Jasper.

Por supuesto Jasper noto mi incomodidad.

-Sabes que no te haré daño ¿verdad?- Susurro prácticamente, pero como no había sonido alguno, pude escucharlo perfectamente. Pero en seguida fruncí, mi seño.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Estas muy incómoda, y parece como si estuvieras pensando la posibilidad de saltar del auto. Sinceramente Bella, Edward no fue el único que noto que algo raro te ocurría. Creo que ya lo había mencionado.

No le conteste solo lo vi. Sé que él sentía mi mirada, pero eso no le molesto. No quería hablar nada con él, solo con Edward; así que me voltee y trate de imaginar que venía sola. Pero por supuesto ese solo era deseo mío no de él.

-Se que nosotros no hablamos tanto y que tienes una gran incomodidad en mi presencia, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes buscarme. Edward no es el único que te puede ayudar Bella.-No dije nada, pero definitivamente lo que me dijo sonó como si él lo supiera todo. Edward no pudo haberme traicionado, y decirle todo ¿verdad?—A veces parece que sufres demasiado, Bella y creo que todos lo hemos llegado a notar, Aunque los demás no lo digan se que ellos estarían dispuestos a ayudarte en cualquier problema que tuvieras. Es algo así como una enorme familia lo que somos y todos nos ayudamos entre todos. Tal vez ahora lo sientes extraño, lo sé porque yo estuve en tu misma situación, pero poco a poco te acostumbras.

Eso llamo mi atención, ¿cómo es que él lo entendía?

-Tú… ¿no estuviste siempre con ellos?-Pregunte totalmente confundida. Jasper por otro lado sonrió ligeramente, como cuando tienes un recuerdo agradable.

-No, mi hermana y yo llegamos a Forks, hace casi seis años. Mis padres son empresarios Bella, y casi nunca nos quedábamos en un lugar fijo. Casi siempre estábamos en las grandes ciudades. Pero un día mis padres decidieron tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, y fue así como llegamos aquí. Eran vacaciones de verano, y pues francamente lo despreciamos desde que llegamos. Puedes creerlo, vacaciones de verano sin sol. Sin embargo, mis padres no quisieron. Principalmente creo yo porque no querían llamar la atención de los medios. Mi hermana y yo por otro lado casi tomamos un avión para irnos a una playa. Pero claro no teníamos el dinero suficiente. Tratamos de negociar con mis padres, pero no resulto; fue en ese entonces porque teníamos dinero. Son muy buenos. Nosotros enojados salimos de nuestra casa y recorrimos el centro de la ciudad. Estábamos completamente aburridos y frustrados porque la mayoría de la gente se nos quedaba viendo, y solo hablaban a nuestras espaldas. Lo peor es que ni siquiera nos hablaban. Íbamos a regresar a casa cuando un balón golpeo la cabeza de Rose, ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó en un charco de agua, que para su desgracia tenía lodo en lo profundo de este. Fue cuando llegaron Emmett, Alice y Edward. Ellos estaban jugando basquetbol y al parecer se le "fue" el balón. Emmett se disculpo pero Rose se enfado. Alice y Edward comenzaron a hacerme plática en lo que Emmett seguía disculpándose con Rosalie. Desde ese día fuimos amigos.

-No te creo…- Solté sin pensar realmente. Jasper volteo a verme rápidamente y alzo una ceja. Fue entonces que me percate que lo había llamado mentiroso, prácticamente, así que como siempre me sonroje. –Bueno, es que no puedo creer que fue así que se hicieron amigos, sobretodo porque Rosalie seguía enojada con Emmett. Es simplemente ilógico.

-Te entiendo, pero creo que sería mejor si Rosalie te contará esa parte. Para mí desde ese entonces fuimos amigos.-Yo hice una mueca, inconforme por lo que me acababa de decir.- Después comencé a salir con ellos. Y al final del verano, Alice y yo teníamos una relación que no llegaba a ser un noviazgo pero tampoco éramos amigos. Sin embargo, el verano no dura para siempre; y cuando este acabo, nuestros padres comenzaron a preparar las maletas. Eso conllevo a muchas peleas, nos enojamos, les gritamos cosas horribles, los amenazamos y por ultimo tratamos de negociar una vez más. Al final, creo que la negociación salió bien.

-¿Cómo terminó la negociación?-le interrumpí, pronto llegaríamos al pueblo. El sonrió.

-Pues, al parecer nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarnos con la condición, de que tuviéramos calificaciones perfectas. Si llegábamos a tener una calificación que consideraran inadecuada, tendríamos que volver a la ciudad, con ellos. La segunda parte, es que en la universidad, escogeríamos de las mejores, y no una cercana a Forks. Ambas condiciones las aceptamos enseguida.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos volvieron a la ciudad. Prácticamente Rose y yo vivimos solos, por eso pasamos tanto tiempo cerca de los Cullen, se han convertido en una familia para nosotros. Mis padres nos mandan e-mail todos los días, y vienen para las fechas importantes.

Volvimos a guardar silencio después de eso. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya no me sentía incomoda con Jasper. Voltee a ver a la ventana, y vi que entrabamos al pueblo.

-¿Ya escogiste universidad?-pregunte, se acababa mi tiempo.

-Pensé que te lo había dicho Edward. Todos iremos a Dartmounth.

-¡Oh!...

-¿Y tú?... ¿qué es lo que quieres estudiar?, ¿qué universidad escogerás?

-En realidad, decidí dejar los estudios…

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?- Me pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Pues, no quisiera ir a la universidad. Eso es todo.

-Nunca, lo has pensado, ¿estar en esas aulas, y tener un titulo?- me pregunto evidentemente contrariado.

-Pues sí, hace mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta que no quiero eso.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

No le conteste, ni a Edward le podía decir la verdadera razón, mucho menos a Jasper.

-Es simplemente que ya no quiero estudiar.- Le conteste. Era obvio que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Además no tendríamos más conversación, casi llegábamos a mi casa.

-Perdona mi honestidad, pero no lo puedo creer. Edward ha dicho que eres buena estudiando, me sorprende que no quieras tener una carrera. Además no sé, siempre me imagine cuando todos estemos grandes, con trabajos, con familias y reuniéndonos; ahora apareces tu en esas ilusiones.

-¿Me imaginas con ustedes después de muchos años?

-Claro.- me contesto como si fuera notorio.- ¿Tu no?

-Pues en realidad nunca lo había imaginado, no quiero pensar mucho en el futuro.

-Y aun así has decidido no ir a la universidad.

-¿Crees que es una equivocación?- no sé porque le preguntaba esto, pero no se creo que en este viaje Jasper me inspiro la suficiente confianza como para hacerle esa clase de pregunta. Además que él podría darme una opinión más objetiva que la de Edward.

En eso llegamos a mi casa. Se estaciono enfrente. El patrullero de Charlie todavía no estaba así que lo más probable es que llegara un poco tarde.

-Si tienes la capacidad para estudiar y lo has soñado, creo que si haces lo incorrecto. Normalmente no realizamos nuestros sueños por miedos Bella, el miedo es horriblemente complicado de entender. Nos envuelve en una especie de capa que nos paraliza y no nos deja continuar. Pero es necesario continuar, aunque duela, aunque no queramos en un principio; porque habrá un momento en el que podremos ganarle al miedo y puede que ese momento sea ya muy tarde para realizar lo que habíamos soñado.

Baje la cabeza y mire mis manos. No sé porque me sentía como una niña pequeña que recibe una reprimenda.

-Bella… ¿es miedo?

-Creo que sí.

-Te puedes apoyar en nosotros, Bella.

-Es que… no sé.

-Entiendo… solo no olvides que en cualquier momento estaremos ahí.

-Gracias.

Voltee a ver mi casa. Y lo que vi no me agrado. Estaba sola, vacía. La rodeaba la oscuridad. Alrededor de ella no había casas cercanas, y por otro lado el bosque estaba muy cercano. Era el escenario perfecto para una película de horror. De solo mirarla mi piel de erizo.

-Jasper, ¿crees que puedas quedarte un momento conmigo?-le pregunte y cuando no oí respuesta alguna voltee a verlo. Estaba en shock, mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, incluso a mí debo reconocer. Pero había comprendido que ellos no me harían nada y la verdad la casa me asustaba mucho, no estaría tranquila dentro de ella. Tenía esa opresión dentro de mi pecho, ese miedo que sabes que no ocurrirá nada pero no puedes evitar tenerlo. Sentía que si entraba, James saldría de la nada.-Solo será un momento, lo juró.- Le dije una vez más.

-Por supuesto- me contesto salió de su estado de shock. Salió de coche y se dirigió rápidamente a mi puerta para abrirla. Era extraño en cierto modo que no fuera Edward. Cuando baje, sentí la necesidad de entrar de nuevo al coche. Me sentía totalmente expuesta. Tal vez no fue buena idea venir a mi casa, tal vez debía quedarme en la mansión Cullen.

Respiré profundamente y comencé a caminar. Sentí a Jasper cerca de mí, creo que muy cerca; pero extrañamente eso me reconfortaba. Le agradecí internamente que estuviera conmigo ahora.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta tome la llave y la introduje en la abertura. Cuando abrí sentí como si me fuera a meter a la boca del lobo. Creo que fue muy notorio, porque en ese momento sentí que alguien tomaba mi hombro, me espante pero cuando voltee a ver y observe los ojos azules de Jasper, dándome la confianza que había perdido continué. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz.

Al ver mi casa completamente iluminada, me sentí segura. Entramos y conduje a Jasper a mi sala. Me sentía muy agradecida con él.

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Café?

-Agua estará bien Bella, gracias.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Cuando regrese, note que veía las fotos que Charlie tenía en la repisa. La mayoría eran mías, cuando era más pequeña. Tenía algunas con sus amigos de la reserva, Una con mi madre, el día de su boda; y una de nosotros tres cuando yo acababa de nacer.

Supongo que sintió mi mirada, porque se volteo y se sentó en el mismo lugar.

-Parecen buenos recuerdos.

-Supongo que sí lo son. Desde que tengo memoria esas fotos han estado ahí. Solo pone algunas nuevas, las otras las tiene en álbumes. Debo admitir que en ese sentido Charlie es más ordenado que mi madre. Ella tiene todas las fotos dentro de una enorme bolsa de plástico y cada verano decía que las acomodaría en álbumes. Hace un par de años compro diez álbumes grandes de fotos, pero nunca hizo nada de eso.

-Supongo que todos hacemos eso alguna vez. Por ejemplo yo personalmente odio limpiar el garaje, además que no es buena idea meterme ahí, no hago nada de limpieza y solo veo todos esos objetos que están llenos de recuerdos. La última vez que se "limpio" fue hace como tres años; y Rose hizo la mayor parte de la limpieza.

Ambos sonreímos. Era fácil estar con Jasper, ¿me pregunto si podría hacerlo con Emmett y Jake?

En esos momentos de reflexión escuche la puerta de mi casa abrirse.

-Bella… ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí papá, en la sala.

Charlie no tardo mucho en llegar. Se sorprendió mucho a ver a Jasper. Y la verdad lo entendía, las veces en las que yo estaba con alguien era con Edward.

Jasper se levanto.

-Buenas noches jefe Swan…- Saludo. Al parecer todos ellos están chapados a la antigua. Aunque no me imagino a Emmett y a Jake diciendo esas palabras. Emmett posiblemente diga algo así como "Hola Charlie, has arrestado a alguien últimamente.", o se ofrecería como compañero a mi padre. Jacob por otro lado, creo más bien que llegaría, iría directamente a la cocina y sacaría las cervezas de mi padre, una soda y comida. Después iría con él hasta el televisor la prenderían y verían el juego importante de la semana.

-Buenas noches muchacho, terminando tarde los estudios.

-Así es. Bueno con su permiso creo que es hora de retirarme.

-Claro pasa. Que tengas buena noche.

-Igualmente Jefe Swan.

Acompañe a Jasper hasta la puerta.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo Bella?

-Mmm… Claro…

-Piensa seriamente en lo de la universidad. La verdad no te queda mucho tiempo para decidirlo. Y si quieres hablar más de ello, como una asesoría; podríamos notros ayudarte. Rosalie y yo, tuvimos que decidirnos hace un año lo que queríamos para la aprobación de nuestros padres, así que de todos notros te podríamos ayudar a escoger mejor.

-Muy bien Jasper. Lo pensare y les daré una respuesta lo más pronto que pueda.

No me abrazo, no me dio un beso en la mejilla y ni siquiera me dio la mano. Simplemente me dio esa mirada suya tan característica.

Muchos tomarían eso como una falta completa de descortesía, pero eso para mí era más bien como una ofrenda de paz. La cual tome gustosa y agradecía aún más.

No me quede mucho tiempo con mi padre. Le dije que estaba muy cansada y subí a mi habitación casi de inmediato. Pero la verdad es que no estaba tan cansada. Es cierto que todavía no podía dormir bien, las pesadillas aún eran bastante constantes; pero creo que ya comenzaba a aprender a vivir con ellas. La verdadera razón por la que quería estar sola, era porque tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

La verdad es que con Edward, creo que ya me había acostumbrado, y por eso en cierto modo las pláticas que teníamos sobre la universidad no me afectaban. Pero Jasper, no sé, es como si supiera que palabras decir exactamente para remover algo en mi. Dijo cosas muy ciertas. Yo no quería ir a la universidad por miedo. Antes de que todo ocurriera, había pensado estudiar literatura inglesa. Siempre me ha gustado leer, aunque ahora lo he dejado. De hecho, tenía como propuesta Dartmounth si es que me aceptaban, conseguía una beca y mi presupuesto me alcanzaba. Pero desde que ocurrió lo de la fiesta, todas mis energías estaban concentradas en querer volver a respirar el día siguiente. Edward me había prometido estar ahí para mí siempre. Y además no iríamos a fiestas. Eso me reconfortaba, pero sentía que abusaba de Edward, comenzaba a sentirme como un parasito. Pero si todos iban a Dartmounth, tal vez todo era mejor. Hoy comprobé que con Jasper comenzaba a sentir confianza, después de todo estuvimos una hora y media juntos, y no entre en ninguna crisis.

Creo que si pensaría mejor lo de la universidad. La universidad, vaya, con solo decir la palabra me sentía extraña, pero bien. Genial creo que comienzo a decir tonterías.

En fin, el otro asunto en que pensar.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Nada, no había nada. _

_A la mayoría de las personas les aterra el vacío, pero para mí en estos momentos era bienvenido._

_Sentí que alguien sobaba mis brazos. Había un calor reconfortante, a tal grado de no querer abrir mis ojos. _

_Abrir mis ojos. _

_Claro, este era un sueño, pero no había nada. _

_No había gritos, No había lágrimas, No había dolor._

_BELLA!_

_Dijo una voz aterciopelada, suave, hermosa; que se mezclaba perfectamente con este vacío._

_BELLA!_

_Susurro de nuevo la voz. Aunque ahora pude detectar ternura._

_Yo conocía ese sonido. Incluso mi corazón lo reconoció y latió un poco más rápido, Aunque no de miedo, sino de anhelo. Sabía que la persona a la que le pertenecía esa hermosa voz era muy importante para mí. _

_Fue entonces cuando recordé dos hermosas esmeraldas viéndome. Con ternura, con cariño… con amor. Enfoque aun mas y pude ver su rostro completo. Su cabello cobrizo, su piel blanca, su sonrisa traviesa de lado. Edward. Era él._

_BELLA…. ES HORA DE DESPERTAR._

_Dijo la voz y yo obedecí._

_Al principio, mis ojos se sintieron pesados y arenosos, y cuando la vi la luz los cerré enseguida. Solo para abrirlos poco a poco._

_-Hola… ¿descansaste bien?_

_-sí, lamento que me haya quedado dormida.-_

_Mi voz salió pastosa. Contrastaba notoriamente con el suave susurro de Edward. Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y poco después de un pequeño y reconfortante silencio en el que nos mirábamos a los ojos, él frunció el seño. Podía ver en sus ojos como estaba pensando en todo antes de decírmelo, aunque lastimosamente no podía ver que es lo que me diría._

_-Bella…-empezó pero se detuvo, como reconsiderando las palabras.-Bella, he estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido…_

_-No te entiendo…_

_-Bella, creo que has mejorado mucho._

_Le sonreí, en verdad me estaba esforzando para hacer feliz a Edward y él me había dicho en una ocasión que él sería feliz si yo lo era. Así que me pregunte cual era mi felicidad, y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue que volviera a ser la chica que era antes, aunque con algunos pequeños cambios. Desde entonces, había tratado de ser más cortes y agradable con los chicos. Me era muy complicado pero desde la primera vez que lo hice me di cuenta que no solo hacía feliz a Edward sino a todos ellos. Me sentí bien, aunque todo no era perfecto porque en efecto tenía que estar con Edward para tratar de hablarles._

_-Noto todo el esfuerzo que haces para mejorar, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti…-Continuo.- Pero, creo que no te podré ayudar con todo lo que ocurre, ni aunque tú te esfuerces más._

_-¿Qué cosas?, yo creo que podemos hacerlo…_

_Me sonrió con ternura._

_-Las pesadillas no han parado Bella…-Me señalo con el mismo cariño.- Y aunque quisiera no tengo el poder para entrar en tus sueños y detenerlas. Por eso creo que sería conveniente que vieras… bueno, que hablarás… con un psicólogo._

_-¿QUÉ?... NO, NO ES NECESARIO…-Le conteste casi gritando y al borde de la histeria._

_Como pude ser tan idiota, era obvio que él se hartaría de mí. Solo me llene de ilusiones, él también me quería encerrar, como lo hicieron mis padres._

_-Bella… no… no llores, trata de entender…-me tomo la cara, cara palma de sus manos en cada mejilla. Trate de soltarme de su agarre._

_-NO… NO, DEJAME._

_-No Bella, escucha. Por favor…_

_-CUANDO LO DESCUBRISTE… CUANDO DESCRUBRISTE QUE YA ESTABAS HARTO DE MÍ…_

_-No… no, escucha, yo te amo, y siempre te amare, no me separare de ti jamás… -Y me beso, su beso era más exigente a comparación de los que me había dado en el pasado. Y yo se lo correspondía con gusto. _

_Había comprendido ya que Edward no buscaba de mí lo mismo que buscaba en mi J.. James. Así que deje de desnudarme ante él. Aunque a veces sentía que en realidad ni siquiera podía ser eso para él. Como si el viera la suciedad que yo veía._

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo… no lo olvides. No trato de dejarte, y si tu quieres, estaré contigo en las sesiones, no importa; pero creo que es necesario que alguien con más experiencia que yo te ayude. Mira Bella, solo soy un adolescente y aunque quiera, y por más que trate, no podré ayudarte por completo. _

_Por un momento me sentí como una estúpida, claro que él tenía razón._

_-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, no pensé como te sentías con esto._

_-Lo entiendo, pero Bella, en verdad creo que debes ver a un médico. _

_-Pero y si trata de encerrarme una vez más._

_-¿Encerrada?... ¿De qué hablas Bella?_

_-Yo… yo… _

_-Ocurrió algo más verdad, algo que no me has dicho ¿no es así?_

_Solo asentí. Me abrazo y sentí fuerzas para decírselo._

_-Cuando estaba en el hospital, porque trate de suicidarme, los doctores creyeron que estaba muy mal psicológicamente y que si me dejaban ir trataría de volver a hacerlo. Así que le sugirieron a Charlie, a Renné y a Phil que me internaran. Ellos aceptaron. No sabes lo horrible que fue cuando fueron por mí. Ellos me sujetaron muy fuerte, y todos eran hombres, tenían las facciones muy toscas tenía tanto miedo; y mis padres estaban ahí. Les rogué, les suplique y ellos no hicieron nada, no me ayudaron. Entendí que no estaban para mí y jamás lo estarían en el futuro. -Comencé a llorar y Edward beso cada una de mis lágrimas. Cuando me relaje continué.- Me encerraron en una camioneta y yo trataba de salir, yo… no quería que volviera a pasar. Cuando se detuvo, y abrieron las puertas de la camioneta, me acurruque en una esquina, cerré mis ojos y desee con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto fuera un sueño. Nadie me toco, nadie me llamo y creí que era verdad que solo era un sueño, un mal sueño; una pesadilla. Pero fue entonces que me llamaron por mi nombre. Era Matt, él se aseguro de que encontrara el mejor psiquiátrico de Phoenix cuando se entero. O eso fue lo que me dijo él. Estuve encerrada un mes. Matt me visitaba todos los días y vio que poco a poco me estaba matando ahí, así que soborno a los médicos para que me dieran el alta, pero me hizo prometerle que no volvería a hacer lo que hice. Me dijo que ya había perdido en cierto modo a Dereck, y no quería perderme a mí también. Nadie supo lo que paso, y yo trataba de reponerme por la promesa que le hice a Matt. Pero unos días después se tuvo que ir a Francia y no regreso hasta después de que yo había llegado aquí. _

_-No dejare que te encierren. – Me juro._

_-Pero y si no puedes hacer nada._

_-Escucha Bella, ya no eres la misma de antes, no te encerraran. Y o no lo permitiré. Estaré contigo en cualquier momento._

_-No quiero…_

_-Piénsalo por favor…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Y fue así como termine aquí pensando las sesiones con el psicólogo.

Es que simplemente aunque la mayoría no lo crea, es muy complicado para mí. Claro que quería ser la misma de antes; pero estaba aterrada de la posibilidad de que el psicólogo creyera conveniente encerrarme. Aunque Edward me dijera que él no lo permitiría, era imposible que él pudiera detenerlos.

Tal vez podría estar preparada siempre. No bajar la guardia y escaparme, en caso de que me trataran de encerrar. En verdad lo lamentaba por Edward, lo quería mucho y sé que él también me quería, no tanto como me gustaría que lo hiciera, pero al menos era algo. Pero jamás volvería a ese lugar. Fuera de Edward, yo sabía que los únicos que me buscarían serían Matt y Dereck, y cuando ellos me encontraran podría convencerlos y no me harían volver ahí. Sobretodo Matt, que me vio todo el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar.

¡MALDICIÓN!, Creo que acabo de aceptarlo.

Solo espero no tener que recurrir a mi plan.

* * *

Después de mucho regrese lo lamento en serio.

Pero creo que en una ocasion les había dicho que mi familia en realidad improvisa en las salidas.

Casi casi acabo de regresar. Y se me olvido llevarme la lap, así que no he escrito mucho.

Acabo de terminar este capitulo, por eso lo estoy subiendo.

Ahorita seguire escribiendo el siguiente. No se si les había comentado pero yo suelo escribir sin tener nada pensado, me gusta improvisar cuando estoy escribiendo. Por eso a veces me llego a tardar. Por ejemplo cuando comence la historia, solo tenía como que una muy pequeña idea del primer capitulo, nunca imagine que iba a poner personajes extras hasta que termine ese capitulo. Aun así creo que va quedando bien.

Otra cosa, estoy dejando cosas sueltas a proposito, en capítulos posteriores pondré la explicación.

En la historia estamos en Octubre. y todavía no termina. podré un especial de halloween que será muy atrasado y de navidad y año nuevo. Pero en verdad el tiempo no me rinde... así que termine desfazada u.u...

En fin espero que les guste y como aun me queda un mes de vacaciones, seguire escribiendo.

Espero al rato publicar el siguiente capitulo o mañana. llevo tres hojas... =D

Otra cosa. Como dije estoy desfazada de tiempo, y en verdad ocurre un problema muy grave con eso en cuanto a la historia de MA PETITE SPOIRE, los que les gusto la historia y la siguen tengo una pregunta. ¿Quieren que publique o nos esperamos a otra fecha que sea importante?... La fecha se las dejaría a consideración suya, por supuesto...

De hecho acabo de hacer una encuesta en mi perfil, ahí podrán votar por la publicacion de esta HISTORIA. Si quieren otra fecha pueden decirme en un mensaje o en un review

En fin los dejo, espero disfruten el capitulo... seguire escribiendo.

Una enorme disculpa.

INDICATIONS DE L'IMMORTALITE


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX Nuevas Actidudes

**CAPÍTULO XIX. NUEVAS ACTITUDES.**

**BELLA POV.**

_Blanco. Todo estaba en blanco. Como un hospital. ¿Me habré vuelto a caer?_

_Sentí un tirón muy fuerte en mi mano izquierda. Me lastimo mucho, así que voltee a ver quién me sujetaba. Cuando vi quien era, no lo entendí. Era Edward. _

_Pero su rostro no mostraba esa sonrisa calidad que siempre me daba, muy por el contrario su rostro tenía una mueca tosca._

_-Es hora Bella.-Me dijo, pero su voz sonó siniestra. _

_Escalofríos recorrieron mi columna vertebral. ¡Dios mío! Qué diablos ocurrió._

_Mi piel se puso chinita, hacía mucho frío. _

_¿Por qué sentía tanto frío?_

_Mire mis pies. Estaba descalza. Y no usaba uno de mis tantos pantalones, muy por el contrario tenía una bata, larga y blanca, pero delgada._

_Edward tiro de mí y empezamos a caminar, todos los pasillos eran blancos. Yo ya había estado en un lugar así. Pero, ¿por qué volví aquí?_

_Nos detuvimos frente a un espejo me puso delante de él, y yo no podía creer lo que veía._

_Esa no podía ser yo._

_Estaba más blanca de lo normal. Mis ojos tenían pronunciadas ojeras, más notorias que las que siempre tenía. Parecía una muerta. Mi cabello estaba sucio y enredado. Mis uñas estaban gastadas, como si de un animal se trataran._

_Poco después el espejo ya no estaba, en su lugar había una puerta. Edward la abrió y me empujo dentro._

_Solo había una cama, y las paredes tenían colchones. _

_¡Oh Dios! No puede ser volví. Noo… No PODIA VOLVER._

_Me volví para ver a Edward. Para suplicarle. Pero no era Edward quien estaba en la puerta. Era James._

_-Vaya, por fin un poco de tranquilidad no lo crees.-Me dijo.- Aquí nadie nos molestará._

_Se acerco poco a poco a mí y como iba caminando se quitaba la ropa._

_-¿Edward? -Susurré._

_-¿Edward?... Edward… Edward….- __Me imito James con una voz muy chillona.- ¿Dónde estás Edward?- Volvió a decir y se carcajeo.- Edward, jamás estará para ti otra vez Bella._

_-¿Dónde está?... ¿Qué le hiciste?- Le grite. Enojada y aterrada a la vez por la posibilidad de que él pudo hacerle algo._

_-Yo… por favor Bella, ¿no lo recuerdas?..., Tu lo mataste… Le quitaste la vida, y yo hare un infierno lo que te queda de la tuya…_

_-No, no es cierto. Yo no le haría algo así… ¡MIENTES!_

_Me sujeto por las manos y me levanto. Fue cuando sentí su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo._

_Sujeto mi bata con fuerza y la arranco de mi cuerpo. Una vez más estaba a su merced._

_-No lo recuerdas, bien. Yo te ayudare a recordar._

_-No… no suéltame… suéltame…_

_Me abofeteo. Me puso en la cama y se recostó encima de mí. Me penetró y comenzó a moverse._

_-Yo estaba haciendo esto… lo recuerdas… y entonces el llego. Me quito y se me enfrento. Pero la podre Bella, ya no podía. No podía estar cerca de nadie más… Así que tomaste mi pistola y lo mataste…_

_-No… no es cierto… No es cierto… NOOOOOOO!_

Desperté.

Mi respiración era frenética, agitada.

Voltee a mí alrededor y note que estaba en mi cuarto.

Un sollozo escapo de mis labios al recordar la pesadilla. Me tape la boca para que Charlie no pudiera escucharme. Comencé a llorar. No podía olvidar. No podía.

Tome mi teléfono y marque. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba.

Pasaron un par de tonos. Comenzaba a desesperarme.

-¿Ho…la?-Contesto en medio de un bostezo.

-Ed… Edward…-Solloce.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Bella?... ¿Qué ocurre?...-

-Por favor… Por favor… ven…- Y comencé a llorar… nada me paraba.

-Voy para allá.-Fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

**EDWARD POV.**

Me levante enseguida. Y note que seguía vestido. No le tome importancia y tome mi celular y las llaves del volvo.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado. No quería que nadie se despertara.

Salí y lo más rápido que pude saque el volvo. Comencé a recorrer lo más rápido que podía el camino que siempre hacia.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, escondí el volvo cerca del bosque, espero que nadie lo viera. Aún era de noche. Fue cuando me fije en la hora que tenía el tablero; la una de la madrugada.

Marque al celular de Bella, mientras me bajaba del auto y me acercaba a su ventana.

Gracias a Dios, el jefe Swan se le ocurrió darle la habitación cercana al árbol de su jardín.

-¿Ed….ward?-Seguía llorando.

-Sí amor, soy yo; estoy atrás de tu casa. Bella abre la ventana de tu cuarto.

Corto la llamada, y poco tiempo después abrió la ventana.

Se asomo y mi corazón se encogió al ver el estado en el que estaba. Destrozada era un buen calificativo.

Comencé a escalar el árbol. Cuando llegue, se hizo a un lado para darme espacio para saltar a su ventana y poder entrar.

Cuando entre. Ella se arrojo a mí. Me abrazo y enterró su cabeza contra mi pecho. Comenzó a llorar.

-Bella, mi amor, que ocurre…

Pero en lugar de decirme algo siguió llorando. No iba a poder sacarle nada. Así que la lleve a su cama y nos arrope.

No dormimos en toda la noche. Bella por pequeños momentos dejaba de llorar. Pero después seguía llorando y más fuerte. Yo trataba de consolarla. Le hablaba, le cantaba, le hacía cariños. Pero no importaba que hiciera ella no podía parar. Me sentía como un inútil, no podía parar su dolor. Ni siquiera pudimos hablar. Jamás supe que ocurrió. El porqué lloraba.

Eran las cinco cuando escuchamos un ruido. El jefe Swan había despertado. Tuvimos mucha suerte porque no entro al cuarto de Bella. Ella no me quiso soltar cuando trate de levantarme por si venía a verla su padre. Así que me quede con ella y esperamos. Afortunadamente no paso nada.

Poco después Bella durmió un momento. Me aferre a ella y deje que durmiera.

Mientras yo llame a Jasper.

-¿Mmmhhh?

-Jasper, despierta soy Edward…

-Que bueno,,,

-Jasper…

-Ya, ya… ¿qué?

-Estoy en casa de Bella. Necesito que vayas por Alice y entres por ropa a mi cuarto para mí.

-¿Espera que pasó?...-Me pregunto ya mas despierto.

-No lo sé…. Ella me llamo en la noche, estaba muy mal y vine de inmediato. No me ha dicho nada.

-Mmm… Tal vez es mi culpa. Yo estuve con ella anoche. La lleve a su casa y me invito a pasar no creí que fuera malo, así que estuve con ella.

Suspire. No, no creo que hubiera sido eso. Ella no quería dormir. Estoy casi seguro que fue otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, creo que eso no fue. Pero por favor lleva mi ropa. No creo que podamos quedarnos en su casa. Charlie podría sospechar si corre el rumor que no estamos ambos en el instituto.

-Si… yo me hago cargo de ello. Alice me dijo que tenía el presentimiento que adelantarían los exámenes.

-Genial, lo que faltaba…-Masculle. Mi peculiar hermana, tenía como un sexto sentido. Ella presentía cosas y estas se hacían realidad. En algunas ocasiones entraba como en trances. Solo la familia, los Hale y Jacob lo sabíamos. Mi padre, jamás quiso decírselo a alguien más porque temía que mi hermana saliera lastimada. Ya sea porque la llevaran con el psiquiatra o porque quisieran hacerle pruebas. Claro que para convencer a las personas teníamos que hacer "demostraciones".

-Te veo en la escuela.

-Bien.

Colgué y Bella se acurruco más a mí.

-¿Sé lo dijiste a Jasper?- Susurro.

No me había dado cuenta que Bella estaba despierta.

-No…- le conteste de inmediato, para que no pensara otra cosa.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste entonces?

-Él y yo sospechamos lo que ocurría. Nos apoyamos, así que él sabe un poco. Pero no le he dicho nada de lo que me has dicho.

-Por eso me da mi espacio.-Aseguro con otro susurro.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Descansaste?

-Un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Para eso no obtuve respuesta. Pero me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿Qué paso Bella?

Pero no me volvió a contestar. Alcance a ver que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento, no tienes que decirme. Lo siento, por favor no llores. Lo siento.

Pero volvió a llorar. La abrace y bese su cabeza repetidas veces.

-No… No quiero… Hacerte daño…

-Bella, de que hablas. Tú no me harías daño. Nunca. Shhh… no llores Bella.

Estuvimos otro rato así. Yo tratando de consolarla y ella llorando. Eran casi las seis y media, y Bella apenas se había calmado.

Rápidamente se separo de mí y se levanto.

-En seguida regreso- me dijo antes de tomar una canastilla y una toalla.

Lo capte tarde. Se estaba preparando para la escuela. Por mi no había problema si llegábamos tarde.

Espere en su mecedora mientras ella se preparaba. Dormitaba, creo que era bueno haber dormido antes. Al menos no estaría tan desvelado.

Cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta al abrir, abrí mis ojos. Pero al instante me arrepentí.

Bella estaba parada, completamente sonrojada solo con una toalla sujetada alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Yo… olvide mi ropa.- me dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

No podía hablar. Mi voz se había ido por completo. Solo podía verla. Sin darme cuenta estaba parado frente a ella. Sujete su cintura, y la pegue a mí. Ella levanto su vista, y dejo de agarrar la toalla, que bueno que estuviera bien sujeta.

Le sonreí, y por increíble que parezca ella hizo lo mismo.

La bese. Dios, estaba tan excitado. Pero trate de mantenerlo a raya y la bese con la ternura infinita que sentía por ella. Aunque ella se percato, porque por un momento se pego demasiado a mí, y sintió mi dureza; a lo que yo gemí y ella se puso completamente roja.

La deje de besar y la hice separarse de mí, esto comenzaba a salirse de mis manos.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, ella por otro lado me mirada como si acabara de descubrir algo sorprendente.

-Me deseas…-dijo débilmente, maravillada. Pestañando rápido varias veces. No le contesté. ¿Qué quería decir?- Yo… yo creí que no lo hacías.

-¿Qué?... Claro que te deseo tontita. Pero aún no estamos preparados para dar ese paso. Quien te dijo que no lo hacía.

-Yo lo creía, porque siempre me detienes…

-¡Oh Bella!, lo siento solo trataba de protegerte. Lo siento tanto, no creí que lo vieras así.

Me abrazo de nuevo. Y solo cuando sentí que tiritaba la separe de mí.

-Creo que es mejor que te vistas.

Solo asintió y se separo de mí. Abrió un cajón y dentro se encontraba su ropa interior. Aleje mi vista de su ropa y sentí mi cara acalorarse. Ella tomo mi mano y me hizo verla.

-No hay nada bonito. Todo es muy corriente. No importa que veas. –Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como disculpándose por su ropa y estilo.

-Yo creo que se ve muy sexy en ti. –Le dije, recordando las veces que había visto sus pechos cubiertos solo con el brasier. Agite fuertemente mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no mejor te espero en la cama… digo en el sofá… abajo... yo…-Ahora si estaba sonrojado, Parecía un idiota, pero ella tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-De hecho, quería que escogieras mi ropa.

-¿Qué?... Tu ropa…

Asintió. Me pase a su ropero y lo abrí, escuche como la toalla golpeaba el suelo.

Tome unos pantalones de mezclilla y la blusa azul que tanto me gustaba. Había pequeño abrigo de color negro, ¿Por qué nunca la había visto con él? También lo tome. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un resorte. No hay que ser un genio para saber que era.

-¡Dios!-Susurré.

-Me gusta que me creas sexy…

-¡Dios Bella!, por favor no me hagas esto. No sabes lo que me cuesta contenerme.

Paso un largo tiempo en silencio.

-Estoy cubierta.

Me voltee para ver que era cierto, otra vez tenía la toalla sobre ella. Pero creo que apague la felicidad que tenía.

-¿Te lastime?

-No… es solo que me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Lo siento.

-No creo que te estés comportando como una estúpida. Me gusta ese lado tuyo. Pero siempre temo decir algo más y terminar lastimándote.

-Tú nunca me lastimas.

Suspire y le entregue la ropa.- Toma-

Me voltee para que pudiera vestirse. Cuando termino y me voltee parecía otra persona. Es increíble como la ropa te puede cambiar.

-Hace mucho que no me vestía así.

-¿Estas cómoda?

-Sí. Es solo que antes de que todo pasara me vestía así más cool… ya sabes…

-Te ves muy bien…

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿Qué opinas de las botas?

-¿Qué?...- Ok… me perdí por completo.

Ella se acerco a una caja que estaba alado de su ropero. La abrió y saco otra caja. La puso sobre la cama y al abrirla pude ver un par de botas negras largas con tacón.

-Me las regalo Dereck en mi primer cumpleaños que celebre junto a él. Dijo que era para conseguir a chicos sexys…-rio.- Hace mucho que no las uso. Mi madre dijo que Forks tenía el clima perfecto para usar botas, todos los días por eso las empaco.

Comenzaba a desvariar. Sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa. Le tome la mano.

-Creo que te verías muy bien con ellas.

Me sonrió y fue por unos calcetines. Se puso las botas rápido. Pero al levantarse se enredo el tacón con el edredón de su cama y tropezó. Alcance a sostenerla, antes que cayera.

-Creo que tendrás que estar conmigo en todo momento.

-No me gustaría estar en otro lugar.

Bella me dejo darme un baño rápido. Llegaría con la misma ropa a la escuela, pero al menos me daría una ducha.

Nos bajamos a su cocina juntos. Comimos un poco de cereal antes de irnos a la escuela. Debo decir que me alegro mucho escuchar a Bella reírse de cómo escondí mi volvo para que nadie lo viera.

Cuando llegamos, no había nadie que conociéramos en el estacionamiento, así que no salimos del auto. Bella se retorcía las manos. Hacía mucho frío, así que le di los guates que siempre cargaba en la guantera.

-Pero tú no traes nada.

-No importa. Póntelos estoy más acostumbrado al clima de Forks.

Me hizo caso y se los puso.

Nos quedamos en silencio y fue incomodo. Por primera vez era incomodo. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado. Pero la verdad temía que volviera a llorar.

-Fue una pesadilla.-Dijo más fuerte de lo normal. La mire y creo que noto mi confusión.- Por lo que te llame. Tuve una pesadilla.

-Bella…

-Y la respuesta es sí…-me interrumpió.

-¿Qué respuesta?

-Voy a ir al psicólogo. Pero, podrías estar conmigo en las sesiones. Por favor.-Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que sí. Ven acá.- Nos abrazamos. Bese las pequeñas lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos.

Estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos como tocaban la ventana de Bella. Rápido ella se separo y se quito las lágrimas que quedaban para que no la vieran. Pero era muy tarde, porque todos la vieron. TY todos estaban preocupados.

-Espera.- Le susurré. Ella solo asintió.

Salí del volvo y me acerque a su puerta. Veía que todos tenían preguntas.

-Por favor no le pregunten nada. –Les dije en un susurró. Todos asintieron.

Abrí la puerta de Bella, y ella antes de tomar mi mano y salir, suspiro profundamente.

Cuando salió, todos, y en verdad eran todos incluso los que pasaban, la vieron. Es que ella se veía hermosa con el "nuevo" look.

-¡Oh por Dios!-Grito Alice, con eso, todos los que faltaban voltearon. Y Bella se sonrojo y se mordió el labio inferior. La pegue un poco más a mí.- ¡Bella, te ves increíble!... Espera… esas botas, no puede ser, yo las quería pero mis padres dijeron que no, después cuando junte estaban agotadas, no las volvieron a sacar. Bella de que número calzas…

-Del… cinco…

-¡Ahhh!... porque el mundo es tan cruel conmigo… me quedaran grandes….

-Pero a mí no… ¿Me prestaras tus botas verdad Bella?- Le pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí… claro.

-Pero será después de mí por supuesto.- Dijo Nessie.- Los familiares de sangre de parte del novio, van antes de los políticos…

Después todas comenzaron a pelearse quien usaría primero las botas. Todos sonreíamos, era muy gracioso, y con lo que no soportamos el carcajearnos, fue con el comentario de Alice.

-Nessie tiene razón, los parientes sanguíneos van primero a los políticos y como soy más cercana a Edward voy primero.

-Y dinos… ¿cómo piensas usar las botas si tú eres cuatro?-le dijo Rose mordazmente.

-Usare papel como relleno si es necesario, pero usare esas botas.- Le contesto Alice, exaltada y con el tono de una revolucionaria.

Todos estábamos riéndonos de sus locuras. Incluso Bella comenzaba a llorar por la risa.

Me acerque a ella y la cargue al estilo nupcial. Ella se sorprendió y me abrazo. Todos nos vieron. Ellas por supuesto dejaron de discutir.

-Será mejor que te saque de aquí antes de que se arrojen sobre ti y te quiten en las benditas botas.

Acto seguido comencé a correr con ella en brazos y escuchando como despotricaban a mis espaldas las chicas sobre mí.

Solo hasta que estuvimos en su primera clase la baje. Nosotros seguíamos riendo y cada vez que pasaba alguien y veía el nuevo estilo de mi novia, ponía una cara que hacía que no paráramos de reír.

Cuando llego su maestro yo me fui a mi clase. Esa clase la tenía con Jasper. Cuando nos vimos no pudimos evitar volver a reírnos. Todos nos veían raro y eso solo hizo que siguiéramos riendo.

Nos avisaron que no tendríamos esa clase. Jasper me dio una bolsa. Era mi ropa. Fui al baño para cambiarme.

-Te vez mejor con nueva ropa…

-Y me siento mejor, créelo. Por cierto gracias por llevar a Bella ayer a su casa.

-No te preocupes, pero en verdad crees que eso no fue.

-No… ella ya me lo dijo.

-Muy bien… -Miro su reloj.-Es hora, nos vemos al rato.

Me levante rápido y fui al encuentro de mi Bella.

Cuando llegue. Note que estaba incomoda por como la veían.

-Es porque te ves sumamente hermosa. –Le dije cuando llegue con ella.

**BELLA POV.**

Como siempre el tiempo pasó volando muy rápido. Y cuando me di cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo. Espere a Edward en mi salón, fue muy difícil esperarlo. Todos me veían y no dejaban de murmurar a mis espaldas.

Me tomaron delicadamente del hombro, exactamente como lo hacía Edward, así que voltee. Pero no era Edward quien me llamó. Era Michel Newton.

-Hola Bella… Veo que por fin aceptarás la cita conmigo.- Dijo, y me tomo por la cintura y me pego a él. Yo trate de separarme de él.-Oh vamos nena…- Se acerco a mi oído y sentía como su aliento se pegaba en éste…-Vamos a mi auto, ahí disfrutaremos ambos…

Eso fue tan repulsivo. Y realmente no sé como lo hice. Me refiero al valor para hacerlo. Pero le di un rodillazo a Newton en sus partes.

Pero mis pies se quedaron clavados y no me podía alejar de ahí aunque quisiera.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!... PUTA DESGRACIADA, VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ…

Me grito, y todos los que estaban voltearon a vernos. Newton se levanto y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Me iba a golpear lo vi en sus ojos, así que estúpidamente cerré los míos como si así él no me golpearía.

Pero jamás sentí nada. Solo escuche un forcejeo. Al abrir mis ojos, vi que Edward tenía a Newton sujeto de su cuello y lo estrellaba contra los casilleros. Todos se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor.

-TE LO ADVERTÍ NEWTON. TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE VOLVIERAS A ACERCAR.-Le grito Edward cerca de su cara.

-TU PUTA NOVIA ES UNA ZORRA BARATA Y ME HA GOLPEADO… LE ENSEÑARE A RESPETARME.

Edward le golpeo el estomago interrumpiendo lo que quería decir. Newton cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-NO LE VUELVAS HABLAR ASÍ, NO LE FALTES AL RESPETO, Y NO TE LE VUELVAS A ACERCAR.

Edward tenía esa cara. Era la misma que mostro en Port Angeles, la primera vez que salí con él.

Me acerque a él.

-Edward…- lo tome del brazo, pero no quería irse. Solo miraba a Newton con demasiado odio. -Déjalo Edward. Vámonos… Por favor…

Entonces reacciono y volteo. Me abrazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí, voltee a ver a nuestro alrededor y muchos estudiantes habían llegado. Los chicos acababan de llegar y venían asombrados la escena. Pero no solo ellos llegaron. En ese momento llegaron maestros.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan, Sr. Newton. Vayan a dirección en este preciso instante. Los demás al comedor.- Dijo en voz alta el Sr. Banner.

Edward y yo nos fuimos abrazados y después de que el maestro parara a Newton y se lo llevara con él.

Cuando entramos, el director vio asombrado a Edward.

-Muy bien, alguien me puede decir que ocurrió.- Señalo el director. Pero nadie dijo nada. – ¿Profesor?

-Solo puedo decirle que escuche unos gritos, una manera poco educada de dirigirse hacia una mujer por parte del Sr. Newton y cuando llegue éste estaba en el suelo, golpeado. Frente a él estaba la Srta. Swan y el Sr. Cullen abrazados.

-Muy bien, Srta. Swan me puede explicar que ocurrió.

-Yo... yo esperaba a Edward y él se me acerco, me dijo que fuera con él y me negué. Entonces tomo mi brazo y no quería soltarme. Así que, yo… le pegue… con la rodilla…-estaba completamente roja. Pero continue.- para que me soltara. Se me acerco pero en eso apareció Edward.

Todos me miraban. Todos sabían que no era agresiva. Eso debió sorprenderlos. Note de reojo que Edward tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sr. Cullen creo que es su turno.

-Yo iba por Bella para dirigirnos al comedor. No vi el golpe que Bella le dio pero vi a Newton acercarse a mi Bella. Él le levanto la mano.-Dijo lo ultimo con enojo.- No iba a permitir que la tocara. Lo arroje a los casilleros y cuando comenzó a insultarla lo golpee. Después Bella se me acerco. La abrace y llego el Sr. Banner.

-Muy bien Sr. Newton quiere agregar algo más.

-No director.

-Muy bien. Todos tendrán detención. Sr. Newton al parecer usted provoco todo y no conforme continuo, e incluso trato de golpear a una alumna tendrá un mes de detención. Sr. Cullen, usted y la Srta. Swan me temo que si llegaron a los golpes y por ello tendrán dos semanas de detención. Todos empezarán la detención el día de hoy.

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué a ellos les dará dos semanas y a mí un mes? Ellos me golpearon yo no llegue a eso.

-Exacto Sr. Newton, pero me temo que usted provoco todo y ellos simplemente se defendieron. En esta institución educamos jóvenes. No queremos crear personas ruines que lastimen a otros porque no quieren hacer su voluntad. Además es poco lo que le doy, teniendo en cuenta por supuesto que la Srta. Swan es la hija del jefe de policía y si ella quiere puede decirle lo que ocurrió aquí a su padre. Estoy seguro que el jefe Swan querrá más a una simple detención.

Estoy segura que Charlie estaría completamente de acuerdo con el Director, pero yo no estaba muy segura de decírselo.

-Muy bien, todos pueden retirarse. Vayan a comer antes de que acabe el tiempo.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar. El Sr. Banner estaba escoltándonos, supongo que quería evitar otra pelea en medio de los pasillos.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a vernos. Era obvio que a estas alturas, todos sabrían sobre la pelea. Newton se fue a sentar con toda su bolita de chicos. Todos ellos lo recibieron como si de un rey se tratara. Como si hubiera realizado una misión imposible y hubiera conseguido éxito en ella.

Edward y yo por otro lado seguimos caminando para llegar con nuestros amigos. Todos nos veían, aún cuando nos sentamos.

Esto era tan incomodo.

-Gracias por la comida chicos.-Dijo Edward. Fue cuando me di cuenta que frente a nosotros había platos con un trozo de pizza.

-Sí… gracias…-Les dije.- ¿Cómo supieron que tenía antojo de pizza?... –Pregunte solo para desviar la atención. Porque ellos también nos miraban por lo que paso.

-Se los dijeee….- Menciono Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno pequeña Bella…-Me decía Emmett, creo que todos captaron mi intento.- Será mejor que desde este momento sepas que nunca debes apostar contra la duende. Porque después de todo, los duendes tienen poderes sobrenaturales.

-Exaaaaccctooo.- Dijo Alice sonriente…-Mmmm… excepto la parte de duende…. ¡Jasper!-Le dijo con ojos grandes y aguaditos, como el gatito de shreck.- Emmett me está molestando…

Jasper que se sentaba junto a Emmett lo golpeo fuertemente con su mano en la nuca.

-Supongo que también puede agregar que no debo molestar a Alice…-

-Créeme, ella sabe los puntos débiles de cada persona. Y cuando se enoja los ocupa en contra de uno-Dijo Nessie.

-Como las compras.- Dijo Jake.

¡COMPRAS! Yo odiaba las compras. De solo mencionarlas me daban escalofríos. Y como siempre me tense con solo pensar en ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- Preguntó Rosalie quien se dio cuenta de mi escalofrío. Aparte de Edward.

-Yo odio las compras. – Les susurre.

-¿QUÉ?... Eso es imposible no existe mujer alguna que odie ir de compras, es algo natural en nosotras.- Me regañaba Alice. Como si hubiera dicho una estupidez.

Todos los demás por otro lado me vieron como si tuviera unas antenas en la cabeza.

-Pues a mí no me gustan. Solo voy de compras cuando es sumamente necesario. Y solo voy por lo que necesito. Odio comprar ropa, zapatos, bolsos, todas esas cosas.

Les seguí diciendo como para que me entendieran.

-Vaya por fin una chica que odia las compras casi tanto como nosotros.- Emmett por lo visto estaba a mi favor. Bueno se podría decir que todos los chicos estaban a mi favor.

-Pero siempre hay algo que te guste comprar Bella…-Dijo Jasper.- Por ejemplo las chicas se inclinan por todas esas cosas que dijiste, pero yo por ejemplo me inclino por las antigüedades. Jake por la comida, y Emmett por la comida y los videojuegos.

¿Y Edward?, ¿Por qué no decían nada de Edward?

Él no había vuelto a hablar, la verdad comenzaba a preocuparme. Porque tenía aún una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

-Bueno… supongo que los libros. Amo estar en una librería, comprando libros.

-Entonces eres perfecta para Edward… JAJAJAJA - Se burlo Jake.- A Edward no lo podemos alejar de los libros y la música. Al menos ahora podrán ir a comprar los dos juntos. JAJAJAJA

-Solo tienen envidia – Se burlo Edward.- De que yo pueda salir con mi chica a comprar algo en lo que ambos coincidimos, y ustedes tengan que ir a comprar ropa.

Emmett le mando una mirada asesina a Edward, y eso solo hizo que él ampliara la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Yo comencé a comer el trozo de pizza, la verdad no era muy buena. Pero no mentía cuando dije que tenía antojo de ella.

-Mmmm… ¿tienen cosas que hacer este viernes?... –Pregunto Nessie, mientras me veía comer.

-No… solo seguir estudiando.-Dijo Emmett con una mueca.

-Por qué no os damos un respiro con el estudio, y hacemos una noche-madrugada de películas y chucherías y pizza de la buena.

-Es una excelente idea, -Dijo Jasper, -Comienzo a soñar con todo lo que estudiamos. Creo que terminare volviéndome loco.

-Muy bien solo hay que avisarle a Carlisle y a Esme.

-No creo que nos digan que no. Después de todo saldrán a Seattle ese día.

-¿Por qué saldrán?-Pregunto Jake.

-Carlisle fue invitado al hospital más famoso de Seattle por una cena, o algo así. Regresaran hasta el sábado.-Dijo Alice.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Todos nos levantamos y salimos a nuestras clases.

Edward y yo teníamos biología con el Sr. Banner. La verdad estaba un poco nerviosa por cómo nos recibiría después de todo fue él quien nos llevo a dirección.

Mientras caminábamos, Edward seguía enojado. Y yo me ponía nerviosa.

-Edward… ¿estás enojado?-le pregunte una vez que estábamos sentados en nuestros asientos. El Sr. Banner no había llegado.

-Lo siento Bella, debo de incomodarte. Pero es que no puedo olvidar lo que hizo y trataba de hacer Newton.-Dijo con enojo. Suspiro y me miro con ternura.-Por qué no me distraes…

-¿Cómo?

-Háblame de cualquier cosa.

-Creo que una noche-madrugada de películas es genial. –Comencé a decirle, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, sobretodo porque acabábamos de hablar de eso y Edward no había dado su opinión. -¿En verdad no habrá problema si no están sus padres?

-También creo que es buena idea, y no te preocupes no hay problema. No es la primera vez que hacemos algo así. En algunas ocasiones Alice ha hecho fiestas cuando mis padres no están.

-Crees que…

-Buenos días Señores.- Saludo el Sr. Banner, interrumpiendo lo que quería decir.

La clase no fue nada del otro mundo y el profesor no nos exhibió delante de los alumnos, creo que tanto Edward y yo le agradecimos internamente. Pero claro que no todo es siempre como quisiéramos. Cuando termino la clase el Sr. Banner nos llamo.

-Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan, por favor esperen un momento.

Como nos lo dijo frente a todos, se oyó un coro de "U" por parte de los que estaban el salón.

Cuando todos salieron. Edward tomo mi mano y juntos nos acercamos al escritorio del profesor.

-Sr. Cullen debo decirle que a pesar de que no aprobé que hayan golpeado, ambos, al Sr. Newton, me alegra saber que usted tiene la integridad suficiente para defender a su novia. Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté de acuerdo con la detención.

Después de decirnos eso, el Sr. Banner se dio media vuelta y nosotros salimos.

Lo que faltaba de clases no fue muy relevante.

Edward me espero en la puerta de mi salón en mi última clase para irnos juntos al salón de detención.

-¿Y dónde iremos?

-Al salón de literatura. Siempre es detención ahí.

-¿Y qué se hace en detención?

-¿Nunca te han castigado?-Negué con mi cabeza.-Pues nos hacen sentarnos y no podemos hablar. Podemos adelantar tarea, o leer, o estudiar.

-¿Tú ya has estado ahí?-

-Si, en una ocasión Emmett se metió en problemas y yo estaba en medio. Como no quise delatar a Emmett, me castigaron a mí también. Fue la única vez. Todos sabían que todo era culpa de Emmett pero como yo no dije nada me trataron de cómplice.

Justo en ese momento, llagamos al salón. Edward me abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar. Newton ya estaba adentro, así como el maestro. Entre y vi que aparte de nosotros estaban otros chicos, todos eran amigos de Newton.

Edward me jalo y nos sentamos alejados de todos.

-Cullen, Swan; no pueden sentarse juntos.

Como las mesas tenían dos sillas. Edward se sentó en una mesa y yo en otra. Dejando una silla de separación.

Edward saco un libro y comenzó a leer. Yo hice lo mismo. Pero con uno de los libros de literatura inglesa que utilizamos en clase.

El tiempo pasó muy lento. Pero cuando por fin termino la detención, Edward y yo salimos tomados de las manos.

Llegamos a su casa y él nos llevo a su habitación.

-¿Quizás quieras estudiar un poco?- Le dije.- Te juró que esta ocasión te ayudare.

-De hecho estaba pensando en dormir un poco. Ya estudiaremos en otra ocasión. Ven.- Y me jalo hasta su cama.

Nos recostamos en silencio no tenía intención de dormir.

**EDWARD POV.**

Sabía que Bella no quería dormir. De hecho ahora que estábamos acostados, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con cierto temor. Fui hasta mi armario y saque un cobertor, nos tape con él, porque comenzó a bajar la temperatura.

Bella se removió inquieta.

-¿Te incomodo?

-No estoy bien, solo que no tengo sueño.

-Estaré aquí contigo, si quieres dormir.

Ella se pego a mi cuerpo y me abrazo, como si así se asegurara que no me iría. Cerró los ojos y comencé a cantarle una pequeña composición que había pasado por mi cabeza en estos días. No tardo mucho para quedarse dormida.

Mientras yo trataba de conciliar el sueño, barajeaba mis opciones para conseguir un psicólogo. Tenía que ser en Port Angeles, y buscaría uno privado; también tenía que ser una mujer. Esperaba encontrar alguna. Por un momento imagine a Cristina. Cristina me había dicho que si necesitaba algo llamara al hospital y preguntara por ella. Creo que sería mejor ir a Seattle para hablar directamente con ella, tal vez ellos me ayudaran con el asunto de Bella.

Pero esperaría a la siguiente semana. En este fin de semana, Carlisle y Esme estarían allá. No podíamos arriesgarnos. En la siguiente semana, tendríamos los exámenes y el viernes seria el baile de Halloween. Tal vez, el sábado podríamos ir y regresar el domingo, no creo que allá problema con el padre de Bella, y nos daría tiempo para nosotros. Aunque quería hacer la cita para ese fin de semana, pero la salud de Bella era primero. Me aseguraría que nuestra cita fuera para el siguiente fin de semana.

Al parecer, teníamos toda la agenda ocupada.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

BUENO MAS O MENOS YA SABEN DE QUE IRAN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS,

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO COMO SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS.

No creo poder subir el siguiente capitulo mañana, pero espero el sabado en la tarde o noche tenerlo.

BUEN INICIO DE AÑO Y OJALA LOS REYES LES TRAIGAN ALGO PORQUE A MI NUNCA ME TRAEN JAJAJAJA

UN ABRAZO

INDICATIONS DE L'IMMORTALITE.


	20. CAPITULO XX Tiempo Fuera

**-OOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO XX. TIEMPO FUERA.**

**BELLA POV.**

El viernes llego muy rápido. Y estaba emocionada con la noche-madrugada de películas, chucherías y buena pizza de los chicos. No tuve ningún problema con Charlie, por el contrario, a él le agradaba que estuviera con Edward y los demás. Confiaba mucho en ellos.

En realidad, no había ocurrido mucho desde el martes hasta el día de hoy. Lo único importante es que el Sr. Banner había adelantando el examen de biología. Todo, gracias a que Newton logró enfadar al Sr. Banner. Toda la escuela estaba enojada con él, incluso sus amigos; aunque seguían juntándose con Mike.

Nosotros, en cambio no tuvimos problema alguno con que nos adelantaran el examen. Los chicos habían estudiado bastante en estos días y yo por otro lado tenía un curso avanzado en Phoenix, por lo que en realidad no tuve problemas con la materia.

Por ello cuando el viernes llegó todos, en cierto modo, nos relajamos bastante. El lunes el Sr. Banner nos daría la calificación y en la siguiente semana, que estaba repleta de exámenes, no tendríamos que estudiar para éste.

Por otro lado las detenciones estaban siendo sorpresivamente agradables. No hacíamos nada en realidad; pero Edward aprovechaba ese tiempo para estudiar por lo que al llegar a su casa ya no teníamos que estudiar tanto. Yo lo ayudaba, aunque me aburriera terriblemente, pero ahora ya no lo molestaba tanto e incluso yo también estudiaba; como debía ser, en fin lo trataba de ayudar. Yo en las detenciones, me ponía a leer. El miércoles en la tarde encontré una caja de mi equipaje que había olvidado y, en ésta se encontraba mi colección de libros. Realmente no sé cómo pude olvidar desempacar mis libros. En fin, al encontrarlos decidí leer una vez más mi libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Siempre me había encantado ese libro. No necesariamente por la historia que aun así amaba. También existían otras razones. Como la misma escritora; Jane Austen era una de mis escritoras favoritas. La manera en la que redactaba es admirable. Cada obra que escribió refleja el mundo que conocía y en el cual se desenvolvía. Cada palabra, cada artefacto, cada ademan, cada cortesía; era perfecta y elegantemente descrito en sus libros, de tal manera con la que uno mismo no podía resistir el contexto e irremediablemente queda atrapado en la lectura.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que leí "Orgullo y Prejuicio", fue cuando yo tenía 12 años. Mi madre en ese entonces era novia de Phil, y estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él; por lo cual decidió comprar nuevas novelas de romance para intentar las cosas que ocurrían dentro de la novela en su entonces noviazgo. Claro que esto resultó, en cierto modo, un completo desastre, porque Renné compró novelas con contextos muy viejos, y naturalmente en estos días era sumamente extraño que salieras de casa con ropa del siglo XVIII. Pero debo reconocer que por eso mismo su historia con Phil es curiosamente increíble.

Edward, por supuesto, noto mi libro y me comento que cuando él lo leyó le encanto. Descubrimos en ese momento que teníamos muchos gustos similares dentro de la lectura. Claro que tuvimos algunas discrepancias, como lo fue "Cumbres Borrascosas" o "Romeo y Julieta", Novelas que en lo personal me fascinaban, pero a Edward le resultaban 1) Increíblemente contradictorias Y 2) Él tenía serios problemas con los personajes que se encontraban en dichas obras.

Señalo que si de obras de Shakespeare se trataba preferiría "Macbeth" o "El Mercader de Venecia". Obras que según sus propias palabras "_Tienen una mejor imagen de la realidad de la humanidad_". Argumento que por supuesto le discutí, haciéndole referencia del egoísmo, crueldad y despotismo que poseían los personajes de "Cumbres Borrascosas". Él simplemente dijo que no todas las personas eran así y el libro se enfocaba a categorizar de esta manera al ser humano.

Bueno… nuestra discusión siguió durante todo el día. Llegamos a su casa discutiendo. Realmente no pusimos atención a nadie, estábamos inmersos en nuestros ataques verbales, solamente cuando Carlisle llego a la casa y me saludo sorprendido (por el hecho de que siguiera ahí), nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que era y Edward me llevo a casa. Al menos el viaje no obtuvo mayores consecuencias.

Pero, eso no fue lo único que me ocurrió cuando volví a leer éste libro. Recordé la razón por la cual quería seguir estudiando, la razón por la cual quería licenciarme en literatura inglesa y en un futuro escribir un libro. Cuando leía el momento en el cual Darcy declara su amor a Elizabeth; y ella lo rechaza de una manera directa y fría; fue en ese momento, al releer las palabras y él modo con el cual me lleno de sentimientos; el preciso, esplendoroso y magnifico momento, con el cual me di cuenta que yo realmente anhelaba que una persona sintiera lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento cuando leía. ¡Pero por supuesto que me fascinaría ser yo la que provocara esa reacción!

-Muy bien chicos, eso es todo que tengan un buen fin de semana y prepárense para el examen del martes. – Nos despidió el profesor de historia.

Esta clase era la que tenía antes del almuerzo y la compartía con Jasper. Jasper era muy bueno en la materia, me di cuenta en una de las tantas ocasiones en las que estaba en la sala de los Cullen. Era curioso que después de la plática que tuve con él, me le podía acercar más. Y precisamente en estos momentos me sentaba con él. Aunque estuviera más enfrente del salón. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y debo señalar que prácticamente todo el pueblo se percato de mi cambio, tanto de humor, vestimenta y comportamiento, que ahora todos se me quedaban viendo. En general me era muy molesto pero, los chicos hacían que olvidara que era el centro de atención. La ropa era algo que a mi madre le daría mucho gusto de volver a ver. Hace mucho que no usaba la ropa que me agradaba más; pero simplemente es que como me siento me visto y para ser franca no me sentía muy bien en esos momentos. Ahora estaba mejor, y además a Edward le encantaba verme con ropa más ajustada y tacón. En varias ocasiones lo había atrapado viéndome MUY detenidamente, sobre todo las piernas que ahora parecían más largas por los tacones; y eso hacía que mi poca y casi nula autoestima se elevara a niveles excepcionalmente insospechados.

Jasper tomando su carpeta de apuntes y, yo con mi mochila colgando y mi libro en mano; nos levantamos cuando todos dejaron de aventarse los unos a los otros en la puerta y salimos tranquilamente por esta para reunirnos con los demás fuera de la cafetería.

Cuando llegamos, Edward se adelantó a todos y se reunió conmigo. Tomo mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar junto a los otros.

Una de las cosas, o mejor dicho de las personas, que no había cambiado para nada era Lauren. Ella aún me miraba con dagas en los ojos y a Edward con anhelo. Había escuchado que ella se autonombraba la novia de Edward, sin siquiera ser del agrado de él. Ella estaba completamente obsesionada, pero no me había vuelto a molestar, lo cual estaba más que agradecida.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y los chicos se pararan por nuestra comida, todas comenzaron a hablar sobre que películas ver y cuáles no. Yo no participaba pero les ponía atención.

-Creo que no podremos ver solo de romance chicas, la verdad no soy muy fanáticas de ellas y creo que también los chicos necesitan su dosis de acción.- Menciono Nessie.

-Muy bien, nos repartiremos entonces, que ellos elijan 5 y nosotras otras 5; las iremos intercalando.-Propuso Rosalie.

-Me parece bien, sobre la pizza, ¿iremos a Port Angeles? ¿O la quieren de Forks?- Pregunto Alice.- Personalmente creo que la de Port Angeles es mejor, podríamos repartirnos y algunos ir por la pizza y otros por las chucherías.

-Sí creo que es buena idea.- Le contesto Rose. Después me volteo a ver como para preguntarme algo, pero en eso vio mi libro, pude ver cómo pensaba en el momento.- ¡Vaya! No dejas tu libro ¿verdad?- Me pregunto amablemente. -¿Estudiaras algo relacionado con la lectura?

-Yo… bueno no estoy muy segura.

-En serio…-Continuo Nessie. – Tal vez quieras ir con nosotros a Dartmounth, Tienen literatura inglesa, es una de las mejores escuelas y definitivamente a Edward le gustaría tenerte cerca.

-Además así podríamos tener más tardes como las de hoy. Con eso de que cada quién consiguió su departamento… los fines de semana los podríamos dedicar a estar entre nosotros…- Añadió Alice.

-¿Los fines de semana? ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Jacob que acababa de llegar junto con los chicos con la comida. Cada quien se sentó junto a su pareja y nos ofrecieron nuestros platos.

-Rose le estaba preguntado a Bella sobre la carrera que quería estudiar, cariño. Le estábamos diciendo que sería bueno literatura inglesa si le gustaba leer tanto, así podríamos estar todos juntos en la misma ciudad, y podríamos dedicar el fin de semana para estar juntos.

-Vaya esa si es una buena idea, es decir estaríamos todos juntos. No sentiríamos la separación, y al mismo tiempo tendríamos nuestra privacidad. Fue buena tu idea de conseguir departamentos Edward.

Edward solo asintió. Sabía que él estaba desilusionado porque había dicho que no quería ir a la universidad. Jasper por otro lado también me veía, puesto que él también sabía sobre mi decisión, aunque ahora me la volviera a replantear.

-Yo aun no he decidido. No estoy muy segura de estudiar eso.

-Pero Bells, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños me decías que ibas a ser una importante escritora y que te rogaría para que me autografiaras un libro.

-Si… pero éramos niños. Las situaciones cambian.

-Bueno, no importa, Jasper y yo somos expertos en las universidades si quieres alguna asesoría.

-Gracias.- Y en verdad lo sentía, después de todo no era muy apreciada por Rosalie y en verdad me emociono que me dijera algo como eso.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Ahora me tocaba biología con Edward. Él estaba muy callado desde el almuerzo. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y esperamos al maestro solo para que nos dijera que no tendríamos clase. Como muchos se fueron, no nos movimos.

-¿Quieres ser escritora?- Me preguntó, frunciendo su frente.

-Bueno lo quería.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Como puedo hacer ¿qué?

-Eso… ya te habías planteado que querías hacer con tu vida y ahora lo dejas todo. No lo entiendo.

-Las cosas cambian.

-Pero lo tenías… un sueño, un anhelo. Lo tenías y lo estas dejando ir. ¿Cómo puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente?

Me enoje… ¿Cómo se atrevía él a decirme eso? Él no sabe cómo se siente y aun así está aquí diciéndome esas cosas.

No sé cómo me veía pero note que él se percato que metió la pata. Me levante, tome mis cosas y me Salí del salón.

-BELLA.-

Escuche que me llamaba pero yo no detuve mi andar.

Me dirigía a la salida, no quería estar más con él. Cuando abrí la puerta y el aire frío golpeo mi rostro, me serene.

Apenas había caminado un poco, cuando sentí que tiraban de mi brazo.

-Lo siento, sé que no debí. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname.

Ante mí estaba un Edward triste y completamente arrepentido. Apenas y podía respirar, supongo que corrió para alcanzarme.

-Tú no sabes cómo fue.-Le susurre.- No sabes lo que se siente.

-Si… tienes razón.

-Entonces si lo sabes, si te das cuenta, ¿por qué lo dices?...

-Yo… solo creí….

-¿Tu creíste?... Por favor, solo con creer. No sabes, no puedes juzgarme porque no sabes. Porque tú no lo sientes. ¿Crees que me agrada estar así?, ¿Crees que quiero ser la patética Bella Swan?... Pues no. Odio estar así. Odio tener siempre miedo. Odio detenerme aunque pasen los años y no poder hacer nada. Odio no poder salir sin temor. Odio no poder acercarme a las personas. Odio paralizarme cada vez que tengo miedo. Y odio no poder estar junto a ti.

Estallé.

Realmente no sé de donde vino mi coraje, solo comencé a hablar y no me pude detener. Edward solo me veía con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendido.

-Bella, lo siento.- Se detuvo.- La verdad sé que es una escusa muy pequeña, pero no sé realmente que decir. Solo que me arrepiento mucho de lo que dije y que no volverá a pasar.

¿En verdad, eso era todo lo que me diría?

Nos quedamos ahí los dos, viéndonos a los ojos. Sin nada que decir, solo viéndonos. Yo no quería ceder ante él. Estaba tan enfadada.

-Yo… trato de entender tus miedos, y yo trato de estar ahí para ti. Sé que no será fácil pero lo lograremos, se que juntos vamos a superar esto. Lo sé. – Me aseguro mirándome a los ojos. Había total convencimiento en su mirada. Poco después frunció el entrecejo.- Aunque no entiendo lo que me tratabas de decir con… "Odio no poder estar junto a ti"… Yo pensé que no te molestaba mi presencia.

Me dijo tristemente. Yo por otro lado me sonroje.

-No quería decir eso. Yo… yo me refería… a que no puedo estar junto a ti… como estaría una novia con su novio… sin que existiera temor alguno.

-Mi Bella.-Me abrazo.- Sabes que aún no es el momento y francamente no creo estar preparado. No tienes que preocuparte por eso….-Solo nos quedamos ahí por un largo momento.- Espero que me perdones por mi falta de tacto.

-Te perdono.- Me apresure a responderle no quería discutir más.

-Gracias… ven es hora de entrar.

Después de eso nuestras clases transcurrieron muy rápido. Cuando éstas terminaron los chicos nos esperaban fuera de la última que nosotros dos tuvimos.

-¡Ey! Chicos…. Rose, Jake, Nessie y yo, iremos por las pizzas a Port Angeles- Prácticamente grito Emmett.

-Y Jasper y yo iremos por algunas películas. ¿Podrían comprar en el minisúper de aquí dulces y refrescos cuando salgan de detención?

-Por supuesto. Los veremos en casa.- Contesto Edward.

-Ey!, esperen- me adelante a decir. Alice y Jasper me vieron un poco sorprendidos.- ¿Podrían averiguar si tienen la película Anonymus?

-Claro, no hay problema. Bien…. Al rato nos vemos….

-Gracias

-No hay problema,-me contesto Alice con una tenue sonrisa y Jasper con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

Todos se alejaron hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a nuestra hora de detención.

-¿Seguirás leyendo tu libro?

-Si… pronto lo acabare.

-Mmm… Bella, podría saber ¿qué estudiarías si eso no hubiera pasado?

-Bueno, como dijo Jacob siempre me gusto leer y cuando era pequeña decía que quería ser una gran escritora. Supongo que literatura inglesa.

-Y no existe ninguna posibilidad de querer estudiarlo.

-Yo… aun estoy confundida.

No dije más y creo que mi tono seco le dejo en claro que quería dejar el tema porque no volvió a preguntarme más.

Cuando llegamos a detención notamos que había más personas; lo cual se me hacía absurdo. ¿A qué clase de personas les gustaba pasar su tarde de viernes en detención?

Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Él como ya era costumbre saco sus cuadernos y libros para estudiar; y yo por otro lado saque mi pequeño libro. Casi lo terminaba y realmente esperaba terminarlo este fin de semana y comenzar con Sentido y Sensibilidad.

Una de las cosas buenas de detención es que siempre está un maestro observándonos y de esta manera Newton no me molestaba, porque lo que se podría decir que estos momentos eran sumamente relajantes para mí.

Cuando nuestra hora de detención terminó, Edward y yo salimos enseguida y nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Muy bien, en el minisúper que está en el centro de Forks, encontraremos lo que nos encargaron-Me dijo Edward en lo que me abría la puerta de su volvo.

Cuando él se subió prendió el estéreo y coloco un disco de Mendelssohn.

El silencio que había era un poco sofocante, porque pude pensar un poco más y recordé como Edward, me reclamó de dejar mis sueños, no quería volver a pelear con él otra vez pero, me era difícil no recordar cómo me reclamó. Él lo dijo con tanta seguridad, con tanta convicción como si eso le pasará a él podría manejarlo mejor que yo. Como si fuera mejor que yo. Era evidente que no sabía cómo me sentía. Pero tal vez….

-Bella… ¿estás bien?

La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos. No podía responderle, ¿lo estaba?.

Estaciono el auto y fue cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al minisúper.

-¿Bella?- sentía su mirada en mí, pero no quería verlo, no aún no estaba preparada.-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada.

Me vio, por unos segundos, y después volvió la vista fuera del auto.

-¿Sabes?, lo intentó lo juró- comenzó a murmurar- Y sé que a veces me comporto como un idiota y que no tengo la paciencia porque nunca he vivido algo así. Pero la manera en la que te cierras me hace imposible comprender, se que haces un esfuerzo enorme, lo sé, pero por favor no importa lo que pase, no debes de callarte, nunca. Siempre puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo que necesites; siempre puedes decírmelo. No importa que creas que suenas egoísta, o si es para hacer que los chicos me rompan la cara por ser tan insensible a veces.- a estas alturas mis ojos se aguaban, pero las lágrimas no caían.- Si fuera eso te juro que no me opondría, y estoy seguro ellos encantados ayudarían, incluso las chicas; pero por favor dime. Solo dime.

-¿Realmente crees que pueda ser como antes?- pregunte con temor en mi voz e impidiendo que las lagrimas se derramaran

-Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que a veces… es difícil ver como las demás personas pueden salir de los problemas que enfrentan. Personas que sufren de alguna enfermedad, o personas que pueden salir de un estado de coma en el que supuestamente estarían para siempre. Y yo, simplemente no puedo.

Edward exhalo. Parecía cansado y no lo culpaba. Entonces Edward miro por la ventana del coche y sonrió.

-Es una suerte que allá llovido toda la mañana.-susurro- Ponte los guantes hace frío.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Salió del coche y en lo que daba la vuelta para abrirme la puerta hice lo que me pidió.

Como siempre tan caballeroso, abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano para que saliera junto a él.

Al salir, no nos dirigimos a la entrada del minisúper. Edward me hizo caminar hacia un enorme charco.

-Sé que es poco romántico, pero para nuestra desgracia no tenemos un lago que podamos utilizar. Estoy seguro que sería una mejor imagen, pero esto nos ayudara.- Me susurro, son nerviosismo y diversión.

Cuando estuvimos junto al agua Edward me puso delante de él, y solo pude observar mi reflejo.

-Dime, que puedes ver.

-¿Mi reflejo?

-Mmmmhhh… ok, eso es cierto pero dime ¿qué es lo que ves en tu reflejo?

-Solo una chica, que esta temerosa y perdida. Es una chica que no tiene esperanzas, es una chica donde el tiempo no hace nada bueno con ella, solo hace que se vea y sienta peor.-le dije con desilusión, dándome cuenta en era verdad, que eso era yo.

Sentí como paso sus brazos por mi cintura, sujetándome fuerte y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Uhmmm…. Dejame ver.- Miro mi reflejo por unos segundos.- No, yo no veo a quien tú dices ver. Yo veo una chica, hermosa, inteligente y muy fuerte.

-Edwarddd

-Es verdad, mírala bien. Ella llego a Forks con mucho miedo, no hablaba con nadie, y no quería que nadie se le acercara. Y ahora, luego de unos meses, ella sonríe, y habla con sus amigos. Dice lo que piensa y hace sumamente feliz a un simple chico que creía que iba a tardar mucho en encontrar el amor.

-No eres un simple chico.

-Oh! Pero claro que lo soy. Solo un chico a quien se le olvida ser sensible muchas veces.

-Pero… el miedo…. Sigue ahí.

-Mmmm…- gimió y me dio un ligero apretón.- Pero Bella, dime si existe alguien en este mundo que no tenga miedo de algo.

-Pero yo….

-Tú eres como todos los demás, e incluso mejor. Yo temo a algo que no me ha pasado y tú temes a algo que ya te paso, y sobrevives y todos los días luchas contra ello. Eres fuerte y al serlo y enfrentarte a ello, te convierte en valiente, porque no dejas que el miedo se apodere por completo de ti.

-Tú has tenido mucho que ver en ello.

-Tal vez, pero la mayor parte es por ti.

-No es cierto, tu siempre estas a mi lado, es por ti.

-Claro que no, si tú nunca hubieras querido sobresalir, por más que yo lo haya intentado no hubiera logrado nada. Mi amor,-mi corazón brinco.- Deja de subestimarte, estoy seguro de lo que digo, se que tú te recuperaras. Y si me lo permites estaré contigo siempre. Quizás a algunas personas les toma menos tiempo recuperarse, pero también tienes que ver que hay diferentes tipos de miedos, dolores o traumas. No puedes tratar de basarte en los demás porque cada uno es diferente y especial.

Estuvimos abrazados, cuando un trueno me hizo voltear al cielo y verlo un poco más nublado.

-Sera mejor entrar por los dulces- le dije. El me sonrió y beso mi sien.

Tomados de las manos entramos al minisúper. Edward consiguió un carrito y me hizo tomarlo colocándose el detrás de mí.

Pasamos por los jugos y refrescos, tomamos cinco de diferentes sabores, pero todos grandes. Después nos fuimos a los dulces donde tomamos paquetes enormes de papas, chicharrones, doritos y también tomamos paquetes de palomitas de extra-mantequilla y acarameladas. Por último pasamos a los congeladores para tomar helado. Helado de café, napolitano, de galleta oreo, de kisses, de m&ms, de queso, y otros sabores mas fuimos tomando. Cuando al fin nos dirigimos a pagar todo, observe el carrito.

-Edward no crees que es demasiado

-Mmmm… no en realidad, Emmett tiene un gran estomago, así que comerá de todo te lo aseguro. Además vamos a ver algunas películas románticas y a las chicas les encanta tener helado para esas "ocasiones".

-Está bien- le conteste no muy convencida.

-Oye, es mejor que sobre a que falte.

-Bueno, eso sí.

-Buenas tardes, ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba?.-nos interrumpió la cajera y comenzó a pasar toda la comida. Y por supuesto, nos tuvo que tocar una chica joven que se comía con la mirada a MI Edward.

-Sí, gracias.- Le respondí un poco más brusca de lo normal. Entonces ella reparo en mi presencia y se vio avergonzada y termino roja. Quizás exagere un poco. Solo quizás.

Sentí como me abrazaban y dejaban un beso en mi mejilla con ternura. Voltee a ver a Edward, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de pagar, de meter las cosas en la cajuela, adentrarnos al coche y partir a su casa, Edward seguía con su sonrisa y estaba molestándome con él. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-¿Por qué sonríes?- le pregunte cuando se detuvo frente a su casa. Los otros autos ya estaban ahí así que solo nosotros faltábamos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te molestaba.- me dijo un poco más serio, pero el gesto no duro mucho, volvió a sonreír más y aun peor ahora sus ojos brillaban todavía más.- Me encanta que me reclames como tuyo y te plantes a los demás con esa ferocidad.

Y por supuesto eso solo hizo que yo me ruborizaba a no más poder.

-Vayyaaaaa! Por fin llegaron pensé que tendríamos que ir por ustedes dos.- Salió Jake gritando de la casa.-Vamos entren ya la pizza se enfriara.

Emmett salió y nos ayudo con la cosas, al entrar las chicas estaban juntas en la mesa con todas las películas juntas, decidiendo cual verían.

-Oye Bella mira encontré la película que querías,- Me dijo Alice alzándola para que la viera.

-Gracias, Alice.

-Bien tenemos por parte de las chicas, A walk to remember, Moulin Rouge, Anonymus, Diez cosas que odio de ti, y El Diablo Viste a la Moda. Y por parte de los chicos tenemos Resident Evil 2, Iron Man, Yes Sr, Lágrimas de Sol, y Saw. ¿Cual ponemos primero?-Nos pregunto Rosalie.

-Podemos dejar las de terror al final, para que sean más espeluznantes-sugirio Jasper, y eso les encanto a todos.

-Bien, podríamos poner primero 10 cosas que odio de ti, después Yes Sr, El diablo viste a la Moda, Iron Man, A walk to remember, Anonymus, Lagrimas de Sol, Moulin Rouge, Resident Evil y por ultimo Saw; así nos aseguraremos que sean de "TIERNAS NO DAN MIEDO" a "POR QUE RENTE ESTA PELICULA".-Sugirio Nessie.

-ME GUSTA!-Grito Emmett

-Bueno hay que preparar todo, Edward saque la nevera portátil, pon el helado esta frente a la pantalla, Bella puedes hacer las palomitas en el microondas por favor, Jake trae platos y vasos, mmm… Nessie ayúdale con los hielos. Emmett y Rose, traigan muchos pañuelos para nosotras, serán muy lindas estas películas y Jasper, cariño nosotros vamos por cobijas y almohadas, así no tendremos que páranos después.

Como si fuéramos un pelotón todos nos dirigimos a hacer lo que Alice nos había dicho. Resultó ser que la tarea de Nessie y Jake no fue tan difícil, por lo que le ayudaron a Edward a buscar la nevera que por alguna extraña razón ya no se encontraba donde debería de estar. Yo mientras seguí haciendo las palomitas.

-Bien, no quiero saber porque la nevera estaba en el cuarto de Emmett,-Menciono Jake.

-Solo, pongamos suficiente hielo en la nevera y llevémosla a la sala Jake.- Edward

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar todo eso Bella? Edward y Jake pueden hacer eso sin mi ayuda ¿verdad chicos?

-Claro

-Gracias Nessie.

Entre las dos terminamos de hacer las palomitas y llevarlas a la sala, debo decir que la mesa, (la cual se movió y se encontraba a un costado del sillón principal), estaba llena de pizza, palomitas y vasos y platos, en el suelo estaban los refrescos y las frituras sin destapar. Edward y Jake colocaron la nevera cerca de la mesa y metieron todo el helado en ésta. Emmett y Rose, bajaban las escaleras con varias cajas de kleenex y detrás de ellos estaban Alice (viéndose totalmente graciosa cargando las cobijas, que por cierto eran tan gruesas y grandes que solo se veía a Alice por sus piernas y por el cabello oscuro de su coronilla que apuntaba a diferentes direcciones) y Jasper.

Una vez todos juntos en la sala nos repartimos, cada pareja se fue a un sillón diferente, excepto por Alice y Jasper quienes tiraron muchas almohadas frente al televisor y se acostaron sobre ellas. Edward y yo tomamos un par de almohadas y una cobija grande que nos taparía a los dos y nos sentamos en el sillón de en medio. Nos acomodamos bien y Rosalie puso la primera película, sin dudarlo más todos atacamos la pizza que era lo primero que comeríamos.

"Diez cosas que odio de ti", no es para llorar pero personalmente me encanta la parte en la que Heath Ledger canta en el campo de football ""Can take my eyes off you""; y por supuesto Edward tenía que sorprenderme una vez más y canto en mi oído mientras pasaba la escena.

"Yes, Sr.", bueno es Jim Carrey y en lo personal no conozco persona alguna que no ría por la actuación que hace."Obviamente todos estábamos riéndonos de lo que hacía en la película. ¿Debo decir que las risas de Emmett, Jake y Alice eran las más estruendosas?

"El Diablo Viste a la Moda", bueno no es una película que me encante pero era variedad después de todo, debo decir que me impresiono como trataba a sus trabajadoras, y por un momento me recordó a Matt, me pregunto… ¿hará lo mismo ahora?

"Iron Man", ¿entretenida?, si mucho, además su carácter era extrañamente atrayente.

-Bien hagamos una pausa, para estirarnos- Dijo Alice mientras se levantaba.- Y preparemos el helado, y los pañuelos.

Después de acomodarnos nuevamente Rose puso "A walk to Remember", y sí, llore, no pude evitarlo. Fueron tantas las escenas en las que me dio tanto sentimiento. Como cuando le dice de su enfermedad, o cuando el va a suplicar ayuda a su padre, pero definitivamente el final fue donde no pude dejar de llorar. En todo momento Edward me abrazo y trazaba círculos en mi espalda cuando mi llanto era más notorio.

Cuando la película termino, debo decir que todas estábamos llorando, y nuestros chicos nos abrazaban Edward me hizo verlo y me beso, cuando terminamos me tranquilice un poco más.

Pero nadie esperaba la escena tan tierna que parecía haber sido creada por el mejor cineasta del mundo.

Rosalie, seguía derramando lágrimas aunque su llanto era silencioso, Emmett la cargaba en sus piernas y la abrazaba, aunque lucia preocupado.

-Rosie, bebe….- Comenzó a decir Emmett en un susurro, ella se calmo un poco y volteo a verlo. Su cara fue seria y solemnemente dijo.- Te juro que si tú tienes una enfermedad y me dejas, yo no volveré a casarme, porque jamás encontraría en todo el mundo a otra persona que me haga sentir tan enamorado como estoy de ti.

Rosalie le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y lo beso.

Eso fue tan hermoso que todos nos abrazamos más y tratamos de no hacer ruido para no incomodar su hermosa burbuja.

Cuando nos pudimos recuperar más, pusimos la siguiente película que resulto ser la mía "Anonymus", debo decir que observe la reacción de cada uno y note que solo a cuatro personas nos gusto la película, para los demás solo fue interesante. Solo puedo decir a mi favor que el contexto histórico de Isabelle I es lo primero que me fascino de esa película cuando la vi por primera vez, claro que al principio la vi porque era Shakespeare, sin embargo la manera en la que lo denigran hace que la película no me gusta tanto por ello.

Aunque si fue un respiro. "Lágrimas de Sol", fue bastante fuerte y no por la acción o los efectos, sino por la historia misma el saber que existen personas tan ruines que puedan hacer tales actos a otros solo hace que pienses en la evolución del hombre en sociedad no como progreso sino como una involución. Decir que las lágrimas de todas y el espanto en algunas partes de la película por los chicos es solo un poco de lo que hicimos al ver esta película.

"Moulin Rouge", la vimos cuando ya era madrugada y para este momento ya nos habíamos acabado el helado, así que solo teníamos los pañuelos y a los chicos para soportar el llanto.

Al ver "Resident Evil" y "Saw", nosotros estábamos botaneando, pero yo estaba firmemente apretada a Edward, casi no me movía y casi no veía las películas por el terror que sentía.

Cuando por fin terminaron las películas estaba un poco mal por las dos últimas por lo que solo levantamos rápido todo y nos fuimos a dormir.

Estábamos en la cama y Edward me abrazaba. Bostece. Lo hacía cada pocos minutos.

-Bella duerme, estas cansada

Me decía Edward, se escuchaba el cansancio en su voz pero simplemente no podía, tenía miedo.

-Solo son películas amor, no pasa nada.

-No quiero esas imágenes en mi mente, -le confesé-la señora y su bebe…

-Lo sé, a mí también me impacto pero era una película Bella.

-Es que fue tan real.

-Eyyy!, tranquila estoy aquí podrás dormir, confía. Vamos

Me abrazo más fuerte y dormí. Tranquila, sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Segura y Protegida….

…..O al menos eso creí….


	21. CAPÍTULO XXI SIEMPRE EN FAMILIA

**CAPITULO XXI. SIEMPRE EN FAMILIA**

**EDWARD POV**

Eran las cinco de la mañana y yo todavía no podía dormir. Bella se dormía por ratos pero despertaba preocupada por sus pesadillas, creo que no fue tan buena idea las películas después de todo.

Como hablaba en sueños tenía una ligera idea de lo que pasaba. Sus pesadillas cotidianas se volvieron peores por las imágenes que salieron en las películas. Sobre todo de la de Saw, estaba muy mal y no sabía qué hacer. No podía decirles a los otros que durmiéramos juntos porque se enterarían de lo que le pasa, y ella estaba tan cansada que en realidad no podía volver a dormir.

-EDWARD….. NOOOO NOOOOO, EDWARD, DEJALO JAMES DEJALO…

-Bella, amor despierta solo es una pesadilla, por favor,

Cuando despertó y me miro comenzó a llorar y a abrazarme.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-murmuro

-Tranquila solo fue un sueño.

-Él estaba ahí, él estaba ahí.

-Shhh…. Ya pasó, solo era un sueño y no nos puede tocar…. Shhh

-No quiero volver a dormir…

-No te obligaré, quieres estar aquí, en mi cuarto.

-No, mejor bajemos.

Tomé un edredón y un par de almohadas para cubrirnos del frío, era una madrugada fría

Al salir de la habitación encontramos solo oscuridad. Tome su mano y la guíe a través de los pasillos y las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, prendí la luz.

-Quieres jugar mientras- le dije en lo que ella se acomodaba en el sillón. Solo asintió así que saque la consola y los controles.

Estuvimos jugando un buen rato, ahora era de mañana y notaba perfectamente que no podíamos seguir sin dormir.

-Bella, creo que es hora de que intentemos otra vez dormir.

Vi como abrió sus ojitos con pavor.

-Ey, estaré contigo

-Bien,- contesto resignadamente.

Subimos una vez más a mi habitación y en cuanto nos metimos bajo las cobijas, Bella se abrazo a mi cuerpo. Tarare mientras trataba de dormir y cuando se quedo dormida espere unos minutos tratando de saber si pudo dormir; sin embargo el cansancio pudo más conmigo y termine profundamente dormido.

Sentí como alguien pasaba su mano por mi cara. Hacia un recorrido bastante relajante y era tan suave su piel que por un momento casi volví a dormir.

Cuando el toque llego a los contornos de mis ojos decidí abrirlos.

Inocencia, tranquilidad y paz, fue lo que vi en el rostro de mi Bella.

-Hola….- murmure con la voz un poco rasposa, claro signo de haberme despertado hace pocos minutos.

-Hola… lamento haberte despertado.

-No lo lamentes. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si

-Mmm… - me acerque más a ella y apreté mi abrazo que afortunadamente fue bien recibido- Hace frío, no quiero salir de cama.

Una ligera risa, suave y casi infantil fue su respuesta.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que por supuesto fuimos interrumpidos.

-VAMOOOOOSSSSSSS! ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE.- Mi querido primo Emmett, entro a mi habitación haciendo como de costumbre demasiado ruido, parándose a lado de mi cama.

-Lo siento no pudimos detenerlo.- Nos dijo Rose apenada, entrando y detrás de ellos estaban los demás.

-Déjanos en paz Emmett- fue mi respuesta y nos tape hasta la cabeza con las cobijas

-Ohhh! Si no quieren despertarse tendré que aventarles agua, y hoy ya hace el frio suficiente ¿no creen?

Bajo las cobijas, mire a Bells a los ojos y la mire con pesar, sabiendo perfectamente de lo capaz que era Emmett. Destape nuestras cabezas.

-Bien, ya bajamos,- le dije con el seño fruncido- Ahora pueden dejarnos unos minutos en paz, bajaremos lo juro.

Diciendo esto, todos salieron. Cuando Jasper estaba a punto de salir volteo a vernos.

-Prepare el desayuno, apresúrense para comer todos juntos y que este caliente.

-Bien, gracias Jazz.

Y al salir cerró la puerta.

-Mmm…- gruñí y volví a juntarme a Bella.

-En verdad no quieres levantarte- me dijo con humor.

Voltee a verla haciendo un puchero.

-Al menos mi desgracia te alegra.

-Sabes que no es así.- Sonrió.

-Bueno, levantémonos, sé que Emmett entrará por esa puerta y nos mojará, si no escucha ruido.

Me levante y espere a que ella se levantara.

-Te mojo, verdad. Él te baño.!

-Sí, una vez no quería levantarme y como mis abuelos paternos habían llegado, mi madre quería que desayunáramos juntos. Emmett como siempre estaba hambriento y no soporto esperar a que me levantara. Así que entro y me arrojo agua. Obviamente me enferme, mi madre lo regaño y lo castigo sin salir ni jugar videojuegos por un mes completo.

Tome dos sudaderas de mi guardarropa y le pase una a Bella.

-¿Tus abuelos siguen vivos?

-Los padres de Esme no, murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía ocho. Los padres de Carlisle si, ellos viven en Italia.

-¿ITALIA?, ¿Son italianos?

-Mi abuela Renatta sí. Pero conoció a mi abuelo Aro, aquí en los Estados Unidos, cuando estudiaban en Dartmounth Administración de Empresas. Se casaron en ambos países y vivieron en Inglaterra por la empresa, ahí nació Carlisle y vivieron allá hasta que mi padre cumplió quince, entonces regresaron a Estados Unidos, porque Carlisle quería estudiar Medicina en Dartmounth y creyeron que sería buena idea regresar unos años antes para que se adaptara. Pero la empresa los llamaba y no se quedaron muchos años aquí; Carlisle se quedó en la casa en la que vivían, y ellos regresaron a Inglaterra. Después abrieron una casa matriz en Milán y se fueron a vivir a Italia.

-Woooaaaa, debe ser hermosa Italia. ¿Vas seguido?

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y estábamos por llegar al comedor donde se escuchaban las voces de los demás.

-Es hermosa, aunque Milán es muy ruidosa. Casi no vamos por el trabajo de Carlisle. Mis padres nos enviaron de vacaciones en varias ocasiones, pero no es lo mismo. Por mi abuela italiana tenemos un sentido muy conservador sobre familia, y toda la idea de estar juntos siempre.

-Vaya, por fin llegan estaba a punto de subir por ustedes dos. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Nos dijo Emmett, mientras tomaba nuestras manos, nos dirigía al comedor y nos sentaba. Los chicos y nosotros nos aguantábamos la risa.- Bueno ya estamos todos ahora A COMER!

-Esto está muy rico amor.-Dijo Alice.

-Gracias.

-No quiero darle la razón a Emmett pero, es que si tuvo razón. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- nos preguntó Nessie.

-Bella me pregunto por los abuelos.

-A los buenos de Aro y Renatta, oye tal vez vengan para Navidad y los puedas conocer Bella.-Me dijo Jake.- Son buenas personas y muy divertidas, sobretodo Aro. Creo que de él sacó el carácter Emmett.

-Esperen, Edward me dijo que Emmett era su primo, pero nunca me han dicho nada sobre algún hermano de Carlisle.-Hermosa e inteligente, mi Bella es lo mejor de éste mundo.

-Eso es porque no tengo hermanos.-Volteamos y ahí estaban mis padres sonriéndonos. ¿Qué hora era?

-Hola mami, hola papi. Porque no se sientan les hice de comer.-Alice, puso su carita. Mis padres se sentaron y tomaron un poco de comida. Esme la vio y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tú hiciste la comida cariño?

Alice hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, fue Jasper yo no, pueden comer sin temor a morir envenenados.

-Jajaja, Entonces, gracias Jasper- Carlisle- Pero creo que no hemos resuelto la duda de Bella.

Bella sonrió en dirección a Carlisle quien la miraba.

-No tengo hermanos soy hijo único, pero mi padre Aro, tiene un hermano llamado Marcus. Y el hijo de él Dimitri, es padre de Emmett.

-Pero si crees que mi situación familiar es extraña querida Bella, debes escuchar la historia de Nessie.

-¿De Nessie?

-Mi madre Renatta Di Pazzio es italiana, no sé si ya te haya contado Edward algo sobre ello.

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Bien, bueno, mi madre es la hija de un gran empresario italiano, por eso ella estudio administración de empresas. Mi madre tenía una prima a quien quiso mucho pero murió cuando ella dio a luz, su hija se llamaba Eleonor. Eleonor tuvo dos hijas, a muy corta edad, Beatrice y Melissa. Ellas eran gemelas. Beatrice huyo de casa cuando tuvo cumplió doce y regreso seis meses después. Estaba embarazada y su amor no fue correspondido. Nessie es hija de Beatrice. Su nombre es Reneesme Carlie Gordio Di Pazzio.

-Pero en la escuela es Cullen.- Pregunto Bella frunciendo su seño.

-Eso es porque la adoptamos-contesto Esme- Yo me había hecho amiga de Beatrice, es una chica muy divertida y llena de vida. Cuando tuvo a su bebe a pesar de quererla no podía tenerla. Ella dijo que no podía darle un buen ejemplo a su hija, cuando Nessie nació Beatrice contaba con trece años y no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Rennée, quien es madre de Renatta, la apoyo mucho y dijo que podía hacerlo, pero ella no se atrevía a cuidar a Nessie. Entonces, Beatrice nos pidió a Carlisle y a mí que la adoptáramos, en ese entonces, Edward y Alice tenía dos meses. Al principio no sabía, Edward y Alice eran tan pequeños y siendo gemelos sería difícil cuidar a tres bebes. Pero Beatrice confiaba tanto en nosotros, que aceptamos. Aunque claro que Carlisle y yo hablamos mucho sobre ello.

-¿Y qué paso con Beatrice?

-Mi madre vive con Renatta y Aro, ella también estudio administración de empresas en Dartmounth y ahora dirige la empresa familiar junto con el padre de Emmett, y Aro. –Contesto Nessie, supongo que un poco irritada de que hablaran de ella sin contar con su presencia.

-¿Nunca quisiste regresar con tu madre al enterarte?

-Bueno, mi madre es como una de mis mejores amigas, pero en realidad no se le da mucho eso de ser madre, así que creo que no sería buena idea irme a vivir con ella, porque pelearíamos mucho. No me vayas a malentender, la amo, pero hay cosas que necesitas de una madre. Aún así siempre la veo y hablo con ella. Esme y Carlisle han hecho un increíble trabajo conmigo. Me dijeron quien era mi verdadera madre cuando tenía siete y siempre han estado conmigo.

-Vaya…

-Aunque mi situación sea un poco extraña, no estoy molesta con ello. Aunque siempre odie mi nombre cuando iba al kínder. Por la adopción, mis apellidos son Cullen Platt; pero Esme y Carlisle quisieron que conservara mis apellidos originales, así que soy Reneesme Carlie Cullen Platt Gordio Di Pazzio.

-Te entiendo, yo también odie mi nombre en el kínder, aunque te tengo que dar la razón. Tu nombre es muy largo. Aunque estoy sorprendida, su familia en muy interesante.

-Gracias Bella.

Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos a recoger todo el desastre de la noche anterior.

Lleve a Bella a su casa por la noche. Pero la casa estaba sola.

-¿Tu padre iba a llegar tarde?

-No lo sé, no me aviso. Te puedes quedar en lo que llega.

-Por supuesto. Si quieres ve a bañarte, yo te espero aquí en la sala.

-Bien, gracias.

Prendí la televisión, y esperaba a Bella. Cuando escuche como abrían la puerta principal.

-Bella, ¿eres tú?

-Charlie, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Edward, y Bells.

-Se está bañando

-Ya veo.

Charlie se dirigió a la cocina y regreso con una cerveza.

-¿Charlie?

-Que paso muchacho.

-Bueno…. Es que…- Dios estaba tan nervioso, sabía que Charlie confiaba en mi; pero no sabía hasta qué grado confiaba en mí.- Verá, quisiera salir con Bella, en una cita. Sin mis hermanos y la verdad, bueno encontré una función de opera en Seattle. Yo me preguntaba si permitiría que Bella fuera conmigo.

-¿Solo ustedes dos?

-Pues…. Si. No es por nada malo, es solo que siempre que salimos, lo hemos hecho con los demás y creo que nos gustaría estar solo nosotros dos, sin mi familia.

-¿Qué día sería?

-El sábado a las seis de la tarde es la función. Pero iríamos conduciendo, así que me gustaría salir de Forks a las ocho. Como terminaría tan tarde nos quedaríamos allá en un hotel y regresaríamos el domingo a primera hora.

-Pero, muchacho, ¿por qué tan lejos la cita?, se que Forks no tiene mucho que ofrecer pero ¿por qué no a Port Angeles?

-No se ofenda Charlie, es solo que la verdad Port Angeles no es muy romántico, y además quisiera que realmente le guste a Bella. Ella y yo compartimos el mismo gusto por la música clásica, y cuando me entere que había esta ópera creí que sería una buena oportunidad. Además sería también para relajarnos la siguiente semana es de puros exámenes y de la fiesta de Hallowen, estaremos muy estresados.

-Muy bien, dejare que la lleves. Pero Bella deberá marcarme; y prométeme que la cuidaras.

-Lo juró.

-¿Ella sabe de esto?

-Aún no le digo nada, quería preguntárselo primero a usted, y la verdad me gustaría que fuera sorpresa.

-Entiendo, no diré nada.

-¿Papá?-pregunto Bella, al parecer venia bajando las escaleras.

-Sí Bella, soy yo.

-Hola

-Bueno, creo que debo irme, Buenas noches Charlie.

-Hasta luego chico.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

La abrace mientras me despedía de ella.

-¿Estarás bien?

-¿Puedes venir en la noche otra vez?, dejare la ventana abierta para ti.

-Claro que sí, ¿a qué hora se duerme Charlie?

-A las once

-Llegaré a las once y media.

-Te esperaré.

-No, trata de dormir un poco y yo llegaré. Te lo prometo.

-Bien, pero despiértame.

-Solo si te duermes en seguida otra vez.

-Sí, lo haré.

-Bien hasta al rato.

Me subí al coche y regrese a casa.

-Edward ven a jugar- Alice, me llamo desde la sala.

Emmett, Alice y Nessie jugaban guitar hero en la consola y mis padres los veían desde los sillones

Tome la guitarra que era mi instrumento, todo porque Alice quería cantar, Emmett nunca dejaba la batería y a Nessie le gustaba el bajo.

Jugué hasta que Alice decidió tener un sueño reparador, y los demás le siguieron, fingí dormir y cuando dieron las once salí de mi habitación.

Sabía que Carlisle había notado mis ausencias nocturnas, pero por el momento no me había dicho nada.

Desde la vez que Bella tuvo la pesadilla, había pasado todas las noches en su casa. Me despertaba antes y venia a mi casa temprano. Mamá no se había dado cuenta pero Carlisle desde la segunda vez que dormí fuera de casa me miraba diferente por las mañanas.

Por el momento disfrutaba del anonimato, la verdad no sabría que decirle a Carlisle, pero por lo menos creía que confiaba en mi lo suficiente para no hacerme preguntas por el momento.

Llegue a casa de Bella y como me dijo su ventana estaba abierta.

Como venía haciendo todas las noches, escale el árbol y entre por la ventana.

Bella estaba dormida bajo los edredones. Hoy era una noche fresca así que cerré la ventana. Me quité los zapatos y me acosté sobre la colcha. Bella se removió.

-Llegaste.- me dijo medio dormida, comenzó a moverme por lo que me puse de pie y ella retiro el edredón. Me acosté en seguida para que no tuviera frio y la abrace.

-Sigue durmiendo Bella, ya estoy aquí

-Mmm…

Se apretó más a mí y volvió a dormirse.

Afortunadamente esa noche Bella pudo dormir, así que ambos descansamos.

El domingo como siempre me levante antes y salí por la ventana. Le deje a Bella una nota, porque estaba profundamente dormida y no quería despertarla.

Cuando llegue a mi casa metí mi coche a la cochera. Me quite los zapatos antes de entrar y camine hacia las escaleras.

-Buenos días Edward!

Sude frío y voltee a verlo.

-Esta vez tardaste más en llegar.- me dijo la voz de Carlisle desde la cocina.-¿Por qué no vienes un momento a la cocina y hablamos?

Él entro en la y yo le seguí.

-Te prepare té, está caliente porque no lo tomas, estoy seguro que afuera hace frío.

-Mmm… gracias.

Tomamos el té en silencio.

-¿Problemas?

-¿Qué? No, ninguno.

-Edward…. Siempre juntos, no hay momento en el que no estén juntos incluso vas a dormir con ella, Edward por favor…. ¿qué está pasando?

-No puedo….

-Edward sabes que es necesario.-me dijo tan calmado pero con cierto tono de reprobación en su voz

-Lo prometí. –susurre.

-Escucha, la primera vez que vi a Bella, supe que algo andaba mal. Cuando nos dijiste que era tu novia, sabía que el problema existía todavía y temí que te perjudicara; pero confié en ti y pensé que tú podías arreglarlo. Ahora sé que el problema no ha mejorado, y temo por ti Edward esto te puede perjudicar.

-Padre no he descuidado mis metas, y sigo estudiando; no he descuidado a mis amigos y creo que tampoco a mi familia. Creo que no puedes decirme algo así. Como si me pidieras que dejara a Bella-le dije enojado y herido por sus palabras.

-Edward por favor, no estoy diciendo que la dejes; y por supuesto que se que no has descuidado tus metas, amigos y familia….

-Entonces….

-Temo por tu psique, tú sabes que un secreto tan grande puede herirte de diversas formas. Solo creo que si tú me lo permites, yo podría ayudar.

-Carlisle sabes que confió en ti, pero no puedo perder su confianza de esa manera. Te juro que estaremos bien.

-Edward….

-Mira si no puedo con ello te lo diré, al menos una parte, pero dejame primero tratar ¿sí?

-Está bien, sabes que por cualquier cosa estaré aquí.

-Gracias….

Nos quedamos una vez más en silencio, terminando nuestro té.

-Papá…. El sábado iré a Seattle, con Bella.

-Saldrán

-Sí, queremos una cita formal, y descubrí que habrá opera y a Bella le gusta la música clásica, así que creí que sería buena idea

-¿Y Charlie?

-Le avise anoche no tiene problema siempre y cuando le hablemos.

-Muy bien…. Oye, ve a dormir un poco, aun es temprano.

-Bien Gracias papá.

-Claro hijo

Subí a mi habitación y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormido.

Cuando volví a despertar eran las dos de la tarde según mi despertador.

Este día no iba a ver a Bella, habíamos acordado que el domingo cada uno estudiaría por su cuenta.

Así que baje a comer y comencé a estudiar.

CARLISLE POV.

-Doctor Cullen, se solicita en la sala de urgencias, Doctor Cullen, se solicita en la sala de urgencias.

Salí corriendo hacia urgencias. Los segundos son vitales en un hospital.

Cuando llegue encontré a un chico que tuvo un accidente automovilístico. No fue muy grave. Una fisura en su radio y un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Afortunadamente usaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Regrese a mi consultorio a llenar papeleo. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward y Bella.

No quería que Edward se molestara, pero en verdad temía que sin quererlo, Bella le hiciera daño.

Tampoco quería herir a Edward y a Bella separándolos.

No quería desconfiar de Edward, pero es que ellos aun son muy jóvenes y les falta mucho por cual vivir. Es incluso perturbador que ellos estén enfrentándose a cosas que ni siquiera deberían.

Pero supongo que le hare caso a Edward, guardare el secreto, mi distancia; y si esto continua intervendré.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y A LOS NUEVOS TAMBIEN GRACIAS**


End file.
